


Tails of the High Seas

by Blenderguy15, JaysStories, Selaxes, SophieRipley, stevegallacci, Thomas_Linquist, Tom1380



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adult Situations, Combat, Death, F/M, Historical AU, Maritime Adventures, ROmantic Interludes, Romance, Sailing, Sea Combat, Swearing, Swordplay, War, firearms, swashbuckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 112,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blenderguy15/pseuds/Blenderguy15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysStories/pseuds/JaysStories, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaxes/pseuds/Selaxes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegallacci/pseuds/stevegallacci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Linquist/pseuds/Thomas_Linquist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom1380/pseuds/Tom1380
Summary: It is the time of sail when tall ships ply the waters of the world, Zootopia is a prominent city, Bunnyburrow and other locations are budding colonies, and Nicholas Wilde is a Captain of the Zootopian Navy and master of the Sloop-of-War, Night Howler. Come along to the call of adventure, romance and daring-do!This is also what happens when I made the questionable choice of watching Zootopia followed by Pirates of the Caribbean while under the influence of cold medications and wondered what would happen if the two met...





	1. Chapter 1

The prow of the sloop came down onto the water with a crash, white foam spraying to either side as it shoved the surface of the sea out of its way, rising with the next in a dance of wind wave. The drops of water as the motion was repeated caught the bright sun and sparkled like diamonds in the blaring sunlight that passed through cotton ball clouds and was accompanied by the occasional thump of thunder as a bit of wind spilled from sails only to be filled again. In the rigging at the bowsprit was a fox, his clothing of simple breeches, unbleached linen shirt and heavy cloth vest in dark blue contrasted sharply with the copper and cream fur he’d been born with. Eyes the color of fine emeralds scanned the horizon while his paw held tightly to the lines that kept the foresail at its most optimal angle, his legs automatically compensating for the pitch and roll of the small, fast warship.

Along the part of the bow just past the actual prow was a placard of paw-chiseld wood, painted and stained to resist the destructive elements of wind, wave and sun, the name of the ship the Night Howler. She was one of the newest and fastest vessels in the Zootopia Navy, the fox that leaned out as far as he could her young Captain that looked out at the ocean with a smile of complete, unbridled joy. With a deftness that came from spending nearly all of his life on the sea, the fox spun about, letting go of the line at the last moment to land on the foredeck, the act looking simple and easy despite the continuous motion and changing angles. It was more than just a familiarity of his surroundings, the fox had his own innate grace, and with the fur of his cheeks and ears slightly spiked from the misting spray of salt water, he cut quite the dashing figure.

All around the deck various crewmammals took to their task of maintaining the ship, from keeping the decks scrubbed and sanded to prevent warping of the planks to those that took care of the twenty six brass cannon the Night Howler bore or the more agile tending to sail and rigging, all added a paw to the care of the sloop. Many captains believed that discipline was the only thing that kept a ships of the Zootopia Navy afloat, but the fox found that he obtained better results by ensuring that his crew was always well compensated for their efforts and that fostering a sense of camaraderie worked better and that the mammals on his ship saw their share of spoils or a bit of extra coin for the pubs and knocking shops when in port.

Just as he took the first step to the top deck and the helm where one of his most trusted officers had the wheel, the lookout in the crow’s nest called down. 

“Smoke on the horizon, Cap’n Wilde! Five points off the larboard quarter!” the jaguar informed the fox and rest of the deck.

Nicholas P. Wilde immediately spun, his shrewd eyes looking in the direction called out for a moment before he saw the barely discernible smudge. Continuing the climb to the top deck, the fox pulled a telescope fashioned of brass and wood and extended it with a series of clicks as he padded to the starboard rail. The device had cost a small pile of coin, but it had been worth it. The instruments for sailing a ship were never cheap, and the better the quality, the more gold they fetched, and Captain Nick insisted on the best.

“Fangmeyer, make seven degrees starboard,” the fox ordered the tiger at the helm. “McHorn! Sound for general quarters!” Nick told the rhinoceros that served as his second officer. “Run out the guns and distribute the arms if you would!”

The deck below exploded into a flurry of activity as crewmammals dropped what they were doing, rushing to cannon to ready them for battle, others dodging below deck to draw weapons from the quartermaster while still others began to process of transferring powder and shot from the dry storage magazine to the different gunnery positions. Through it all a bear cub of almost fourteen beat a precise rhythm on his drum, the sound carrying throughout the fast warship. Once the crew was mustered and at their positions, the young bear that had drummed out the call for general quarters ran to the Captain’s cabin to retrieve the fox’s sword and pistols, handing them over before retreating to an out-of-the-way place that was safe.

“What do you think it is, Captain?” the tiger at the wheel asked, a frown on his white and orange furred face, his dark amber eyes narrowed as he watched the plume.

“It’s definitely a ship,” Nick told his first officer as he adjusted the baldric that held his blade and matched pistols. “There’s nothing else in these waters for the smoke to come from. I’m guessing some poor mammals ran afoul of pirates.”

Fangmeyer’s lips curled in distaste revealing glistening fangs. “The brigands are getting bolder, Sir,” the tiger grunted. “They never have the guts to strike at a vessel this close to Zootopia before.”

“Bold or desperate,” Nick replied as he lifted the spyglass once more. Just at the point where sky and water met was a thin black spot that the smoke came from. He didn’t see actual fire, but that could simply have been due to the distance. “Mister Fangmeyer! Ready the rescue crew in case there are survivors. I don’t want a mammal in the water any longer than needs be. And inform Wolford that I want a party ready to salvage anything that might be of use if the ship is to damaged to save.”

The wolf saluted and moved with alacrity to carry out his captain’s orders, the rest of the crew waiting for whatever would come next.

******************

“Looks like they got in close and raked the masts with chain shot before clearing the decks,” Fangmeyer said with a frown at the tangled mass of sails, rigging and splintered masts before his glowing, fiery colored eyes regarded the bodies strewn across the deck. “These were good sailors, but fighting wasn’t their specialty, Captain.”

“No,” Nick said with a sad shake of his head. “No, it wasn’t.” He stood from where he’d tried to check a surprisingly large rabbit that lay facedown on the planks of the deck, his wounds consistent with close-in blade play. “Have a detail gather the bodies together on the center of the deck and cover them with sail. We can’t do much for these poor devils, but we can at the least ensure that they get a decent pyre to carry them to the next world.”

“Aye, Captain,” the tiger said before appointing a couple of the mammals from the Night Howler for the grisly work.

As he made his way past the carnage and debris, Nick was stopped by another of his junior officers that was part of the Marine contingent. “Powder was wet, Captain,” Wolford told him in subdued tones. “Whole damn thing would have been naught but splinters if the powder had been dry. Looks like the gun crews had a bit of an issue keeping their kegs from getting soaked.”

The fox frowned. “What? Even a novice sailor knows to keep the powder out of the bilge.”

Wolford shook his head. "The magazine should have been bone dry, but the hull’s busted a few seams. Looks like the ship saw either a bit of a squall or they mayhap hit a sandbar. The carpenter says it looks as if they were still in the midst of repairs when…” he gestured to the destruction all around them, “this happened.”

Nick nodded. “The powder salvageable?”

“Could be if it were dried proper,” the wolf answered as they walked slowly to the deckhouse and the merchant captain’s quarters. 

“Have some of the crew take what can be used, leave the rest on the deck. Once we finish the salvage, get the log books and, heaven willing, find survivors, we’ll set fire to her. It’s the best funeral we can provide this far from port.”

Wolford tugged his hat and nodded before dashing off to carry out Captain Wilde’s instructions as the fox pushed open the remnants of the deckhouse door. As his emerald eyes adjusted to the relative gloom after the bright sun of the deck, he saw that the charts and maps, normally stored in cubbies, had been thoroughly ransacked. Likewise drawers and storage nooks had been rifled through. It took moving quite a bit of the debris and looking into potential hiding places before Nick found the ship’s log, the leather bound tome filled with neat script that detailed the past few years of voyages. 

The merchant ship was named the ‘Bountiful Harvest’ and, as the fox suspected, out of Bunnyburrow. It had plied the trade routes between that settlement, the port of Zootopia, and Deer Brooke further south, staying mostly to the coastal areas instead of heading out to deeper water. That was a standard ploy amongst captains that tended to either overload their vessels, a dangerous practice at the best of times, or had a tendency to carry more valuable cargoes. Bunnyburrow was noted for its produce, though the new crop of tobacco and the successful growing of spice trees and plants was proving to be a lucrative endeavor. The spices alone, such as cinnamon and ginger could fetch upwards of thirty gold Zoobloons per ton.

There wasn’t much else that Nick saw was useful for his ship, nor helpful in determining who attacked the merchant and the fox was on the verge of leaving when a sound caused his ears to flick upwards and swivel, automatically trying to hone in on the source. He walked back into the cabin area, the pads on his feet touching the deck in complete silence when he heard the sound again, a high, sighing moan. Stepping to a small nook where several large drawers were built into the short bench that ran along the bottom of the grand window that looked aft of the ship, Nick found one and pulled it open. Inside were clothes for a medium sized mammal, but it was the manner in which they moved that interested the fox. He flipped the top layer away to find a young bunny in cabin boy’s dress of simple breeches and tunic hiding under the garments, a spot of blood on the side of the shirt and a cut on the lad’s head the reason that the youth was moaning in pain.

“Hoy, now, lad,” Nick said as he reached in to help the bunny, relieved that there was at least one survivor. “You’re safe, boy,” he continued as his paws went to lift the rabbit from the rather smart hiding place.

Until he realized that the bunny wasn’t a boy.

“Heh! Not what you seem, at all, are you?” the fox directed to the unconscious form. “No matter. You’ve nothing to fear from me or mine and you’ll certainly fare better than you would have at the mercy of the brigands that did your shipmates in…”

Nick left the bunny in the drawer before looking around then heading into the small cabins that lined the passageway leading back to the main deck. He found what he was looking for in the second, grabbing various articles and stuffing them into a sea bag before slipping the drawstring tight and looping it over a shoulder. He went back to the captain’s quarters, tucked the logbook and various papers and ledgers into his belt before retrieving the rabbit.

Outside Fangmeyer was directing the body detail with Wolford’s assistance until he saw his captain and frowned. “So, there was actually a survivor, Sir?” he said in a tone that bespoke volumes of Nick’s find being the only one.

“Aye. And to my quarters he’ll go for now,” the fox said. “Let me know when you and the others are done here and we’ll pull away before setting the fuse.”

“Aye,” the tiger said as he turned back to the work at hand.

Once back aboard the Night Howler, one of the crew offered to take his Captain’s burden but the fox shook his head. “I’ve got the lad,” Nick said with a smile. “If you’d be so kind as to fetch our surgeon, though, that would be appreciated.”

The lion tugged at his forelock in acquiescence and stepped briskly to the rather rotund form of a cheetah that was looking at the proceedings on the merchant vessel with a sad expression. “Doctor Clawhauser,” the lion began in a respectful tone, “Cap’n wishes for you to head to his cabin. Seems he found a survivor. Bunny lad. Looks like the poor little sot was involved in the tussle what happened.”

The cheetah nodded before bustling off to get the bag that contained the tools of his trade while the lion smiled. Benjamin Clawhauser might have been a bit soft and a touch too gentle in speech and mannerisms, but the cheetah knew well his vocation. The message delivered the lion went back to his job of seeing to the transfer of stores of food and water along with the benefit of fresh fruits and vegetables. He’d have been happier with a good stock of fresh meat, or even that which had been salted and smoked, but it was a windfall nonetheless and their Captain wasn’t about to turn down the gift of rations even though the price had been far too high.

While the business of salvage was being handled, Nick set the bunny on his bed and fetched the things necessary to do what little he could. A basin with fresh water and bit of cloth helped him to clean the congealed blood from the rabbit’s head wound and he looked at it with a practiced eye. It wasn’t a severe cut, looking more like the poor creature took a solid blow to the head more than anything else. The injury to the bunny’s side was of more concern and looked like there might be a musket ball still inside the unfortunate mammal as well as a few splinters. The fox was reluctant to try and do anything with that damage and breathed a sigh of relief when a knock on his door was followed by Benjamin Clawhauser entering.

“Oh, that looks bad,” the cheetah said in his high, gentle voice as he adjusted the spectacles on his muzzle. “Not life threatening, but certainly not pleasant!” He began rooting through his bag, pulling out different instruments and bottles before withdrawing a cloth and opening a bottle of pungent liquid that he used to clean both his paws and his tools with.

“Aaagh!” Nick almost gagged at the pungent smelling concoction. “What is that?”

“Tincture of lime and distilled spirits,” the cheetah said as he worked without looking, his light brown eyes taking in the wound. “It reduces the chance of fever and abscesses forming. Take his shirt off so I can get to the wound better,” Benjamin directed.

“Ah…yes…about that, Benji,” Nick began, his ears turning an interesting shade of pink. “This isn’t quite a ‘he’…more of a ‘she’ really…”

The surgeon looked up and blinked, his spectacles making his eyes appear a little larger than what they actually were. “She?”

“Um…well, yes…” the fox continued. “Seems our guest thought that a disguise was a prudent decision, and given the circumstances I’d have to agree. We know what pirates tend to do to young ladies and all…”

One of the cheetah’s eyebrows lifted in a stern expression, something that he only did where a patient was concerned. “And this means nothing. All I care about is trying to get this wound taken care of so that there might actually be someone that lives through that mess outside.”

“But…well…I don’t think she would like me…er…undressing her…”

“Nick,” Benjamin said in his most stern voice possible as he readied a needle and thread. “Take. Her. Shirt. Off.” He directed in an irritated tone. “I’m fairly sure that there’s nothing that you haven’t seen before, particularly with your love of frequenting 'Tails End' and ‘The Copper Rose’. A rather interesting establishment, wouldn’t you say?”

Nick raised a finger to point at the cheetah, his mouth open for a reply that died on his tongue at the look that was directed at him.

“Shirt, Nick.”

With a muttered curse Nick bent to the task of getting the shirt off the bunny as gently as possible before realizing that there was no way to either do what he was told with a sense of decorum, nor was there a reason to try and save the garment and he fell back to the simple expedient of tearing the fabric free. “I think I might actually feel the need to go to church for this,” Nick grumbled.

“That’s a good boy,” the cheetah said as he leaned over with what looked like a long set of tweezers. “And I’m sure that your god forgives you. Now, get ready to hold her down. If she starts to wake while I’m trying to get the shot out it will most certainly do more damage than good.”

Fortunately the bunny didn’t stir as the musket ball was pulled out. Her eyes didn’t even flutter when the cheetah cleaned the wound and applied more of his foul smelling tincture and then tossed in a couple of stitches with a deft paw before dressing the wound with clean cloth.

“And there we go,” the doctor said. “If you feel the need to pray, pray for her.” Benjamin cleaned his instruments before putting them away in their proper places. “I’m guessing that you want to keep the fact that our guest is a girl secret?”

“For now,” Nick said as he cleaned his paws with the cloth that his friend gave him. “It might be easier for her if she comes to and thinks that she’s got us fooled should she feel the need to keep up the charade.”

Clawhauser smiled warmly. “You know, despite your love of brothels and strong drink, you truly are a good individual. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ll see if anyone else needs me. If not I think I’d like to say a prayer for those poor souls on that ship.”

Nick nodded, his attention back on the bunny that lay in his bed before moving to find her a clean shirt. “Maybe you should say one for me,” he muttered as his gaze stayed on the still form of the rabbit, her chest rising and falling steadily. Once she was dressed in one of the fox’s shirts he pulled the quilt up to her chin and brushed the fur of her head back in a surprisingly gentle manner before getting up and leaving his cabin for the business at paw.

As Nick shut the door to his cabin he wondered why it felt as if everything in his world had just changed.

*********************

There was plenty of room between the Night Howler and the Bountiful Harvest by the time the fuse reached the scattered gunpowder and other flammables the crew of the war sloop had piled around the bodies of the crew of the merchant vessel the flames erupted with a sound that could be felt as well. Nick’s crew doffed caps and hats or made proper signs of respect as the bodies of the dead were consigned to the sea. As for the fox, he stayed at the rail as Fangmeyer got the ship back on course, his green eyes watching the flames as the other vessel was consumed before retiring to his cabin.

He was somewhat surprised to find that his unexpected guest was lying in bed, but awake and fairly alert, the amethyst eyes that regarded him full of fear and suspicion. “Don’t worry…lad. You’re aboard the Zootopia Navy vessel Night Howler. We found your ship adrift,” Nick told the bunny. “I’d say it’s safe to assume that you fell under pirate attack?”

The bunny nodded silently, only a modicum of relief making itself known as the fox stated that the rabbit was on a navy ship.

“Any idea which one? There are a few notable privateers in these waters.”

The bunny shook its head slowly, closing gem colored eyes for a moment. “W-was…was there any…anyone…”

Nick shook his head. “I’m terribly sorry. You were the only one. You have my deepest sympathies and condolences.” He listened as the rabbit drew in a shuddering breath before letting it out. “I should ask, but do you plan on maintaining the disguise you’ve assumed?”

The amethyst eyes snapped open at the fox’s question. “Y-you kn-know?”

“I’m afraid we had to remove your tunic to tend to your wound. The only ones that know the truth are myself and our surgeon.” He got up and moved to the bed to pour a tin cup full of water for the bunny. “I can understand why you hid yourself, though I think if the pirates had found you it wouldn’t have made much difference. But, I’m more than willing to help you carry on your charade if you wish.”

“No,” the bunny finally said as she let the fox help her up so she could drink. “This really is a navy ship?”

“It is,” he replied with a note of pride and respectful tilt of his head. “Captain Nicholas Piberius Wilde, at your service, ma’am.” When a little water ram from her mouth he set the cup down as his paw appeared with a kerchief that he dabbed the excess away with. “Sorry. I normally let others handle their cups, and don’t normally do that myself until I’m well into a good bottle of rum,” Nick said with a warm smile.

The bunny watched him carefully as he lowered her back to the bed, the fingers of her paws gripping the edge of the quilt tightly. 

“I will let you know that we salvaged what supplies we could and made sure that it was dutifully logged in both my personal journal and the quartermaster’s ledger. If those were your goods you will be properly reimbursed, I just saw no need to let any of what the pirates left going to waste.”

The bunny shook her head. “No need, Captain,” she said softly. “Consider it due compensation for your assistance.”

“That’s very kind of you, ma’am.” He smiled when he reached up and touched her ears, the bunny flinching slightly. “No fear. Our surgeon just wanted me to check periodically if you had a fever or not. You had a rather nasty hole in your side from a musket. Fortunately he was able to get the ball out and tended to the wound, and you have a rather minor cut on your head where it looks like you bumped it rather hard.”

The bunny was silent as he spoke and eventually relaxed as he felt her ears. “Thank you.”

The fox smiled again. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d be honored if you shared your name with me, ma’am. Unless you’d prefer to keep that secret as well?”

“Hopps,” she said, her voice just a little above a whisper. “Judith Hopps of the Bunnyburrow Hopps, though my family and friends have leave to call me Judy.”

That the bunny was looking up at the young naval officer as she said this was a little astonishing and the fox swallowed hard. “Then, Judith, might I inquire as to where you were heading? Bunnyburrow is some ways away, even by a fast ship.”

The bunny tilted her head. “No, good Captain. Judy, please,” she told him with a small twitch of her mouth at the corners. “As for where we were headed, my father was sending crop seeds to Deer Brooke along with other goods, his interests ranging past just agriculture. And…” she trailed off, her ears that had been making an attempt to raise falling back against her skull. “And I was sent as…er, to the rabbit buck I was to marry…”

Nick had never been a believer in arranged marriages himself, but there were times where it was understandable, particularly with rabbits as they tended to have rather large broods. “It sounds as if you weren’t too fond of this idea and I can’t say I blame you,” he commiserated. “I do think that your betrothed will be a little disappointed as we won’t be able to make for Deer Brooke anytime soon as we’re headed for the port of Zootopia. Our patrol has been rather long and my crew is due for shore leave before our next voyage.”

“Zootopia will be quite fine, Captain!” the bunny said quickly, her purple hued eyes large and hopeful. “The buck that my father arranged as my husband isn’t well known for his kindly demeanor, and he’s rather cruel as rabbits go. Zootopia will be quite nice, I think!”

“As you wish,” the fox said as he stood and gave his unexpected guest a small bow. “Now then, I’ll leave you to rest a bit more. My officers and I take our supper at seven and I’d be honored if you would join us. I did take the liberty of retrieving some things that I believe were yours. They may not be in the best condition, though, as my primary concern was getting you into our surgeons most capable paws with as much haste as I could manage. They’re hanging up in that wardrobe right over there. Fresh water is here, pine soap should you desire a wash. I’ll send my cabin boy in an hour prior to dining to see to any needs you may have and to give you plenty of time to make yourself presentable.”

The bunny reached out a paw and lightly brushed the fox’s knuckles with a light touch before withdrawing. “Thank you, Captain. That would be lovely.”

Sketching another bow the fox departed, happy to step back out on deck and the fresh breeze. He made his way to the bow, his chin lifting as he closed his eyes and breathed deep the brine mist that flowed all around him. As his equilibrium returned, he wondered what it was about the bunny lass that made him feel so strange, protective, intrigued and…gods of the seas help him…giddy.

A loud pop pulled him from his reverie and he smiled. “Mister McHorn! Tighten those lines if you please!”


	2. Chapter 2

“She is welcome to my cabin, Sir,” Fangmeyer said after he was appraised of the situation with the survivor from the Bountiful Harvest, and the fact that their guest was technically a landed lady giving her some rank with proprieties to be observed.

“I think it might be best if I relinquished mine,” Nick said with a smile at his first officer, clapping the tiger appreciatively on his shoulder as they stood at the aft rail and looked out over the water and the trail of foam left in their wake. “She is a lady, after all, and one must do the proper thing and see to her comfort.”

The tiger nodded. “Then take my berth, Sir. It wouldn’t hurt me to sling a hammock down with the rest of the crew and listen for possible scuttlebutt. That and it might remind me of my days as a young midshipmammal,” he commented with a grin.

“Perhaps the worse time of your life, if I recall correctly,” Nick said with a grin. “I remember many a morning when you griped about the discomfort caused by a hammock.”

“It’ll be good for my soul, Sir,” Fangmeyer replied with his own grin.”It’ll remind me why a worked my tail off to get my commission!”

“You are truly an officer and a gentletiger, Francis,” the fox said. “Ten more officers like you and there wouldn’t be a pirate or a raider in this half of the world.” He took a deep breath of the salty air, a smile tugging at his mouth that was different from the grin of a moment before. The look and small upturning of his mouth was an expression of contentment, of feeling that he was precisely where he wanted to be when he wanted. The moment faded as the sounds of the ship and the sea swirled around the pair with the wind that bellied the sails out, the deck rocking to and fro gently as the sloop rode the swells. Nick sighed and stood straighter, his paws gripping the rail as he shook himself vigorously. “Well, I think our guest should be ready. Shall we go see what Mister Helmeczi has waiting for supper?”

“I think that’s a sterling idea, Sir. I think my stomach’s in fear that my throat’s been cut,” Fangmeyer said as the pair turned for the door to the deckhouse.

The other officers were waiting for their Captain to appear before entering, the last to step into the area set aside for the Captain’s mess being Ensign McHorn. Nick sat at the head of the table, but due to his size the rhino took the other, effectively blocking the door for the larger mammals. Benjamin Clawhauser, who normally sat on the fox’s right had moved down, the place of honor being held for the bunny that had been rescued from the merchant ship earlier that day.

As some of the midshipmammals began to deliver plates, carafes of wine and baskets of hard breads, the surgeon looked at his friend and Captain. “How is Mistress Hopps faring?” he inquired. “Any sign of a fever?”

“None that I’ve detected,” Nick replied as he filled the goblet that at the bunny’s seat before filling his own. “You should be able to find out for yourself as I expect her to join us at any moment.”

“Oh! She has an appetite?” Benjamin asked with a bright look and pleased expression. “That’s certainly a good si-“ 

The cheetah was cut off as the door to the Captain’s cabin opened, Nick and his officers standing as the bunny lass exited. Gone was the simple dress of the cabin boy she’d tried to impersonate. She was dressed in a pale lavender, open shoulder bodice of satin with slashed sleeves cuffed at the elbows with simple silver pins. The ensemble was fairly simple compared to the different ladies of even minor courts, but the Lady Hopps made it look enticingly regal, especially as far as the Captain was concerned. 

“You look absolutely divine, Lady Judith,” Nick said as he held out his paw to convey her to her seat, bestowing a kiss to her knuckles that didn’t quite touch after she placed her fingers in his, the contact little more than a light brush to the fur. He felt as giddy as the first time he’d drunk a good brandy as he saw her ears darken with a fetching blush.

“You’re too kind, Captain,” she said softly.

The fox noticed a slightly pinched expression as she sat, his own brow furrowing in concern. “My Lady, if you aren’t up to dining with us I can have you served in the cabin. I tell you truly none of us would be affronted, particularly after the day you’ve had.”

The bunny smiled. “I believe I’m faring better than I would have, otherwise,” Judy said with a smile. “That and how can one that is feeling absolutely famished resist the wonderful dishes at your table?”

The fox couldn’t help but smile as he tilted his head graciously. He gestured to his gathered officers. “Gentlemammals, your seats, if you would.”

The others did as beckoned save for McHorn, the rhino having jumped up when the bunny entered with such suddenness that his large horn wound up embedded in the beam that supported the upper deck. “Mother’s tits!” he swore softly as he tried to pry his horn from the wood before placing his large palms on the beam and pushed himself down.

“Language, Mister McHorn,” Nick admonished. “We have a Lady in our presence and I’ll ask that you keep a civil tongue.”

“Sorry, Sir!” the rhino said with a curt nod, his face darkening as he lowered his head in chagrin. “Begging your pardon, Ma’am,” he added with a short bow to the bunny.

The situation was defused when Judy laughed lightly even though her paw went to the wound on her side. “It’s quite all right, Mister McHorn!” she said with a bright smile that made her eyes sparkle. “I can assure you I’ve heard much worse from my father and brothers!”

“Still wasn’t proper, ma’am,” McHorn insisted. “Captain, I’d be indebted if you didn’t tell my mother about that…”

“And take the chance on her directing her ire at me?” Nick asked with a horrified look on his face. “I’d rather take on an entire squadron of pirates in a rowboat, thank you very much!” The table broke into good-hearted laughter, all but one of the mammals seated knowing how fearsome the Lady McHorn could be. Nick rose as the noise subsided into a few lingering chuckles and began to uncover the nearest dishes. Without hesitation he began ladling a thick soup into Judy’s bowl. “I think you’ll find that our cook is a fair paw with taking the most simple of ingredients and turning them into rather satisfying fare for being so far out to sea. His lentil and onion stew is quite good, and I also recommend the pickled greens. His own recipe, of course. Many’s the ship’s captain that’s tried to winnow away Mister Helmiczi.”

Once the bunny and Captain both had their bowls filled the rest of the officers dove in, the talk and banter light and cordial with many of the ones present trying their best to include the Lady Hopps in their conversations. For his part, Nick ate mostly in silence, his eyes rarely straying from the bunny as she answered questions about the work her family did, her thoughts on Bunnyburrow, if she’d ever been to Zootopia or other large ports.

“I’m afraid this is my first foray from home,” she finally admitted after dabbing at her lips with a napkin. 

“Such a dreadful day for you!” Benjamin Clawhauser commented between bites. “I, and the officers I’m sure, are deeply sorry for your loss.”

The bunny inclined her head gracefully. “What’s done cannot be undone, Doctor,” Judy said. “I think that it was fortunate that I wasn’t actually close with any of the crew. They were employed by my father, but none of them were what I would consider friends and companions.” She lifted her glass and sipped at the blueberry wine, her expression one of approval as she rolled the sweet liquid over her tongue. “This is quite good. I’ll have to see if I can get the wine that’s made on my father’s lands for you, Captain Wilde. I don’t think that you’ll find a better blueberry wine than that made from the Hopps’ holdings.” She set her glass down and toyed with the pickled greens for a moment before resuming speaking. “If truth be told I looked at most of them as jailors taking me to a sentence that I was dreading. The pirate attack was something of a godsend, really.”

“Jailors? Whatever could have been so terrible that you would prefer a pirate attack?” the cheetah asked with a shocked expression. 

“A loveless marriage to a rabbit that has no concept of decency,” Judy replied. “Unfortunately with a family as large as mine, a few daughters are a commodity to be used for fomenting alliances and ensuring trade. I, however, differ from my sisters in that I enjoy my own pursuits such as reading and thinking for myself, so I was more of a liability than an asset. My father was more than happy to shuffle me off to be wed when I’ve been such a disappointment.”

The rest of the meal was somewhat subdued after that and as soon as all were finished the midsipmammals cleared the table, the other officers wishing the Lady Hopps and their Captain a good evening before either retiring for the evening or bustling off to various duties. Benjamin excused himself as well but not before insisting that the bunny should feel free to call on him anytime, day or night, if she should have need or feel unwell before departing for his cabin below decks. It left Nick alone with the bunny and he smiled slightly as he toyed with his glass.

“Well, seeing as how you are my most honored guest, my Lady, would you like to see the rest of the ship? Or perhaps some air on deck?” He noticed that the color of her ears turned an interesting shade of pink once more and wouldn’t look up at him. “Or I can depart if you wish to retire for the evening. You have had a trying day and I wouldn’t want you to tax yourself on my account.”

“I think I’d like some air, if it’s no trouble, Captain Wilde,” she replied, glancing up once through her lashes before turning her eyes back to the table. Her wound must have taken more of a toll on her resources than she thought to feel so flushed after a single glass of wine and her heart was beating rather quickly while her bodice felt just a little tighter than it should have been making it rather difficult to breath. It wasn’t as trying as a full corset, but it was uncomfortable. Then there was also the injury to her side that was complicating her movements.

“It’s no trouble at all, Lady Judy,” he said as he got to his feet. “And I’ve already asked for you to call me Nick. Must I ask again?”

The bunny smiled, a genuine smile that caused her eyes to sparkle merrily in the light from the lamps in the wardroom. “Only if you call me Judy. The ‘lady’ of the Hopps family is my mother, not I!”

Nick stood and offered his arm with an answering smile that radiated confidence. “No. I think not. You are very much a lady,” he told her softly.

She took the offered assistance and stood, rising to her feet a little closer than she’d anticipated to the fox and felt as if her bodice grew even tighter as she looked into his emerald eyes. 

“A very beautiful lady at that,” he whispered as his smile fell to be replaced with a curious expression. He shook himself and broke the gaze they shared before guiding her out through the door that led to the deck. “Was supper satisfactory?”

“Most certainly!” Judy answered. “I did notice something rather curious, though. While certain members of your crew enjoyed partaking of meat, you yourself did not. Is there a reason for that, Captain…er, Nick? Or did you do that solely for my benefit?”

“It’s actually a rather simple explanation,” he said as he led her to the aft deck where they could view the last bit of color from the sunset. “I don’t eat meat. I admit I’ll have the occasional fish or even a plate of oysters or clams, but I simply don’t eat meat.”

The bunny accepted this until they stopped at the aft rail and she looked to the west, a small gasp escaping her.”Oh…oh my…” she husked, her eyes wide at the thin splash of fire on the horizon while overhead stars were already making their appearance as the moon continued to rise in the east. “It’s lovely!” she whispered in awe, a smile of sheer joy pulling her muzzle into a very pleasing shape as her nose wiggled in glee. “I wasn’t allowed on deck while being transported to Deer Brooke. I think I was just cargo that could see to myself for the most part, or they were afraid of my trying to thwart my father by jumping overboard…” 

She gripped the rail and had her head tilted almost straight up while looking at the last western glow and the moon and the look of joy was enough to cause the fox’s heart to beat erratically. The moon highlighted her fur so that the bunny seemed like an ethereal creature that was the embodiment of beauty and the look of wonder was heart wrenching. When she lowered her head and cast her gem like eyes at him Nick jerked his gaze away. Gentlefoxes didn’t stare at young ladies, after all.

“Tell me something, if you would,” Judy asked softly, her words barely heard over the rush of the breeze through the sails and water along the hull.

“If it please you,” he told her trying to gain some sort to f equilibrium.

“Are you married?”

That was far from the question that he’d been expecting and it helped the fox regain his center. “No. I never found a lass that could compare to any of this,” Nick answered honestly as he swept his paw to indicate the world around them. “It’s terribly droll and clichéd, but I love the sea. I’m always the most…I suppose satisfied really isn’t the answer. Perhaps I should say complete. I feel the most complete and whole on the water.”

“I can understand that sentiment, my dear Captain,” Judy offered with another dazzling smile. “This must be what heaven looks like!”

“Oh, there’s more than just this, my Lady,” he told her as he rested his elbows on the weathered wood of the railing. “Look at our wake.”

Judy lowered her eyes, gasping as she saw the water churning but also glowing with the passage of the ship, almost like they were sailing on something other than water. She gasped with disbelief that turned into a sigh as she laid her head down on her crossed arms, leaning on the rail with a dreamy expression on her face. “I could almost wish that we’d never make port,” she admitted. “This is unlike anything I’ve ever dreamed of!” The bunny lifted her head as she looked at the young officer. “Is there more?” she asked with verve. 

“Oh, much more,” Nick told her honestly, his eyes lighting from within so that when he looked at her Judy thought she might swoon. “Every day brings the familiar, but it also has something new! There are tales of sailors being seduced by sirens and mermaids, of being dragged to their doom, but I think it was less doom and more of finally going to the home that they always dreamed of.”

The bunny smiled and took his arm in her paws. “Well, that was quite romantic and poetic, Captain Wilde.”

The fox chuckled. “I don’t know about poetic, and I’m terrible at romance!”

“Don’t be so sure,” she said softly. 

They stood there for a while, the moon sliding higher into the sky when Judy let go of his arm to place a paw against her side, a look of discomfort on her face. 

“The devil take me for a fool,” Nick husked as he took the bunny into the circle of his arm while holding her paw to steady her. “Waxing on about silliness when you need to be resting! I’m sorry, Lady Judy.”

“You aren’t alone in blame, Captain,” she said in an attempt to assuage his self recrimination. “I think that I am ready to retire. Where might I be resting?”

Nick helped her into the deckhouse. “You’ll be staying in my cabin. I’ll be taking another berth.”

“That is unnecessary!” Judy protested. “I’ll not inconvenience you any more than I already have!”

“It’s no inconvenience,” the fox replied with a smile. “You need rest, and my quarters would be the most suitable for that and I’ll broke no argument, my Lady,” he added with a slight inclination of his head. “Now, if you’d like to put on something that would be a little more comfortable than what you presently have on, I’ll fetch the surgeon. Benjamin wished to inspect your wound before you retired and will probably do so again in the morning. In the meantime, you are my guest, and I always like to ensure that my guests have the best possible accommodations,” Nick told her as he helped her to sit on the edge of his bed before exiting.

Something less constricting definitely sounded appealing and Judy began to remove her bodice after unfastening the cuffs then her skirt, laying both at the foot of the bed before tugging the shoulders of her chemise up so that it covered her shoulders. Oddly enough the constricted feeling in her chest didn’t abate as she moved to the chair next to the bed to await the cheetah. If anything, all the bunny had to do was to think about the feel of the fox’s arm beneath her paws or the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke of the things that mattered to him before suffering that same strange ailment. Perhaps the good Doctor could provide a tonic.

A knock at the door announced the surgeon’s arrival and Judy called permission for him to enter, enduring poking and prodding to her wound while having a little more of herself exposed than she was comfortable with. The cheetah seemed pleased at her condition when she broached the subject of her discomfort and as she described what she was feeling he blinked soulful light brown eyes at her.

“And you say this only happens when you’re near the Captain?” Benjamin asked with a strange expression on his soft, round face.

Judy’s paw went to her mouth as her eyes widened. “I…I’ve heard of some that suffer minor afflictions around certain other mammals,” she said in a shocked and somewhat distressed tone. “Sneezing, or skin ailments. Do..do you think that I…that I might have this where the Captain is concerned?!?”

The cheetah chuckled warmly. “No. What you’re suffering is nothing of the sort, I assure you!”

“Then what is it?” the bunny asked frantically, her voice a frightened whisper.

The surgeon did the last thing she expected and sat before her, his large paws taking hers as he gave her an earnest look. “I’m afraid that the affliction you’re suffering from isn’t something that can be cure with a poultice or tonic, my dear. It’s…it’s just something that’ll have to run its course in due time.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Not so much, but it can topple empires!” Benjamin said with a chuckle. “What I don’t want you doing is worrying over it. It is not a sickness in the slightest…but it is…however it’s not dangerous…” he blinked and let go of the bunny’s fingers so he could clean his spectacles. “The most important thing is for you to sleep properly and not worry about anything else other than your wounds. Everything else will sort itself out without fretting.”

“But…”

“No, dear. Sleep,” the cheetah said as he gathered his things. “Sleep and rest are all you need concern yourself with. I’ll look in on you come morning,” Benjamin said and let himself out.

Judy slipped into the bed, her head cradled by the pillow that held the fox’s scent and it was an unconscious gesture when she turned and breathed deep the scent as the entirety was rocked gently by the motions of the ship. Her injury combined with the rather surprisingly good supper and wine carried her immediately into sleep. Judy’s dreams revolved around the young fox master of the ship she was on and more than once she sighed with a smile on her delicate muzzle as her unconscious ramblings centered on Captain Nicholas Wilde, the things that he’d said or done…the things that she wished he would do.

In all, the night was quite pleasant, indeed…

**********************

Benjamin Clawhauser saw his friend and Captain sitting at a table in the galley as he made his way to his berthing, the cheetah smiling with a sort of smug glee as he joined the fox, more than happy to liberate some of the wine the young officer was enjoying for himself.

“Is Lady Judy comfortable?” he asked with a curious expression that grew confused when the surgeon’s smile turned into a grin.

“I’d say she’s quite comfortable,” the cheetah replied as he smacked his mouth with the flavor of sweet wine on his tongue and then the warmth as it traveled to his stomach. “At this rate I’d say she’ll be fully recovered by the time we make Zootopia. Benefits of youth and all I suppose.” 

Benjamin wondered if he should broach the subject of the bunny’s current distraction before stopping himself. While he enjoyed good gossip as much as any other mammal Benji determined that it would be much more fun to watch events play out in their own time. He would only interfere if one of them was in jeopardy of making a terrible mistake. In the meantime it looked as if the young doctor was going to enjoy something wholly entertaining and quite wonderful.

“Poor girl,” Nick said as he topped off his cup. “She’s been through some rough seas, hasn’t she, my friend?”

“No more so than any other mammal, Nick,” the surgeon said as he held out his own cup for a refill. “Her story is all too common with some rabbit families. Daughters are traded for business alliances. Granted, I feel her parents could have been a little more thoughtful in the young Lady’s suitor, but we can’t right all the wrongs in the world.” Benjamin’s expression grew thoughtful and he couldn’t help but nudge the situation, just a touch, mind you. “I’m sure that if you could either deliver her to either her would-be mate, or even back to her family in Bunnyburrow, there’d no doubt be some…compensation.”

Nick’s head jerked up as his eyes visibly hardened. “I’ll do no such thing!” he snarled softly. “Trading a child as part of a business arrangement or a marriage alliance is as abhorrent as slavery!”

The cheetah held up his paws, his smile growing. “Forgive me!” he told his friend in a placating tone. “I didn’t know you felt so strongly about this!”

Nick opened his mouth to speak, though no words came out and he sagged a little as the furrow between his brows vanished and his ears drooped. “I…why do I feel so strongly in regards to this?” he mused.

Benjamin shrugged, hiding his own smile behind his cup before finishing the contents and stood, his paw coming to rest on the other’s shoulder. “I don’t know, but I’m sure that you’ll figure it out. Now, if you’ll forgive me, I’m off to my cabin for the night. Rest well, old friend,” he said cheerily before toddling off, his steps unsteady as he had yet to learn to compensate his girth with the constantly rolling sloop, even after more than a year of being aboard ship.

Nick had determined that he’d had more than enough wine as his nose and muzzle tingled happily and made his way to the upper deck, returning once more to the aft rail while down below the rest of the crew save the watch settled in for the evening. He looked at the moon as it rose higher and grew brighter, his thoughts returning to the way the soft light had made the bunny glow and sighed. Not even a full day had passed and the Lady Hopps was in almost every thought that flitted through his head. She was even more prevalent in his musings when he finally decided to retire for the evening himself after making one last circuit of the ship and took his first officer’s bunk.

Sleep eluded him until well after the midnight bell, thoughts of a small bunny running roughshod over all of Nicholas Wilde’s attempts to fall asleep, though once he did, she was waiting to pounce upon him and his slumbering rambles as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Some relationships are just meant to be, like fate, something foreordained. Well, at least in my stories. 
> 
> Hi. I go by Selaxes and I'm a hardcore Hopps-Wilde shipper.... ;)
> 
> I think the most fun for this story arc was researching customs and manners in the early 1700's to try and get the feel for this story. Then again, any reason for doing historical research is a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

The day was a solemn grey and the water looked leaden as a constant drizzling rain fell upon the sloop-of-war Night Howler, but the damp weather didn’t diminish the joy the bunny experienced as she helped haul in one of the three lines cast over the stern of the vessel. “It feels like a whale on the end!” Judy exclaimed as she pulled paw-over-paw, the young Captain of the navy ship helping as he stood a proper distance behind.

“Whatever it is definitely feels like it’s of good size!” Nick agreed trying to focus on the task of the moment instead of the way the simple homespun dress of cotton the bunny wore clung to her curves with the amount of water that had soaked in. He himself was working in naught but simple trews and a sleeveless tunic with the ‘V’ neck opened, his chest fur exposed in an effort to stay cool in the humid air. “Perhaps fifteen pounds…mayhap twenty!”

Judy turned her head and blinked while still hauling in on the thin rope. “It has to weigh more!” she exclaimed with a laugh.

“Ah!” the fox grinned in reply. “A fish is all muscle and bone and always seems larger and stronger than you’d believe!” whatever they had on the end of the line came up just beneath the surface, a flash of color and slim, elegant lines. “Dorado! Mister Fangmeyer and Doctor Clawhauser will dine well tonight!”

The pair managed to wrestle the fish out of the water and onto the deck after a few more minutes of struggle, a grey wolf standing near to take possession of it as soon as the hook was freed from its mouth. “Oh, my! Look at the colors!” Judy exclaimed as she bent over to look at the fish with wide eyes. “It’s like he’s covered in tiny gems!”

The fox nodded as he took a moment to catch his breath before checking the other lines. “The sea is full of beauty, wonder and danger, my Lady. Perhaps that is just one of the many reasons I love her so!”

Panting with the effort of pulling the dorado from the depths, the bunny went to the aft rail and leaned on it, both elbows on the stained and weathered wood, her face cradled in her own paws. “I can see why,” Judy commented. “I don’t think I have ever felt so at peace…so free…”

“Aye,” Nick said as he joined the bunny, standing beside her far safer than being tempted to continue letting his eyes rove over her form in lewd and uncouth behavior. “Too long on land and I begin to get the tremors the way a mammal might that has gone too long without strong drink. She may be the death of me one day, but I love her so,” the fox admitted as he looked out over the gentle swells, an enigmatic smile tugging at his muzzle.

Judy watched the young Captain and swallowed hard, wondering if there could perhaps come a time when the fox would look at her that way. Then she shook her head, ashamed of such thoughts. What would her mother and father think of her acting all moon-eyed over a fox? With a sour moue she knew exactly what they would think, and what they would say. Her parents would rant and rail for her acting in a manner that was completely improper for a young bunny from a prosperous family, that she was too young to know what she was truly feeling and that it was infatuation and nothing more, never mind that they had been sending her off to an arranged union. Then, if she persisted in her scandalous behavior, her father would see to a proper thrashing for his improper daughter! That and they would tell her stories of bunnies that had the temerity to fall in love with predators and that no good had ever come from such deviant behavior.

But how could love be so terrible, Judy asked herself. Love had enabled so many to achieve so much and against daunting odds! And would it be that she herself loved someone other than the buck that they themselves had selected for her, or that the one she was enamored with was a fox? As she turned back to contemplate the water, Judy realized that she would defy her entire clan if it meant that she could stay on this ship, with the fox next to her, and damn the repercussions! Here she felt free! She found that Nick and many of the others shared her interests in books and music and philosophy! If anything being aboard the Night Howler felt more like home than Bunnyburrow ever had.

The second of the thee fishing lines snapped taut with the cork float several yards off the stern of the sloop vanishing beneath the water and the bunny’s ears jerked erect, her mouth an ‘O’ of silent surprise while the Captain was already in motion. “Hand me a gaff, Mister Grizner!” the fox said with a large grin, pointing at a long staff that had an iron hook affixed to one end. The cabin boy, a bear cub in that stage between cub and adult, complied, a wide grin on his young face. Judy went to help haul in the line, her gloved paws flexing in preparation when Nick held up his own paw to stop her. “Not this time, Lady Judy. There’s a shark on the end of the line and I’d rather not put you in harm’s way!” he told her with an almost maniacal grin.

“A…a shark?!?” Judy asked, her eyes growing wide in alarm. She’d heard of them, of course, large fish with mouths full of more teeth than any predator, each one razor sharp. There were tales of island natives further south that made wooden weapons and lined them with sharks' teeth due to the lack of metal working skill. She’d also heard that those strange, crude weapons were quite effective and brutal. “I’ve never seen a shark!” she exclaimed as she leaned a little over the rail to look at the sea below.

Nick began hauling on the line, grunting as he strained the muscles in his arms and back, grabbing a pawful of line and hauling back before darting further along the thin rope and repeating the process. Then one of the junior officers was there to assist his Captain, Mister Fangmeyer grinning in a manner similar to the fox as they worked in tandem. Slowly they brought the line in, the cork float making it back over the rail as the pile of line on the deck grew.

“Hold what you’ve got, Mister Fangmeyer!’ Nick directed as he took up the gaff and leaned over the rail. He dipped the pole down before laughing out with success. “You…may want…to move back…Lady Judy!” he told the bunny as his shoulders strained and he swung the gaff before lobbing the shark up over the rail and onto the planking of the deck.  
As the bunny eyed her first shark, she wondered what happened to the creatures from all the stories she’d heard. The one that flopped and writhed on the deck was barely four feet in length, not the monsters she’d heard tell of that could swallow a small boat whole and could make a meal of a dozen bunnies at a time. “It’s so small,” she muttered and bent down to peer more closely at the fish.

Judy got a little too close and the fish flopped violently once more, the mouth wide open with row after row of teeth that were shaped like the shards of a broken bottle, all triangular and very sharp looking and heading unerringly for her face. Just before the shark could actually bite her a belay pin was shoved into its maw, preventing the bladed jaws from closing on her and Judy made a small sound of fear, unable to scream properly as her throat spasmed closed with the sudden terror that gripped her. 

Before anything else could go amiss Nick physically picked her up and set her down behind him while the fish repeatedly bit down on the wooden pin, its teeth shredding the seasoned wood with a terrible grating sound. “Sorry about that,” the fox said with an apologetic smile. “Never trust a shark, though. Just when you think they’re dead they’ll lash out in a heartbeat!” He let his smile turn into a grin and gazed at the bunny. “Though, I must admit, the fish has excellent taste!”

Crewmammals around them laughed at the sally while Mister Fangmeyer stepped in to finish the creature off before it went below to the galley. While that was happening Judy looked at the fox, surprised amusement on her face at the jest made at her expense. The young Captain of used humor when interacting with his crew and officers, but it was the first time he’d done such with her and while she was pleased to be included in the same esteem as his officers, there was a sort of familiarity to it that thrilled her and she placed a paw on her chest as she drank in several deep breaths, her excitement from catching a shark turning into another flavor of thrill.

“Mister Fangmeyer! Inform Mister Helmeczi that I think I’d like a shark steak with my meal tonight. Oh, and tell him that I wish for him to also make shark surprise.” Nick turned to the bunny, his eyes sparkling. “Terrible of me, I know, but mako makes a fine meal and I’ll not let such a gift as that go when you were the one that caught it for me.” He took her free paw and lifted it to his muzzle and actually laid his lips to her knuckles instead of just teasing the fur.

Judy’s ears lowered against the back of her head as her eyes widened, a sort of smile teasing at the corners of her mouth and didn’t realize for several moments that the fox was still speaking to her. Shaking herself free and blinking the bunny smiled. “I’m so terribly sorry, Captain,” she husked a little breathlessly. “You were saying?”

Nick laughed at her distracted attention, the sound warm and rich and seemed to travel down her spine and back up with a pleasurable shudder. “I was saying that I think we’ve spent enough time in the rain…or at least you have. There’s a basin of hot water waiting for you in the cabin to wash up with to take the chill of the rain off whilst I do the same in Mister Fangmeyer’s cabin, then I think a nice cup of tea before supper is in order, don’t you?”

“That would be splendid, Captain,” Judy said as he led her back to the cabin below decks.

There was indeed hot water waiting and she saw that Nick made sure the door was secure before making his cabin boy stand guard to ensure the bunny’s privacy. Judy disrobed quickly, hanging the dress up to dry, not overly concerned about the simple, sturdy fabric as she would one of her others, then slipped the simple camisole and bloomers from her body to also hang and dry. The basin was almost a tub for her and she stepped into it after testing the temperature with her toes dipped daintily into the clean water. A chunk of soap that didn’t seem like the normal substance for rough-and-tumble sailors waited for her on a swatch of clean cloth, the scent laden heavily with the smell of honey and herbs that reminded her of summer and green things filled her senses.

It felt delightful to have a good bathing, especially as Benjamin had examined her and nodded in satisfaction at the condition of her injury and had even pulled the stitches he’d put in out. Starting with her ears the way she normally did, Judy let her mind wander, a pleased expression on her face as she thought back to Nick’s words of earlier.

Judy now understood what the fox meant when he talked of the sea. Out here there were the things that she was missing in her life. Apart from the freedom there was the one thing she’d always craved above all others; excitement! Each day brought new challenges, different obstacles to overcome. With the crew there was a sense of camaraderie that transcended filial bonds, making the mammals aboard a family, but of their choosing! 

Finally, there was the Captain himself. Nicholas Piberius Wilde was an individual that Judy thought only existed in stories; a daring master of his vessel, an adventurer, and the complete gentlemammal. He was the kind of male that would fill her girlish dreams when she was younger and fantasized about being carried off by a dashing rogue. It mattered not one whit that he was a fox, a point of view that had often been a point of contention between Judy and her parents. He was the kind of confident, caring, beautiful male that she’d longed for since she could feel the changes to her body over the past two years and the song within that urged her to find a mate. So it came as no surprise as she washed that she imagined it was the fox that touched her so, caressed her here and there, claiming new territories that Judy had denied others.

The cloth and soap tumbled from her paws as her eyes shot open, the amethyst hue of her irises threatening to consume the deep black of her pupils as her breath caught and her paws began to shake. Inside she felt her heart give one great lurch before it began to beat a rhythm that would give any drummer pause. When the epiphany struck it made even her wet fur stand out on end as she curled her paws tightly and brought them to her mouth.

“I…I love him!” she husked, her whisper so soft even she could barely hear it, though more than a little afraid to give the realization more power by saying it louder. If there was one thing that would forever sever any ties to her family, it was to fall in love with a predator species.

‘But…’ a small part of her mind said in a very seductive tone, ‘would you find another that matched you so completely? Or saw you as something more than a bed-warmer or brood mother for numerous kits…’

Judy thought on this for barely a moment before the voice again taunted her.

‘And has there ever been a rabbit that fills your loins with heat the way the good Captain does? Or looks at you with the same sort of appreciation others do fine art or gold? He sees you as something precious. Has another ever done that?’

“Well…no…” the bunny answered herself aloud.

‘And has there ever been any mammal that made you wish to do the things that you’ve thought so often about doing with him, particularly in the dark of the night as you hold his pillow or tunic to you, breathing deep his scent, and you feel your paws touching yourself and wishing it was Him as they travel lower and…’

“That will be enough of that!” Judy admonished herself sternly in a harsh whisper. With a sigh of longing and regret she retrieved the cloth and soap and resumed her bathing before drying off and quickly dressing in simple skirt and tunic. The only one that she felt she could talk to about this should be in his cabin and with her mouth set in a line of determination, Judy set off to find the ship’s surgeon.

She did, however, forget about the cabin boy posted outside the door and opened it up only to find the young bear standing up quickly, his ears turning pink as his mouth fell open in shock. Without even thinking about it, Judy pinched his ear and brought him almost nose-to-nose with her, the bunny’s eyes turning hard and unforgiving as glass. 

“What did you hear, Mister Grizner?” she demanded in a frigid whisper.

“N-nothing, ma’am!” the cub stuttered. “I-I-I s-swear I heard nothing!”

“But you have no issue spying upon a lady as she bathes?”

Tears began to run freely down the youth’s face as his muzzle twisted into a rictus of fear. “Please don’t tell the Cap’n! He’ll be havin’ me whupped, most certainly!” he pleaded.

“Oh, stop it,” Judy admonished as she let go of the ear and helped wipe away the tears that ran down the ursine’s cheeks. “I’ll have you know I don’t believe in ‘whuppin’s’.” She smiled, her demeanor warming slightly. It was something that she’d seen numerous brothers go through as they stood at the cusp of adulthood and the female form suddenly became overpoweringly enticing. “You forget anything you may have heard, and I’ll forget that you were peeking at me as I washed. Do we have an accord?”

The young bear nodded vigorously, astonished that he was going to be spared punishment.

“Excellent, Mister Grinzler. And seeing I’m sparing you a lashing, there may come a time when I call upon you for a favor. Now, off with you!” Judy said with a playful swat to the cub’s arm. “And don’t let me catch you skulking around keyholes anymore!” she warned with a grin.

As the cabin boy trundled off Judy also stepped along, wanting to confer with Doctor Clawhauser before supper, yet after the promised cup of tea with the good Captain Wilde.

*******************

Judy sat and sipped a glass of wine with the other officers at the Captain’s table, noting that several of the officers were enjoying the fish and shark that had been caught, the rest being doled out to the crew, when Nick stood. Immediately all eyes were on the fox and he smiled beatifically at the assemblage.

“Well, partly because of the fair winds that we’ve had, and partly because of my fine officers and crew, we’re more than a few days ahead of schedule and should be putting into port the day after tomorrow. Well, if the weather continues to hold.” Nick let the smile turn into a grin. “As such I think that I should show my appreciation. Mister Grinzler!”

All eyes turned to the Captain’s cabin boy as he walked in with a wooden crate, bits of straw dangling from the seams between the slats and carried his burden to the fox’s place at the table and set it down. Everyone watched with interest, save Judy who was unsure what was happening, the officers sitting around with large smiles on all of their faces.

“My Lady,” Nick began as he opened the small crate, “you have the honor of helping us observe a tradition that began with my father. At the end of every journey, once we’ve reached home waters, we celebrate our safe return to our loved ones with a little bit of brandy, a loosening of the rules, and toast those that are no longer with us.” 

He brushed the dust off as Doctor Clawhauser and Mister Delgato passed out small glasses from a cabinet where they were kept in a cloth-lined rack. The brandy was doled out and the officers stood with their glasses up, the bunny also getting to her feet. 

“To the Admiral,” Nick said, a slight tightening to his eyes as his voice hitched ever so slightly.

“The Admiral!” the others repeated and drank before a second round was poured, though Judy was having trouble with the first as it went down and warmed her belly considerably, actually stealing her breath for a moment. It wasn’t until after her small glass was refilled that she could actually taste the fine liqueur and licked her lips delicately in appreciation. She raised her paw as the others did, though it was the tiger that spoke the next toast.

“To our hearths!”

They all called out, “Hearths and homes!” then drank and the bottle again made the rounds.

McHorn straightened as he raised his glass for the third round. “To our families and loved ones!”

Even full with a solid meal, the bunny could already feel the effects of the previous two glasses as her nose went considerably numb and she wiggled it vigorously to try and get some feeling back, her eyes crossing as she attempted to observe that particular point on her face.

It was Nick that raised his glass again, his eyes stopping on each mammal that regarded him and he smiled warmly in return. “To the mammals in this room. Fine officers and more, my family of the sea. Fair weather and winds to your sails, gentlemammals,” the fox said before turning to the bunny, “and to you, Lady Judith. Success in all of your endeavors and pursuits!”

Judy let the brandy linger on her tongue much longer before swallowing slowly. She hoped that the veteran officers didn’t notice her paw holding the edge of the table to steady herself when the others began to take their seats. She was quite happy to sit down, and extremely grateful to whatever supernatural agency guided fools that she didn’t miss her chair. The next thing she knew was that her glass had somehow refilled itself and that the rich, potent amber liquid within beckoned her enticingly. As Nick spoke she looked up, the cabin spinning and tilting a little crazily as she smiled at the wonderful feeling that filled her head and stomach.

“Mister McHorn, would you be so kind as to see to it the crew gets an extra portion of grog?” Nick inquired as he lounged easily in his chair, one leg thrown over the armrest in a supremely casual manner, even relaxed exuding the utmost confidence.

“Aye, Sir,” the rhino replied with a smile. “And if you’ll all pardon me, afterwards I’ll be seeking my bunk. Mid watch isn’t a time I want to be drowsing!”

The others in the cabin waved or commented before the huge officer departed, shutting the door behind him. It did nothing to muffle the cheers of the crew as the announcement for the grog was made, the sailors on deck cheering their Captain. Judy turned her head to look at the cheetah next to her, swaying more than a little despite her best efforts to try and appear far more sober than she actually was.

“Doctor?” the bunny began, her words thick as she smiled happily. “What’s grog? I’ve heard of it, but I don’t know what it is.”

“Ah!” Benjamin said with a smile as he realized the state of the doe. “A ship can’t always be guaranteed a good, clean fresh water source, so to counter various ailments water is often cut with rum or other spirits. Hence grog.”

“I’ve never had rum,” Judy admitted as she turned to Nick, her smile increasing as she regarded the fox. “In fact, apart from a little wine, I’ve never had anything!” She leaned forward and dropped her voice into a whisper that was clearly heard by everyone at the table. “I think, however, that I like brandy very much!”

Nick couldn’t help but laugh. “My Lady, I think perhaps you like it a little too much…or it likes you! It may be time to call it an evening.”

The other officers stood and bowed slightly before departing, the portly cheetah following suit before pausing prior to opening the door that would lead below decks and his own cabin. “Do you…er, require assistance, Nicholas?” he asked with a pointed look at the bunny who was still swaying in her chair as she tried to turn from one to the other in an effort to keep up with the conversation.

“No, mother,” the fox said with another laugh. “And I promise to be on my best behavior!” he added with his right paw over his heart.

“That is one thing I never have to concern myself with,” Benjamin quipped with a respectful nod. “Goodnight, gentles.”

Judy looked around, surprise that she and the Captain were alone. “Where did everyone get off to?” she inquired.

“Good heavens,” the fox said with a smile. “They just left. Do you remember them saying goodnight?”

The bunny shook her head. “No…not really…” Judy looked down and realized that her small glass was still full and started to lift it to her mouth, Nick stopping her before she could drink.

“You may want to let that one go, Judy,” he told her gently, his paw on hers to both steady her and to keep her from tossing down the contents. “You may not think so now, but you’ll feel better come morning if you forego this one. I’d hate to be the cause of any regrets.”

“But I’m feeling quite fine, Captain!” she slurred with a giggle at the end. “And I don’t think I would regret anything.”

“Ah, the words of many a mammal!” the fox laughed. “What says you to a good pot of tea instead?”

“What about a kiss?” the bunny countered brazenly.

“M-my Lady?” Nick asked in surprise, his leg sliding from the arm rest as he sat up, putting a little more distance between the two of them. “I think that is a definite sign of weather ahead that I best avoid.”

Judy relinquished her grip on the glass of brandy and leaned forward, fortunately she was able to get her arm on the table after the third attempt and all but leered at the young fox. “Oh, my! Is the brave Captain Wilde intimidated by a wee bunny that would give her all for just one kiss?”

Nick nodded slowly wishing he hadn’t let the surgeon go just yet. “I think I’m very intimidated, my Lady. No…no good can come out of what you’re suggesting.”

“Am I not pretty enough?” Judy asked, sitting back with her paws on her lap, her lower lip protruding in a pout.

The expression was absolutely adorable, but the Captain knew better than to give into the temptation that was being dangled before him. “This may very well be one of those regrets I mentioned.” He took the bunny’s glass and finished the contents in two swallows. “As for an answer to your inquiry, you are more than beautiful, dear Judy. And I would like nothing more than to do as you request, and that truly frightens me.”

“But…” the bunny countered, her brow furrowing as she tried to get thoughts organized within her besotted mind. “You aren’t married…” She gasped as a paw went to her mouth and her eyes widened. “You have a betrothed!” she accused.

Nick shook his head. “No. I have no affianced lass waiting for me.”

“Then…why?” she asked simply, her frustration clear in her expression. “Oh, the sea is your lover, the ocean is your mistress!” Judy berated in a voice filled with chiding and her tone as deep as she could make it before she flopped against the back of the chair, her arms resting on the sides as she glared at the fox. “The sea can’t do for you the things I can,” she told him in drunken petulance. “The sea can’t hold you at night! It can’t wake you with a warm kiss! The ocean can’t make love to you…”

All the fox could do was stare with open mouthed astonishment as too many things were spoken with almost painful alacrity.

“I look at you and I feel things that I’ve never felt before,” the bunny husked, her eyes sparkling in the light from the hanging oil lamps that swung gently. “When you smile my heart races and I feel as if I can’t breathe! I go to sleep wondering what it would be like for you to hold me as we lay together and how it would be if you were to take me and make me-“

“Enough!” the fox begged quietly as he held his paws up. “No more, lady.”

Judy sat forward. “But…why?” she asked once more, leaning as close as she could past the table.

The look he gave her in response to her question was full of confusion before giving way to resignation. “Ask me again sometime when neither of us have indulged in strong drink and have much clearer heads.”

“Do you promise to answer me truthfully?”

Nick nodded. “I do so promise.” He pushed back from the table and held out his paw. “For now, though, I think it’s time to put you to bed.” He realized the mistake of his words as Judy’s face took on an expression of ultimate glee. “Come along. The night grows late.”

Judy only stumbled a few times for the very short walk to the Captain’s cabin and refused to relinquish his paw as he turned down the quilt that covered the bed. The bunny then used the contact to pull herself closer, Nick catching her before she toppled over, finding the manner that his arms wrapped around her even more delicious than the brandy and gasped as her breasts pressed against his trim body. Then she lost all grasp of her surroundings as she gazed at the too-green eyes, her heart pounding as she felt his through their clothing.

Then she sighed as he moved closer, his muzzle parting ever so lightly and she lifted her chin to meet him, wondering if his kiss would feel as wonderful as she imagined it so many times already. “Oh…Nicholas…yes, please…” she breathed, her fingers tightening as she clenched her paws into fists that held his clothing fast. The next she knew the fox had scooped her of her feet and laid her on the bed, covering her with the quilt.

“I still have a few matters to tend to,” he told her softly, his paw stroking the fur between her ears. “Rest here for a moment, dearest Judy.”

“You’ll hurry back?” she questioned him, her voice tremulous and brittle.

“As fast as I may,” Nick replied, the corner of his mouth twitching as she smiled and let her head fully rest into the softness of the pillow. By the time he blew out the lanterns and reached for the door, the bunny was asleep and he let out a shuddering sigh. Padding softly to the bed he let his fingers slip over the silken fur of her head once more. “Forgive me, my Lady,” he whispered. “But I can’t give you what you think you desire tonight. You’ll thank me come morning, I promise.”

The mess was occupied as Nick emerged from his cabin. Waiting for him was Benjamin, the cheetah having two glasses of the brandy waiting. The look he gave his old friend was one of utmost respect. “There are few that would show your fortitude, Nick. I salute you,” the surgeon said in his high, gentle voice.

“Do you realize how hard it was to turn away from her offer?” the fox said as he lowered the now empty glass. “I know it was right, but why does it hurt so much?” he asked the cheetah with a paw over his heart and eyes that looked tortured.

“Because you are a decent mammal, Nick,” Benjamin told him. “Another would have already had his way with her. You, though, you are different than others.” He watched the fox for a moment as he sipped his drink slowly, his Captain not even lifting his own glass. “You know she loves you.”

Nick shook his head. “You’re off the map, Mister Clawhauser,” the fox said with a growl flavoring his soft voice. “Right now I neither want nor need your counsel. Now, if you’ll pardon me I’m going to enjoy the rest of this brandy and then I’m going to find the bunk that I’m using.”

The cheetah opened his mouth for a retort until he caught the glint in his friend’s eyes and went silent.

*******************

Judy stayed in the Captain’s cabin until the ship neared the entrance of the harbor for the great city of Zootopia. Apart from the blinding headache the morning after, the bunny was painfully aware of the fool she’d made herself into, recalling every detail with gut-wrenching clarity. When she finally stepped out of the cabin it was to find the fox waiting for her, his behavior confusing as he acted like nothing had transpired, even denying the exchange between them and the way Judy all but foisted herself on the gentlefox. She was unsure if his denial was a means of saving her dignity, or for his own sake, and it caused a little concern until he held out his arm.

“I think you’ll like approach,” Nick told her with his usual charming smile. “Very few sights can compare.”

Despite the Captain’s behavior, Judy was intrigued as she’d heard tell of the city but had never had opportunity to visit and let the fox lead her to the bow of the sloop. What she saw made all of the descriptions she’d ever heard pale in the reality of the moment.

Palatial buildings dominated the center of the sprawl, many with colored glass windows and paints that turned structures into veritable works of art. From there smaller constructs spread outward, the details eventually being lost with the different buildings of the waterfront. Then there was the harbor itself, the huge crescent shaped basin containing ships of every size and description, a veritable forest of masts soaring to the sky. In between berthed vessels were market stalls with all manner of cargo coming and going, mammals haggling over purchases, fruits and vegetables and livestock being traded back and forth in a dizzying quantities and monetary amounts. As they drew closer the hustle and bustle grew even more pronounced as hawkers called out to passing citizens trying to entice them to purchase this or that. Soldiers in smart uniforms patrolled the entire area, their light blue uniforms making them rather noticeable. 

“A lady doesn’t stare with her mouth open,” Nick whispered as he leaned down towards Judy’s ear. “We can see the sights of the harbor market later once we get you settled in to where you’ll be staying.”

Judy was far too enthralled by everything to formulate a response, and continued to gawk as the sloop was guided further along the bay to a series of docks that sat before an enormous stone walled fortress. The walls soared up at steep angles with a series of stout baileys standing sentry at the corners. In the walls themselves were deeply recessed gun ports with the gaping muzzles of yet more cannon atop the squat towers. From several points the ensigns of Zootopia fluttered in the wind, the blue and green fields emblazoned with a stylized golden rising sunburst.

As the ship drew near, mammals on the docks awaited lines to be cast to them while others waited with mooring lines that were almost as thick around as the bunny was. Standing amidst the flurry of activity was one of the largest mammals that Judy had ever seen, the cape buffalo standing with his tree like arms behind his back, his dark blue officer’s uniform glinting in the sun with what looked like yards of gold braid. He had an expression that looked for more accustomed to scowling giving him an almost dangerous look. He stood stock still until the Night Howler was properly tied up before setting foot on the gangplank that was put into place.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain Wilde?” the bull grunted in the deepest voice Judy had ever heard.

Nick stepped away from the bunny and came to attention, his arm snapping up in a salute. “Permission granted, Admiral!” Nick replied.

The buffalo looked around, apparently satisfied with what he saw until his eyes passed over the bunny. “Your ship looks in good repair. Any mishaps this voyage?”

“None save a pirate attack fourteen days from port,” the fox replied as the two walked slowly along the length of the deck. “The Lady is the sole survivor of the ship Bountiful Harvest, my Lord. Merchant vessel. I have their logs and ledgers in my strong box. We did liberate what materials the pirates didn’t claim. As the vessel was carrying goods for the Hopps family of Bunnyburrow, I was hoping the navy would recompense young Lady Hopps for the materials we salvaged, Admiral Bogo.”

The bull turned to again look at the bunny, Judy overriding her first impulse to shrink away and lifted her chin as she stood a little straighter. A slight smile played at the Admiral’s broad muzzle for a moment before he nodded curtly. “I believe the navy can afford to pay out a bit of coin for salvage.” He then shook his huge head. “Eight days, you say? They’re getting bolder, Captain.” He turned for the gangplank. “Make your report to my office tomorrow before the noon bell. And release your crew, but be advised you’ll be heading back out in two weeks. If we have pirate activity that close to the city I want as many ships on patrol as we can muster.”

“Aye, Sir!” Nick responded with another salute as the cape buffalo stepped off the deck and down the gangplank. “Mister Fangmeyer! Inform the crew that once they secure the ship that there is shore leave for the next seven days. Draw up a schedule for watch. Any mammal not aboard at midnight on the seventh day will be considered a deserter and if caught dealt with appropriately.”

“Aye, Captain!” the tiger responded with a salute. “Will the Captain be taking his leave at his normal haunt?” the tiger asked with a grin.

“Absolutely,” the fox quipped with a sly grin and wink. He turned to Judy and gestured to the door that led to his cabin. “Let’s go get your things together. After my report tomorrow I’ll bring you the sum for compensation for the goods we claimed as salvage.”

“I told you that wasn’t necessary,” Judy reminded the fox as she fell into step with him. “It’s like accepting payment for you saving my life. It doesn’t seem right.”

Nick gave her a warm smile. “Saving you was no trouble. You essentially saved yourself through quick thought and action. All I did was ensure that you had a dry place to rest your head and a way back to civilization,” he informed her with a chuckle.

It hardly took any time for the bunny to gather her few things, and she paused once the sea bag with her clothing was packed to take a look at the cabin. She had changed while in here, growing a bit and discovering something about herself that was bittersweet. Judy wondered if she’d ever see it again and turned to join Nicholas on the deck.

It was amazing to her how dashing the fox looked in his full uniform with sword at his hip and a brace of pistols, a tall cocked hat with a blue and gold ribbon on the side. His own bag was decidedly small and he carried it easily in his left paw, taking Judy’s claimed sea bag in his right. Nick’s uniform also made it fairly simple to commandeer a coach to ride in.

“Where are we going?” the bunny finally asked, torn between paying attention to the fox and the goings on of the city outside the carriage.

“I always stay at the same inn whenever I’m in port,” Nick told her as he sat back. “It…it’s…well, I don’t think you’ve been to a place such as where we’re going. Brace yourself.”

*********************

Judy stared in scandalized shock just inside the tavern attached to the end on the far western edge of the public docks as a bevy of scantily clad females of all species descended on the fox for warm embraces and a slew of kisses, some of the embraces turning out to be far too warm as far as the bunny was concerned. As yet another young mammal greeted Nick an attractive vixen in green bodice and skirt came to stand next to her while Judy made small sounds of indignation.

“The girls always were rather fond of Nicholas,” the fox said, her striking yellow and orange eyes taking on the scene with a mischievous sparkle.

Judy’s mouth fell open as she looked from the gaggle of young things surrounding the young officer then the vixen and suddenly she felt disparagingly plain. How on earth was she to compete with the likes of this? “Yes,” the bunny replied frostily, her arms crossing over her breasts as she glared at the spectacle before her. “It seems that Captain Wilde is very popular, indeed!”

The vixen turned to regard the bunny with a look of surprise at the vehemence with which she spoke, her fingertips going to her throat as she regarded the smaller female, looked at the naval officer, then back again before laughing musically. “Oh! Oh, you poor dear! Nick has no intent for any of the girls. They’re like his sisters.”

“His…his sisters?” Judy asked, her eyes softening in her confusion. “I don’t quite follow you.”

“Nicholas was raised with many of them,” the vixen said with another laugh. “Most of them have been trying to get into that fox’s bedchamber for years, all to no avail. He says it would be tempting were it not for the fact that it would feel like incest.”

“I see,” the bunny said slowly. “And what of you? You’re surely the most beautiful lady here…”

The fox made an indelicate sound and waved her paw in dismissal of the notion. “Then it truly would be incest. I’m Nicholas’ mother, dear.”

Judy’s ears, which had been erect and slightly forward in a truculent display, folded back, all but disappearing down her back as she shrank in on herself. The blush that threatened to set her ears afire spreading over her face beneath her fur and all the way to her chest as she grew a chagrined and chastised expression. “I..I apologize, ma’am…I…oh, hell…” she muttered before her paws flew to her mouth, not believing she just swore.

“Oh, dear,” the vixen said with a sympathetic expression. “You do have it something terrible for my son, don’t you?”

Judy could only nod as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The next thing she knew was the fox was guiding her through the inn and tap room with a paw to her back, pausing to snap her fingers at the girls surrounding the young Captain.

“Girls, girls! Let my son up for some air!” she commanded, the bevy of females withdrawing a bit. “Nicholas, when you’re finally done with your greetings we’ll be in my private apartments having a cup of tea and some conversation. Why don’t you join us in a while?”

The invitation was an order if Judy had ever heard one but was in no shape to comment as off-kilter as she was and let herself be directed on which way to go.

“Hmmm,” the vixen intoned, a smile tugging at her narrow, elegant muzzle. “I do believe my son is more than a little smitten with you, as well, my dear. Perhaps you should tell me how you came to be in his company.”

At that bit of news the bunny couldn’t keep her emotions in check any longer, the highs and lows, her mortifying behavior a few nights before, then seeing her heart’s desire set upon by so many young and attractive ladies had caused Judy to reach her limits and she sobbed softly as she was led up a flight of stairs.

“Yes, you have lost your heart to him, you poor thing,” the vixen said as she enfolded the bunny in her arms and rested her head on Judy’s. “There, there, dear. Let it all out. That’s a girl,” she said approvingly. Ah, to be young and in love again, the matron of the Wilde family thought as the bunny sobbed as if her heart were breaking. Life was certainly going to be interesting for the next few days.

“I-I-I d-don’t kn-now your name!’ Judy as she looked up, her fur soaked and a miserable expression on her face but the worst of her outburst had run its course for the moment.

“You may call me Sunniva, dear.”

“That…that’s pretty…”

The vixen nodded. “It comes from the far north where my parents were born and means gift of the sun.” She produced a kerchief and helped straighten the bunny up. “Now, tell me how you and my Nick met, and don’t leave out a thing. I need to know if I’ll have to beat him later.”

That such a thing was said in such a tender voice with a smile on the vixen’s face was too much and Judy found herself laughing despite the turmoil of her emotions.

“Oh, much better. You were made for smiling and laughing, not crying. Now, the story, please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite character out of this chapter has got to be Sunniva! She's just the calm, confident strong female that would raise a son as competent and confident as Nick in this story. Infinitely patient, but a force of nature not to be trifled with!!! 
> 
> And an interesting end to a couple of weeks at sea. I don't know if I could exhibit the same level of fortitude that Nick has were I in the same situation.


	4. Chapter 4

“The proper way to deal with my son is to take command of the situation,” Sunniva said as she sat in a wingback chair made of woven wicker that had been heavily painted with shellac and covered in thick pillows and cushions. “Being a lady is fine around Nicholas. Behaving like you are weak is completely out of the question.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Judy replied from where she finished trying on a dress that had been purchased for her by the stately fox just a few days prior.

The vixen sighed and took a sip of mint laced tea that had been cooling in the cellar from the previous night. “You can be feminine. But whatever you do, don’t be weak. When dealing with my son, be your own person. So, he’s the captain of a ship. So? This doesn’t mean that he is always correct and never wrong. Show him that you are independent. Demonstrate that you want him, but you don’t need him.”

The bunny came out from around the privacy screen holding the top portion of the bodice to her until one of Sunniva’s serving girls could step up and begin to tighten the lacing in the back. “Make him come to me?” Judy asked with a grunt as the bodice began to tighten around her stomach and breasts.

“No, that never works in the long run. You have to face my boy as an equal. He’s not any better than you, he just has differing experiences. He knows ships, and he knows sailing, but he knows nothing of farming, which I’m sure that you do. He knows naught of the caring of children, but I’d hazard a guess that coming from a rabbit family, you do. See? One isn’t better than the other, just experienced differently. Granted you aren’t that old yet, but neither are you too young if your father was going to barter you off as part of a business arrangement.” Sunniva let her opinion on that particular topic be fairly well known the same day that she and Judy met for the first time. “And as far as that goes, he’s twenty seven. It’s high time that he found someone to share his life with. I wouldn’t be disappointed in the least if it was you.”

Judy felt her ears warm considerably. “And it doesn’t bother you that I’m…er, well…”

The vixen laughed, the sound warm and rich. “So? You’re a bunny and he’s a fox. This is supposed to matter? If more mammals made love in the dark they’d learn that there are even less differences than they believe exist!” Sunniva set her cup down and folded her paws onto her lap and gave the bunny a pointed look. “You, however, are going about things in a wholly inappropriate manner. You need to distinguish yourself. Nick has all manner of pretties that would fawn over him, he is an officer, after all. No, in order to truly impress my son, you have to set yourself apart from other girls. You have to challenge him, be bold, be daring, and don’t, whatever you do, give in to him at the first opportunity that presents itself.

“I know that this is difficult, but my Nicholas likes to be challenged. You must do that, even if you want him as badly as he wants you, make the lad work for it! Nothing given ever has the value or is appreciated as much as the thing that is earned or fought for and won, and that includes your very personal charms.”

Sunniva had a very frank and earthy manner about her and spoke of things that Judy had been taught was against the model of a proper young bunny had caused her some grief until they shared a conversation long into the night after Nick and his crew had sought their beds. She discussed just what sort of inn she ran and that while her girls were far from bed companions for hire, she didn’t lament them sharing themselves with those they deemed worthy. She even had proper guards to ensure that her charges weren’t forced into lying with those they didn’t want to and kept both establishments respectable and free of some of the baser mammals of the city. Most mammals felt that such things should stay out of civilized conversation as discussions of intimacy brought to the fore their own inadequacies. As it was a part of their nature, and brought joy and pleasure, why shouldn’t the arts of love be discussed openly? It was then that Judy learned Sunniva held nothing back and was more than happy to share her views.

“Nick’s father was the same way, so his blood certainly runs true in our son,” the fox said with a knowing smile.

Judy’s head tilted slightly. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard of the elder Wilde and was interested in the subject. “He liked a challenge?” the bunny inquired.

“Oh, most definitely! I was mated to a good fox,” the vixen said as the serving girl fussed over the dress. “Nicholas’ father was a caring, beautiful young midshipmammal when I first saw him. I was twelve, he just a year older, but I knew that he was the one,” the vixen had said. “He and his crew had come to the tavern that my parents ran and we spent the entire night trying to get close to just talk, but my duties prevented it and his obligation to the crew he served with kept him rather occupied.

“Imagine my surprise when I heard a noise outside my window much later that night as I readied for bed and found this too handsome fox boy scaling the wall, a small bouquet of pilfered roses in his maw! It was the sweetest, most romantic thing that I had ever seen or even heard of and made my heart feel as if it were a caged bird struggling to free itself of my bosom! Oh, we talked and talked until the sun started to rise. Of course, then my father heard us and came charging into my chambers with his pistol only to find this young fox hanging half inside the window, kept there as we held paws and gazed at each other…” Sunniva’s eyes had taken on a faraway look and a smile caressed her muzzle as she recalled the time.

“I think that if I hadn’t put myself between the two of them, my father would have shot poor Jonathan. It wasn’t until a little later that he saw that we’d already formed the bonds as mates…the deep connection that foxes are wont to. The wedding came a little later.” The vixen sighed. “I was so frightened when he took me to our wedding bed, afraid of the stories I’d heard of the first time hurting, the bleeding involved with the surrender of my maidenhead, but I was fretting over nothing. What it truly was is hard to describe. If anything it was tender and beautiful and my lovely fox was so gentle. It was like that every time we lay together and loved each other…”

The vixen paused in her story to look at the dress with a critical eye and held her paw up and spun her extended finger clockwise for Judy to turn so that she could examine the fall of skirts and fit of the bodice from all angles. The bunny looked at the vixen with eyes full of sadness. “How…how long has he been gone?”

“Fifteen years, now,” Sunniva said as she tilted her head to the side with her eyes narrowing before finally nodding in approval. “Poor Nick was only twelve. One day his father went out with a squadron of ships under his command. His was the only one that didn’t come home. Pirates were much worse back then, dear. He sacrificed himself and his ship to save the rest, to save the city.”

The bunny made a small, sad sound that was cut short when the lacing on the bodice was jerked sharply to tighten it up a little more.

“I miss him every day,” the vixen all but whispered. “It took five years before I even let another into my bed, and I fought those feelings every step of the way.”

The bunny tilted her head in confusion. “But…I thought foxes…you said mated for life…”

“We were and still are, dear. Were Jonathan to come home I’d never leave his side. But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel the need for company, or the comfort of another to hold me. But I will never allow another male into my bed or body as long as I live.”

Judy was even more confused until she happened to glance at the serving girl, the young skunk lass smiling with a joyful expression and stealing furtive glances at the vixen in the chair. “…oh…OH!”

“Close your mouth, Judith,” Sunniva admonished gently. “And the answer is yes. Females can love each other in that manner and it’s not the evil that some would have you believe. Certainly no worse than loving another that isn’t the same kind of mammal.” She nodded approvingly at the dress finally and motioned for the skunk, Flori by name, to help the young rabbit out of it. “I think that will do nicely for the party.”

“Wait,” Judy said. “Party?”

“Of course, dear. Nicholas and his crew will be leaving next week for their next voyage and the night before I always close the inn and tavern and serve only my son and his crew. I want them to know that they are loved and always welcome and ensure they fully understand what is waiting for them to hurry all of my boys home.” Sunniva turned to Flori. “Make sure that it’s hung properly. I wouldn’t want Judy to have to appear in a wrinkled dress. She must look her absolute best for my Nicholas.”

The dress came off in sections and before long Judy was standing in a camisole and bloomers as the skirts and bodice were tended to. When the skunk reappeared it was with a simple linen dress that she helped. The vixen herself helped Judy into the garment before placing an arm over her shoulders and led her to the table that held tea and small sandwiches. 

“Now, on to much more important matters. This is what you must do where my oh-so proper son is involved…”

**********************

The provisioning of the Night Howler was moving along with the expedience that Nick Wilde had come to expect from his crew, and was even impressed with the replacement shrouds that were already in place along with various other lines from the rigging that had started to look a touch weathered. Mister McHorn and the master carpenter had thoroughly inspected the seams in the bilge, the crew repairing, replacing and caulking as necessary while others winnowed their way through all of the sections inch by inch until the sloop almost looked like a new ship.

With his spirits up, his chest full of pride for the dedication of the mammals under his command, Nick passed through the tavern portion of his mother’s establishment, getting and returning smiles from the various girls and some of the patrons as he retrieved a small jack of ale and sipped at the clay mug as he made his way to the private apartments of the inn where his mother and her charges resided. He smacked his muzzle appreciatively at the drink, the aftertaste of apples and cherries demonstrating why Sunniva Wilde’s brews were renown the city over. More than one tavern keep had tried to wheedle the secrets of her ales and beers from her utilizing every ploy they could. Tack on the bevy of attractive lasses, warm companionship, tantalizing cuisine and it was small wonder that the Copper Rose was the most successful haunts for naval mammals in port.

As he passed through into the courtyard proper where his mother had flower beds aplenty and trees that provided ample shade for the upper veranda and benches along the grass covered yard, the sound of ringing steel drew the young fox’s attention and he stepped past the latticed rail to see the young Lady Hopps having at a practice dummy with a smallsword that she wielded like a rapier. With a smile Nick leaned against a carved post decorated with simple geometric designs chiseled into the wood and watched as the bunny ran through a routine of advance, thrust and riposte with surprising speed and agility.

When Judy retreated several steps then launched herself at the target, the fox smiled at the sheer bravado that at first seemed like complete foolishness. Then, as Judy dropped down and slid under the dummy’s weapon arm, coming up behind and delivered a thrust that would have run an actual opponent through, Nick near choked on his ale, his eyes wide as he stared in disbelief at the bold move.

“Are you unwell, Captain Wilde?” she asked as her paw deftly dropped her weapon into the sheath at her side and the bunny sauntered over to a pitcher that had rivulets of condensation running down its flanks. It was nothing but simple water but Judy drank it down as if it were the finest nectar known to mammalkind.

“Where in the world did you learn to fence, my Lady?” the fox inquired with interest.

Judy smiled as she refilled her cup, a negligent shrug that pulled rather fetchingly on the sleeveless tunic she wore for her exercises. “My brother, Virgil, is part of the Bunnyburrow militia and insisted I learn to defend myself, despite our father’s displeasure. He was normally my sparring partner when we fenced,” she told the young officer. “Dummies are all well and good, but I enjoy testing myself against live opponents.” The bunny lowered her head to regard him through her lashes, the amethyst orbs glinting with friendly challenge. “Would you care to go a round or two? Perhaps we could even make a wager to liven our play up, hmm?”

“I don’t think that would be…seemly,” Nick said with a curious tilt to his head. The bunny had been quite possibly spending too much time with his very forward and opinionated mother.

“Oh, don’t tell me that the dashing Captain Wilde is intimidated by a wee bunny lass with a large sewing needle?” she teased. “Come now, how am I ever to improve if you won’t allow me to test myself?”

Nick’s ears folded back slightly as his eyes narrowed a bit. “I think I might be able to accommodate you,” he finally replied as he stepped to the small table that had an assortment of blunted practice blades and wooden wasters representing weapons other than swords. “However, if you aren’t careful, I might find it necessary to put you over my knee and paddle you for your own good,” he teased in return.

“Ah, is that what you’d wish for your reward on our wager? I accept,” the bunny said as she put down the smallsword and found a comparable practice blade. “And I shall demand not only a kiss from you after I win, but I think that I’d like you to be my servant for the evening.”

The fox’s mouth fell open as his ears completely pressed against the back of his skull. “I think you have been spending too much time with mother,” he observed with a slightly scandalized expression.

“And if I have?” she challenged, her paw wrapped around her weapon while the other was planted firmly on the swell of her hip.

“Then I fear I may be in for rough weather,” the fox answered with a warm smile.

“Perhaps.”

They both stepped to the center of the yard after the fox divested himself of his heavy coat and tested the flex of his blade before taking a rigid stance and brought his weapon up in salute, the bunny doing likewise. They completed the formal acknowledgement of each other, their blades slicing the air in downward strokes before each took up en guarde poses, the fox in a slight crouch with his left foot and leg forward, left paw held up and out of his body slightly while the tip of his blade pointed slightly up at a shallow angle. The bunny held the hem of her simple dress in her left paw, her feet and legs mimicking Nick’s, her own weapon held at an angle that pointed it at her opponent’s heart as she was nearly a head and a half shorter.

Though neither knew it, both had opted to wait for the other to move and after several moments of inaction they smiled at each other in amusement.

“That’s a rather interesting fencing style, my Lady,” the fox quipped.

Judy inclined her head slightly, lifting the edge of her dress in a feigned curtsey. “I could say the same, Captain Wilde.”

“Well, in my defense I must point out that I am a little older and learned that patience is a virtue, one of the few that I actually have left to me,” Nick told the rabbit before springing forward with a slight shuffle of his feet, trying to use his longer reach to advantage in scoring the first blow. 

His diagonally down flick of the tip was met with a solid parry by the bunny who used the action to advance a half step herself, letting the full weight of her body deflect the attack before whipping her own practice sword a little higher than waist level. When the fox simply rocked back, taking his body just out of reach he again brought his blade down only to find its progress blocked once more before Judy spun to his left, the warding of her counterstrike was carried out with fluid grace.

Then the courtyard was filled with the ringing sound of steel-on-steel as each launched a flurry of attacks and defensive flourishes, Judy relying on youth and speed whereas Nick employed cunning and experience. The pair was rather well matched in their capabilities and circled, advanced, retreated, their swords flashing in the sun before each parted at the same moment, fox and bunny breathing a little hard at the fencing play.

“You are far better than I anticipated,” Nick conceded with another smile, his mouth open as he panted rapidly in the growing heat of the day. “I think I may have underestimated you.”

“I suppose there’s more to me than just a merchant farmer’s daughter,” Judy replied, her ears held out and down to help radiate some of the excess heat she’d generated. “You’re no dunce with a blade either, my dear Captain.”

“We may be here for quite some time, lovely Lady.”

“Did you have other, more pressing engagements to attend to?”

“None that are as intoxicating,” Nick answered with a smile and new appreciation. “However, I do find myself growing rather hungry.”

Judy looked at the fox with her chin tilted in a most defiant angle, her breasts still heaving slightly as she drank in large swallows of the warm, slightly humid air. “Why, are you conceding the match, Captain Wilde?”

“What? And leave a fine bunny such as yourself wanting for satisfaction? Perish the thought!” the fox replied, his look speaking volumes about the manner in which he intended his words.

“Ruffian!” she hissed with an answering grin before launching herself at the fox with a rain of light, lightning fast strikes and thrusts.

The bunny’s speed was incredible and for a moment Nick was hard pressed to meet them until he realized the pattern that she struck with and used that to create an opening by tapping the portion of her blade closest to the guard out wide and angled his own counterstrike so that his blade would rap her smartly on the rump. 

It was flawless until Judy flicked the hem of her simple dress up at the last possible moment to catch the fox’s weapon, tangling it just long enough to bring her own blade in for a hit until it was caught by Nick’s left paw, his fingers clenching as he twisted just enough to put pressure on the light sword to prevent its withdrawal and negated the threat.

“We seem to be at another impasse,” the bunny commented with a mischievous grin as they’d drawn considerably closer together during the exchange.

“So it seems,” Nick agreed. “And how, pray tell, would you recomme-“

His question was cut off as he suddenly found the bunny’s lips pressed to his, all thoughts of the friendly duel forgotten as his mouth filled with Lady Judy’s flavor, his nostrils with her delicate scent made even more heady by their exertions. When they parted and Nick opened his eyes it was to find the bunny staring at him hotly, though his immediate reaction was quenched by the feel of her practice sword at his throat. During the kiss he’d actually let go of her sword blade, his paw wrapping around the bunny’s waist instead as he pulled the two of them closer, his body almost acting of its own volition. Judy, of course, had been more than happy to not only indulge the fox, but to also take advantage of his distraction.

“Next time I shan’t forget about the most deadly weapons in your personal arsenal,” Nick said as he released the lass and stepped back to give her a full bow. “I think you are quite the clever bunny.” The fox smirked as he stood. “Beauty and intelligence are a very lethal combination.”

Judy returned the recognition with a full curtsey, her face beaming as she tried to quell the sudden passion that flared within her while warming with the compliment. “Unfortunately I think it’s a ploy that may only be used once,” she admitted, though she was flushed with the sensations coursing through her and the brazen manner in which she’d acted.

“Perhaps,” Nick agreed. “And perhaps not. Regardless, I am your servant until this time tomorrow, my Lady. Do with me as you will, but be gentle, I beg.”

“You aren’t angry, are you?” Judy inquired as she stepped forward and laid a soft paw on the fox’s arm.

“Far from it,” Nick said with a warm smile as he covered her fingers with his own. “But losing is something I’ve never done well. However, I don’t think I shall mind so much,” he said as he took her practice blade and laid it on the table of weapons with his own then took her paw and laid a soft kiss upon her knuckles. “I can assure you, though, that while I humbly accept penance for my overconfidence this time, the next we spar I shan’t be caught so readily in your charms!” With that he led the bunny inside the living area of the inn where he and his mother had their living quarters.

Before she stepped through the door, Judy cast a look up at where Sunniva had watched the proceedings, her nod and rather toothy grin telling the bunny all she needed to know about the ploy they had worked out together.

In all, things were looking rather wonderful at the moment.

*******************

After a luncheon that the fox was more than happy to fetch for Lady Judy, even going so far as to vanish into the recesses of the cellar for what he considered and appropriate wine, Nick began his day of servitude. Their repast complete, the pair of mismatched opponents returned once more to the courtyard for another series of rounds. Nick enjoyed the exercise, coming to the conclusion that the bunny was exceedingly well taught in the art of fencing. Judy’s speed was her greatest asset, the only factor saving Nicholas being his slightly superior flexibility and greater experience. As it stood, apart from the initial practice duel that gained the bunny his services for a day and night, most of the rematches ended in draws.

The pair retired to a simple wooden bench set under the shade of a large tree, the blossoms of near-by roses filling the air with their subtle perfume while both sipped at pressed fruit juices that had been cooling in the lowest reaches of the tavern.

“I suppose the only query I have now is your skill with a pistol,” Nick said as he fanned the bunny with a smile and odd gleam to his green eyes. “I bow to no master in the use of musket or pistol.”

Judy shook her head as she sat up and plucked the fan from the fox’s paw before returning the favor, noting that he was ready to protest before sighing with relief at the breeze she sent over him. “Then I will certainly lose that wager!” the bunny said with a laugh. “Blades were one thing, but my father would absolutely not tolerate something that he considered a more masculine pursuit. At the very least fencing aided my lacking skills of grace and poise.”

When the fox looked up at her, Judy had to swallow with the slightly off cast to his eyes that seemed to combine appreciation and a sort of hunger that caused a different form of warmth to suffuse the rabbit lass.

“I think I might take offense at any mammal that says you are lacking either poise or grace, Lady,” Nick told her in a low voice, his tone filled with an odd inflection as he gazed into the amethyst eyes that stared back. He swallowed once as he continued to fan his companion while the other paw closed the small space between them to rest upon hers, the pad of his thumb stroking the soft fur. “I don’t think I’ve ever met one such as you…” the fox admitted in a gentle, slightly deeper timbre. He shook himself after several moments, pulling away slightly. “I think that I’ll have one of my mother’s girls draw you a cool bath. If I hurry you can be done with it by the time supper is served.”

“I think that would be lovely,” Judy said as she stood, Nick following suit a fraction of a moment behind. “But I think you should be the one to prepare it,” the bunny told him with a newly found boldness that surprised even her. “You are my servant according to the wager we agreed upon.”

“M-m-my Lady?!?” Nick stammered, the fan falling from suddenly nerveless fingers. “I’m not sure that would be proper…” he tried to protest before being interrupted.

Judy looked up, pleased that she was able to keep the anticipatory tremble from her paw as her fingers touched the fox’s cheek, stroking the fur along the lay as a smile tugged at her short, dainty muzzle. “My dear Captain Wilde, I think I’ve had enough of others telling me what is and is not proper. Besides, you are a gentlefox, are you not? I think that I’m safe enough in your care. It’s not like you couldn’t have had your way with me already.”

Nick’s jaw worked up and down as his ears fell, a shocked widening of his eyes giving him a rather stunned expression. “I beg y-your pardon, Lady?”

“Mmm!” Judy said with a pleased smile as she looked up while taking the fox’s paw to lead him inside. “When you first found me on the Bountiful Harvest. I was at your tender mercy, Captain, alone and quite vulnerable. Yet you behaved with decency and decorum that I was unsure existed until I met you. And being the upstanding character that you are, I just know you won’t fail to honor our wager, will you?”

A slow smile crept over Nick’s muzzle. Judy had indeed been listening to the advice of his mother and this new behavior was doing very well at keeping the fox of kilter. There’d been hints of a strong personality while the bunny had been on his ship, but now Nick was seeing it in full light of day. It was small wonder that the bunny’s father had tried to marry her off as quickly as possible. Merchants and farmers were more inclined towards their ladies and wives being docile and complacent while Lady Judith Hopps was anything but docile and he was fairly sure that complacency was a trait the lass would never know. In truth, he found it quite appealing and more than a little intriguing.

“You are turning into a rather wicked bunny, my Lady,” the fox said as they slipped into the cooler interior of the living quarters of the inn.

Judy nodded slowly, her smile not in the least chagrined. “Yes. Yes I am,” she agreed happily. “And I’m discovering that it’s rather fun!” The bunny continued to tug on the fox’s paw as they took the stairs. “Perhaps if you prove an adequate servant I’ll let you brush my fur out as well.”

Nick’s expression was one of dawning realization that he had been effectively tracked, stalked and brought to ground, the hunt over before he’d even realized it had begun and, unable and somewhat unwilling to avert his eyes, watched the rather shapely form in front of him as Judy took each riser like a conquering warrior claiming her just due. “Wicked, wicked bunny!” he husked as a smile began to pull his muzzle into an appreciative grin.

*****************

Sunniva Wilde looked up from the large table where many of her son’s officers sat and availed themselves to the offerings from her kitchens, their banter and laughter warming her heart as they took to their supper with gusto. Several of the mammals in attendance were with their mates and wives while the bachelors were enjoying being doted upon by a number of the girls that called the Copper Rose home.

Nick’s First Officer turned from his wife, a rather petite tigress that had striking orange and white fur with elegantly thin black stripes and soft yellow eyes that vixen enjoyed visiting with every opportunity that presented itself, Fangmeyer looking around with a slight frown. “Lady Sunniva, might I inquire as to our Captain’s tardiness? I can say with confidence that it’s quite unlike Nick to forego a wonderful supper.”

The vixen smiled as she set down her fork and retrieved her wine glass. “I’m afraid Nick is currently embroiled in a plot of the highest intrigue, Francis,” Sunniva informed the tiger. “That and I’m afraid that said plot is something of my own design.”

“It’s nothing dangerous, is it?” the tigress, Lady Isabella Fangmeyer, asked with a concerned expression, one paw going to her husband’s.

“The only danger that my son is in is that of his unseemly bachelorhood, dear Bella,” Sunniva replied. “I’m afraid that my son has lost his heart to the bunny that all of you rescued, Judith suffering the same, and I’ve taken it upon myself to help her trap my son.”

Isabella laughed musically, her paw going to her mouth while her mate looked at his friend’s mother with shock. “Sunniva!” he exclaimed as a smile slowly spread across his muzzle. “You are a terrible vixen!”

The fox nodded slowly. “I truly am a horrible mother, but I think they’re quite a good pairing.”

“But if she’s a bunny…” the tigress began. “Well, what of children?”

The vixen shook her head. “That’s not really a concern. There are always plenty of children in the world. What does concern me is their happiness. They truly instill joy in each other but have been quite reluctant to share that with the other.” 

“Then here’s to Lady Hopps’ success,” Francis said as he raised his cup of ale, several of the other officers lifting their varied drinks in response.

The one most pleased by the news was Benjamin Clawhauser who sat next to his wife, a young lynx by the name of Katherine. The young feline turned to her husband. “Is she the one that you were telling me the story of?” she inquired, her light yellow topaz eyes sparkling with thoughts of romance, her young mind filled with all manner of notions regarding matters of the heart.

“She’s quite the lovely young lady,” Benjamin said softly as he leaned closer to his mate. “I think you’d like her. Lady Judy is also rather resilient. To have gone through so much and then wounded atop that…” he shook his head causing the waddle of his chin to jiggle slightly.

“Ah, perhaps it is a testament to her youth,” the lynx said with a nod before smiling. “Or mayhap it was the talent of the finest surgeon in Zootopia that enabled her to mend so quickly,” Kathering told her husband as she nuzzled his shoulder affectionately, enjoying the way Benjamin ducked his head in embarrassment.

*******************

As for the couple in question, Nick lay on the floor of Judy’s apartment, his vision finally calming and the silvery gray bunny herself finally resolving into a more defined figure instead of the amorphous blur of moments before. He gingerly touched the back of his head with the paw that wasn’t clutched with surprising strength by the lass, his fingers finding a rather sizeable knot just behind his right ear.

“Oh, my dear Nick! Are you hurt bad?” Judy inquired with a concerned frown, her eyes sparkling with moisture from unshed tears.

He sat up with no small amount of assistance from the bunny and chuckled weakly. “I think the tub fared better than I did,” he admitted groggily. “Though any more blows like that and I think my brain’ll soften…”

“Forgive me!” Judy husked, pulling his paw to her lips to kiss the backs of his fingers before laying them against the soft fur of her cheek. “That was uncalled for and very mean hearted of me!”

The fox shook his head slightly, thankful that a lump was all he had, apart from a minor throbbing discomfort that he could feel all the way to the end of his snout. “It’s no less than I deserve,” Nick said with a warm smile. “While I can wholeheartedly appreciate your beauty without the onus of clothing, turning around to find a fetchingly nude bunny was something of a start.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs and took a deep breath, letting a moment of dizziness pass. “I would ask of you not to do that too often, though. I don’t know if I could take the strain, and it certainly keeps me from paying proper attention to where I’m stepping.”

His words had the desired effect of banishing some of the bunny’s chagrin and apprehension and a tremulous smile pulled at her delicate mouth. “I…I shouldn’t have done that. You’ve been a sport with carrying through on our wager, and I’ve been ruthless in using that against you.” Her expression fell and with it two large tears slid down her cheeks. “I…I think that the way I’ve behaved shows that I’m not worthy of you…”

Nick lifted his arm and stretched his paw forth to wick away the glittering drops that held fast to the silken fur of the bunny’s face, his smile fading as he regarded the Lady with something that resembled less humor and more along the lines of reverence. “You deserve someone far better than I,” he told her softly. “Perhaps landed nobility, even royalty instead of an officer in the Zootopian Navy.”

“I don’t want another!” Judy exclaimed in a hushed voice as her mouth quivered. “I want you!”

“But I’m just a fox, my Lady. I’m no one special or-“

Once more the young Captain was silenced by the press of a soft mouth to his, the touch filled with a sort of desperate urgency before it deepened, the paws of fox and rabbit moving to the other of their own volition. When they parted after several long, wonderful moments, it was with each drawing in needed air before looking at the other, something more than words being spoken in emerald and amethyst eyes.

“You are special,” Judy whispered, her paws and fingers traveling over the fox’s face as if she were reading him by touch, forming memories of how each strand of fur felt, the shape of his muzzle, the teeth beneath his lips. “And I would give anything to be yours for the rest of our days…”

Nick’s ears slowly stood fully erect as he gazed with rapt fascination at the bunny, lost in pools of lavender and indigo flecks. “Then you need give nothing as my heart’s been yours since the moment I found you on that ship.”

It was the bunny lass’ turn to raise her ears in astonishment. “All this time?” she barely breathed. “Truly?”

The fox nodded. “All this time,” Nick admitted. “I’ve lost my heart to you, precious Judy. It’s the one treasure that I have to give you, unworthy as it is.”

As he spoke, Judy had winnowed her way onto the lap of the one she loved, her paws never leaving his face, and settled on her fox’s legs. “Ca…can someone send for a priest?”

“I believe so. For some reason they continue to try and enter my mother’s establishments anyway. Something about cleansing this den of iniquity, or some such nonsense.” He smiled and pulled the bunny to him. “Are you saying that you would consent to be my wife, Lady Judith?”

Her arms slid about the fox’s neck as if it were the most natural thing in the world and pressed her body tightly against his, gasping as their hearts began to match each other beat for beat. “I’m already yours in heart and soul and you may have me any way that you desire,” she whispered. “All of me…”

“Then we better send for that priest before I do something rash,” Nick chuckled as he held her tightly, reveling in the storm of affection and love that surged through the entirety of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed this chapter for the bit of fun and romance. The fencing scene was fun as I had to run through it myself to get the proper sequence, and as I've been a swordsman for the past 26 years, I figure that I might actually know what I'm talking about. I mean, you can't make them if you don't know how to use them, right?
> 
> And a serious bit of romance at the end! I do enjoy the various elements of this story.
> 
> By far, though, Sunniva has to be one of my favorite OC's in this one. Irascible vixen, isn't she???? :D


	5. Chapter 5

“You want me to put to sea when, Sir?” Nick asked, his evening completely thrown into disarray with the arrival of Admiral Bogo and a set of orders handed down by the governor of Zootopia.

The cape buffalo lifted the mug of tea and blew on it before taking a sip and answering in a low voice. “As soon as the Night Howler is deemed seaworthy and resupplied. We have reports of pirates prowling the waters between here, Buckton-on-Downs, Greenhome and Bunnyburrow and harassing shipping. The Governor is, obviously, quite concerned with these reports, as am I.”

The fox slumped a little in his chair, a frown pulling at his mouth as his right eyebrow dropped slightly in a chagrined expression. “That means tomorrow afternoon. Slack water should hit just after midday with the tide going out a short while after,” Nick stated. He straightened in his chair, his duty clear despite what his personal wishes were. He was an officer in the navy, after all. “The Night Howler and her crew will be ready, Sir!” he informed his superior with more confidence and enthusiasm than he felt as he jerked his shoulders back and lifted his chin.

“I never had any doubt, Captain,” Bogo said with a smile before casting a look at where a young bunny stood speaking with the fox’s mother. “And I also understand that you and your crew are due for more time home and ashore. I know it’s not much, but you have my sincerest apologies. I’d send another ship had I any available.”

“I’m an officer, Admiral, and my duty is quite clear,” the fox replied. “I’ll begin the gathering of my crew immediately. We’ll be ready.”

The old bull smiled and nodded. “I have no doubt, Nicholas. What I do have is the utmost faith in you. Your father and I always knew that you’d become a fine officer one day, and I can tell you that he would be proud of your accomplishments!” Bogo sat back with the mug between his hooves and smiled as he indulged in a bit of nostalgia. “Jonathan was the most natural seamammal I’ve ever known, and you’ve done more than inherit his talent, lad. You’ve surpassed him, and that’s no easy feat. I know that he’s looking down upon you from the havens and all you’ve accomplished and that old fox is beaming with the kind of pride that only a father can when their children succeed so spectacularly.”

It was unexpected praise and Nick regarded the Admiral with surprise and a small knot of longing for the father gone missing for so many years. “I owe a great deal of it to your tutelage and guidance, Sir,” he told the other mammal in a soft tone.

“Nonsense. I taught you the basics, lad, the rest was accomplished through your own merits.” The cape buffalo looked once more over to where Sunniva and the bunny that Nick and his crew had rescued sat, the pair quietly talking. “Now, if you don’t mind some unsolicited advice, I’d high that lass off to a church the first moment that presents itself on your return if I were you. Coming home after a voyage to a lady you’re fond of and returns that affection is all well and good, but coming home to a wife that loves you is so much sweeter.”

Nick blinked at his superior. “Sir?”

Bogo leaned forward, the table groaning slightly as he settled a portion of his weight on an elbow and leaned forward. “Don’t play coy, lad. A blind fool can see what flows ‘tween the two of you,” the bull said in a low voice. “Would that I could give you more time in port, Nicholas, but the islands around us are dependent on shipping, whole settlements could perish without those cargoes that are under threat. We’re also dependent on them, as you well know. Governor Lionheart won’t tolerate anything that threatens that balance. 

“That said, you have my word when you put back in port I’ll see to it that you and your crew get the leave you deserve,” the Admiral said with an almost paternal smile and nod. “That and I’ll bloody well have a priest waiting at the dock when you put in.” When the fox nodded in acquiescence Bogo lifted his mug, quaffing his tea down in a single gulp before standing, despite the large open area of the tavern’s common room, he seemed to fill it with not just his impressive bulk, but with his presence. 

The bull bade Sunniva farewell with a kiss to the cheek before leaving, upon reaching the cobblestoned street outside Bogo’s entourage fell in around him as they conveyed him back to the Admiralty offices. Once alone Nick sat sullenly until the presence of Lady Judy intruded upon his dark mood. He felt her paw upon his shoulder and looked up to find her warm, inviting lavender eyes regarding him intently.

“I’ve waited eighteen years for you, my lovely fox,” the bunny said as she leaned into his shoulder, a small shiver of pleasure running through her as his arm slipped about her waist. “I can certainly bide another month or so until you return to me.”

“I know this,” Nick said as he brazenly pulled her tight against him, grinning at her small sound of surprise at such a display in a public location. “You are far stronger in spirit than any mammal would credit you with.” He then nuzzled her paw where it rested against his cheek, not really caring about the façade of propriety or genteel behavior at the moment. “However, it doesn’t mean that I have to like this turn of events.” The fox sighed as his love stepped around and wrapped her arm about his neck while one paw rested on his chest and her fingers played with the fur at the open neck of his shirt. Judy rapidly overcame her initial shock at the bit of displayed affection and happily returned the attention. “Though I will admit that at the moment I’m wondering if my commission is worth the frustration…”

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde,” Judy almost growled as she slid from the fox’s embrace, pulled back and stood facing her love with her paws on hips and a stern look in her eyes. “You are a captain of a fine vessel and an officer! This is who and what you are and I’d have it no other way! You will do your duty, it is that simple. And as for myself, I will support you as is my right and duty. To expect you to alter your life because of me is something I cannot and will not allow.”

Nick looked at the bunny with a feeling of awe and pride as he reached out and took her paws in his while getting to his feet. “How can I refute that?” he asked with a grin. “Spirits of the sea have mercy on my soul if I ever find myself on the wrong side of your ire! I think it would be safer to face a hundred pirates on my own than incur your wrath!”

Judy nodded solemnly. “You would fare better,” she stated simply in agreement with another moment of glaring before her stern visage melted away and Judy smiled warmly as she lifted his paws to her muzzle and kissed them. “There are other matters to concern ourselves with at the moment, though. The first is for you to finish your supper then I’ll help you ready your belongings for your voyage.”

The fox let himself be steered back to his chair before the bunny bustled off to the kitchens for a fresh plate and bowl of food, his earlier servings having grown cold with the Admiral’s arrival. When she returned it was with steaming greens and fish, seasoned potatoes and a mug of chilled, frothy beer and basket of fresh out of the oven bread. “I’m fully capable of getting my own food,” Nick said with a smile as his love tucked a napkin into the neck of his shirt.

“Careful, Nick!” Fangmeyer said as he and his wife returned from the other side of the common room. “It looks as if your Lady wishes to do these things, and I’d hazard a guess that thwarting her would not only be unwise, but potentially unhealthy.”

Isabella smiled warmly from where she stood holding her husband’s arm in both her paws. “Do you see, Lady Judy?” the tigress beamed. “Despite everything we’ve been told our males can be properly trained!”

The bunny beamed at the other female after making sure her fox needed nothing else. “I like to think of it as less training and more of allowing me to demonstrate my appreciation and affection until my Nick returns. I want him to remember me whilst at sea and know that there is something worthy of coming home to.” The last was added with a small kiss to Nick’s cheek.

“You’re worthy, all right,” the fox said with a loving glance. “Of that I’ve never doubted.”

*******************

“Where are the rest of your things?” Judy asked as she opened the last of the wardrobes and found just a few simple shirts hung within, the interior redolent with the scent of cedar to keep insects and other vermin at bay. “That can’t be all that you’re taking along.”

Nick slipped up behind the bunny and placed a paw on her shoulder. “Already aboard ship, dearest,” he told her with a small nuzzle to the point where her ear joined her head, the attention eliciting a small sound from the lass. “I’ll take the shirts, though. I’ve learned I can never have too many shirts.”

The clothing disappeared into the fox’s sea bag before Judy glanced around the rest of the room. “Why does it feel as if what you’re taking isn’t enough? You’re leaving for weeks and weeks on end. It seems that you should be taking more than just…that,” she frowned as she pointed to the cloth sack.

“Life at sea is difficult enough without taking more than I need,” Nick replied with a chuckle. “You’ve seen that for yourself. That and if the weather is warm, only enough coverage for the sense of modesty is required. Truly, I’m well prepared for the voyage.”

The bunny wasn’t completely mollified, though she did accept the answer. With a deep breath she turned and looked at the fox, a sudden surge of emotion filling her. Judy drank in the sight of her beloved for several long moments before launching herself at him, catching his neck in her arms as she held him in a tight, almost desperate embrace, a shuddering sigh escaping her throat as Nick reciprocated.

“What’s this?” he asked gently, his expression softening as he felt the tremble that ran through the bunny.

“Just a moment of silliness,” Judy answered in a miserable whisper. “I’m already missing you…”

Nick swallowed past a lump that suddenly formed in his own throat and tightened his arms just a little more, holding fast the bunny to him, marveling in her warmth and feel as his eyes closed against the slight stinging that filled them. “I’ll come back to you, my love,” he whispered. “I’ll always do everything in my power to come home to you…”

“Promise?”

“I do so promise.”

Judy pulled back so that she could look into his eyes, their vibrant color reminding her of the fields and forests of her homeland in the spring, of life and growing things and lost herself in their emerald fire as her paw winnowed its way into the fur at the back of the fox’s head. “When you leave you’re taking my heart with you,” she told him with a slight quiver to her lower lip. “I…I don’t really have a gift to give you for your journey.”

“I don’t need a gift, my Lady,” He said, her eyes shifting from lavender to a rich, royal purple.

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly as she continued to stroke the back of his head. “But I want you to have one, my beautiful Nick.” Moving forward slowly she placed her muzzle against his, taking his breath into her body as the kiss deepened, relishing the taste of his tongue on hers, the feel of his fangs. When they parted after many long moments each was breathing hard. “Take me to your bed,” Judy whispered, her eyes wide and her heart within their depths. “Let me give you the one thing that’s truly mine that I can only give once…”

“Judy!” Nick husked, stunned beyond compare. “I…I-I can’t ask that of you!”

“You aren’t asking,” the bunny informed him. “I’m offering. If not for the events that brought us together, I would have been taken by one that I did not love. But you came and you saved me from more than just one peril.” She caressed the fur of neck and cheek, nodding slowly. “I am yours, Nicholas. Wed or not, I’m yours. Take what I give you freely…joyfully…”

Nick set the bunny down, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to speak and was unable to. He tried to draw away but couldn’t fully break the contact between him and the exquisite creature that now owned his heart and soul. “It…it’s not right…” he finally whispered, too stunned by what Judy was offering.

It was the bunny that was able to finally put a few inches of space between them and continued to gaze at her fox as she hoisted the hem of her skirts, her paws disappearing in the voluminous folds. She couldn’t help the quiet laugh that bubbled up within her at Nick’s expression before she withdrew what she was looking for. “Hold out your paw, my dear fox,” she instructed before taking it in hers. With her other she wrapped the garter that she’d removed from her leg around their wrists. “Until we marry properly, I accept you for a year and a day as my mate, my partner, my lover. You’re my heart and soul, Captain Nicholas Wilde, and I’d not have it any other way.”

Nick blinked, his head tilted quizzically. “What’s this?”

“In Bunnyburrow there isn’t always a priest or minister to oversee unions, and some families still adhere to the ancient custom of pawfasting.” She was able to tie the dangling strings from the frilly bit of clothing together, binding their joined paws at the wrist. “It’s still an accepted practice even in the more civilized portions of the world, or so I’ve been told.”

“I know what it is,” he said uncertainly, staring at where Judy had bound the two of them together before lifting his gaze to her eyes. “And it’s still in practice for those that can’t afford the fee of clergy,” he continued. “But this isn’t how…”

The fox was silenced by the soft touch of the bunny’s paw on the end of his muzzle. “Why do you always protest so much?” Judy asked with a smile that slowly melted from her face, her eyes widening. “Do you not want me?”

Nick lowered her paw, his fingers twining with hers. “I do want you,” he told her. “I burn with the wanting of you! But I don’t want to wrong you, dearest Lady.”

“Then accept this,” Judy breathed. “Accept me…and accept my promise to you.”

Nick looked at her for several long moments, trying to determine if the bunny understood what she was doing before nodding slightly. “A year and a day, my mate, my partner and my lover,” he finally conceded after staring into the bunny’s eyes for what seemed an eternity, and yet no time at all. “Until we can both stand together in a proper wedding.” Nick tightened his grip slightly, feeling reciprocating pressure from Judy. “I pledge all that I am to you and more. My life for you, my Judy.”

“And do you give me your surname, pretty fox?” she inquired winsomely.

“I do so give you my surname…” he said as he bent his head, Judy meeting him halfway in a languorous kiss. “Lady Judith Wilde…” Nick whispered, their lips still touching and nose to nose.

The bunny blinked as they parted, her heart hammering in her breast, knowing that the fox’s did the same as she felt the pulse in his fingers where they clasped paws. With half steps, elated and anxious at the same moment, Judy led her mate to the bed before loosing the garter that bound them, but not fully unraveling the knot. “I want you to carry this when you depart. In the old days a lady gave her knight a favor to carry him through battle. I want you to carry mine.”

“Joyfully, my Lady Wilde,” he replied and slid the garter further up his arm. 

Judy smiled and reached for the ties to his shirt and pulled them slowly apart before slipping her paws underneath the fabric to lift the garment over the fox’s head. She’d seen Nick without a shirt on before, but the sight of his vibrant copper and cream fur was still thrilling to look upon, even more so to touch and run her fingers through. The textures were exhilarating and her mouth was open slightly as the bunny’s breath moved in and out of her body in shallow, rapid panting. Her eyes took in the way the russet strands seemed to drink the light from the oil lamps and candles, each hair looking as if it were a thin thread of flame making her fox look as if he were covered in not fur, but living flames.

As the cotton shirt fell to the floor Judy couldn’t help as she stepped closer, her arms slipping about Nick as she buried her face in the butter colored fur of his chest and stomach, her nose wriggling rapidly as she drank in his musk, her eyes rolling back as the fox’s scent filled her with too many things for her mind to sort through, but it was heady and intoxicating…a good smell that filled her with a delectable warmth and sense of comfort. So lost was she that Judy was unaware that her paws had slipped to the top of Nick’s trews and slowly fumbled with the buttons, all the while rubbing her face against her lover’s front. When she finally regained a semblance of equilibrium it was to find that she’d completely divested her paramour of all his clothing and he stood before her clad as he’d been when he first came into the world.

Judy couldn’t help but take a step back, one paw going to her chest, the other to her muzzle, her throat catching in a hitch as she tried to gulp air. “Nicholas…” she whispered, her eyes widening. “You’re…you’re beautiful…”

The fox smiled as he held his arms out. “I’ve been called many things, but never that,” Nick replied in a soft, amused voice.

“But you are!” the bunny insisted. 

All thoughts of what her family would say, what they would think of her opinions the furthest thing from her mind as she contemplated her fox with appreciation. She was only vaguely aware of Nick reaching for her to help divest her of her own clothing. Within moments Judy was as nude as he and for the first time felt the warmth of the one that had stolen her heart with the whole of her body as strong arms wrapped around her. Judy gasped in surprise when Nick lifted her in his arms, cradling her body to his chest as his mouth met hers, his tongue invading her muzzle with a wondrous intensity that caused things deep within her to clench with desire and need. Next she knew she lay in the middle of his bed, her head propped by thick pillows as she looked up at the fox looming above her. Then her eyes traveled down his length, noticing how ready Nick was, his maleness pointing at her with his own hungers and desires.

“You’re trembling,” Nick noted with concern. “I…I can stop…you need not do this if-“

The bunny stopped him with her paws grasping the thick coat of his shoulders. “I do want this…I want you!” she insisted. “I…it’s my first…I…”

“I know,” the fox said as he leaned down so that his nose touched hers in a bit of loveplay, rubbing his muzzle against hers with small kisses interspersed. 

“I know it’ll hurt at first…but I want this…for you…for us…” Judy husked. “Make me yours, my love.”

Nick looked at the expression on his bunny’s face and felt his heart melt at the things that he saw in her gem like eyes, the trust, the want and need, but most of all, the love. “I’ll do my best to prepare you,” he said with a gentle caress to her cheek and neck. “And when the moment comes, I want you to bite here,” he said before pointing to the portion of his shoulder just past his neck. “When I accept your gift I want you to bite me and not worry about hurting me.”

Confusion caused Judy to frown. “I don’t understand.”

“When foxes mate, a little biting is not only expected, it’s very much appreciated. It means I’m yours…sort of like claiming. But then again,” he added with a smile, “I’m yours regardless.”

Judy wanted to ask how he’d prepare her when he began to move down her body, nuzzling, kissing, each touch, the warmth of his breath causing those places to feel hot until the almost scalding feeling suffused her entire form before concentrating in her loins, her belly afire with need that stole her reasoning. Then when the fox’s muzzle plunged into her most intimate place all of her cares simply vanished in a haze of pink tinged eroticism. His mouth and tongue devoured her in a way that rolled her physically and emotionally and she was completely unprepared for. Judy never knew that she could feel such things, an exquisite mingling of ecstasy and agony until it seemed as if the sun itself exploded deep within her body and in her vision and she was engulfed with penultimate release.

Nick kept her there, bringing her over and over into that blessed timeless moment until it felt as if she had died and sat on the very cusp of the afterlife that was reputed to be paradise. Then it passed slowly, leaving the bunny roiling in a tide of sensations that stole thought, strength and even the ability to speak from her and all Judy could do was float in a tumultuous sea of sensation and carnal delight.

When she could finally open her eyes, Judy found Nick holding her to him, his thumbs tenderly brushing the fur under eyes of the tears the bunny had shed in complete bliss. She lifted a paw to touch his face, wonder vying with the incredible feelings that still sang through her body, the world around her suffused with a sort of softness save the fox himself who sat above her in stark clarity. “Oh…Nick…” she rasped, a smile playing at her muzzle.

He smiled as he held her, one arm supporting her as his tail flipped over her limp form as if he were embracing her with the entirety of his body. “I think you might be ready. Now there’ll be more pleasure than discomfort.”

Judy could only nod, eager for more, anticipating Nick to take her as she’d wanted for what seemed like forever. The fox set her back upon the bed, her legs parting for her mate as she beckoned to him. Once more he touched her most private place, but with a different part of himself. So many things were occurring at once; the feel of her Nicholas above her, the pressure of his tender onslaught, the way his eyes seemed to glow with a light that was just for her, the pounding of her own heart. Then Judy felt him slip past her outer boundary and touch her maidenhead, the pressure so intense and delicate at the same moment.

“Bite, my Lady…” the fox whispered, his expression almost desperate as the beginnings of moisture began to gather along the lower lids. “Please…bite!”

Lifting her head, the bunny did as she was bade the same moment that her body relented at the amorous siege of her femininity and felt him enter her, Judy’s body engulfing all of her lover as they joined in a flash of liquid heat that was beyond pain and burst into the realm of greatest pleasure. The bunny was filled in a way that was more than anything she could have imagined and closed her eyes even as her muzzle filled with the taste of her mate’s blood, the sweet coppery flavor like the most delicious sweet wine and she let a high, mewling moan escape her throat as her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Once Judy settled and acclimated to the erotic intrusion, Nick held himself at bay until he felt her relax, her lungs emptying themselves with a sound of satisfaction and delight before he began to slowly move, the bunny eventually meeting his slow tempo of advance and retreat. He gazed at her face, the expressions that flitted across until she opened her eyes, the ring of deep purple in the candle and lamplight the thinnest rind surrounding pupils that were filled with so much pleasure, so much love…so much trust. As his hips rolled back and forth he touched his nose to hers, her eyes becoming his anchor for the sensations that coursed through him with their joining.

For the bunny this was a new world, one comprised of far more than she thought physical love could ever be. Judy wallowed in the joy of being filled, never knowing that she’d been empty, wanting to whimper with regret at Nick’s withdrawal until he fulfilled her once more. She’d heard her sisters, other girls that she’d grown up with talking about this, how some couldn’t stand it, the thought of a male being inside of them, others that it was a delight like none other.

For Judy she could see sharing this with none other than the fox above her.

It was like being a part of the world, the ebb and flow of the tides, within the heart of a sunset, the intoxicating feeling of brandywine and so much more that it made her weep with the beauty of it. And it was happening with one that she loved more and more with every passing day. Even as tears of bliss coursed down her cheeks to land upon the pillow under her head the bunny couldn’t help but smile, her fox’s eyes filling her with love as much as his body filled the part of her that was made just for him. His breath was like the summer wind on her face and his touch was the ultimate comfort.

Then the pressure of release began to build and she couldn’t keep her body from responding to the impetus of pursuing orgasm, Nick meeting her, his motions perfectly synchronized. It was similar to what he’d done to her with his muzzle, feasting on her in wonderful carnal predation, but the conflagration that threatened to burn her alive was more powerful as she now knew what to anticipate.

“N-Nick…I…I-I think…it's happening again…!” she husked, her paws scrabbling for purchase in the fur of his shoulders and back.

The fox’s breathing was growing more labored, his fluid motions a little more frantic. “We’ll…go…together!” he told her in a desperate whisper, his face full of passion and tenderness.

Then it happened again, that feeling of something triggered deep within her, like having a year’s worth of fireworks exploding in her all at once and she threw her head back and sobbed high, mewling sounds of release and pleasure as her fox grunted and sighed. Despite the joy of her own body, Judy felt him as he released his seed deep in her, his gift adding to the fiery warmth of her own pleasure and clutched at him frantically, keeping his body trapped as far as it would possibly go, her head thrown back as she purred his name. “Niiiiick!”

Then the tensing of every muscle was gone and the bunny was left floating in the afterglow that pulsed in time with her rapid heartbeat, Judy’s body shivering with the rippling pleasure that thrummed through her like still water that had been disturbed by a rock breaking the surface. When she next opened her eyes it was to find her fox coming out of his own bliss, his entire body trembling as tears streamed from his luminous, emerald eyes.

No words were necessary as the fox withdrew one last time, slowly collapsing on his side before pulling his mate close to him, his arms wrapping around the bunny as they both cried silently for the beauty of what they’d just done, the joining that had been shared. It was in the same position, holding the other with touches and caresses accentuating their embrace that they fell into the most satisfying sleep either had ever known.

******************

“Is anything amiss, m’Lady?” the skunk asked in a hushed tone as Flori found Sunniva with her ear to her son’s door.

The vixen smiled happily and shook her head. “No, lovely,” she murmured and stepped away. “Everything is as right as it could possibly be,” the fox said as she wrapped her arm around the other female’s waist and guided the skunk towards her personal apartments. “In fact, I feel like celebrating,” Sunniva admitted. “So what says you about sharing a nice warm bath and some wine with me?”

Flori gave the vixen that was her employer, and so much more, a coquettish smile as their thick tails intertwined. “Does m’Lady have a preference?” 

“Hmmm. I think that wonderful port from Buckton-on-Down would be agreeable,” she said as her paw dipped lower in a teasing caress. “If you’ll be a dear and fetch it, I’ll start the bath and get the brushes out for a good grooming…”

The giggle from the skunk was high and musical with the promise of a memorable evening.

********************

Nick adjusted his uniform and hat as he stood near the helm, oblivious to the shouts of the mammals on the deck and in the rigging as the mooring lines were cast, his eyes on the waterfront. Once his coat was tugged into what he felt was appropriate, no wrinkles or twists, he put his arms behind his back and straightened, a slight frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“We have a steady breeze to carry us to open water, Sir,” Fangmeyer said as he joined his friend. He noticed the fox was somewhat distracted and grew concerned, Captain Wilde never being anything other than attentive when they were departing or arriving at port. “Sir? Are you unwell?”

“No,” Nick snapped before shaking his head and answering again in a gentler tone. “No. Just…” He sighed. “Judy said she wouldn’t come to see the ship depart, not wanting the last view I had of her being one of tears.”

“Ah,” the tiger replied with a knowing grin that he banished almost before it manifested. “It’s a wonder how such a great Lady can reside in so small a figure, Sir.”

The fox nodded with a smile. “Very true, Mister Fangmeyer. She is a wonder.”

Francis nodded. “And, if you’ll forgive me for being so candid, Sir, she’s done you a world of good as well. You are the most deserving of a good and true heart to care for you, Sir, and Lady Judy is certainly in possession of that.”

“You candor is forgiven, Mister Fangmeyer,” Nick said with a smile and paw to his first officer’s arm. “But only because I agree. She is a spectacular lass.”

As he hauled his attention to the activity around him, neither fox nor tiger noticed the small gray shadow that slipped over the aft rail and darted from concealment of rope coil and gun carriage before slipping through a deck hatch that had been left open for the fresh air, a pair of amethyst eyes flashing mischievously for a moment before disappearing below decks.

“As soon as we’re clear of the jetty I want half sail, Mister Fangmeyer,” Nick said as he put both paws on the rail just fore of the helm, his eyes starting to show the same sort of gleam that they always held when Nicholas Wilde put to sea. “Let’s go find these pirates we’ve heard about, what says you?”

“Aye, Sir!” the tiger replied with a grin, sharing his Captain’s love of the ocean as both turned their faces to the salty air with the cries of gulls above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pity about the abbreviated shore leave, but it happens!
> 
> And a little salt and lemon smexy margarita mix for all of you! >:)


	6. Chapter 6

Adam Helmeczi had been a cook for one of Zootopia’s finer inns, much to his father’s approval, but the gray wolf had wanted something more than simply catering to the whims and caprice of the city’s wealthy and elite. Though it would have earned the ire of his family, his thoughts and dreams were of the blue waters that lay beyond the breakers and jetties at the harbor entrance and desires of seeing what lay over the horizon had beckoned to him. So it was that one day the young wolf had looked at his father and smiled as he slung a cloth sack of his belongings, a few clothes, a copper kettle and small but immensely valuable spice bottles and stood at the door, defiance in his eyes and walked away from the inn.

There’d been no deviation in his path that took him to the far side of the bay where the ships of the Zootopia Navy sat tied up, sleek, fast looking vessels of all manner from small pinnaces to a war galleon that towered above the other ships around it. There was even a war frigate where the crew worked hard to replace sails that had become slightly tattered from a stormy encounter. Then he saw the most beautiful of all, a sloop-of-war that was painted a combination of blue, black and bright yellow that had been given the name Night Howler. The mammals that swarmed her decks were as cheerful as the young wolf had ever seen and worked hard stowing supplies in crates and sacks, most shirtless under the warm sun and singing bawdy chanteys about a young lass that followed her love into the sea when his ship failed to make it home.

Adam was unsure as to the process of signing on for a vessel. Would he have to go through the office of the Admiralty, did he needs must speak to the captain? He shook his head and felt that the least he could do was to ask the lion that stood at the end of the gangplank that was wide enough to drive a carriage over. It was a little intimidating as the lion, one of the Admiralty’s Marines and dressed in the light blue and crimson trimmed uniform with white dyed harness and leggings of durable canvas and a musket and bayonet. The soldier stood like a statue or sentinel from an old tale. As soon as the wolf drew close the lion snapped his musket down to bar the way up the plank, the rattling of his trappings and gear startling.

“Halt and be recognized!” the Marine ordered, his citrine eyes flashing as he issued the challenge.

“Er…I’m Adam…Adam Helmiczi,” the young wolf replied as his tail pressed itself along the back of his leg. “I was wondering how to go about petitioning for a position on the crew…” he told the lion nervously.

“What skills have you?” the lion inquired, still in a challenge stance.

The lupine swallowed hard, “Truth be told, I’m a cook, good sir. I’d like to offer my services if there’s a place on board.”

Before the lion could respond, a voice from the deck called down to where the pair stood. “Mister Broderick! Is something amiss?”

“A wolf that’s looking for a berth aboard, Sir!” the lion called back without taking his eyes off the newcomer. “Claims to be a cook, Sir!”

Adam watched as a fox and tiger stepped to the end of the gangplank but didn’t leave the deck of the ship. “A cook you say?” the fox inquired with a grin. “Are you any good, lad? Our present cook, as it stands, is ready to retire with the remainder of his limbs and as my cooking is only guaranteed to give one a terrible case of the winds heaven knows we could use someone in the galley.” The last was added with an amused look at the tiger who laughed good-naturedly.

Adam stood a little straighter and looked the fox in the eyes. “I was formerly employed at the establishment of The Sheaf and Ale tap house, good sir. As I’m unsure as to you ever having dined there, I’m more than willing to demonstrate my skills!” the wolf called up.

The fox slipped a silver pocket watch attached to a chain from the pocket of his waistcoat and flipped open the clamshell cover. “Very well. We depart in two hours time. You have one hour in which to demonstrate your talents. Is that fair enough?”

“More than fair, sir,” the wolf said with a bow.

The fox raised an eyebrow in interest, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “We shall see. Mister Fangmeyer, convey this wolf to the galley and let us see if his skills match his confidence!”

With the fox’s decision made, the lion returned to attention at the foot of the gangplank while the tiger, one Fangmeyer apparently, motioned Adam aboard and took him below decks. The galley was far more cramped than the wolf was used to, and there were some issues freeing various implements, but in the grand scheme of things, Adam realized that the ship would undoubtedly see rough seas sooner rather than later and it wouldn’t do to have pots and pans flying about or the stove and oven sliding this way and that.

What did impress the wolf was the quality of many of the foodstuffs. Granted, supplies had to be able to stay properly fresh without spoilage, with many of the ingredients being dried, pickled, smoked and salted for preservation, but there were numerous vegetables that rested in bins and barrels that would last for weeks, even months before going bad. This, of course, made sense as even those whose ancestors were primarily carnivorous tended to a more balanced and varied diet. Then he discovered bins of things that caused Adam to smile as his eyes roved over jar after jar of seasonings, and, surprisingly, a stash of smoked oysters and clams.

With plenty of time to spare, and access to the poultry kept onboard specifically for the purpose of eggs, Adam had turned out four vegetable and oyster pies that he carried to the Captain’s Cabin in time for a good luncheon. The wolf noticed the officers all looking at each other with wide smiles, Adam setting a pie that had no meat in it whatsoever, and barely any eggs, between the rhino and elephant officers. Adam bowed slightly before retreating to watch as his efforts were enjoyed. There was no conversation at all as the assembled officers ate and finally, the dishes empty and the pewter plates swept clean, the fox leaned back in his chair with a wide grin.

“And what, pray tell, is your name?”

“Adam Helmeczi, sir,” the wolf replied with another bow.

“Well, Mister Helmeczi,” the fox said as he rubbed his stomach accompanied by a content sigh, “a ship is dependent on good food to keep morale up. And I think that my crew would be in quite a happy state with you in the galley. That meal was quite impressive.” He turned to the rhino who was finishing off the fine meal with a mug of honeyed tea. “Mister McHorn, draw up a standard agreement with Mister Helmeczi. Two silver sovereigns a week, plus a standard portion of prizes taken.” He looked up at the wolf. “Does that seem fair compensation and wage, Mister Helmeczi?”

“Quite fair, sir!” Adam agreed readily, his tail betraying the wolf’s attempt to quell his enthusiasm.

“Excellent. Now, introductions are in order…”

That had all happened just short of a year prior, and Adam’s time aboard the Night Howler had been some of the most satisfying in the young wolf’s life. His efforts never went unappreciated by the officers or the crew, perhaps one of the most satisfying aspects, unlike his time at the Sheaf and Ale tap house. The different ports that the sloop put into guaranteed access to all manner of exotic spices, fruits and vegetables while meats were provided by the livestock kept aboard, traders that the wolf encountered, and the bounty of the sea itself.

The galley was Adam’s domain and he ran it with the same efficiency that Captain Wilde ran the rest of his ship, with everything in its proper place, exact accounting on amounts that were just as fastidiously carried out as a money lender would tally coins. So it was with a frown that Adam realized his vegetable stocks were lower, a small wheel of cheese was missing and one of the tins of hard bread had been disturbed. The crew already knew that the wolf had a specific supply of nibbles for those that were on odd duty schedules, so the pilfering had him concerned. It wasn’t uncommon for smaller mammals, mice, rats and such, to stow away on vessels, though they avoided ships of the Zootopian Navy for the most part. Stowaways often found that trying to hide on a Navy ship ensured two years indentured service and narrowed their focus on merchant vessels where rules and regulations tended to be more lax.

Adam automatically flexed his legs as he felt the sloop take the crest of a swell before beginning the short downward plunge, his time on the ship teaching him a great deal about the feel of the deck beneath his feet and watched helplessly as a small stack of sacks filled with ground corn shifted. They weren’t stacked at all properly, some mammal having moved them since departing port. As they tumbled backwards there was a small yelp of surprise. With two bounding steps the wolf was at the remains of the pile and lifted a pair of the canvas bags away to reveal a shocked bunny.

“Mistress Hopps?” Adam asked blinking in surprise. “Whatever are you doing in my galley?!?”

Judy rubbed her head where one of the sacks of grits had come down rather hard, the weight alone enough to cause her to see stars when it landed atop her head. “Er…it’s actually Wilde instead of Hopps, now…”

The wolf dropped the sacks, his paws going to his ears in a gesture of fret and worry. “Ma’am, if the Captain finds out you’re here there’ll be literal hell to pay!” He tugged on the triangular protrusions on his head and looked furtively around the galley space. “I…I have to let him know, ma’am. I’m sorry, but it’s worth my hide if I don’t!”

The bunny extricated herself from the pile of sundries, tugging the simple tunic she wore down and adjusting the trews that concealed her lower half. “I understand,” Judy said as she stepped out of her hiding place, pausing only to snag the small sack she carried with a few belongings in it. “Well, no need to dawdle, I suppose. Getting this over quickly would be for the best I think. Don’t you agree?”

“Most likely, ma’am.” He looked about, his head still turned away as he held his paws up. “Wait here for a moment. I’ll find where the Captain is. It’d be best if he were in his cabin…” Adam trotted out of the galley, his padded feet making almost no noise on the deck as he disappeared.

With no other recourse but to wait, Judy found a small carrot in the bin of orange roots and brushed it off before nibbling nervously on the end. Her mate would be well within his rights to put her in the brig, though she wasn’t sure that the Night Howler had such, and if the stories were correct she might be in for a protracted diet of bread and water. 

As she swallowed down the undoctored root, the bunny wondered if her impetuousness might have been more than just ill advised this time around.

******************

Nicholas Wilde was a study in silent anger, the only part of him indicating just how enraged he was being his eyes that had hardened to the point that they resembled cold bits of stone or glass and not the warm eyes that the bunny had recalled him gazing at her with. He sat at the sturdy table that also served as his desk, one arm draped along the edge, the other laying over a pile of charts with his paw clenched so tightly that the joints had crackled and popped. Judy trembled slightly whenever she chanced to look up before dropping her eyes once more to the deck planks beneath her feet.

“Do you understand the position you’ve put me in?” the fox asked quietly.

Judy swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak, the words that she’d been about to utter dying on her tongue as the fox raised his paw to stop her and shook his head silently. She could feel the looming presence of Francis Fangmeyer and Ian McHorn behind her, not that there was anywhere that she could run in any event with the sloop being several days out to sea. When the bunny chanced to look up again it was to see not anger, but something far, far worse that cut her to her core.

Her mate’s eyes were filled with disappointment and resignation.

“Standard punishment for stowaways is indentured service, ma’am,” McHorn supplied.

“At the very best,” Francis added. “There’s also the chance of imprisonment in the tollhouse when we return to port. It also puts the Cpatain’s commission in jeopardy.”

Judy’s head whipped around to regard her mate, her amethyst eyes wide with shock and fright for what her actions might cost. “You…you’d lose the Night Howler?!?”

Nick nodded. “That’s a very real possibility.”

“But you didn’t know!” the bunny exclaimed.

The fox sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, one paw moving to rub the spot between his eyes. “That’s of no consequence. For all intents and purposes, you are my mate as we’re pawfasted, which makes you my responsibility, and I’m the one culpable.” When he opened his eyes he directed his gaze to the tiger. “Mister Fangmeyer, you’re familiar with the old rules regarding inducting promising individuals into service as midshipmammals?”

“Aye, Sir. If the individual is given proper sponsor,” Fangmeyer replied, his own eyes going wide. “Er, not to counter the Captain’s course of thinking, but…eh…she’s a she, Sir.”

McHorn snorted. “That didn’t stop Captain Francine Trunkabee, and she’s a fine officer.”

“Last I checked, the regulations didn’t mention one’s sex being an issue, Mister Fangmeyer, and Mister McHorn is quite correct. You can tell Captain Trunkabee that being a female means that she’s incapable of commanding a ship, but I certainly won’t.” Nick turned to regard his mate. “Regardless, punishment must be doled out. Then there’s the decision that I needs must make regarding your presence. If no one sponsors you, or even if they do, the question becomes do I turn the ship around, put you on another vessel that we encounter and send you back, or drop you at the first port we come to.” His face became pinched with the thoughts that tumbled through his head. “Or, do I keep you onboard as part of the crew with the position of midshipmammal.”

“Whatever you deem best serves the ship,” Judy replied softly as she lowered her head in chagrin, unable to keep the quaver from her voice.

“Sir! I’ll sponsor Mistress Hopps…er…Wilde,” Fangmeyer said as he straightened and lifted his chin, his fiery eyes locked onto a point above his Captain’s head.

“As do I, Sir!” the rhino added also jerking upright, barely keeping the tip of his horn from embedding itself in one of the wood beams that comprised part of the ceiling.  
Nick looked at his two officers with a narrowing of his eyes. “Am I to take it that my senior officers are in accord and that they realize that they will be completely responsible for Mistress Wilde?”

“We do, Sir!” the tiger replied with determination.

The fox lowered his gaze to the bunny. “Very well. Mistress Wilde, I remand you to the custody of these two officers for your acceptance as a midshipmammal on the vessel Night Howler. You will work alongside the others during regular duty assignments. There will also be an additional four hours instruction on seamammal basics every evening while you are onboard my ship. You will undergo training with both sword and musket by Major Grizzoli, who will also keep me appraised of your progress. As is only proper, you will berth with the rest of the midshipmammals below decks. Am I absolutely clear on all points?”

Judy looked up, her ears pressed hard to the back of her head though there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. “I…I can’t sleep with you?” she asked before remembering they were in mixed company and shrank in on herself slightly.

“That would be most improper,” Nick answered with a rumble in his throat coloring his tone and words.

“Ah…begging my Captain’s pardon,” Fangmeyer interjected and waited for the fox’s nod before continuing. “Considering Midshipmammal Wilde’s gender…perhaps it would be best if…ah…other accommodations could be found? The lads are already fairly high strung, Sir, and the introduction of a…well, a female might cause undue…er, tensions.”

“What are you saying, Mister Fangmeyer,” Nick asked with a frosty bite to his words.

The tiger stepped forward. “Sir, she’s your mate! Whatever else, I’m sure the reason that she stowed away in the first place is because of her feelings for you! To treat her as you’re suggesting…it’s worse than what you would do to another, Sir. Please…as your friend and your subordinate, I’m asking you to reconsider.”

“I have to concur, Sir,” McHorn said, also stepping forward to demonstrate solidarity with his fellow officer. “It’s awkward, I know. But the crew will understand, I’m sure, Sir.”

Nick glared at the two mammals, his mouth tightly pursed. “I will take it under advisement, gentlemammals. Now then. There is the matter of punishment. The regulations are quite clear on that, do you not agree?”

“Don’t do this, Nick!” the tiger whispered desperately.

“Assemble the crew on deck, Mister Fangmeyer. Mister McHorn, you’ll dole out ten lashes, no more, no less. Am I absolutely clear on this?”

The rhinoceros looked as if he wanted to be ill. “T-ten, Sir?”

“Ten!” Nick bellowed as he stood so suddenly that his chair toppled over with a clatter. “Gentlmammals, I have reached my limit today. You will depart and carry out my orders and you will do it with haste! Dismissed!”

No sooner did the pair of officers depart than Judy looked at her mate, her eyes wide with fright. “I-I-I’m t-to be lashed?” the bunny husked.

The fox didn’t even look at her as he pointed to the door that led to the deck. “You are assigned to Mister Fangmeyer. I suggest you go join him with some haste, Mister Wilde!” Nick growled.

********************

The crew looked on with muttered whispers and no small surprise at the bunny that stood next to their first officer, her eyes overly bright with the tears that threatened to spill at any moment while discussing the disciplinary proceedings. Floggings had only ever happened twice before on the Night Howler. One was when a midshipmammal had fallen asleep during watch, the second was when a crewmember that was no longer aboard had gotten drunk and was singing bawdy tavern songs well after the midnight bell.

Both times the punishment had been three lashes.

That the Captain had called for ten was within his right, but unprecedented for the fox. Nicholas Wilde was strict, but he was also a fair officer, commanding the respect of those that served with him aboard the sloop as a leader that inspired by example. 

Benjamin Clawhauser came up to the deck, puffing in exasperation at having been pulled away from his other studies of sea life and examining creatures and fish preserved in glass bottles of alcohol. “What’s this?” the cheetah exclaimed as he tottered up on deck and saw a greatly subdued Judy standing next to the ship’s first officer.

“Midshipmammal Wilde was found stowing away,” Fangmeyer muttered. “Captain’s ordered ten lashes as punishment. I think that when this whole sordid affair is over your services will certainly be required, Doctor.”

Clawhauser’s eyes widened behind his wire framed spectacles. “Ten? Ten lashes?!? You can’t be serious! Nick’s never ordered that many on any mammal ever! And on his own mate?!?” the cheetah sputtered, his emotions vying between outrage and horror.

The sounding of the drums announcing the Captain’s appearance for the punishment sounded, all eyes from the sixty seven mammals on deck turning towards the door that led to the fox’s private quarters. What happened next was not what any of them had expected.

Instead of wearing the full panoply of his uniform, Nicholas Wilde appeared in trews and simple shirt, his eyes hard and glinting. He stepped to the mast as a murmur ran through the assembled crew before turning around and letting his eyes brush across each individual. 

“We have had an individual stowaway onboard, as all of you have no doubt noticed. That the stowaway has turned out to be my very own mate has caused me a great deal of shame and chagrin.” Nick refused to lower his head and if anything, lifted his chin higher. “As Captain of this vessel your wellbeing is my duty and responsibility. As such, I’m afraid I’ve disappointed you. As our commission takes precedence over all other concerns, Midshipmammal Wilde will take her place alongside the rest of you, working to become a viable member of this crew. She will be given no quarter in the work that will be expected of her, though she will be treated with the due respect for an officer in training.

“Despite sponsorship as a midshipmammal, Mister Wilde’s transgression cannot go unpunished, but a great deal of it falls upon my shoulders, and punishment must be meted out. As her Captain, I needs must see that she is properly chastened. As her mate, it is my duty to protect her as best I can. I know that this is unprecedented, but these are strange waters we find ourselves in, myself even more so than the rest of you, so I shall accept the lashes in lieu.”

Nick turned to Ian McHorn even as he put his arms around the mast, Francis Fangmeyer tying them with a stout bit of line before walking around and rending his Captain’s shirt to expose his back.

“Mister McHorn. You will give the flog to Mister Wilde. For every lash that she fails to land proper, you will administer two. Am I clear on this?”

“S-Sir…” the rhino stuttered, his eyes widening in increasing shock.

“DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” the fox yelled.

“Clear, Sir!” McHorn bellowed in reply, his huge arm snapping up in a salute.

Increasing vocal protest began to rumble among the crew, the sounds making it to the fox’s ears as his eyes began to smolder at the breakdown in discipline, Francis seeing it before wheeling on the ship’s contingent. “Be silent!” he roared, his own fiery eyes flashing dangerously. “You are still mammals of the Zootopian Navy and by the gods you will damned well act like it! Stand fast and silence your thrice damned muzzles!”

“Thank you, Francis,” Nick whispered as the tiger turned back around to ensure that the fox was properly prepared.

“Don’t thank me,” Fangmeyer whispered back. “I’m with the lads on this one, Sir.”

The only sound on deck was the rush of the breeze as it filled the sails and the pounding of the water against the prow and flanks of the sloop. When he nodded, McHorn handed the butt of the flog to the bunny, gesturing at the fox with his chin. “You do it proper now, Lady Judy,” he mumbled, “otherwise it’ll be the worse on him.”

The bunny wrapped her paws around the braided handle, the core of wood inside giving the whip a solid heft. “I-I-I c-can’t do th-this…” she husked as her jaw trembled.

“You have to do it proper,” McHorn repeated. “He’s taking the lashings, but this is your punishment. You’re the one that has to cause him pain.”

The tears began to flow freely as the burly rhino pointed out just what the full scope of the disciplinary action was, and a sick feeling of horror caused Judy’s stomach to fill with a dreadful sort of icy sensation that made her want to vomit. The only thing that caused her suddenly leaden feet to move her forward as her paw released the coil of the flog was the knowledge that if she didn’t whip her own mate bloody, he’d be getting twice the number of lashes from his second officer.

“I’m sorry, Nick…” the bunny whispered as her vision blurred along the lower portion of her eyes. “I’m so sorry…ohgodsforgivemeI’msorry!” she mewled quietly as her arm raised.

The first lash caused the fox to jerk hard against his bindings, a high yelp coming from his throat and past his grit teeth. As the whip fell away, strands of coppery fur floated away on the breeze. The second was much the same, though where the fur on Nick’s back had been ripped out a thin line of raw flesh was exposed. By the fifth stroke Judy was feeling faint and slightly dizzy, her mate’s back a criss-crossing of bloody welts that were far too exposed as each lash removed fur and skin. Judy paused after reaching the halfway point to sob noisily, eyes and nose running freely, though she wasn’t alone as nearly every crewmember she could still see clearly openly wept.

Sniffing in a completely indelicate and unladylike manner, the bunny resumed, the tearing of her fox’s back mirrored by the scars that she felt appearing on her heart and in her soul. The next Judy knew was the flog was being plucked from her paw by McHorn while Fangmeyer and Benjamin worked on getting her mate untied from the mast and carried to his quarters. 

“Come along now, lass,” the rhino told her gently. “It’s over. Take a breath and steady yourself. It’s all over.”

Judy heard the words but they didn’t make sense as she was physically picked up and carried to her Nick’s cabin, the cheetah already working on the fox who lay front down on his bed, Francis aiding as he could while McHorn passed a cup to the bunny.

“Drink up now,” he told her.

She tried to do as instructed before choking on the liquid, her mouth and throat feeling as if they were on fire and coughed hard enough to see stars.

“Oy. Told you drink, not breathe it,” the rhino said with a sad smile and soft chuckle. “It’s rum. It’ll take the edge off, lass, and that’s what you need right about now.”

Now that she knew what to expect, Judy took a gulp of the potent liquor, feeling it hit her stomach like liquid fire. The rhino was right in that by the time she got to the third swallow the trembling in her paws was greatly reduced. Judy looked with bleary eyes to where the surgeon finished applying a poultice to her mate’s back, shuddering as she realized the ragged furrows had been put into his flesh by her. Tears again began to flow and as she looked on Judy was unaware that the cup had been refilled. The conversation in the cabin between the officers and doctor were carried out in unintelligible whispers that the bunny didn’t even try to follow.

The next event that she was aware of was Fangmeyer plucking the cup from her numb fingers and turning to place her in the bed next to her mate, repeating several times that he was asserting his authority and didn’t want to see either until supper time, of which he would see to it being brought to the cabin before departing.

Her chest tight at the ordeal that she’d just been through, at what she’d put her Nick through, it was all the bunny could do to gently touch the fur under the fox’s eyes that was damp with his own tears. “Why?” Judy husked in a raw, pain filled voice that had nothing to do with something so simple as a physical hurt. “Why did you make me do that?”

Nick blinked the eye that looked at his mate, the other hidden where his head was pressed into the pillow. “All of our actions…all of our choices, have repercussions, my love. Especially on a ship. Out here it is far from being a game, and impetuous decisions, actions taken without thought, can have dire circumstances.” He took a breath, his eye closing for a moment against the flaring pain of his back. “Whether you meant it or not…you’re part of this ship now…part of this crew. Next time…before you act rashly…you will give it thought first.” Nick sighed. “Benjamin’s medicines are potent. I…I don’t know if I can keep awake much longer…”

“What did he give you?”

“Mmm. Clove on the lashes…and a touch of rum with opium. Very…potent.”

Judy watched as his paw lifted, sliding along the quilt before it found hers and grasped her fingers with gentle strength.

“My Judy…” the fox slurred, though he gazed at her intently. “Why? Why did you stowaway? You were safe…back in the city with mother…” A single tear slid down his snout. “It’s so dangerous…out here…”

The bunny swallowed hard. “Because I love you, and one night was not enough,” Judy whispered, inching closer to her mate. “How can I sit back in the city, safe and secure, when you’re out here? If you face danger, I want to face it with you. So short a time we’ve known each other, but I can’t bear the thought of you going off to sea and something happening where I’d never see you again. If you’re going to face the dangers out here, I’m going to face them with you.”

Nick smiled past his drowsiness, the expression actually quite pleasant. “Foolish bunny…”

“Yes,” she replied and closed the small distance between them. “Yes, I am. But I’m your foolish bunny,” Judy whispered as her nose touched his a moment before she softly kissed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of a recurring OC in the form of Adam Hemiczi with permission from his creator Pointy Haired Jedi! You'll see him in Cry for the Children as well, but I thought the character would also be a fun cameo fit-in for this story, too!!!
> 
> And perhaps a little harsh, but that's how punishment was meted out back in the day. And I guarantee that it's a lesson that Judy will never, ever forget!
> 
> It's funny going through and making sure chapters are ready to go up, and rereading what I've done. I think the flogging scene is one of the most gut wrenching, emotional things I have ever written.


	7. Chapter 7

Where could that thrice-damned doe be? Edward Bucksworth seethed.

The rich lord of Deer Brooke was currently fuming within his office in his small mansion at his estate. Drops of wine ran down the wall above the door from where he had just thrown his glass at his terrified servant in his anger. The black-furred buck slammed his paw against his desk, spilling some ink onto a few of the maps and papers strewn across its surface. As if he needed another thing to be angry about.

Edward Bucksworth had grown up in a life of wealth and privilege, being the son of the former Lord of Deer Brooke. Edward, pampered and waited upon by others his whole life, had become the epitome of a pompous, rich noble who thought himself higher than everyone else. It was well known amongst the citizens of Deer Brooke that the only thing bigger than Edward’s ego was his temper, which was as likely to be brought out as a rabbit was to like carrots. At the age of 33, he was known for his cruelty and his disregard of others. But none received the extent of his wrath like the predators.

Edward’s father had hated predators with a passion. For as far as anyone could remember, the entire line of Bucksworths had cracked down hard on predators of all species. Ever since they had gained Lordship over Deer Brooke, they had worked to rid it of all the ‘predator filth’, as they were apt to call them. Higher taxes, unfair justice, and ‘unexplained’ break-ins were expected from the few predators who refused to leave the town and had become part of their day-to-day routine. Recently, Edward had been considering increasing the severity of his measures against predators to see if he couldn’t get the ever-dwindling predator population to disappear entirely.

But right now Edward had other matters on his mind. He was certainly not happy that Judith Hopps, his wife-to-be, had still not appeared several weeks after the date of her expected arrival. The young doe was to be his ticket to expanding wealth, respect, as well as a few heirs to take over his lands from him once he was gone. At his age, he was beginning to worry that he would not have anyone to take over for him once he passed away. Normally, a buck of his age would have long ago been married away, but Edward’s reputation as an unfair ruler had driven away many potential suitors, until he had met Stuart Hopps of Bunnyburrow. The rabbit hated predators just as much as himself and Stuart had been more than willing to give him one of his daughters and forge an alliance from the bond that marriage created. Together, they hoped to work to remove the predator influence in the colonies entirely, a most noble cause in their eyes. Marrying Lord Stuart’s daughter would be the final piece he needed to seal their alliance as well as give him a few heirs, but now his plans were being delayed.

Lord Stuart had assured him that his daughter would arrive by evenfall fifteen days past but still there had been no sign of her or her ship anywhere near the waters of Deer Brooke. At first, Edward had expected that a bad wind or something similar had slowed down the ship’s journey and that it would arrive soon. But as more time had passed, Edward had been forced to accept other possibilities. Either some ill had befallen the ship transporting Judith—pirates were becoming a more common sight in the oceans theses days—or the ship had been delayed for another unforeseen reason. Either way, Edward wanted to know why he had been forced to wait two weeks longer than he had been told he would need to wait. And he swore that he would find a way to punish those responsible for the delay.

After another moment of stewing in his anger, Edward made his way out of the study, carefully avoiding the broken shards of wineglass in front of the door, and marched down the corridor to find the Master of Ships, Joshua Dollard. The buck looked a force not to be trifled with, with his gilded rapier resting in its scabbard at his hip and two twin flintlock pistols holstered at the waist. His ears were erected straight and tall, making his already better-than-average height even greater.

The fire in his eyes burned on as he approached the Master’s door, pushing it open wide without bothering to knock. The sound of the door slamming into the wall drew the attention of a small, portly rabbit sitting at his desk, who looked up from his papers to view Edward above his glasses, which sat on the end of his nose. His mouth opened in surprise for a second before he snapped it shut and quickly composed himself. “Lord Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he politely inquired. He feared the Lord greatly, as did most everyone else, and knew it was best to be respectful of the Lord when in his presence. The only mammals who would dare to show disrespect to Edward most likely had a wish to be parted from a few of their fingers.

Edward strode up to the desk, towering over the shrinking rabbit. “Prepare my ship for departure at this instant,” Edward spat, his anger more than evident in his tone.

“May I ask what for, Sir?” the small rabbit asked before mentally kicking himself for letting his curiosity get the best of him. He tried to remain as calm as possible while his heart quivered with fear. Luckily, the Master’s question did not warrant any ill will in the eyes of his Lord.

“I am setting sail to Bunnyburrow to search for Judith Hopps and perhaps have a word with Stuart Hopps if we cannot find her.” If Edward failed to find Judith’s ship, or the remains of it, on his way to Bunnyburrow he would have to stop to get help from Stuart for a search party. “Prepare my ship for departure,” he repeated himself impatiently.

“Sir, I don’t think that to be a wise choice,” the Master argued. He knew he was walking a very thin line here but his duty as one of the Lord’s advisors required him to say something as he thought his Lord’s behavior rather brash. Edward had never been one to let another out-do him, but he hardly needed to set out himself. “Send another to search for young Judith instead. Besides, the Lady Hopps has most likely simply been held up. She may be on her way and you—”

“If that is the case then I shall pass her on the way to Bunnyburrow and I will turn the ship around to accompany her back to Deer Brooke. But it has been two weeks and I am growing impatient of waiting. I must know what has caused this delay. It may be a simple mistake but it is equally likely that they had a run-in with pirates or some other form of ill luck. Prepare my ship for departure, I will not tell you again,” Edward commanded darkly. He fingered one of his pistols threateningly in full view of the Master.

The poor, frightened Master, thinking Edward was getting an itchy trigger finger, gave a quick nod while standing up. "The ship should be ready within two hours, Sir.” He quickly moved his bulk out of the room to oversee the preparation of Edward’s ship. His only concern was to remove himself from Edward’s presence as quickly as possible while this angry.

Edward stood there for another minute, thinking about what else needed to be done before he set off for Bunnyburrow, but came up with nothing. With two hours to kill, the buck made the decision to spend the time getting drinks and perhaps picking up a whore at his favorite inn. Ever since his sixteenth birthday, Edward had made sport of taking the does in inns and taverns around Dear Brooke, or anywhere else he travelled, to his bed. It was rather easy to entice even the most prudish of serving girls with his status and wealth. Most of them were enthralled with the thought of being bedded by such a rich and powerful buck. Of course, he couldn’t ever actually marry any of them. He would lose all of his respect were he to do so, no matter how much he wished he could. That was why he needed the Hopps girl; to marry and bear him heirs. The daughter of the rich head of the Hopps family was a respectable choice for a wife and would not turn any judging heads. But once she bore his children, she would become one of many other does who warmed his bed at night. He would never be able to give up all the other bunny whores, settling for just one doe would simply never satisfy him.

Edward exited the Master’s study and made his way through the hallways of his mansion which were ornately decorated with expensive vases and paintings, most of which he never even cast a passing glance. Eventually, the buck reached the exit of the large building and went out into bright mid-day light. The sun was directly overhead in the sky, beating down heavily on the rabbit as he trudged forward. His estate lay directly outside of the main town of Deer Brooke on a small hill so that it overlooked the main town. The town itself was on the ocean, its entire east end one large dock with ships tied to the pier along its length.

Edward began the short walk to the town, following the cobbled street from his estate which led to the town center. All the while, Edward silently cursed and threatened Stuart and his daughter for their impudence.

The buck passed under the shade of a few trees, reveling in the brief reprieve from the sun’s harsh rays, before he found himself through a large, iron gate and in the town proper. Tightly packed buildings loomed over the street from either side like the fingers of giant paws that were going to close down upon the streets and trap its citizens in their grasp. Deer Brooke’s streets were bustling with the activity expected at mid-day. Mammals made their way along the cobbled streets mindlessly like ants carrying out their errands, bringing sacks and crates of various merchandise to and fro. A horse was busy loading some crates of what looked like tobacco onto a wagon before he attached a harness to his chest and shoulders and began rolling the cart along, the veins in his neck bulging at the strain on his neck.

Edward noticed a bengal tiger, the only predator he could see on the street, take one look at him before seeming to shrink and hurrying to make his way past Edward as quickly as possible, giving him as wide a berth. Edward smiled momentarily, seeing such large predators so scared of him despite being more than double his size always inflated his ego and gave him cause to smile, but he was not in a good mood and the gratification was short-lived.

Edward very quickly found himself outside of Bessy’s Inn and Taphouse. The establishment was home to the youngest and prettiest of serving does in Deer Brooke and was his favorite place to go when he was looking to bed a rabbit for a night. Normally, he was expected there four or so times a week but the trouble of the past two weeks had made it so that he had not shown up as often as usual. 

The inside was lit brightly by the noon sun entering through the front-facing windows of the inn, washing the place in a warm glow. On the far wall was the bar, backed by barrels of mead, rum, and other alcoholic drinks. Behind the bar, Bessy, the owner of the inn, was busy cleaning a mug. Closely packed tables were set about unevenly in the rest of the inn. On the right wall was a staircase that led upstairs to the inn’s rooms and a doorway which opened up to the cellar. As it was only now becoming noon, the inn was almost entirely empty, only a small group of rams at a table and a lone rabbit at the bar were there, besides the wait staff.

Edward went up to the bar and was greeted by Bessy herself who heard his approach and looked up from her mug. “Evening, Lord Edward. The usual?” the doe inquired as she stopped cleaning the mug she was holding.

“The usual,” Edward curtly confirmed.

Bessy nodded and beckoned for someone behind Edward and then turned to fill the mug with mead. Suddenly, Edward felt two paws start to massage his shoulders and a hot breath caressed his left ear. Already, he was starting to relax from the pleasant feeling those two paws created.

“Does my lord wish to come upstairs with me?” a falsely innocent voice asked. Ah, Christie, Edward inwardly sighed. Of all the does he had ever met and bedded, Christie was undeniably the best. A very busty and pretty doe, she seemed so sweet and innocent but she never ceased to please in bed. And the sounds she made. Edward could already feel his blood boiling up at the thoughts.

Bessy turned around with the mead, handing it to Edward, who downed it all in one go and rushed to the staircase. He could hardly get upstairs fast enough.

*********************

Edward stepped out of Bessy’s and back into the hot sun and busy crowd of mammals, pulling out a gold pocket watch to check the time as he did so. The Master said the ship should be ready within two hours and he was now pressing on two and a quarter. He hadn't realized how long he had been with Christie, being rather focused on her body and the things she had done to him to give proper attention to the time.

Edward had to force the thought of Christie back down as he walked to the docks lest he become aroused once more. Were that to happen, his quickly returning sour mood would most likely curdle and then he wouldn't be able to get anything done. He would just have to wait until he could return to the inn, or perhaps he could take the Hopps doe to bed with him when he found her. Being pulled away from Christie before he was ready had left him wanting for more.

At the docks, Edward found Master Dollard waiting at the end of the plank leading to his ship, Flowering Maiden. The brigantine was the fastest ship in Deer Brooke, although that wasn’t saying much as Deer Brooke’s residents did not have near enough money for a fast boat. The ship’s beige-colored sails flapped in the sea breeze and Edward was satisfied that the winds would allow for a fast pace to be set once they set off.

“Sir,” the Master began, “your ship is ready for departure.”

Edward nodded, “That will be all, Joshua,” the Lord dismissed him. He then stepped briskly onto the gangway and strode up it to the ship. His entire crew was made of rabbits, a conscious choice on his part as he trusted no mammal more than his fellow lapines, and they all stopped what they were doing to acknowledge his presence before returning to their work once he dismissed them.

His first mate, Fin Withers, approached him, “Sir, Master Dollard informed us we are to set sail for Bunnyburrow. Is that correct?” he asked in his high-pitched, almost boyish, voice.

“It is. Should we find the ship holding Judith Hopps on the way we shall head back, but otherwise we shall continue all the way to Bunnyburrow.”

Withers nodded, “We’ll set off at once, Sir.” He then began walking amongst the crew shouting, “Prepare for departure!” loudly. The crew members all moved to take up their positions at the first mate’s command and Edward, satisfied with their swift obedience, headed towards the quarterdeck to command the ship.

Now at the stern, Edward looked towards the horizon. As the crew members shouted commands at each other in preparation for departure, Edward let the breeze play across the fur on his face. 

Wherever you are, Judith Hopps, I am going to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the first of the co-author chapters introducing Edward Bucksworth, a wholly despicable and loathsome villain!!! In fact, JaysStories did such a good job that I don't think I've ever seen more comments on a character as Bucksworth. 
> 
> Now, I am thrilled at this chapter, and my fellow writer did a phenomenal job on him, but I was doing some research and learned that I did need to change the ship that Bucksworth was using as schooners were a later design style that came about several decades after the time period that I originally intended for High Seas. That is entirely my fault when I was originally talking to JaysStories for the chapter. So I have altered this and eventual chapters for the type of vessel from a schooner to a brigantine, which was still a fairly impressive ship and quite fast with a skilled captain and crew.
> 
> I hope you forgive me for this egregious oversight!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Judy Wilde, formerly of the Hopps family of Bunnyburrow sat with her back at the meeting point of the starboard and aft rails that comprised the poop deck of the sloop-of-war Night HowlerI in an attempt for a bit of shade, a wood framed slate on her crossed legs and stick of chalk in her paw. She glanced at the crude chart she’d been given along with the compass and went over her figures for a course between two points and the estimated travel time for a ship traveling at a set pace. Next to her were the other mishipmammals that were learning to be officers, one of them her mate’s personal cabin boy Emil Grizner, the other a slightly older pig. Like them she was dressed in simple trews, a white cotton shirt and unadorned blue coat that was a little too heavy for the sunlight that beat down from above.

Despite being a stowaway, and the terrible mess that she'd caused, the officers under Nicholas Wilde had petitioned their Captain for her to be taken on as an apprentice sailor, and the bunny was doing everything in her power to catch up to the other young mammals as she learned the vagaries of life at sea.

“That’s time,” Ian McHorn declared as he closed the cover to a large pocket watch encased in a thick brass clamshell. “Mister Hampton, your slate,” the rhino directed as he held out his huge hand, the small black board looking tiny in his huge, grey-skinned fingers. McHorn frowned as he looked at the navigational figures before shaking his head. “If you were to take this course you’d break the spine of your vessel on this line of shoals as your math is well and truly off, Mister Hampton. Congratulations on killing your crew.”

The pig frowned as he took the slate back, his mouth working as he silently added up his row of figures once more and consulted the aged compass, unsure as to where the mistake was made as the huge Ensign moved to the next midshipmammal. “Mister Grizner, your slate, if you please.” One of the officer’s eyebrows lifted. “Better, lad, but you failed to make anchorage and slipped by the island because of your mistake. Check your figures once more.” He then turned to Judy as she held out her own slate. “Now, let’s see what you have here, Mister Wilde.”

It had taken Judy a couple of days to acclimate to being addressed as ‘mister’, the term the common title of courtesy for all mammals aboard a ship. It was simply part of the learning for the bunny, though she was somewhat astonished with herself at the ease with which she fitting in with a life at sea. When time permitted her to actually examine her new circumstances, Judy found that many of the lessons were a challenge, truly, but also something that seemed familiar and she thrilled at the things that she was learning. It was almost as if she had been meant for a life at sea and thrived under the instruction she was receiving.

“Well done, Mister Wilde. Solid figures and concise calculations.” The rhino handed the slate back. “Mister Hampton, Mister Grizner, you have until noon bell to bring me a proper course,” McHorn said as he wiped the bunny’s slate clear and put it in the wooden crate with the rest of the training supplies. “Mister Wilde, you are released until noon bell upon which time you will serve the Captain and Leftenant Fangmeyer their luncheon. Afterwards you’ll report to Major Grizzoli for musket practice.”

Judy jumped to her feet in an attempt to stand at attention and brought her paw up in salute which the rhino corrected before returning it and turning away. As soon as the rhino acknowledged the requisite naval courtesies the bunny bounced down to the door that would lead below decks, anxious to get to some of the training aids that had been provided in the way of ropes tied into the various knots used aboard the ship and the segments that she would practice with. She made the small cabin she shared with Grizner, the space barely the size of a moderate closet with three bunks stacked almost to the beams, a small table top and a single stool, shucking her coat immediately to brush the cloth and inspect the rest of her clothing.

Despite Emil Grizner being Nicholas’ cabin boy, it was standard practice for whichever midshipmammal succeeded first on the morning classes to function as the server for the Captain and his first officer, getting a little time for personal instruction. For Judy it would be the first time since being discovered as a stowaway that she would be in anything remotely resembling a private moment with the fox that she’d pawfasted to. As such she wished to make sure that her coat was as immaculate as possible. While the garment was serviceable, it was second-paw having come from one of Emil Grizner’s coats from when he first stepped onboard and hadn’t been much larger than the bunny herself. Some creative sewing had enabled her to take it in where it was needed, letting it out in other places, and as the days had passed she actually looked forward to when she could start applying braiding earned from successfully completing the courses of an apprentice.

Judy wondered if once they put into their next port if she’d be able to remain on the Night Howler. Making her a midshipmammal had initially been something of a compromise, a means of keeping the bunny aboard and pulling her fair share of the vessel’s workload and as penance for her transgression of sneaking onboard, but after a week of waking early, succeeding in learning the foundations of sailing, working long, hard hours, sometimes even pushing herself to exceed the expectations of the mammals around her, Judy was becoming more and more enthralled with the experience of life on the water.

Perhaps it had been another measure to appease the crew, but the bunny was taking it seriously and for the first time in her life felt as if she were a part of something unique, something worthwhile and not the result of admittedly selfish motivation. It was a rather unique new perspective.

The bell for the half hour rang from above deck and Judy pulled her thoughts out of their contemplations and pulled her coat down, slipping the sleeves over her arms and rapidly fastening the embossed brass buttons before darting to the galley. 

Adam Helmeczi gave her a sort of sad, apologetic look before turning back to his charcoal fueled stove. The gray wolf wordlessly set dishes on the tray, most of the offerings different vegetables with only a little in the way of poultry, small loaves of blackbread and utensils. “If you’d be so kind as to grab the pot,” the wolf inquired. “Use those rags. It’s quite hot.”

Judy did as she was bade, following the cook out and to the Captain’s cabin, only struggling slightly to keep the contents from sloshing out on either the deck or her clothing. “Mister Helmeczi, when are you going to stop looking at me as if you were guilty of an unforgivable transgression?”

“But aren’t I guilty of just that?” Adam asked with a miserable expression tossed back over his shoulder. “If I’d just kept quiet the Captain and…and you…”

“It would have been even more of a mess, I believe,” Judy said. “Nicholas’ pain is fading as his wounds heal, and I? I despise what I did and still weep for it, but I was acting in my own best interests. On this ship, that is precisely the sort of attitude that cannot be tolerated as it will cost another, perhaps all of us, their very life. I…I didn’t understand this when I foolishly snuck onboard. I’m just now beginning to understand the why of it. Unfortunately I have a long way to go,” she said with a sigh and not quite despondent tone of voice.

The wolf stopped and gave the bunny a warm smile, Judy determining that he was better suited to smiling than wearing a sad expression. “Then you’re well ahead of many mammals that I’ve met in my time, Lady Judy,” Adam said with a soft chuckle. “In fact, it’s a lesson that even I am forced to relearn on a rather regular basis!”

The pair entered the cabin and began setting their load upon the Captain’s table before the wolf withdrew with a respectful bow, shutting the door as he departed. Judy was left alone and was somewhat surprised to find a trill of anxiety flutter through her. A little over a week as part of the crew had instilled in her just how much power and responsibility Nick held, his word absolute law on the ship. Judy found herself regarding her mate with a bit of the awe that the other mammals onboard did. He was, indeed, fair, and he often put himself out before others as an example. And the more the bunny watched the fox from this new perspective, the more she realized just what an extraordinary individual he was. 

Standing back from the table as her mate finished some form of work at the small desk that sat to the side of his bed, Judy waited for Leftenant Fangmeyer to arrive and jerked slightly at the sound of Nick’s log book being closed. Her eyes flicked towards her mate, watching how even after several days he stood fully erect with his shoulders back to keep his clothing from abrading the wounds of the lashing he’d received at her paws.

“Mister Fangmeyer has declined to luncheon with us today,” Nick said in a soft, controlled voice, walking slowly to the table and passing his normal chair before stepping behind the bunny. 

Judy swallowed hard at the presence of the one that she was mated to standing behind her, the breath that she’d drawn in hitching as his paws came to rest on her shoulders, gently spinning her in place so that she had to face the fox, a twinge of anxiety that suddenly knotted her stomach gripping her. The bunny slowly lifted her eyes and her breast hitched once more, but not from another, unreasonable swell of trepidation, but from the warmth that radiated from within the depths of Nick’s emerald eyes.

“Do you know how difficult it has been to stay away from you?” he asked in a tremulous whisper, his voice coinciding with all of the fear and hope that crashed in his mate as if they were two individuals but of one accord on some divine level that went far beyond the world around them. “I hated having put you through what I have, but I pray that you understand the why of all of it.”

Judy nodded slowly, her own jaw quivering. I-I-I d-do…” she whispered, her paw lifting of its own volition to touch her love’s face, longing to feel his fur, the solidity of him. “No…” Judy admitted after a moment’s hesitation. “I do…now. I…I didn’t at the time, but now I understand.” The bunny dared move forward, her other paw joining the first in its exploration of her mate, using soft caresses to once more familiarize herself with him, feeling the first hint of a smile that she hadn’t seen since before stealing aboard the ship. When his eyes filled with a single tear rolling from each liquid eye, she felt her own begin.

The next either knew was that they embraced tightly as if the other were solid ground in the most tumultuous of storms and let the motion of the sloop sway their bodies back and forth in an almost dance until Nick gently pushed them apart. “You must be strong, though. As must I. We can’t indulge our whims while at sea, as much as I would like. It…”

Judy nodded. “I know this,” she said, allaying her mate’s consternation. “Young Grizner explained it. How can you and I share each other when the crew had their own time ashore cut so short.” The bunny sighed before again closed the distance between them and rested her head against the expanse of Nick’s chest. “I’ve learned that on your ship the one who is most stringent about following the rules is the one who set them. And of course I wish otherwise…but I do understand.” Judy all but melted as the fox’s arm tightened about her while his paw stroked her head and alternately the length of her long, sensitive ears. “Enough, though,” she told her mate as she reluctantly pulled back. “Much longer and I don’t think my resolve will hold. Besides, what sort of midshipmammal, or mate for that matter, would I be if I let you get so distracted that your lunch grew cold?”

Without saying a word Nick finally released the bunny and turned, pulling out the chair that she had used when a guest on the ship, waiting for her to sit before taking his own. It was he that doled out the portions before taking his own chair. “I’ve heard tell from Francis and Ian both that you’re doing exceedingly well in the lessons they’re trying to impart. The other officers say much the same. You’ve already demonstrated more natural talent than Mister Hampton, and he’s been a middie for nigh on three and half years. Is this true?”

Judy felt her ears warm at the praise and couldn’t help the smile that pulled her muzzle into a joyful expression. “I wouldn’t know, if truth be told. I do the lessons that I’m instructed. If I’ve done well I move on to the next.”

The fox nodded as his fork paused halfway between his plate and his mouth. “And the work that is required?”

“Mmmm!” Judy intoned as she swallowed a bite of shredded greens that had been seasoned and pickled. “I was terrified the first time I had to go aloft in the rigging! I didn’t think it was so high up! It was frightful. But then I looked out at the horizon, the sea all around us and it was simply marvelous. Oh, Nick! You didn’t tell me how beautiful the world could be from up there!”

The conversation continued as they ate, Judy telling her mate of the things that she was learning, the tasks that she’d accomplished and he listened silently through it all, a small smile on his muzzle that belied the swelling pride in his chest that his Judy was actually taking so well to life at sea. He’d already heard from the other officers that not only was the bunny accomplishing all of the lessons set to her, but did so with surprising alacrity and enthusiasm. She was, so they’d told him, a natural sailor. Judy had never once balked at a job, no matter how unsavory, up to and including the tending of the head and ensuring the wood was treated properly after scrubbing filth and foulness that always accumulated.

Granted, Judy had a ways to go, but if her growing understanding of why things had to be a certain way aboard ship, the continued demonstration of innate talent, and if she were so inclined, she would actually make a fine naval officer. Granted, it wasn’t what very many would consider a ladylike, but Nick was learning that his lovely Judy was anything but what was expected.

The fox watched as his mate finished off the last bite of her lunch while he leaned back in his chair, his eyes lidded heavily while a small smile played at his muzzle. Judy became aware of the scrutiny and looked at the one she’d pledged herself to with a quizzical expression, her attention immediately going to her tunic and jacket. “I didn’t spill food upon myself, have I? I swear I was so ravenous I wouldn’t be surprised…”

As she spoke Nick stood and covered the short space between them in a step and before the bunny could say anymore he’d lifted her chin with a finger, tilting her face upwards, a warm shudder running through him as her wide, purple hued eyes regarded him, hope in those lovely orbs that came to fruition as he bent down, his mouth meeting hers in a languorous kiss that she returned with as much hunger as she’d directed at her luncheon.

“Mmmmm!” the bunny intoned, her paw automatically going to her beloved’s face, stroking the fur along his cheek. “Oh…oh, Nick…don’t…”

“Why ever not?’ he asked, barely breaking the kiss, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

“I…I don’t think I can restrain myself…”

The fox hauled his mate from her chair with tender insistence. “Then don’t,” he replied with his arms going about her body, his head dipping down to nibble at her neck in soft bites, Judy arching her body against him in an unthinking response to the affection attention. “I’ve been informed, in a manner that was almost rude, and bordered insubordination, that I was being too harsh and that if I didn’t work on making things right between us that I might find myself overboard.”

Judy nodded slowly, her eyes changing as her chin quivered slightly. “I was afraid you hated me…”

The fox shook his head. “I don’t hate you, Judy. You surprised me…and I was angry for a moment. You’ve seen the why of things now. You understand why I had to do the things I did.” His paw brushed over her head, pushing her ears back in a loving touch. “And I wish I could’ve done otherwise, but there are laws that must be obeyed, by me before all others onboard.” He took a moment to breathe deep though he didn’t release the bunny. “For over a week I have watched you, fretted over your welfare, fought the urge to reach out when you with even the slightest misstep and it’s been absolute hell for me when all I truly wanted was to hold you and tell you I loved you.”

Judy looked into her mate’s eyes as he spoke and saw the moisture well along the bottoms of his lids and brushed them away just as they began to fall, the words meaning more than she could convey. With her heart beating rapidly in her bosom she placed her head under the fox’s chin and held him tightly enjoying the way his chest swelled with every inhale, the warmth that flowed from Nick in soothing waves. Then there was his scent. She might not have as sensitive a nose as her mate, but she enjoyed the smell that seemed to encompass everything good and right and wanted to roll in it, to cover her body in the scent of her lover.

Raising herself up on the very toes of her feet, Judy brushed her face against her Nick’s before kissing him with an arduous passion that filled her body with a heat that felt like it rivaled any smithy. The bunny pulled away with a winsome smile as she let her fingers trail along her mate’s arms before clasping his paws in hers and steered both of them towards his bed. “We haven’t much time before I’m to undergo musket practice with Major Grizzoli. However I think that is more than enough time to give you something that should get you through the rest of the day.”

Looking at the bunny with surprise at her audacity, Nick was too stunned to keep her from removing his clothes with an almost frantic haste prior to pushing him down onto the suspended bedding, her own clothes vanishing with even greater speed before she launched herself into his arms, covering his muzzle and cheeks with rapid, small kisses as she rubbed the entirety of her body against his. When she felt that she fully had his attention, Judy pushed him back into the pillows with a lascivious grin. “Permission to come aboard?” she asked with a casual salute.

Nick swallowed hard at this very assertive display, and not for the first time he wondered if introducing her to his mother had been a wise course of action. “Eh…if I refuse?” he asked in a small voice.

The bunny chuckled throatily, her voice slightly deeper and sultry. “Then heave to and prepare to be boarded, fox,” she said as she straddled his thighs with a proprietary look at the copper and cream fur of her mate spread before her.

The interlude was far too short for either of them, but there had been tender passion and ample love in everything they shared despite the time constraints. They helped each other wash before redressing, Judy doing so more quickly, then stopped her mate before he slipped into his shirt to examine the lashes that she’d given him, the barely healed skin still an angry red underneath his fur. Before the sight of the wounds could cause her any distress, Nick turned and grabbed her up in his arms before plopping her down upon his lap.

“Stop punishing yourself over them,” he told her firmly. “It’s nothing that I wouldn’t endure every day to keep you from harm. And as you can see for yourself, they’re already well on the way to fully healing. It wasn’t my first lashing, and I doubt it will be my last, but for you I’d take a flog again and again.”

Judy nodded, her fingers and miniscule claw tips tracing the line of his jaw. “You took them in my stead…” she whispered. “I know. But it’s something that I will always recall with shame and regret.”

Nick nodded solemnly. “I know. But you’ll also think before acting on your impulses, too, and that is far more important. Despite that whole sorry affair, I never told you how touched I was that you did what you did for us. You truly are a marvel, my darling Judy.”

“Mmmm…” the bunny cooed as she nestled against the fox’s exposed chest. “I do so love it when you say my name. It makes me feel as if I were someone special.”

“But you are someone special. It’s not just anyone that could go and make me fall in love with them. And I plan on showing you ever-“

Before Nick could say more a sharp rap on the door to the cabin sounded, Francis Fangmeyer stepping in until he saw how his Captain and the bunny were sitting and the rather intimate nature of the moment. “Begging your pardon, Sir,” the tiger said as he spun about, his thick, rope like tail thrashing wildly in embarrassment. “Sails on the horizon, Sir.”

“Are the colors visible yet?” Nick asked as he slipped effortlessly into his official bearing, accepting the tunic that his mate gave him after sliding from her perch.

Fangmeyer shook his head. “Nothing yet, Sir, but she’s making fair wind and will be catching up before sunset. Looks to be a merchant brigantine, Sir.”

“A brig?” the fox snorted. “Fine and rugged. Most likely a fast vessel for cargo or personages of some import. Brigand's would enjoy a ship of that kind though I doubt there are pirates aboard her.” Nick took his ascot from Judy’s paws with a wink. “Nevertheless have the lads keep eyes on it. If her crew starts to act in a discourteous manner we’ll have to show them just what the Night Howler answers rudeness, won’t we Mister Fangmeyer?”

“Aye, Sir!” Francis answered before leaving the cabin with haste.

“Oh, dear,” Judy muttered. “I think we may have been a little trying on his sensibilities…”

“He’ll be fine,” Nick commented as he finished tying the cloth around his neck. “He’s caught me in far worse…er…I mean…”

The fox turned to see his mate regarding him with an amused smile, though her eyebrow was arched in a manner that bespoke volumes as her arms folded across her breasts. “Oh? Please go on, my love,” she said in a slightly chilled tone. “And how many ladies has he caught you with?”

“I’m…you know…it’s probably best if I don’t answer that…”

The bunny walked up to her mate before grasping the perfectly knotted ascot and pulled his head down to her. “It doesn’t matter. You’ve had your dalliances, but now you’re my fox. My mate. I’m sure there won’t be any others and I don’t have to fret over you straying, do I?”

Instead of pulling away or making a quip to ease the potential for disaster, Nick slipped to his knees and grasped the bunny’s shoulders in his paws. “I still wear your favor, my dearest Judy,” he said with a tilt of his head to the arm that the garter was still tied to under his shirt, seeing it having thrilled the doe to no end. “When you bound us I forsook all others. I belong to you, and you to me, and that is all that need be said my loving darling. We are mated, and there’s nothing save death that can end the bond twixt us, and even then I’m not so sure.”

Her eyes sparkling brilliantly at the proclamation, Judy took his face between her paws and brought him to her, though instead of a kiss she rubbed the bottom of her chin between his ears, her own personal scent sweet and strong in the confines of the cabin. When she lowered her head it was to see a look of awe and wonder in Nick’s eyes, a smile on his muzzle that continued to grow before he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

When they parted after several long moments Nick had to steady the bunny, Judy’s expression mirroring his from just seconds before. “Oh…careful! Too many kisses like those and the rest of the crew might think that you plied me with wine so that you could have your way with me!”

“Do I really need to put you into your cups for such?” he asked teasingly.

“No,” Judy replied softly as she looked up at him through her lashes. “I do need to get back on deck, however.”

Nick sighed and gave her one last kiss before standing up. “I suppose I should make an appearance as well. No respite for the wicked and all.” He slipped his vest on while waving at the table. “I’ll have Mister Grizner take care of the crockery.”

He watched as his mate departed, her spirits, and his for that matter, greatly lifted for the moments spent together. With casual instructions to his cabin boy, Nick took himself to the upper deck, following his normal habit of looking about, taking in the texture of the sea, the color of the sky and the state of the sails and rigging.

“Mister Fangmeyer, I think it would be prudent to shorten the sails for rough weather. Have the lads reef the canvas,” the fox directed as he stepped up to the helm where one of the crew, a jaguar, held the wheel with a firm paw. “We’ll have a blow before night fully sets.”

The tiger glanced around, locating a bank of dark cloud on the eastern horizon, though the discoloration was barely a smudge. “Sir?” Francis asked with a quizzical expression to which his Captain nodded as he smirked and pointed at his tail.

“This never lies,” Nick said as he absently ran a paw down his thick brush before pulling his spyglass from his belt. “It’s already starting to feel like I’ve got ants in it. That or someone picked up something unsavory during their couple of nights in port!”

Fangmeyer nodded, never knowing his friend to be wrong. “Do you think it’ll be bad?”

The fox shook his head. “A little wind, some chop and a bit of rain, but nothing like that hurricane last year. Go ahead and direct Mister Helmeczi to make something mild for supper. None of that spiced cabbage like the time we had that one squall roll through. Our bilges were absolutely atrocious after that!”

“Aye, Sir,” Fangmeyer agreed with a laugh. “That they were.” He paused before going to carry out his orders, leaning close to the shorter officer in command. “And how was luncheon, Sir?” the tiger asked softly so his words wouldn't carry past the two.

Nick looked up as he lowered the brass and wood telescope, a large grin splitting his muzzle. “Absolutely fabulous, Francis.” He placed a paw on the arm of his first officer. “Thank you for that. I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing, Nicholas. Unfortunately the two of you are a pair strictly for the stubbornness alone!”  
The fox nodded as he again raised the spyglass. “Why, yes. Yes we are,” he agreed as he scrutinized both the incoming weather and the clipper far to their aft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things are patched between Nick and Judy! Whatever is the ship in their wake, though??? I suppose that we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

As the lowest ranking midshipmammal aboard the Night Howler, Judy Wilde had been given third watch, the darkest hours between sundown and sunrise. This was the least enviable duty as there was quite literally naught to see save the small spheres of illumination cast by the sloop’s running lamps. There were neither stars nor moon to alleviate the gloom as night had fallen with the final approach of the storm clouds, casting all into a thick twilight before actual night. Apart from the dark, the air was chill and clammy and seemed to adhere to the bunny’s fur like oil. They’d seen all of a few minutes of proper rain until the fat droplets had resolved themselves into a fine, chilling mist that slicked the decks and caused the mammals on watch to huddle into their coats or cloaks.

“Cheer up, Mister Wilde,” the grizzled boatswain that enjoyed third shift said. “This blow’ll be done with come the sun.” The kangaroo held out a silver chased flask to the apprentice officer. “For a little while least ways. In the meanwhile we have this. Take a nip o’ that, if’n ya feel a chill,” he said with a smile and wink.

Judy would have preferred a good cup of hot, strong tea, or even something that her Nick had introduced her to called coffee that she’d heard of only when her father was contemplating it as a crop, but had never tasted it until her time at the Copper Rose. It would have been unspeakably rude not to accept the flask and the bunny took it hesitantly, fully expecting some absolutely foul liquid that would burn and rob her of her breath. What she wasn’t expecting was a thick, sweet liquid that coated her tongue with the taste of honey before slipping down her throat with a gentle warmth that radiated from her belly to the very ends of her fingers and toes.

“Triple distilled honey wine, Mister Wilde. Potent, but it’ll keep the chill off’n ya.”

Judy handed the flask back with an appreciative smile even as her tongue flicked out to gather the lingering flavor on her muzzle. “Thank you, Mister Dundee. It certainly helps, doesn’t i-“

The kangaroo whipped a paw up as his ears flicked up, the left tattered along the edge from a life at sea and seeing his fair share of hazards from weather, brigands and waterfront drinking shoppes. Just as the aged sailor lunged for the wheel, Judy heard it as well, the creaking of wood and the snapping of sail with the sound of water rushing along a hull.

“Tighten the port lines!” the coxswain bellowed as he spun the wheel as hard and fast to starboard as he could muster, his eyes large with shock and no little fear. “We be comin’ ‘bout to starboard! Brace for collision!”

Responding immediately to the commands, other sailors leapt from where they were trying to keep watch at various points all over the deck and hauled in the slack of the lines, their efforts keeping the spar for the mainsail from swinging wildly with the sudden course change. As the ship began to turn away, the shortened canvas billowed with a snap as loud as a musket shot, the spar and mast groaned slightly as testament to the amount of force and power of the steady wind and sudden change. 

As all of this was taking place, Judy leapt across the tilting deck, one paw holding fast to the edge of the deckhouse as the other snatched at the lanyard to the ship’s bell. It had been drilled into the bunny that if anything happened that put the ship and her crew in danger that she was to ring the bell with all her might if she were able in order to rouse the rest of the vessel’s compliment. Ringing the bronze casting with all her worth, Judy cast a look over her shoulder, the hull of the brig that had been well aft of them prior to sunset slid by, its hull and the moorings for its shrouds illuminated slightly by the sloop’s running lanterns and stern lamps. She wasn’t sure, but the bunny thought she could see several sets of eyes along the rails of the other vessel reflected in the fitful glow despite the heavy fog before the large ship began to move away.

“What in all the hells…” Nick muttered as he came out of the door to his cabin and the accommodations of other officers. “Hold fast that wheel, Mister Dundee!” The fox then cast a quick glance at his mate and nodded in approval as she continued to ring the bell to rouse the rest of the crew. He watched as the last little bit of the ship vanished into the misty gloom, his lips lifting slightly to reveal his teeth in a snarl of anger.

Judy only stopped ringing the bell when Ian McHorn’s fingers touched her paw. “Stand down, Mister Wilde,” the rhino said with a nod. “And good work. That’s exactly what you should’ve done.

“What fool is running out in this without her lanterns lit?!?” Francis Fangmeyer groused, his eyes narrowed dangerously as if he’d give a great deal for permission to loose a couple of rounds from the bow chasers.

“Why didn’t he see us before he was right on top of us?” Judy asked, trembling slightly at the past few moments of fear.

“Not in a fog like this,” Nick said as he looked around his ship, making sure that not only was no one missing, but that the vessel was sound. “They wouldn’t have seen our lamps until they were right on us.” The fox finished his counting in short order and nodded. “As for them, that ship was more than likely a smuggler. They knew a navy ship was about, particularly with our colors flying high, and didn’t want us to hinder them. Too bad that won’t work out very well for them.”

Before Judy could ask why a very awake looking McHorn spoke. “You saw her name, didn’t you, Sir,” he stated more than asked, a rather wicked smile pulling at his large mouth.

“Indeed I did,” Nick said with a nod. “It was the Impetuous Celeste, owned by a fellow by the name of Weaselton. He’s been known to run certain cargos in an effort to dodge port tariffs. Unfortunately being a Duke means that he has title enough to avoid more than a minor inconvenience of getting caught from time to time. I honestly think he indulges in smuggling runs simply for the pleasure of thumbing his nose at the Navy, wretched little scoff-law that he is.”

The fox gave instructions for the helm to return to their previous course, Foster Dundee eyeing the compass as he brought the sloop back to her original heading while the rest of the crew shortened sails to reduce the sloop’s speed. Once that was done the Captain sent those that weren’t on duty back to their beds.

“That includes you, Mister Dundee. I see no trouble on shortening your watch a few hours. You’ve earned the extra bit of bunk time,” Nick told the kangaroo.

“With all due respect, Cap’n, but who be takin’ the wheel?” the weathered old salt inquired with a skeptical expression.

Nick smiled as he stepped up to the helm. “Well, seeing as how I’m rather wide awake at the moment I thought I would. It’s been a bit since I was on a night watch and I’d like to be on deck if we should encounter or friend out there again.”

“Ain’t a t’all proper, Cap’n,” Dundee countered as his head lifted and his chest puffed out. “I’m for finishin’ my watch, Sir.”

Nick shook his head with a smile as he rested his paws on the wheel. “Go on below, Mister Dundee. I have the helm.”

Somewhat defiantly, the kangaroo trudged below decks with the rest of the crew, knowing his protests would fall on deaf ears though he did pause long enough to surreptitiously pass his flask to Judy. “You be makin’ sure the Cap’n stays alert and comfortable like now, Mister Wilde,” he instructed with a wink.

The few other crew members left on deck drifted off to their postings while Nick stood at the helm, Judy gazing at him as he looked precisely like the Captain he was. There was a confidence that emanated from him, both in his ship and the mammals that served under him. His back was straight while one paw was perched on the hilt of the hanger on his hip, the other on the wood and brass trimmed wheel, head lifted with his nose drinking in the damp air and eyes slightly squinted against the heavy mist. 

It was everything the master of a vessel should look like as far as the bunny was concerned and it filled her breast with a tightness that was rather delicious. Her attention didn’t go unnoticed even though the fox didn’t once glance her way. Without even turning to fully look at her, Nicholas held his arm and paw out imploringly, smiling warmly when Judy stepped into the partial embrace. When her fox placed a lingering kiss between her ears, the bunny couldn’t help but smile in response, a tingling sensation suffusing her from her crown to the very ends of her fingers and toes.

“You did wonderfully, my love. You didn’t panic and did precisely what you’ve been taught,” Nick said just loud enough for her to hear. “These past few weeks you have taken to life at sea and everything that has been set before you and you haven’t flinched.” The fox’s arm tightened around his mate’s waist incrementally. “I’m quite proud of you.”

The unexpected praise was warming and Judy shivered in pleasure at Nick’s words. “I want you to be proud of me,” she told him.

“Well, there’s most certainly more than just pride involved,” Nicholas admitted. “There’s quite a bit of affection involved, but I’m sure that you already knew that.” He gave her a wink before pulling the bunny tighter against his side. “Now then, Mister Wilde, what says you go and see if there’s a chance of putting a kettle on. It’s going to get a bit more chilly before the sun makes its appearance in the morning and I think a good brew would do all of us wonders.”

*******************

No sooner had the Flowering Maiden tied up to the pier with the gangplank run out than Edward Bucksworth was walking with a determined stride to the carriage hire. He let his eyes rove over the available cabriolet before selecting one that wasn’t only visually appealing, but also innovative in that the enamel was painted in a manner that resembled the coloration of the zebra that waited for patronage.

“You,” the rabbit said as he pulled a snuff tin from the pocket of his white and gold brocade vest that he wore under a sky blue coat. “To the Admiralty. And it best be a smooth ride,” Edward cautioned with a sour look.

The zebra bowed and nodded as he opened the half door for the rabbit and his companion, a large, black furred hare dressed far less opulently, though the dark grey breeches and vest with black highway coat and felt tricorn hat made him far more the intimidating of the pair. As soon as both rabbits were seated the zebra shut the door before returning to the front of the cabriolet and lifted the long, lacquered handles to raise the front before trotting down the lane.

“If anything happened to the Hopps’ vessel, how likely is it that the Admiralty has record of it?” the hare inquired in a raspy voice, the grating sound caused from the scar on his throat hidden by a bleached white ascot.

“Fairly likely, Rothsberg,” Edward told his associate. “The Navy is all too proud of maintaining up to date gazetteers of the ships in their waters. Even if the Bountiful Harvest came to some misfortune we’ll continue on to Bunnyburrow. Stuart Hopps has more than one daughter that would be a fitting mother to heirs. Perhaps more than one at that. Does from the colonies are provincially docile and easily succumb to a bit of flattery.” The buck smiled mirthlessly as he glanced at his companion. “I’m sure more than one or two would be happy to warm even your bed if you didn’t talk. No reason to frighten off a potential bed warmer, after all.” Edward then let out a bark of mirthless laughter. “You do like the attentions of a doe, do you not? Or would you prefer a nice young buck to while your time with. Ah, yes. You have more deviant proclivities, don’t you? I’m sure the Hopps have several youngsters of each for you to choose from, hmm?”

Rothsberg gave his employer a look of long suffering and crossed his arms as the coach driver took a turn, avoiding a street that was poorly cobbled with several paving stones missing, taking the warning he’d been given seriously. “You hired me for my…skills, Lord Bucksworth,” the hare growled sullenly. “My proclivities, as you call them, aren’t really your concern nor a part of my employment.” If the hare had actually been one of the varied predator races his expression might have been intimidating. As it stood the mammals that they passed that went about their afternoon business averted their gazes at the ebon furred rabbit’s openly hostile demeanor.

Edward frowned slightly at the other not rising at the baited comments. “Yes. I did hire you for your skills. See what you can learn whilst I’m at the offices of the Admiralty. I’m sure there’s a tap house or brothel that tends to be the preferred haunt for sailors enjoying time ashore.”

The hare only nodded, keeping his muzzle tightly shut in a frown until the zebra pulled to a stop outside a large stone structure, the place looking more like a fort than anything else. The gate for the inner yard was comprised of thick wooden beams bound by iron fittings, a brace of Marines on either side in full panoply of swords and muskets with peaked caps and white bandoliers across their chests. The rankings kept their eyes forward, leaving the dealing of visitors to their officer. 

With a curt nod, Rothsberg stepped out of the cabriolet without a word and headed back towards the waterfront area, his pace neither quickened nor slow whilst letting his employer deal with the mule deer that had a moderate smattering of gold braid on his gray uniform. He wore a peaked cap wedged between an impressive set of antlers much like the ranks on each side of the gate, though there was a twisted braid that ran along the brim.

“Good afternoon, sir,” the mule deer said crisply as Edward stepped out. “Welcome to the Zootopian Admiralty. Is there some business that I might be of help with?”

“Lord Edward Bucksworth of Deer Brooke,” the rabbit said with his head tilted, though it was less an air of his perceived authority than it was to look up at the imposing cervine. “I’d like to be conveyed to the mammal that could be of best assistance on the dispensation of a ship that was bringing to me a rather important cargo.” As he spoke Edward handed over a waxed leather envelope with his credentials.

“Certainly, m’lord,” the huge deer said with a curt nod and salute of tugging the front of his cap. “Sergeant! Convey Lord Bucksworth to the registry department, if you would. See to it that he receives any and all assistance he may require.”

Much to the rabbit’s chagrin it was a coyote that stepped up at the summons, the canid crossing an arm straight across his chest so that the tips of his fingers and claws touched the polished wood just above the brass trigger guard of his rifle. “Sir!” the coyote replied deferentially. “This way, m’lord,” he then said to the rabbit once protocols were dispensed with.

Edward hid his distaste at being chaperoned by a coyote, rather satisfied that at the very least in the lands of Deer Brooke the population of uncouth predators had been whittled down to something that he considered a more manageable number. It was one of the trials of coming to Zootopia where all species resided side-by-side, and the rabbit had steeled himself for having to consort with mammals that he saw as barely civilized. After all, how could anything that had derived from meat-eaters ever be considered anything less than animals that bordered on the savage?

It was with some relief that the sergeant passed him off to the Admiralty’s Steward of Records. The steward himself was a rather scholarly looking beaver whose bent over bearing bespoke of having spent a great deal of his life hunched over books and legers and his narrowed eyes of having read untold numbers of pages by candle or lantern light. He took off his brass framed spectacles and cleaned them with a cloth that went back into the pocket of his waistcoat as he squinted at the intruders of his domain before slipping the glasses back on. Edward had little doubt that if there was any information on the ship that had carried his betrothed, this mammal would have it.

“Good afternoon,” Edward said with a slight inclination of his head. “I need to know if you have information regarding a rather specific ship that was due to make port in Deer Brooke a couple of weeks ago. It was carrying something rather important for me.”

The beaver nodded. “Might be as I do,” he said in a soft voice, a slight whistle accompanying certain consonants. “What was the name of the vessel?”

“It would have been the Bountiful Harvest coming out of Bunnyburrow.”

The Steward nodded with a smile. “Don’t even need to look that one up. Pirate attack. Only one survivor aboard,” the beaver informed the visitor, nodding once more as he spoke. “The hull was found adrift by the sloop-of-war, Night Howler. Heh. Could’ve spoken to the Captain of that ship yourself if you had come earlier. They left on high tide not even five days ago.”

Edward’s ears perked up as his eyes narrowed slightly in interest. “A survivor? You wouldn’t know who, by chance, would you? You see, my betrothed was aboard that ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to really say in the notes of this one, though I did learn in my studies that it was common for smugglers back in the 1700's to sail with out their lanterns burning. Granted, that was a right risky proposition, then again, nothing ventured and all...
> 
> As for a vessel with lanterns not being seen, I've been on the water with fog that thick and it doesn't just hide things but also seems to swallow sound. It's peaceful and eerie at the same time! And sometimes it even glows. Cool, but creepy!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Judy stared determinedly at her foe, mentally mapping his weaknesses and strengths. His body was strong and hard, not unlike sturdy wood, but his movements were stiff and limited; she had the upper paw in speed and agility. While it would take multiple hits to take down her foe, she could slip through his defenses and promptly take him down.

"Are you ready?" the foe asked, a competitive gleam in his eyes. His smirk widened as Judy nodded her head in affirmation. "All right then. You have the first attack!"

Lunging forward, Judy whipped her cutlass to the left. When her foe moved to parry the attack, Judy pirouetted, bringing her cutlass to her opponent's unprotected right side. Because of his limited movements, Judy's foe couldn't block the attack in time; with a loud 'thunk!' Judy's blade struck its target, lodging itself in the wooden barrel. With some effort, Judy freed her weapon and stepped back, a satisfied smirk on her muzzle.

"Well done, Mister Wilde!" Fangmeyer congratulated, standing up from behind the sparring dummy he was just manning. Because of their size differences, Fangmeyer had created a crude contraption for Judy's fencing exercises. The contraption was constructed of a barrel that Fangmeyer could hold and move freely. A sword was attached to a small, wooden shaft that ran through the barrel, allowing the tiger control of the sword's position. It wasn't the best regarding sparring dummies, but it worked for the time being.

“Are you ready for the next set?” the tiger asked jovially as the bunny rolled her shoulders, relieving them of the small amount of tension that had accumulated.

Taking a deep breath, Judy nodded before taking her fundamental stance again. She held her cutlass towards the barrel, the blade glinting in the sunlight. She watched as Fangmeyer once again sat on his knees behind the barrel, his large arms easily lifting the crude contraption from the deck.

With a quick, testing slash to the left and right, Fangmeyer looked to the small bunny. "Now then, this time I want you to focus on defense. Watch my movements and try to determine where my blade is going. Understand?"

Judy nodded again, a steely determination filling her lavender eyes. She carefully watched as the large tiger began to work the sparring dummy, leaning his body to the left and right as to test the reach of the sword. The small bunny also studied the reach of the sword, determining her plan of defense.

Fangmeyer suddenly lunged forward, the sword little more than a blur in the air. Judy barely reacted in time, bringing her own cutlass up to catch the blow. The shard sound of clashing steel rang in Judy's sensitive ears, but she promptly ignored it; she couldn't allow herself to be distracted at this moment.

As the small bunny continued to defend against the tiger's advances, the sounds of their clashing swords were heard across the main deck. Her sword little more than a shining blur, Judy held her ground, parrying each blow with little effort.

Suddenly, something cold and wet hit Judy's sensitive ear, breaking her concentration. It was just a short pause in her train of thought; a small hiccup in her perfect defense. It was all that Fangmeyer needed to effectively disarm the bunny with a flourished swipe of his cutlass. Judy's cutlass clattered on the deck to her right.

"Damn it," Judy mumbled under her breath, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She flinched as her nose was hit with something cold and wet.

Fangmeyer looked to the sky, studying the clouds. "Storm's here," he stated to no one in particular. The tiger then looked to the bunny. "All right, training is finished for today. You did a fantastic job, Mister Wilde!"

“Not as great as I could have,” Judy wanted to say, but held her tongue and nodded.

Rain began to pour from the sky, the wooden deck quickly becoming slippery; one false step and a crewmammal might suddenly find himself overboard. Judy slightly lowered her sensitive ears, protecting her face and eyes from the icy drops.

“Avast, men! The storm's upon us!” Captain Wilde called from the helm of the ship. “Furl the mainsails before the wind picks up; we don't want them to be ripped to shreds! Midshipmammals! Help secure any loose cargo below deck!”

“Aye sir!” the crew responded. Suddenly, the deck became alive with activity as each mammal went about their duty. As Judy made her way below deck, she couldn't help but glance around at all the activity going on.

Due to her being enthralled by the commotion around her, Judy didn't pay attention to the slick deck. Suddenly Judy's feet slipped out from beneath her sending her on course to a painful introduction between the deck and her face. That is, until she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her close.

A little dazed from the sudden shock, Judy looked up into the eyes of her mate. Captain Wilde looked down at the bunny with a mix of concern and light amusement, causing the rabbit to blush.

“You need to be more careful, Mister Wilde,” Nick gently chided. “No matter how fascinating life on the sea can seem to be, one simple misstep is all that it takes to end it.” He gently released his grip on Judy.

“Aye sir,” Judy responded, her body stiffening in salute to her captain.

Nick smiled. “Good lass,” he said, placing a paw on her shoulder. “Now, get below deck; we need that loose cargo secured before the swells become too violent!”

A smile playing on her own muzzle, Judy nodded before doing as she was bidden. Descending below, Judy was somewhat relieved to be free of the chilling rain and the howling wind.

Judy quickly joined her fellow crewmammals and middies, wasting no time in finding something to help with. As she helped secure the cargo, however, she began to feel the effects of the storm; the boat's sway was more prominent thanks to the larger swells. Judy considered herself lucky to have grown a pair of sea legs over the past few weeks, or else she would be doing more harm than good now.

It was if they had practiced this a hundred times before – which was quite close to the truth. Each mammal knew exactly where to be at what time, easily keeping from hindering each other. The more seasoned of the group maneuvered with ease, seemingly unaffected by the powerful sway of the ship. The others in the group, such as Judy, were readily helped if they stumbled even slightly. Within a short amount of time, most of the cargo was safely secured. All that was left was munitions and the cannon on the gun deck.

Judy realized the amount of caution the other mammals used when dealing with the large guns. Already being secured, it was a matter of double-checking the restraints on the metal beasts. This in itself was dangerous; if the restraints weren't properly handled or loose when a large swell rocked the ship, it could spell the end of any mammal.

“M'lady!” Emile Grizner beckoned, catching the bunny's attention; despite her being a midshipmammal like himself, the bear couldn't bring himself to use her actual name. “Do you think you could help me with the cannon shot?”

Judy nodded as she made her way to the young bear. The large, cast-iron balls were just as dangerous as the guns that used them. If they were to roll freely, many an ankle or leg would be injured upon impact, and many a day would be ruined.

It didn't take long to secure the munitions and guns, much to the relief of many of the mammals present. As if the storm had waited specifically for them to finish, the boat began to sway a bit more violently, causing Judy to stumble. Luckily, Emile was there to keep her steady, much to the bunny's relief.

“Alright you lot!” cried one of the senior members of the crew. “Head back to your bunks! We'll let you know when the storm's blown over.”

"Aye sir!" was the reply, and each of the midshipmammals quickly did as they were bidden.

Judy followed suit before her sensitive ears caught the sound of a loud thud from above her. A grunt of pain was heard after that, and then the sound of footsteps followed.

“Get him below deck, now!” Judy heard the muffled voice of her mate, the concern evident in his voice.

Judy continued to follow her fellow midshipmammals to their bunks but stopped when she found Fangmeyer being helped by McHorn down the stairs into the lower deck. Immediately, the bunny rushed to the tiger's aid, though there was nothing that she could really do; she was too small to help carry his weight.

“What happened?” she asked as she scrutinized the injured tiger, concern etched in her features.

“We forgot to tie up the sparring dummy,” Fangmeyer admitted somewhat shamefully. “I didn't see it until it was too late. Lost my balance as I tripped over it and the sword managed to cut me something fierce,” the tiger gestured to his injured leg, where a glistening stream of blood was flowing freely.

“Come along,” McHorn said as he practically carried the injured tiger. “We need to get you to Clawhauser.”

Judy's ears shot up as her eyes widened. “I know where he is!” she exclaimed.

“As do I, Mister Wilde,” McHorn replied. “I have this under control; you need to – ”

“If the lass wants to help, then let her,” Delgato interjected with some annoyance in his voice. “Trust me, Ian.”

The rhino looked from the tiger to the bunny, apparently debating in his mind the best course of action. In the end, he hung his head with a sigh. "All right, Mister Wilde. Show the way."

Judy nodded in affirmation before turning on her heels, leading the large mammals lower into the ship. She frequently paused, having to wait for McHorn and Fangmeyer to hobble toward her. The heavy rocking of the boat certainly didn't help, and more than once did the tiger nearly lose his footing.

After many stumbles and pauses, the three mammals finally made it to a small cabin below decks; this was where Clawhauser kept most of his medical supplies and was where he could be found during a battle, severe storm, or most of any given day.

“Mister Clawhauser!” Judy exclaimed as she entered the room, startling the poor cheetah. “Mister Fangmeyer's hurt!”

As the small bunny said this, McHorn carefully helped the tiger into the small room, gently laying him on the floor. Francis groaned in protest, his tail angrily flicking behind him. After making sure his crew mate was situated, the rhino politely excused himself of the scene; he was needed back on deck.

“Indeed he is, Mister Wilde,” Clawhauser said, his eyes immediately finding the large gash on Fangmeyer's leg. “If you would, there is some brandy on the shelf to your right, and some clover in that crate to your left.” The cheetah gestured with his paw as he gave the small bunny her instructions.

Judy did as she was bade, retrieving the brandy and medicinal herb for the surgeon. Upon handing them to the portly cheetah, she stepped back to allow Clawhauser to work.

"All right Francis, this will sting a bit," Clawhauser said in a soothing tone, one that the tiger knew all too well. The cheetah handed some medicinal brandy to Fangmeyer who readily drank from the bottle.

"Damn right it will, and then some!" he said, more to take his mind off of the imminent pain than to berate the surgeon. He gritted his teeth, a drawn-out sigh emanating from his maw as he handed the brandy back to the cheetah. "Best get it over with."

With practiced paws, the cheetah carefully doused a cloth with the alcohol before cleaning the gash. Clawhauser did not stop, even with Fangmeyer twitching and hissing in response to the sharp sting. After the gash had been cleaned, the cheetah administered the crushed-up clover. Again the tiger hissed in response.

“Nicely done, Francis,” Clawhauser chirped as he bandaged the injured leg. “You didn't curse nearly as much this time!” He handed the brandy back to the tiger.

"That's because there's a lady present," Fangmeyer stated bluntly before taking a swig of the alcoholic beverage.

“I'm only a midshipmammal, Mister Fangmeyer,” Judy chided; she didn't want any special treatment just because she was the Captain's mate.

The tiger gave an amused snort. “Only a midshipmammal,” he echoed, a smile on his muzzle. “Being a midshipmammal is a very important job! I should know; I was a midshipmammal aboard the Valiant Soul when I was young!”

“The Valiant Soul?” Judy repeated, a look of curiosity on her face. “I've never heard of that ship.”

The tiger chuckled. "Were you any other mammal, I would berate you for not knowing about the greatest ship in the Zootopia Navy!" he jested, his fiery eyes alight with amusement. "But knowing of where you grew up, I wouldn't be surprised if you hardly heard anything of the Navy.”

Judy nodded in affirmation; her parents had been more focused on preparing her to be a perfect bride for a beneficial suitor.

Fangmeyer took another swig of brandy before carefully repositioning himself, much to the chagrin of Clawhauser. After he had calmed the surgeon down, the tiger looked back to Judy.

“Well, when I was a wee lad – about twelve or thirteen years of age – I found myself with no parents and no place to live, no thanks to pirates,” the tiger spat the word as if it were poison. “I roamed the slums of Zootopia, barely finding enough food to fend off starvation. One day, I'm skulking in the marketplace, swiping bits of food here and there when suddenly I'm acknowledged by a fox dressed as a Naval captain. At this time, I've never heard of many fox captains, though I knew they existed.

"The captain spoke kindly to me, offering me some bread and fish. I hadn't lived on the streets for too long, so I quickly trusted this mammal. And I will never regret it. He asked me where my parents were, and after learning that I had none, he took more pity on me. The captain introduced himself as Jonathan Wilde, and he offered me a place on his ship. With the promise of honest pay and three meals a day. I couldn't refuse!

“I worked as a midshipmammal on the Valiant Soul for about a year after that, and it was one of the best years of my life. Every one of the crew welcomed me, and for the first time since losing my parents, I felt loved again. I felt like I was a part of a family. Captain Wilde was very kind to me as well, teaching me about life on the sea.

"Then one day, I was introduced to his son, Nicholas Wilde – yes, the very fox you are mated to," Fangmeyer said as Judy's eyes widened in realization; while it had been obvious from the beginning, it still came as somewhat of a shock to the bunny. "He and I formed a strong bond and it still exists to this day. Though, I'm sure you could tell."

Judy nodded, a small smile playing over her short muzzle. Even a blind mammal could see that Nick and Francis were very close friends.

"Back then, young Nick wanted nothing more than to sail with his father. After much begging and pleading, his father finally relented to allow him to sail, but on his sixteenth birthday. The young Captain could hardly contain his excitement at the time; his birthday had been but a month away! In one month, he and I could sail together under the kind leadership of Jonathan Wilde, now an Admiral of the Fleet.

"It was not meant to be," the tone of the tiger's voice took Judy off-guard. The entire room fell quiet and filled with apprehension; even Clawhauser stared at Fangmeyer intently, though he knew the end of this story.

“We were on our way back to the welcoming ports of Zootopia. The crew was exhausted after a long journey out at sea, and I was eager to see my friend again. Zootopia could faintly be seen on the horizon, beckoning us closer. That was when we heard the cannon fire. Pirates were attacking us.

“I've never felt the ship rock so violently before, and the splinters that flew through the air poked my skin. Immediately, the crew armed themselves while us midshipmammals were sent below deck. I remember the smell of gunpowder in the air and the explosions that rocked the boat.

“Hiding in our bunks, my fellow midshipmammals and I fearfully listened to the skirmish that took place above our heads. We heard shouts, muskets firing, and lots of thuds. We dared not make a noise for fear of attracting whatever evil had chosen to attack us that day.

“After what felt like an eternity, the door suddenly opened wide, startling the living daylights out of all of us. I was relieved to see Admiral Wilde, but that didn't last long as I took notice of his injuries. He was cut up something fierce, and a good bit of his left ear was missing. The Admiral beckoned us to follow him, the urgency in his voice demanding our obedience. We quickly complied, scared near to death as we were.

"He hurried us to the gun deck as the battle was still raging around us. Many of the crew came to our aid, helping us when one of the pirates attacked. I watched many of my friends die that day. Their eyes that were full of fire and life … were nothing more than cold, empty orbs," Fangmeyer paused, breathing heavily as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "The nightmares still haunt me."

“One of the cannon had been moved to allow us to get off the ship. Below us was a dinghy, and my heart lowered as I realized the small number of crewmammals that were aboard. Admiral Wilde ushered us off the ship, fighting off any pirates that dared attack us. Before long, it was my turn.”

“Hurry!” Jonathan Wilde exclaimed, ushering the small tiger with his paw. “You need to leave.”

“No!” the kit cried. “I won't leave without you!”

“Don't worry,” the fox said with a soothing tone, his eyes sincere. “I'll be right behind you.”

“Even I could see that the captain knew he wouldn't make it,” Delgato sighed, taking another swig of brandy; he could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. “But I trusted him; his word was law, after all.

“Before I could move, however, a gunshot rang through the air. The captain winced, his paw immediately going up to his chest; he couldn't hide the wound from me, however. At that moment, I felt as if I had been stabbed in the heart. A cruel, mirthless laugh then caught my attention, and sometimes, I wish I never turned my head.

“There stood the most ruthless mammal I'd ever laid eyes on. His muzzle was split in a cruel smirk, his dark, blue eyes burning holes into my body. In his paws was a long staff with hundreds of – of … teeth and claws embedded into the wood. Sap bled from each protrusion as if the staff itself was bleeding. The wolf was dressed in a dark, tattered cloak, though I don't think that crimson was its original color.

“His voice sent chills down my spine. It was deep, raspy, and devoid of anything cheerful; if I didn't know any better, there was a somewhat sad undertone as well. He introduced himself as Captain Richard Fayng.”

“Francis, go!” Captain Wilde cried, drawing his cutlass.

The wolf snickered. “Yes, Francis. Go. Your captain won't be able to help you.”

“The captain ushered me to the opening, though I couldn't move; my muscles froze, choosing not to respond to the warning bells in my head. Captain Wilde noticed my hesitation, for he met my eyes for one last time before shoving me onto the dinghy below. I cried in protest, not wanting to leave my captain.”

"Go! Get away from here! Go!" the captain shouted to the crewmammals below, gesturing wildly with his arms. Without hesitation, the sail was unfurled, and the wind pushed the small boat away from the Valiant Soul.

"I turned back to the ship, both to look for my captain and to hide my tears from the crew; I didn't want to be seen as weak during a time like this. The wind was kind to us, pushing us along at a steadily quick pace; within moments, we were a good distance away from the two ships.

“Suddenly, the Valiant Soul exploded, the body of the ship snapping in two. The intensity of the blast rocked our dinghy in the water. I couldn't control my emotions then. I cried until my voice gave out; I shed my tears ‘til my eyes ran dry. I tried jumping into the ocean, hoping to swim back and find the captain. My crew mates had to hold me back, and soon my energy was depleted.

“I felt like I had died that day,” Fangmeyer said with a startling finality. He took a final swig of the brandy before handing the bottle back to the cheetah. Judy sniffled and wiped her eyes. She, too, had been crying.

“However, it's a good thing you lived, Francis,” a voice said, startling the trio. “Or else I wouldn't have such a great first officer.”

Judy looked to her mate. He wore a smile on his muzzle, though his eyes were somewhat dim. Without hesitation, the bunny hugged her fox, burying her face into his chest. "Oh, Nick!" she sobbed quietly. She couldn't help but feel terrible for Nick; he had lost his father to pirates before he could ever sail with the Admiral.

Nick chuckled softly as he reciprocated the bunny's hug. "There is nothing to be sad about, lass," he said soothingly. "In fact, we should be celebrating! The dreaded Pirate Fayng died that day, so his reign of terror had come to an end."

Judy said nothing, though she felt her spirits soar. She was even happier that Nick made no move to release his gentle grip around her.

“How are you feeling, Francis?” the captain asked as he absentmindedly stroked his bunny's ears.

“A little tipsy, Captain,” the tiger replied teasingly. “I think I might have had too much to drink.”

Nick chuckled before turning to the cheetah. “Do you know how long it'll take for him to heal, Ben?” he asked.

“With an injury like that,” the cheetah paused, thinking it over, “a few days. If he doesn't stress it, that is." This was said more directly at Fangmeyer, who chuckled in response.

Nick nodded in acknowledgment. He then turned his attention back to the bunny in his arms. “The storm's over, and we need you on deck. Do you mind if I accompany you?”

“Not at all, Captain,” Judy said as she allowed Nick to gently lead her away from the tiger and cheetah. Hundreds of thoughts buzzed in her mind; every single one of them was a result of Fangmeyer's story. The one thought that constantly took priority, however, was if what Nick said was really true; that Captain Richard Fayng was really dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! A chapter from Blenderguy15, a rather talented young man from the far off land that is called Texas! It's a good interlude and gives us some insight into what happened to Nick's father. I'd like to see what more Blenderguy15 can come up with, but as he just started college I don't want to put too much pressure on him!


	11. Chapter 11

The gale which had tossed the Night Howler had been sudden and, at its peak, incredibly harsh. Fortunately, it had also been brief, ending within twenty minutes of coming over the bow rail. Her captain had made quick work of having the crew bring in the sail, so there was no mending to be done. The decks had been efficiently cleared, besides the sparring pell. Other than the wound to Francis Delgato there had been no reported injuries.

Storms of this nature were common in the northern waters the sloop of war was currently sailing. The crew had been through many of these, and had learned the routine that best kept the ship in trim condition. Bring in the sail, stowage of all loose gear, then head into the waves. Once the storm itself was over, all hands reported to the deck for roll call, and then fanned out across the vessel to make inspections. Every line was checked for abrasions, every plank tested for weakness. Mister Manchas, the jaguar who spent most of his day in the crow's nest, personally led Judy on a tour of the spars, telling her which lashing he wanted her to reset.

Nick watched his crew with pride. They were the finest in the whole of the Zootopian Navy, and by the Gods, he'd see to it that everyone who saw the Night Howler in port and on the waves knew it. His chest swelled with pride as he watched his mate up in the rigging. She seemed to have found her element. It was hard to imagine her stuck in some manor, producing litter after litter of kits for some stodgy lordling.

A movement to his starboard caught his eye. Without turning his head, he watched his first officer hop up the last steps of the ships ladder and onto the aft deck. He grinned to himself, before schooling his expression into something more stern.

"Are you not supposed to be in your cabin, Mister?" He looked pointedly at the bandages which caused the tiger's trews to bulge just above his leggings.

"Aye, sir. And if you order it, I'll go there forthwith. I just couldn’t sit still hearing the activity. It's not as if I were up in the rigging...what in blazes?!!!" The tiger looked up at the stays running from the main mast to the belaying points at the sides of the ship. A gray figure was swinging about from one, sliding down toward the rail. 

"She's been at that for the best part of an hour, Mister Fangmeyer. I think she was starting to get a little restless down here on the deck." Nick observed Judy as she used her strong feet as brakes, sliding down the line faster than she could have descended the rope ladder she had climbed earlier. "She spent so much time staring at your cabin door, worrying about how she had been the cause of your injury that I had to get her out of the way."

Judy had indeed been fretting. Her condensed training had taught her that there was a place for everything on board ship, and a reason for the amount of cordage and strapping. As the last to be using the training dummy, she should have relieved her superior of it the instant he called a halt to the exercise, and stowed it properly. She had needed to see to the large feline's treatment, just as much as she had needed to be with Nick after his own wounds had been inflicted at her paws. The young rabbit had learned her lesson all too well. Every lapse in judgment had consequences, and she needed to be ready to accept them.

"Well, I wish all the lads took to this kind of self discipline. Pablo told me that young Mister Grizner is positively useless in the rigging. Mister Hampton is less than enthusiastic, but at least he doesn't swoon as soon as his feet leave the deck." As he said this, Judy landed with a very light thud on the port side deck, looking to make sure that she wasn't in anyone's path. She turned aft, and jogged up the steps on that side. Stopping before her commanding officers, she pulled herself up smartly and saluted.

"Mister Manchas reports all lines and sail to be in fine sailing order, Sirs! He does recommend that the forward sails be dried and swapped for the canvas in the lockers when we put in to port." She held her salute until it had been returned.

"Very good, Mister Wilde." The fox replied. "Report to Mister McHorn for further duty."

The bunny saluted again, turned on her heel and went forward in search of the Ensign.

"Are you sure we aren't pushing her training just a little, Sir?" Fangmeyer inquired quietly of his captain. "It's not like she came to us from a nautical family. Besides, she is your mate. I sponsored her because I knew you were in rough waters having to deal with her stowing away. I am most happy with her performance, and she is receiving glowing reports from Ian. Do we really have to rush her progress though? Mister Hampton has been with us for more than a year now and hasn't been moved along so fast."

Nick watched his crew going about the serious business of running a ship of the line. He had originally thought that, if he pushed Judith, she might see fit to return to his mother's inn, and bide her time there until his return from the next voyage. He hadn't counted on just how like himself his love was. She had gotten that glimpse of life at sea, and hanged if it was going to be denied her. If anything, she pushed the crew to challenge her, to teach her even more about this new life she had discovered. If she hadn't slipped over the aft rail, more than a fortnight ago, who knew what kind of female he would return to find at the Copper Rose.

"No one pushes that lass, Francis. You saw her up in the rigging with Mister Manchas. This is her home, as much as it is ours."

"It was my duty to ask. When the time comes, I'd like to give her the patch for her jacket." 

When a junior in training was ready for promotion, a senior officer would present a white patch for his or her collar, indicating the elevated status of an officer in training. Judy had skipped over the ranks of landsmammal and seamammal. Nick had justified this by her surviving the attack on the Bountiful Harvest, and her obvious abilities demonstrated since coming aboard. No doubt there would be hell to pay when Admiral Bogo came aboard after this patrol, but the logs all reflected her worthiness of the post.

"Granted, Mister Fangmeyer. I will have Ian let you know when he feels she is ready. I am leaving the decision to you and the rest of the wardroom officers, since I would be deemed too partial for such."

The officers leaned on the rail in companionable silence for some time. They had served on the same ships since Nick had been a sublieutenant aboard the frigate Morning Star, commanded by a recently promoted Captain Francine Trunkaby. She had taught him the fine line between discipline and tyranny, maintaining a firm grip on her crew without ever asking more of them than she would ever give herself.

For such a large mammal, the elephant was as much at home on the quarter deck as any other, and many an officer had trained under her tutelage.

Fangmeyer was just about to return to his bunk, his bandaged leg in need of rest, when the ship's cook appeared on deck. Adam Helmeczi seldom left his station in the galley, except to deliver meals to the wardroom with whichever midshipmammal had been assigned to him that day to serve. Officers and crew made way for the gray wolf, knowing that his news must be urgent to pull him from his spices and brazier. He climbed the steps and pulled up short of the fox and tiger.

"Sirs!" he cried out, barely managing to get his arm up in a salute. "Disaster! I was just preparing tea for the officers and crew, after the work of inspections. The fresh water casks have been fouled! I had just tapped a new one, down in the hold. It is undrinkable."

A ship at sea was only as healthy as its supply of potable water. This could prove deadly.

"How much of the water is unusable, Adam?" The fox looked at his first officer in alarm. Reading his mind, the tiger limped to the stairs and made his way to the barrel of drinking water on deck, and lifted out a ladle full.

"I checked all of them, after opening this one. All but one more are hopelessly polluted. I could try to distill it out, but somewhere in the dockyard of Zootopia, somebody has definitely failed to properly coop the casks and boil the water before lading."

Nick looked at his first officer on the deck, who had replaced the barrel head and depended the ladle on its hook above it. He nodded his head, indicating the water was fine. This was bad, indeed. One cask of water might last a few days under normal circumstances. Rationing might stretch that. If need be, he would order the ladle hung from the yard arm, which might make it go as far as a week. 

"We have no choice but to put into the nearest port and resupply." He thought back to the chart on the table below in the chart room. It would be close, especially if the cook was unable to purify the water. "Mister Dundee, stand by to alter course. We will make for Felindon, to our northwest."

"Standing by to alter course, aye Sir!" the kangaroo called back.

The fox turned to the wolf who still stood at attention. "Stand easy, Adam. Good work. Once we've made our new heading, I want you to get together with Mister Clawhauser. Set up your still using whatever resources you need. Even if you have to pillage the cabins. We must have water!" He then returned his look to his bo'sun at the helm. "Pipe all paws, if you would, Mister Dundee."

Reaching into a pocket of his vest, the mammal pulled his pipe, wrapping the lanyard around his wrist. With a paw still holding the wheel, he raised the instrument to his muzzle and blew. The shrill whistle carried over the ship, heard from stem to stern, from crow's nest to bilge. Rapidly, the crew filed on deck, forming orderly lines between the master cabin doors and the main mast. The senior officers quickly climbed the steps, with Major Grizzoli lending a hand to the wounded tiger who preceded him.

Seeing his crew assembled before the last note of the whistle's call had died away filled Nicholas Wilde with pride yet again. He looked at the males, boys and his young mate, all looking back at him with trust and expectation. It was impossible for him to contain the satisfaction he felt at the sight of his family, the one he had chosen, all those years ago. No mammal was truly happy until he found those he or she could truly count on. Some ships of the fleet relied on strict discipline, harsh and cruel. The Night Howler wasn't just some vessel of wood, iron, hemp lines and canvas. It was a home, and all aboard felt it the moment the lines were cast off.

"Mister Helmeczi has brought to my attention that we have been given contaminated water before leaving port." There were a few gasps among the crew. They knew how serious the situation was. "We have enough for a few days, but we will be diverting to Felindon for resupply. Rationing will be enforced, as of now. Make it last. Cooking and medicinal needs come first, as usual. I trust I won't have to place a guard at the barrels?" Heads were shaken emphatically among the ranks of crewmammals. They would sooner go dry before they would deprive each other of a just share.

"An extra ration of grog, at supper, then!" Cheers went up among the mammals on deck.

"Helm, come about, make your heading North-Northwest. We will make for Felindon directly."

"Come about North by Northwest, aye Sir!" the kangaroo cried from the helm. Crew jumped to the rigging to adjust the sails, if such were ordered.

In all of the activity, Nick did not see the rabbit nimbly climb the stairs on the port side. Judy brought herself to attention and awaited her captain's pleasure. When he failed to notice her after a few moments, she saluted and lightly cleared her throat.

"Yes, Mister Wilde?" It had taken all he had not to jump at the sound. The female would be the death of him yet.

"If you will, Sir, I have a suggestion which might help us to supplement our remaining supply of fresh water."

The captain gave her his full attention. "At ease, Mister. What did you have in mind?"

"When I still lived in Bunnyburrow, we had some tenant farmers that lived in the hill country surrounding the main villages. They would spread canvas on poles, to catch the morning fog, and let the water drip into troughs below. Given the heavy fogs at this latitude could we not stretch a canvas beneath the foresails, and capture water that would normally fall to the deck?" She had taken a few watches to get used to how slippery the decks could get in the pre-dawn hours. 

"Excellent thinking, Lady Judy!" Nick looked about to see who was watching, and gave his mate a quick hug. This could make the difference between making port in health, or riding in with a crew weak from dehydration. He straightened his back and looked down at the bunny. "Run and find Mister Manchas and recruit whatever paws you need. This will be your assignment for third watch." He watched as the lapin smartly saluted and ran off to find the jaguar. The sight of her little cotton tail, which peeked out of her trews just below the hem of her short jacket caught his attention, and he had to discipline himself not to stare.

"You do realize the rest of the crew doesn’t care if you look, do you not?"

Nick wheeled around sharply to see his ship's surgeon puffing a little as he casually strolled up and leaned against the aft mast, which was just forward of himself. The cheetah was rather portly, for a sailor. He was able to perform his duties, and moved quickly enough when there was injury or illness. At the moment, he was positively grinning at his commanding officer, being one of the few who could tease him without repercussion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Captain, with all due respect, the crew is very upset with you. She might be a Midshipmammal by rank, and decorum requires that you keep a certain distance, but we all feel that you need to relax a little. She is your mate, paw-fasted and awaiting vows when we return. Nick, as your friend, take my advice. Enjoy having her with you. As your surgeon, look after her mental health and yours, not to mention that of your relationship." He lounged against the mast a few moments longer, eyeing the fox who was starting to turn red at the tips of his ears. "The crew cares about the both of you. She is one of us, already, and she makes you happy. We all noticed the other day when she came back from the midday meal. It's a small ship, and, well, scents do not wash off so easily at sea." 

Nick inclined his head a little, at that last. In the course of their loving, they had once again marked each other. It was instinct, and neither had considered the likely result.  
"I'll take it under advisement, Ben. I can't really move her out of quarters with the boys, can I?"

"It couldn't hurt, unofficially. Just don't put anything in your log about it. The crew certainly isn't about to turn you in. They figure she's our new source of good fortune. If you want, I could write you a medical order." The cheetah grinned at his Master.

"Oh, get on with you! Was that the only reason you came up here, to needle me?"

"No. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Even with the best still we can put together, Adam and I figure we can't save much more than a barrel or two from each of the casks of fresh water." He looked down at his feet, sorry to disappoint his friend and commanding officer.

"We'll make it do, Benji. You just missed Judy giving me a suggestion to harvest a few more gallons per day from the very air. Between the lot of you, this crew will see us through to Felindon in fine shape."

*****************

The Night Howler pulled into the harbor at Felindon on the early morning tide four days later. The distilling of the casks and the catchment had kept the few viable barrels more than half full the entire time, so all paws were in fine shape, and in clean uniform at the rails, or in the rigging. A light wind off shore bore them in, and a pilot was sent out in a longboat from the navy yard as the anchor was dropped.

The pilot grabbed the rope ladder that was lowered over the side, and held it for the lion in the uniform of a fleet commodore that called up to Nick who waited at the opening in the rail.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Granted Commodore Kiburi!" Nick responded, removing the hat he had worn for the occasion. The fox was seldom inclined to appear in uniform while at sea, choosing to wear a vest over his cotton shirt at most. His dark blue uniform was reserved for those times when he needed to be formal. Coming into port this unexpectedly fell into that category.  
The lion, Commodore Simba Kiburi pulled himself up the ladder with the agility of a cub, despite being in his late forties. He still went to sea as often as possible, refusing to lose his sea legs, as he put it. He was a tall, muscular mammal, who presented those beneath him with cheerful smiles and gruff discipline as the situation warranted. He set foot on deck, and the assembled crew rose to full height and saluted, while Mister Fangmeyer blew the whistle that officially welcomed a visiting dignitary aboard.

"Welcome aboard the Night Howler, Sir!"

"As you were, mammals!" the lion bellowed, returning the salute. He watched as all paws returned to work, retrieving the ladder and preparing to make the longboat fast to the bow, where it could guide the ship into a berth, once one was cleared for the ship.

"What brings you into port, Captain Wilde? Last I heard from the Admiralty, you were on a patrol, in search of pirates operating in the area. Captain Trunkaby is preparing to sail two days hence, on the same errand." As they walked to the captain's office and quarters, he pointed at the frigate anchored some five hundred yards to starboard, her sails furled at the moment, but crew scurrying about in last minute preparations for departure. Barrels of stores were being hauled aboard by bare backed seamammals of varying species, while others scrubbed at the bright work or hunched over cannon.

"We shipped out with contaminated water supplies and shoddy barrels. The first several casks were good, and the others seemed so when tested at the quay. My surgeon thinks there may have been something lining the casks that slowly ruined the supply. I'd be much obliged if you could send word to the Admiralty. Somebody did a bloody good job of trying to kill my crew." The last sentence came out more harshly than he expected and he looked up at the Commodore. "Pardon my profanity, Sir!"

"None needed. If it was the fault of somebody in fleet stores, there is going to be a heavy use of the whip. There is no excuse for this kind of negligence." The lion looked at the barrels on the deck. "How did you manage to get to port before running out of potable water?"

Nick puffed up a bit as he opened his door and gestured to the Commodore to enter ahead of him and choose a comfortable seat. "My crew was very resourceful, Sir. They conserved with a vengeance. As well, my surgeon and ship's cook managed to distill some of the fouled water into something drinkable. Judith also managed to gain us several gallons to add to the ration." He started when he realized what he had just said. Now he would have to explain himself and his actions.

"Who is Judith, and what is she doing aboard a vessel of the Zootopian Navy? I think I should have heard if any females had signed on recently." The lion looked surprised, but not alarmed. He had been expecting more of the so called fairer sex to be aboard ships, once Trunkaby had made captain. Unfortunately, it was still highly frowned upon by land based animals. There were more females among the dozen or so pirate bands known to be in the area then in the entire fleet. It was something that Admiral Bogo was quietly trying to change. It was proving harder than inter species crew integration generations before.

Rather than drag it out, Wilde told the officer the whole story, reserving only the more intimate details, from the moment that Manchas had spotted the smoke on the horizon to the stowing away and punishment, ending with Judy's place within the crew and their respect for her. All the while, he played with the chain of the watch he wore in his vest.  
The Commodore stroked his mane for a moment, and then looked deeply into Nick's eyes. There was a glint there that belied the seriousness of the situation.

"You've done well, my boy." Nick jerked his head up, startled. "Ours is a tough profession, and rare is the lady who can live with our choice. You have found one of the few who not only accepts your love of the sea, but shares it. I will need copies of your logs, and those of the crew responsible for her training. From what you tell me, she will make a fine officer one day. She might just give the latest academy cadets a run for their money." He chuckled a bit, coming out as somewhere between a purr (which Nick had thought impossible for large cats) and a quiet roar. "I'll send this information on to Admiral Bogo at the first opportunity. The old buffalo might actually smile."

The two mammals exchanged information about the latest known whereabouts of the pirates thought to be in the vicinity. Nick also reported the incident with the Impetuous Celeste, the week previous. His superior agreed that the clipper ship's master was a fool, as well as arrogant bastard, but that aside from reporting the Duke to Governor Lionheart through the usual channels, there was little to be done at that point in time. "If you ever have the chance to heave her to and board her, do it! Maybe catching the weasel with contraband will finally get things moving."

"Will you dine with my officers and I, once we make dock, Sir? My ship's cook is a master chef, and would like nothing more than to prove his abilities."

"On one condition, Wilde. Your wife is to join us." The lion looked at the other mammal through half lidded eyes. "In the meantime, I want to see the logs and hear the testimony of the officers who have been engaged in her training. Also, you will refrain from doling out such heavy punishment as the ten lashes. I understand your reasoning, but that was too much, for either of you."

Without another word, the lion got up, and went up on deck to speak with various crew members and watch as the oarsmammals in the longboat helped guide the ship to a place at the wharf.

*******************

The lamps hung from the huge timber beam over the dining table in the wardroom cast a cheery light over the ship's best table setting. The steward had gone to great lengths to have everything look as if nobility were expected. Judy and Emil had been polishing the silver for an hour after the invitation had been extended. The linen had been carefully inspected and ironed before being laid over the long table. McHorn himself had gone down to the hold and unpacked the china, bearing the crest of the Zootopian Navy.

At the Commodore's insistence, Judith sat at her mate's right paw. Nick had given the seat at the head of the table to his superior, as protocol dictated. The lion had risen from his seat, as the fox had pulled out the chair for her. His smile, while not displaying teeth, was wide. He acted as if he had orchestrated the entire meal for her benefit. 

For her own part, Judy had made certain that her jacket was in perfect condition. Her best shirt had been carefully hung out in the cabin she shared with Grizner and Hampton. Her trousers were pressed so that there was almost no sign of wear, or that they had been handed down from ship's stores after a previous owner had outgrown them. Her nervousness showed, in the twitching of her nose and restlessness of the foot under the table. (Fortunately, the offending appendage could not reach the floor, once she was seated, and therefore there wasn't the otherwise disturbing thumping that would have resulted.) For the first time since the flogging, she was regretting the impulsive decision to stow away aboard her mate's ship.

Adam and Grizner served up a masterpiece meal, with broiled fish for the carnivores at the table, roasted potatoes and carrots (much to Judy's delight) and fresh bread, which the crew had been given as well. Hampton made a great show of pouring the best of the white wine from the ship's cellar, such as it was. Most of the alcohol on board was more for medicinal purposes. The young cub stationed himself in a corner of the room, Emil pretending that he wasn't there until he should spy an empty glass or a plate that needed removed to the galley for cleaning.

"So, I am sorry that you lost so many from your father's ship, Mister Wilde." Kiburi looked into his wine glass solemnly. "It is a hard thing to have mammals under your command die in that fashion. Be assured, the Admiralty is working diligently to rid the seas of such mammals as attacked you."

"Well do I know it, Sir." Judy was timid in the presence of such a ranking officer, but all of her schooling at her mother's knee had not gone to waste. Unconventional as she was, the bunny knew well how to speak to those above her station. "My captain has been sure to include the history of piracy and the proper methods of combating it in my education. I hope one day to be more than just an indentured crewmammal aboard a ship. The navy seems like a good home from which to make the world a better place for everyone."

"Well spoken, my young friend! As to that, I have been inquiring as to how you have spent your time in service to the Night Howler. Your crewmates speak very highly of you, and the logs of your training reflect it." The commodore intentionally caught the gaze of young Mister Grizner, beckoning him from the corner. The cub hesitantly approached and came to attention. "Be at ease, son. What is your honest opinion of Mister Wilde's presence and service aboard this vessel."

The young bear was panic stricken by the question and gulped nervously. He looked to his superiors around the table, who all merely nodded. Lastly, he looked at Judy, whom he still referred to as ‘ma'am’ or ‘Lady’ when in conversation. She inclined her head, bidding her friend, as she considered him such, to speak plainly.

"Sir, she is, without doubt, a more competent sailor than myself. M'lady has pushed herself in training and is far better than I can ever hope to be. She's an inspiration to myself and the other lads on board." He paused for a moment, considering, and looked wistfully at the rabbit in question. "At first, I was rather put out that she was placed as my equal so quickly. Now, she is my friend and is helping me to be all that my own family, aboard and at home, ever hoped for me to be." Grizner smiled at Judy, before returning his gaze to the Commodore, a solemn expression slipping over his face.

Kiburi lifted his muscular frame from his chair at the head of the table and addressed everyone in the room. "I have spoken with most of you, here at this table, and among your crew. This young mammal has sealed my opinion, and confirmed my belief in what must be done." He turned to Judy, a stern look on his muzzle. "You are aware of the consequences of your actions in stowing away aboard a ship of the Zootopian Navy? You have been made aware of the possible punishment that could be levied against you?"

Judy looked up with a cross of horror and resignation at the lion who held her fate in his paws. She schooled her expression, and returned his gaze, prepared to accept whatever his decision might be. "I have been made so aware. I regret that I have dishonored the discipline of the service, my ship and my captain by acting without due consideration. I will abide by your judgment." Her eyes went to her left, and saw the look on Nick's face. Beneath the table, she reached for his paw, and was comforted to find it already reaching for hers.

"Very well. Captain Wilde has detailed the actions taken since the day the Night Howler left port, and you were discovered. Your record of service has been noted, logged and taken into consideration. As of this moment, you are no longer indentured to service aboard the Night Howler." Simba Kiburi smiled and saluted. The rest of the officers assembled, along with Judy and Emil, stood and returned the salute. "You are hereby an official Midshipmammal of the Zootopian Navy, pending approval from the office of Admiral Bogo. Congratulations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter were provided by Thomas Linquist who, unfortunately isn't on this site, though we may have to see what we can do to change that. I was really rather thrilled with Mr. Linquist's ability to weave a tale and thought his chapters were most excellent additions to this story!
> 
> There are few things that I can think of that would be more worrisome than losing nearly all of the available drinking water while at sea. Apart from the obvious issue of dehydration, madness and violence are very real possibilities!


	12. Chapter 12

The celebration of Judith Wilde's emancipation and acceptance into the service had gone on well into the night. Officers had finally stumbled off to their hammocks as the bottles of brandy and wine had been depleted. Second Officer Fangmeyer had made a note on his cuff to remind himself to restock the cellar during the re-provisioning of the Night Howler.. The liquor supply was a separate issue from the list the Quartermaster would work from.

As Ben turned down the wicks and blew out the last lamps, he watched Nick lead his mate out by the paw. She was hardly in her cups, having been careful with her consumption, after the last incident with the brandy, when she had come aboard the first time. For his part, the Captain had mostly nursed his drinks, preferring to watch the Commodore and his mammals socializing. Besides which, The fox was no stranger to strong drink, and even with several tankards of ale could throw a dart or ring with the best a tavern could offer.

The pair crossed the short distance from the wardroom to the great cabin at the aft of the ship. Emil Grizner, half asleep himself, was posted at the door, in the event that his services were needed. He pulled himself mostly erect as his Master approached, and opened the door.

"Thank you, Mister Grizner. I don't think you need to wait on me anymore tonight. Get to your bed, young man, and I think we can treat ourselves to sleeping in until five bells tomorrow." The Captain and his cabin boy usually began their day at the crack of dawn, so waiting until after sun up to rouse from his bunk was quite the luxury. "You did well in the wardroom tonight, Emil." He ruffled the young cub's fur between his ears. The brown bear squirmed a little at the praise.

"Forgive the presumption, Sir, but shall I bring a few of Mistress Judith's things from our cabin?" He looked sideways at his friend, who perked her ears up, and smiled shyly.

"Thoughtfulness is never presumption, Mister Grizner. Please bring everything but her schooling supplies and her roughest uniform." The bear jogged off with a pleased grin on his face. As much as he enjoyed sharing quarters with Judy, he had felt from the moment he first saw her with Captain Wilde that she should have been in the great cabin.

Nick had been debating with himself about the change. The rules about fraternization between officers and crew were, murky, to say the least. So far, there simply weren't enough females serving for it to have come up. As for relationships among males, the navy chose to pretend they did not exist, and let a ship's Master sort it out himself. Nick had decided that Ben Clawhauser had the right of it, and that discipline would hardly be eroded by his sharing a cabin with his own mate. For the entire journey into port, he had argued it back and forth, and finally, now that her punishment for stowing away was done, it was time.

The fox scooped up his bunny, and carried her across the threshold and into the cabin proper. "We never did get this right, either at the Copper Rose, or since you came aboard."

"It was worth the wait, love." Judy's eyes shone in the glow of the lantern that Emil had thoughtfully lit and placed on the small table built into the cabin wall near the bunk. She looped her arms around his neck, and buried her nose into his collar, fussing at the rough texture of his uniform. She could still smell the unique musky scent of her fox, but was frustrated by the barrier. Whenever they had cuddled before, neither had been in full uniform and it had been easy to nuzzle directly into the fur of his throat, and rub her head under his chin.

Nick put her back on her feet, and gently undid the brass buttons of her jacket. He noted, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he could easily make out his reflection, she had done such a good job of polishing them. One by one, his fingers undid the fastenings, taking his time. With the last one, he bent to one knee, and ran his paws through the now open garment, and hugged her to himself.

It was then that there was a light cough from the still open door. Fox and rabbit turned as one, blushing under their fur. Mister Grizner stood with Judy's sea bag over one shoulder, and his other paw raised to knock on the framework. "Begging pardon, but I'll just leave this for m'lady, and bid you goodnight." He placed the bag over next to the Captain's wardrobe and chest, saluted smartly, and exited the room, carefully closing the door behind him. The Wildes collectively closed their mouths and looked from each other, to the door, and back.

"He is a fine young man, Nick. Do you suppose we should find him a young lass of his very own while we are in port?" Judy giggled slightly, remembering how she had caught him at the keyhole after her bath that first evening after being rescued. She promised she would not tell his Master, for fear of a "whuppin'", as Emil had put it.

"You are incorrigible, my dear." Nick replied with a sly grin. "Though I suppose, as his Captain, I am responsible for all aspects of his education, I believe." He began to unbutton his coat before Judy swatted his paws away and took over the task for herself.

"And you are welcome to encourage me all you wish, Mister Wilde." she answered, with an equally sly smirk on her lips. The pun made her mate laugh. "Though if we are going to be sharing this cabin from now on, I think we should maintain a closed door policy. We wouldn't want the poor boy scandalized with an education that was too advanced, now would we?" She stripped off his jacket, and placed it on the peg in his wardrobe. Her own was placed next to it, on a spare peg.

The lovers quickly divested each other of their remaining clothes, piling them neatly on a bench conveniently at the foot of the bunk. Judy pulled back the quilt, recognizing the stitch work as being that of Sunniva, having seen it countless times back at the Copper Rose. She climbed under the covers, and moved over against the bulkhead so that there would be ample room for her mate. He crawled in next to her, pulling her to his chest with his right arm, and pulling up the quilt with his left paw. They lay in comfort, simply nuzzling one another, and breathing in the scent of one another's fur. It had been a long day for both of them, and their love was best expressed this night in quiet companionship.

Nick blew out the lantern on the table, and returned his muzzle to the space between Judy's ears. His eyes drifted shut, listening to the sounds of her breathing, combined with something else. Was she... snoring? It sounded like a low purr on every exhale. He kissed his mate between the ears, and let himself join her in slumber.

****************

Judy awoke at the third bell of the morning watch. She had been an early riser since her childhood. There was so much to be done in her family home back in Bunnyburrow, and being a Hopps daughter had not precluded her from the work of the family business. The ingrained habits of her youth had held her in good stead in shipboard life. Her ability to wake at a moment’s notice was suited to a life of action and duty.

She carefully extricated herself from Nick's embrace, and clambered over his legs, cautious not to wake him. Looking back, she saw him with his mouth agape, his tongue comically hanging out over his teeth, as if he were licking his lips. She giggled slightly, and observed those teeth. It had never occurred to her to consider how incredibly sharp they were, and how close to her throat when the pair made love. Now, she merely noted them, and knew that, if anything, those same jaws would be used to protect her from any harm.

Looking about the cabin, the rabbit began to unpack her bag, refolding her few clothes after shaking them out. There was not a bodice or skirt to be had. She had "borrowed" some trousers and a tunic from a clothes line behind the inn before making her break for the docks to join the Night Howler. She hadn't even a corset, not that such would be of much use aboard ship. She pulled on a clean shirt and her trews from the day before, lacing up the heavy canvas leggings which protected her heels but left her toes and claws exposed for traction. Folding her mate's clothing and putting it aside to be laundered, she went to the chest and pulled out a fresh shirt and trousers for Nick, laying them on the foot of the bed.

Quietly, she opened the cabin door, and stole across the deck to the steps leading down below. She could just make out the aroma of the day's bread being baked. The other scents of the galley assaulted her senses, and made her mouth water. 

Adam was hard at work, having arisen two hours or more previously, to prepare for the day. When the Night Howler was in port, he liked to have his domain squared away, so that it was ready to receive new supplies. Breakfast would be served by the sixth bell, so that all would be ready for the chores of the day, or shore leave, if such were allowed. He himself planned to go with the Quartermaster/Steward, an aging ram by the name of Maurice, who had been aboard ships for longer than anyone could remember. He was meticulous in the extreme, and could tell you the ships tonnage to within fifty stone at any given point in a voyage. The sheep wore his full uniform at all times, his pencils and pad in a pocket, with boots polished to a high gloss. 

"Good morning, Mister Hopps." Adam called as she approached his counter. He was used to her hours, and was grateful for the help she would often provide before her duties began. "I didn't expect to see you so early, given how late yourself and the officers were up. Care to pass me that jar of rosemary from the second shelf." She found the herb quickly and passed it to the chef, who took it without really looking and measured what he wanted by sense of touch and muscle memory. He passed the jar back without a word, and she placed it back where it belonged, the loose lid letting the scent mingle with the others of the compact but efficient room.

"Would there be any tea in the pot, Adam? My mouth is parched. I really don't handle spirits so well as my brothers do." She picked up a wood cup from the hooks where they waited for the crew. 

"Aye, on the back of the stove, keeping warm, Judy." Most of the non commissioned crew would often refer to each other by name, if given leave, when alone. Judy had made the point of trying to make a place for herself without disrupting routines. "Help yourself whilst I put this last loaf together for baking. No reason you should handle them any better than you do. You are a lady, and a small one at that, for all you can do. We wouldn't have you be anything else."

Judy sat on a small stool out of the way, and sipped at her cup of brew, enjoying the quiet moment, as she always did. It didn't feel quite the same, however, and she couldn't put a finger on the difference from every other morning. True, she had finally slept with her mate for an entire night, but this was something else. Something about the ship. While she pondered, she heard four bells being rung on the brass that hung before the helm. Oddly, there seemed to be an echo, though the tones were slightly off. It hit her then. They were in port, and she was hearing the bells of other vessels, also ringing the hour.

"What will I be required to do today, Adam? I have become so used to the routine of the ship at sea, I find myself at a bit of a loss. Even the swell in the harbor doesn't feel right anymore." She had been a land mammal all of her life, until she had been put aboard the Bountiful Harvest, and yet, she never really noticed the rolling of deck under her feet. It was as if her legs and back had been waiting for that motion. It was natural to her.

"I expect that most of the crew will be given liberty. Captain felt bad that we were called back to home so early back in Zootopia." It didn't seem the least bit odd for the wolf to refer to the ship as "home". "He'll assign skeleton watches while provisions are being procured, but it's his way to let as many get out and about as possible."

Judy reflected on that, and thought that it would be just like Nick to treat his crew as well as he would any family member. She remembered the joyous gathering at the Copper Rose, that last night ashore. The officers, crew and their wives making merry before the long separation. Thinking of the ladies Clawhauser, Fangmeyer and McHorn had left behind, she felt a little guilty once more about having run away to sea, afraid to be without Nick. Sunniva had just chuckled when Judy had confided in her what she had been about to do, and told her to rush, after everyone else had left the inn, so as not to miss the departure.

While she was lost in thought, a brown paw took the now empty cup from her and placed it on the washing rack. Emil had come from the quarters she used to share with him and Mister Hampton. He smiled and bade her a good morning, and set about putting together a tray to take up to the Captain.  
"Have you eaten yet? I can as easily set up for two as one, you know." Adeptly, the bear sliced and toasted some bread, spreading it thickly with preserves. Instead of tea, however, he poured a steaming mug of coffee, which had been sitting in a separate kettle at the back of the stove.

"Thank you, Emil. No, I haven't eaten. It is kind of you to think of me."

"It is a pleasure to serve, m'lady." The young Midshipmammal put together a second plate of toast, and added extra dried fruit to the bowl already on his serving tray. "Would you prefer another cup of tea, or some of the coffee?"

Nick had introduced her to this exotic drink, which, ironically, was being grown as a cash crop on her father's lands. While harsh at first taste, it did wonders for warming the blood and waking the mind. 

"Coffee please, with just a spoon of sugar, if Adam can spare it."

The tray was completed, and Judy followed her shipmate as he carried it up the steps and to the door of the cabin. She knocked lightly on the closed door, and the Captain's voice responded from the other side. "Enter!" Pulling the portal open, she gestured for the laden cub to precede her into the cabin. Nick was in the process of lacing up his boots. "Have you seen Mister Wilde this morning?" Looking up, he saw the bunny following Emil.

Just then, the bell tolled five.

"Ah, for a moment, I thought you had run off on me." Nick took the tray from his cabin boy and placed it on the small desk in the corner. "Thank you, Mister Grizner. That's a good lad."

Judy was shaking out the bedding and straightening the sheets, while Emil looked on in some slight confusion. For many months, he had been making the Captain's bunk, after serving him breakfast, and now found himself at a slight loss. Noticing his expression, she blushed and gestured for him to help her with the quilt. "Sorry, Emil. Force of habit. I suppose this is a little awkward."

Nick watched in idle amusement as he took his first sip of coffee. Foxes weren't much for early morning, yet today, he found himself in right good humor. "I suspect your duties may be halved, young Mister Grizner. Mister Wilde will likely be taking over a lot of my domestic needs, whether I choose it or not. Never fear, I am going to find extra duties for you. It's time you became more than a cabin boy, my good man."

Emil stood up as straight and tall as he could, and saluted. "Yes sir! Thank you, sir. Your orders are my pleasure." He looked about the cabin. "You will still be needing me on occasion though, won't you sir?"

Nick chuckled and looked at his young mate, then back to the cub. "Don't worry, young man, you haven't been replaced. Your duties have just changed a little. You will show Judith how I like to order my day aboard ship, particularly my morning, and you will still be running errands for me, in between your training." He reached over and clapped a paw on the Midshipmammal's shoulder. "I'm not through with you yet. Not ‘til you have a commission of your own."

The bear saluted and finished helping Judy with what little was left to be done in the cabin. He retreated to the mess for his own breakfast, closing the door behind him.

"You think of him as a son, don't you, Nick?"

The fox looked fondly at the door. "I found him on the docks one day. His parents had a hard life as fish mongers back in Zootopia. He was scavenging scrap bits of wood and string, making small models of the ships currently in port and selling them to help make ends meet." He sighed heavily. "He has a good heart, and for all he is afraid sometimes, he is a good seamammal. I wanted to make his life something he could be proud of, that his parents could be proud of."

Judy went to her fox and hugged him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "You are a good male, Captain Wilde. I am so happy to be paw-fasted to you, and await formal vows."

*******************

The crew of the Night Howler was turned loose on the port town of Felindon at two bells into the forenoon watch. Mister Fangmeyer had agreed to stand as officer of the watch while Captain and Mister Wilde were ashore. Being so early, there was little trouble the males could get into, had they been so inclined in the first place. Still, all had dressed in clean clothes and made themselves presentable, knowing they represented the Zootopian Navy, their ship, and her Captain.

Judy was rather amazed at the sights and sounds of the town. She had still been rather overwhelmed by her experience after her rescue when they had made landfall in Zootopia, and had seen little beyond the route from the wharf to the Copper Rose. Her ears twitched at every little sound in the busy market lanes. She constantly stopped to look in the shop windows, her eyes drawn to the variety of goods for sale. Jewelry, cloth and ready made dresses were interesting, but could not compare to the books and small tools she saw in one store. Nick had to stop when he realized the bunny was no longer following him. She had her nose pressed up to a cutler's establishment, staring at the various blades on display behind the bison in the apron, his forge and hammer visible in the back room.

"What has you so excited, Judy?" He followed her gaze. On a small wooden stand, at the very end of the counter, was a drummer's sword. It was similar to an officer's saber, but straight in the blade, which was not more than twenty-four inches in length. The black scabbard beneath it accentuated the brightness of the steel, and the sheen of the brass guard. The grip was of some kind of hard wood, dyed a brilliant shade of purple. "Oh ho, so you are thinking of challenging me to another round, after training with Francis the past weeks are you?" When she looked up at her mate, he merely extended a clawed finger and bopped her on the nose.

"With such a blade as that, I think you would be hard pressed not to find yourself in servitude to me for a fortnight." She giggled at a thought. "It would be interesting to see you carrying the breakfast tray ahead of Mister Grizner for a while."

Without a word, Nick stepped over and opened the door. Judy stared in shock as he motioned for her to enter ahead of her. "Who can resist a challenge like that?"

The two males had bargained hard, but in the end, the bison had himself tested the fit of the sword and sheath on the bunny. He had never seen a female so armed, but it just looked right, with her dressed in her uniform and standing next to the Captain. He pictured them on the poop deck of a navy ship, and placed his hooves on his waist. His broad chest puffed out and he shook his horns.

"Yes, that sword belongs there, says I." He shook paws with the rabbit, having to stoop low to do so. "May it serve you well in your career, mistress."

As they walked out of the shop, Nick admired the way the weapon hung from his mate's belt. He saw how she treated it with respect, as an instrument of defense. Her older brother had indeed taught her well. Francis had informed him that she needed little instruction really, in swordsmanship, but that the cutlass he had put in her paw had seemed rather more like a cleaver than a weapon. Yes, this was definitely far more suitable. Given her small stature, it would be the equivalent of a full sword to a mammal of his size.

Major Grizzoli had been as complimentary about Judy's accomplishment with the muskets and pistols available aboard the Night Howler, yet he had expressed some concern. The flintlock pistols she had trained with fit awkwardly in her paw, and the result was that she tended to hit rather high on the targets he had set for her. While still deadly shots, at range, accuracy meant everything in combat. It was the difference between dispatching a brigand who was intent on killing her, or wounding (or worse still, killing) a crew mate. There had been some late night discussion about the situation in the wardroom, when only the officers were present.

On the pretext of holding paws, Nick surreptitiously made a note of the size of Judy's grip. Smiling to himself, he made a mental note to stop by the Navy Armory down in the fortified buildings by the dock. He had a sneaking suspicion that they would have just exactly what he wanted. With the number of smaller mammals finally joining the fleet, the procurement office was starting to acquire weapons in a variety of sizes. He would just nip in and speak with the Warrant Officer in charge and have what he wanted requisitioned from stores and sent to the ship. 

Without noticing, Nick had lead Judy into a section of town that was somewhat less than reputable. It was his habit, in his bachelor days, to seek companionship, for lack of a better (or more polite, in all honesty) term. The inns and taverns at this end of the waterfront played host to sailors and visitors of all manner to Felindon. Merchant sailors were most common, hard at drink even at this early hour. Judy had let go of his paw, at some point, taking in the sights. Now and then she blushed, as she saw a lynx or cheetah female leaning out of a window, displaying more fur than she had been raised to believe was appropriate. 

As the town's name implied, it had been founded predominantly by feline species, some hundred years previously, and they still made up the majority of the population. All of the "working women" had a lean and hungry look to them. This didn't faze the prey species who patronized them at all, to judge from the males coming out of the inns. It was a seldom discussed fact that a lot of male prey animals found something racy about "having their way" with a pred female. It was as if they were compensating for the lack of control they'd had back in a more primitive age.

They came abreast of an inn with a faded sign, designating it as the Tail's End. It was situated in a small square, around one of the town wells. It actually looked to be a business with a somewhat more civilized clientele. In point of fact, a few of the crew from the Night Howler were perched on benches around tables, drinking tea or coffee. Every now and then, one of the girls would wander around them, and shower a male with attention. The females all seemed to be in good health, and were not nearly so lewd in their behavior as the ones Judy had seen so far.

Nick had only just come to himself, and realized where they were. He was turning to apologize to Judy when the working girls took notice of the pair.

"Well, welcome back, Captain Wilde!" A young cougar ran up and wrapped her paws around Nick's neck and planted a quick peck on his cheek. "It's been a long time. When we saw your crew come in, we started up a fresh pot of coffee." She all but dragged him to an empty table. 

Judy thumped her foot so rapidly on the dirty cobblestones that she raised a small cloud of dust. Ian McHorn, sitting with a few of the younger crew members saw her expression, and looked like he was going to duck under the table. He might have been a huge mammal, but even he knew enough to stay clear of a female who wore that look on her face. 

The cougar looked over and saw the bunny. She positively cooed at Nick as she gestured at the small figure with paws on hips and seething in his direction. "What have we here? Did you bring a new cabin boy for us to break in for you?" In her uniform, it was hard for some predators to distinguish gender at a distance. All the same, the comment only made the rabbit angrier than ever.

"Um, Trixie, that is my mate, not a cabin boy. She and I were paw-fasted just over a month ago, and will be formally married when we return to my mother's home." Nick extricated himself from the girl's paws and strode to Judy, pleading at her with his eyes to forgive him.

"No!" A shout rang from the open door of the Tail's End. A small, thin coyote dressed in a worn cotton dress was standing on the steps. She was young, as near as anyone could tell, perhaps in her eighteenth year. She glared at Judy, her tail lashing behind her, causing the rough hem of her skirt to brush the stone tread she stood upon. "No, he's mine! You can't take him away from me!" She leaped from her spot and charged at the startled rabbit, her teeth bared and a growl coming from deep in her throat.

Nick turned to protect his mate, but was roughly shoved aside. He hadn't expected the girl to be so enraged. He found himself sprawled on his side in the square. Benches scraped against stone as his crew rose to the aid of their Captain and crew mate.

"No!" Judy shouted at them. "Stay back. This is between me and the..." she struggled, trying to find the correct designation for a female coyote. All she could come up with was bitch, which, even given the female's profession just didn't seem right somehow.

Evangela Lorenz had been working, in one fashion or another, at the Tail's End since she was a small pup of six. Her family had been hard working carpenters and farmers for generations in Deer Brooke. When the Bucksworth family had begun to crack down on the predators of the colony, her father had been harassed mercilessly. His wood stores had mysteriously been burned, and his meager farm crops turned away from the local markets. 

Late one night, her father had left the house, smelling smoke in his workshop. He was attacked by several hares carrying clubs. She and her mother had fled as the lapins fueled the blaze they had started with kerosene, and poured even more on the house. His body they had thrown into the flames, after kicking his skull in with powerful legs. Under cover of darkness, Evangela and her mother had made their escape, bartering their services as galley servants aboard a merchant clipper that had been tied up at the wharf.

Instead of the promised passage to a place of safety, the weasel who owned the ship sold them as indentured servants to a lion at Felindon harbor. He had taken them to the Tail's End, and put them to work. The feline females had looked down on them, but they had simply done their best. While the young girl was put to work as a scullery maid, her mother was hired out to those men who weren't too particular about who bedded them, so long as they got their money's worth. It wore on the elder coyote, and when Evangela was ten, she died of a fever. 

When she was thirteen, the inn's new owner took her aside. He freed her from her indentured state, and hired her to work with a new group of females. He had wanted to give the place a better reputation, and a more respectable selection of patrons. It wasn't too much longer after that, a young midshipmammal named Nicholas Piberius Wilde had come through the door.

Nick had treated the girl with compassion. He was a young male, yes, but not brash and arrogant like so many other sailors. He had charmed the young girl, and treated her with a level of respect that she had never seen before. She was smitten with him, and he thoroughly enjoyed her company. In time, she began to see the fox as her chance at a real life. She dreamed that, as he made his way through the ranks, that one day, he would come in and take her away from this place, and make an honest female of her.

When she had heard Trixie down in the yard call his name, Evangela had felt her heart leap for joy. Only, as she stood on the step and saw him next to the rabbit, her world came crashing down.

She rushed at the little prey mammal who was stealing her fox. Claws outstretched, she reached for her throat, oblivious to the weapon that the rabbit carried. Ancient instinct was taking over, and she would destroy this... abomination, that so brazenly stole her place. 

Judy dropped into a crouch, so that the girl missed in her grasp. Raising her paws she pushed the slight canine away from herself. She had been sparring with Emil and Major Grizzoli aboard ship, and reflex took care of everything else. She circled with the coyote, watching her eyes, to predict what she might do next. At the same time, she reached to her belt.

"Judy, no!" Nick thought that she was preparing to draw the sword. Not one day in her possession, and it would be stained. He was relieved when his mate merely undid her buckle, and wrapped the band around the weapon. She held it out and one of the crew ran forward and took it.

Evangela rushed forward again, tackling Judy at the midsection, dragging her to the cobbles and trying to bash her head against the stone. Judy crunched her abdominal muscles, so that only her shoulders touched the ground, her shirt tearing slightly at the shoulders. She tried to push the coyote away again, but she was simply to enraged and held tightly. Keeping clear of sharp teeth and feeling claws on her now bare back, Judy did what instinct told her... when in doubt, kick. She gathered her knees up to her chest, a difficult feet given her opponent's proximity, and placed her soles on the other's ribs and shoved. Hard.

The girl flew several feet, landing with a sickening thud, her head lying on the step she had just leaped from. Her eyes swam for a moment, before closing.

"Evangela!" Nick yelled. He ran to her, only to be passed by Judy, who knelt beside her and took her wrist in her paw. He caught up short when he saw the look on her face, her ears drooping.

"Mister McHorn, run quickly and fetch Mister Clawhauser." Judy bent over the unconscious girl and brushed the fur back on her forehead. In her worry, she ignored her rank and gave the order. For his own part, the rhino didn't think twice, but instead charged down the street toward the docks. Mammals parted like water before him, for fear of being trampled.

"Why, Nick?" She looked at her mate, with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Judy. Before we met..." He couldn't find the right words to explain himself.

"I know that part. You are a male, after all, and seamammal, at that. Why did she attack me?"

"It wasn't your fault, young mistress." A jaguar female stepped forward out of the crowd now gathered around the scene. "Nor is it Captain Wilde's. He never led Evangela on in her dreams. She just took his kindnesses too much to heart." In a few concise words, she told what she knew of Evangela's past, and the feelings she had confessed to her regarding the fox.

Judy cried for the poor coyote, as Nick picked her up to carry her to a bed in the inn. She ranted against the rabbit family she had so nearly been a part of. She herself held the girl's paw while waiting for the surgeon to arrive.

Benji huffed and puffed his way into the room the trio now occupied. He put a paw to his back. "Are you alright, Judith? Ensign McHorn only said there was a fight, and my services were needed."

"I'm fine, aside from some scratches. I've been hurt worse fighting with my brothers." Indeed, her shirt was in a sorry state, and there were obvious claw marks where her foe had done some damage. "This poor female is hurt though. She fell on her head. She's been unconscious for some few minutes, but her pulse is strong, and her breathing normal" Judy was grateful for the limited medical training Clawhauser had provided her with, in her limited spare time.

The cheetah felt about the young female's skull. He brushed at her fur, and dipped a clean cloth in some alcohol from his kit, wiping away dirt from the small scrape near the long left ear. He made small noises as he felt for any other injuries. When Judy expressed concern about her ribs, he pulled up her blouse, and exposed two prominent bruises.

The surgeon wiped his hands on the cloth he had used to clean the wound and replaced everything in his bag. Reaching into a pocked of his vest, he retrieved a small vial.

"I'm going to bring her around with some smelling salts. She is going to be very disoriented, and will likely try to snap at my paw. Captain, Judith, I want you to very carefully but firmly restrain the patient. I have no wish to end my career with the nick name 'Lefty'" He pulled the cord from the small container and waived it under Evangela's snout. As predicted, she started, and would indeed have bitten him, had Judy and Nick not each had a paw pressing a shoulder back into the mattress.

She looked about the room, and the two unfamiliar faces hovering over her. When she spotted Nick, she sighed wistfully and closed her eyes. "You must think me a right proper fool." She began to sob. The fox moved to touch her shoulder again, but Judy waved him back.

"You are no fool, my lady. You merely are victim to a horrid experience and this stupid fox's charms. I know what it is to love, and feel that it might be taken from you." She looked at her mate. "If anything about you is clear to me, your feelings for Nicholas are the only ones that I can truly say I understand." She took the other girl's paw in her own. "I'm sorry that I have what you so desperately desire. I hope one day you find a male who can return your love."

Nick looked at his feline friend and physician. "Would you please be so good as to observe Evangela for a while, and see that she has taken no lasting hurt? I think I should take Judith home and tend to her own small wounds." He turned to the girl in the bed. "I am so sorry, Evangela. I should never have come here, not without considering your feelings."

"I am sorry too, Nicholas. I expected too much." She lowered her eyes.

"Not more than you deserve, just more than I am able to give." His ears flattened against his head and his tail dragged behind him as he gestured to his mate, and the two left the Tail's End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter from Thomas Linquist! An interesting development, for sure!!!
> 
> And I really, really, REALLY need to get Mr. Linquist over here on Ao3! The gentleman has a writing talent that is quite evident. Then again, I'm blessed to have so many talented people working with me on this! What says you all?


	13. Chapter 13

Nicholas Wilde, Officer of the Zootopian Navy, Captain of the sloop-of-war Night Howler, looked across the common room of the preferred entertainment house Tail’s End with a disconcerted expression. “How in the world does she do it?” the fox asked no one in particular.

The tiger across from him glanced over his cards and looked down. “Well, Nick, that’s the Queen of Spades. She trumps the red queens. You should know that by now,” Francis Fangmeyer replied with a smile. “Or is it that you’ve suddenly forgotten how to play cards?”

Nick flashed his second a frown. “Not the game, my friend…her. Judy. How does she do it?”

Francis craned his neck around and nodded at the scene his friend and Captain was referring to. “I’m not sure,” the tiger admitted as he turned back around and picked up the pewter pint mug and took a large draught of the frothy ale within. “There’s no denying that your mate has a gift when it comes to dealing with others. I think all of us are half in love with her in our own ways. Her talent is that she makes others love her.”

At the far end of the room the bunny in question sat with her head close to that of Evangela Lorenz, Nick Wilde’s preferred partner whenever he and his ship put into port at Felindon. Never mind that the young coyote had set her heart upon the red fox, entertaining fantasies of wedding Nicholas and had attacked Judy upon learning of the couple’s change in status. Had the bunny not recalled all of her lessons the exchange could have gone far worse than the coyote receiving a bit of a bump on the head with Judy gravely injured, or worse.

As it was, Judy had somehow not only mollified the poor love besotted canine, but had also befriended her. To watch them now one would have thought them longtime friends. As they spoke softly to one another, both bunny and coyote laughed and cried and seemed to come to some sort of understanding. After several more long moments of conversation the pair stood before embracing each other warmly and walked towards where the fox that had affected both ladies sat. Evangela paused for a moment, her eyes deep and sad, but beneath the immediate regret, the glint of a love that she would carry in her heart the rest of her days, and…something else.

It was that something else that caused Nicholas to frown as the coyote sighed before turning her back on him and walking up the stairs to the girls’ private rooms, the sound of a shuddering sigh following Evangela, her tail dragging on the steps until she passed from view.

“Is anything amiss?” Nick inquired as Judy took the spot on the bench next to her mate.

“A great many things are amiss, my love,” the bunny told him in a subdued voice before she plucked up the fox’s jack of ale and finished it in just a few swallows before holding it up for a refill. “I have what she wants, and quite frankly deserved as much as I, and is heartbroken. At least she and I aren’t enemies.”

Nick felt a pang of regret deep within. He had as much choice of who he fell in love with as the next mammal, and if he could’ve returned Evangela’s affections, may very well have provided the life the girl had dreamed of. As it was, his heart belonged to the dainty doe that sat beside him, her paw on his arm where she gave him a slight, reassuring squeeze of her fingers. “I never meant to cause her such distress,” the fox confessed. 

“She knows,” the bunny said softly. “As do I. Although I am curious as to how many other ladies we may encounter that you’ve had fall in love with you.” Though there was a touch of flintiness to her tone, the amused sparkle in her amethyst eyes belied her acceptance of her mate having had a life prior the promises they made to each other.

Before they could delve any further into the present topic, motion at the top of the stairs drew everyone’s attention as a dazed and grinning Emil Grizner was escorted down the stairs by an equally dazed looking lynx that was hanging on to the not-quite-a-cub. When the various sailors and officers about the common room began to applaud, Emil’s ears flared red but there was no mistaking the stunned and satisfied gleam in his dark amber eyes.

“Was he a proper gentlemammal, Miss Lena?” Francis Fangmeyer inquired with a grin.

The lynx giggled happily, her gait a bit off and smiled when the youthful bear’s arm snaked about her waist to steady her as she fanned herself with a paw. “My! That he was, Francis!” Lena said as she nuzzled Emil into a deeper blush. “An’ then some…” she added with a leering grin.

“Somebody bring the lad an ale,” Nick called out as young Mister Grizner sat down at a table with a shy look at his Captain before lowering his head. The fox waited until the requested drink was delivered before standing up and hoisting his own refilled jack, his mate having gotten her own with the refill, and gestured to the midshipmammal that had been, until a few days prior, Nicholas’ cabin boy. “Officers, crew and friends, raise your drinks to Mister Grizner, who began the morning as my cabin boy, and has now rejoined us as not just a young adult, but also as a senior midshipmammal of the vessel Night Howler since he has passed his trials!”

The bear jerked his head up in a start, his eyes widening as what his Captain said sank in. “S-Sir?!?”

Nick laughed. “It means you’ve just been promoted, Emil,” the fox said with a smile. “Well done, lad!”

The other crew members cheered loudly before Fangmeyer called to the jaguar behind the common room’s serving board. “A round for all!” the tiger called out, the crew crying out in appreciation and gratitude.

As various mammals paid appropriate congratulations, Lena made her way over to the table where Nick and Judy sat, batting her eyes in a coquettish manner. “Cap’n Wilde, are you an’ the others to be in port for much longer?’ the lynx inquired.

“Two more days,” the fox said with a quizzical tilt to his head. “May I inquire the reason of your interest?”

Lena twisted her toes of one padded foot on the floorboards while clasping her paws in front of her in her most girlish and winsome manner, demonstrating why the young feline was one of the more popular lasses in the Tail’s End as she flaunted her rather innocent seeming charms. “If’n the Cap’n were amicable to th’ thought, I’d like to be keepin’ ‘im ‘til it’s time fer ‘im t’ set sail ‘gain…”

Nick’s left eyebrow did its best to meet his ear as he looked at the cat before glancing at his former cabin boy. “Well now, it seems that young Mister Grizner made a bit of an impression,” he observed, noting the giggle that Judy failed to stifle as she listened in.

“You can say tha’,” Lena agreed with a spreading grin. “He’s not as experienced as some o’ th’ sailors tha’ come in, but he’s enthusiastic! Why, he did this thing with his-“

“I really don’t need to know the details,” Nick said quickly, cutting off the girl before she could go into too much detail. The fox then pulled out his purse and counted out a half dozen silver coins. “You may be doing it for personal reasons, but I’ll be hanged if I’m going to let Madame Sharon think her ladies are being denied their due. She’d have my plums on a platter!”

The proprietor, a lioness that looked younger than her actual years placed a paw on both Nick and Judy’s shoulders as she leaned between the couple and smiled warmly. “You put your money away, Nick,” the large cat said with a throaty chuckle. “If Lena wants to make sure the boy has a memorable time until his next port call, then let her!” Sharon turned her head to the bear who was only just realizing that the conversation at his Captain’s table was in regards to him. “You hear that, lad? You belong to Lena for the time being!”

Letting out a squeal of unbridled delight, the lynx spun about and took the midshipmammal’s paw and physically hauled him back up the stairs, pausing just long enough to grab a basket of bread and fruits with a clay bottle of some beverage before dragging the young bear to her chambers. The entire room burst into laughter at the sounds of confusion and surprise from the bear, Emil’s voice cracking slightly as it warbled a little between that of a cub’s tenor and young adult’s baritone.

“I think it’s a good thing that he’s young and resilient!” Judy laughed as she leaned on the table and pounded the top once with her paw. She did wait until the proprietor walked away before leaning closer to her mate and putting her muzzle close to his ear. “Though I’m thinking that those two might have the right of it,” she told Nick in a sultry tone. “I wonder if there’s a handsome young fox that might want to drag me off to his bed…”

Nick almost knocked the bench over as he stood. “Mister Fangmeyer,” he told the tiger that was still laughing at the capture of their youngest crewmember, “you have the helm.”  
“Aye, Captain,” Francis said as he gave both fox and bunny a wink before jerking his head slightly for them to hurry and make their way to the chambers that were set aside for guests.

***************

Ian McHorn let his gaze travel the length of the ship tied at the end of the pier furthest from the bustle of Felindon’s port. Even in a supposedly safe harbor he’d learned that keeping a sharp eye out for trouble was prudent, a lesson well learned from his Captain. The portion of the crew that was on duty was finishing up with the task of laying in the last of the replacement casks of drinking water, Mister Helmeczi and the quartermaster personally inspecting each barrel before clearing it for storage below, just as he did for the few stores of food that had been ruined by the shoddy barrels. Eventually the wolf approached the rhino with a look of satisfaction, granted he was still a tad irritated by the rotted casks that had caused the detour and port call, but the rapid replacement of the ships stores had mollified his sour disposition.

“Sir,” the wolf said as he came to a halt a respectful distance from the burly officer and nodded curtly. “We’ve been replenished and are ready to be underway again.”  
McHorn looked at the cook with a half grin. “And everything meets with your approval, Mister Helmeczi?”

“Aye, sir. We’ll not be having the same problem,” Adam stated with confidence. “Commodore Kiburi’s people know proper cooping and sealing. I’ll wager the water in those barrels will be staying sweet twice as long as the others.”

“Good. That’ll be one less worry for the Captain. I’ll send a runner to inform him that we’re ready to sail,” Ian told the wolf. “Problem is we won’t see a proper tide until tomorrow just before noon. Plenty of time for you to get yourself into town for a bit of well-earned revelry with the others.”

Despite the straight expression on his face and muzzle, the wolf’s tail began to wag a bit. He’d shorted himself leave both times the Night Howler had been in port and was looking forward to even just a night off the ship. “Am I to assume the Captain and others be at the Tail’s End, Sir?”

“You’d assume correctly.”

“Good!” Adam replied, finally allowing a smile to appear. “’Bout the only place that knows how to do a proper chicken pie, and I’m mighty fond of their honey ale!”

“I’m of the mind that isn’t the only honey you’re fond of from there!” the rhino quipped with a chortle.

“And you’d be right in that observation. By your leave, Sir,” the wolf said to the officer who continued to laugh as he waved a large arm in friendly dismissal. Adam made no secret that he was more fond of the Tail’s End cook than the company of some of the girls, happily trading recipes and cooking techniques, though he wasn’t amiss to the company of Anna, the puma that ran the kitchens at the brothel and inn. She was a warm lass and quite affectionate with those she deemed worthy, and her longtime friendship with the wolf was well known.

Adam only paused for a moment to change into fresh clothing after a cursory cleansing and brushing out of his fur. As he left the ship, his steps containing a bit more spring than normal as he whistled jauntily, the wolf all but bounced down the gangplank. Adam Helmeczi swore as he moved further into the port town that he could already taste Anna’s rich, chicken pies thick with gravy and vegetables in a delicate crust that he still hadn’t gotten the recipe for, though not for a lack of effort.

****************

The tray of fruits and cheeses included a note from the messenger that Ensign McHorn had sent, though the mammal hadn’t wanted to interrupt his Captain and his bunny mate, a wise decision if truth be told. It simply stated that reprovisioning was complete and that the ship was ready to set sail with the tide. One more night in port would be good for the crew, and Nick felt that they deserved it. Folding the note and setting it back on the tray, the fox pulled a few grapes from their stem and ate them slowly, one at a time, enjoying the wash of juices over his tongue as his eyes found the form of his mate lying amid the rumpled sheets of the bed. 

The sight of his bunny sleeping happily after a very affectionate bout of lovemaking plucked at the strings of his heart the way a harper would their instrument and the fox couldn’t help but gaze at her with love. Judy looked so peaceful, her mouth slightly open with the barest hint of a smile on her delicate lips, one ear laying on the pillow, the other flopped so that it lay along her cheek and over her shoulder. As she drew in breath and let it out in a slow, rhythmic pattern, each exhale was accompanied by a soft purring noise that Nick found infinitely endearing. Her right arm was folded up under her head while the left was stretched out towards him. When the fox wasn’t sleeping next to her, Judy tended to be a sprawler, though when they lay together she curled up against his body, wrapping herself in her paramour’s arms and tail as much as she could.

Her legs were stretched out straight and the tuft of her tail was partially nestled in the upper cleavage of her rump. As he let his eyes rove freely over the lines and curves of her body, Judy embodying the very concept of feminine beauty, Nick again felt his heart jolt and felt as if he weren’t careful that he would weep for what he had in his life, this precious bunny that had so ensnared him. She was the most incredible, resilient, delicate, indomitable creature he’d ever met and counted himself blessed beyond anything he deserved or had reason to hope for. Time and again she had surprised him, caught him off guard, then awed him by the amount of determination and strength of character she possessed. Judy truly was a wonder.

In fact, it was with some surprise that he realized her eyes were open and had been for some time, the gentle smile that had graced her short muzzle still in place and there was a sparkle to her eyes that struck the fox to his core.

“I like it when you look at me,” Judy whispered, not moving in the slightest save for the slight twitching of her tail.

“You do?” Nick asked softly, his own muzzle pulling into a grin. “And why is that?”

“The way you look at me…it makes me feel pretty.”

“You are beyond pretty, my mate. You are beauty personified.”

Instead of saying anything the bunny rolled to her side, propping herself up on the arm she’d been laying on as she brought her leg up, the new position accentuating her lean legs, the swell of her hip and the taper of her waist while one ear fell over half her face, the result almost as if she were hiding from him, teasing… To the fox it was one of those perfectly pure moments where everything was simply flawless. Then she held out her paw to him in invitation to join her. Nick was as powerless to refute her invitation as a moth was unable to resist flying towards a flame, the impulse absolutely undeniable. The warmth that surrounded Judy was heady and redolent of their mingled scents, and most intoxicating. When the bunny pulled him down to the bed, Nick went willingly. 

The feel of her arms around him, her leg thrown over his hip was almost elementally powerful. When her mouth covered his Nick couldn’t help but react accordingly, making a small sound of pleasant surprise as Judy pushed him onto his back. When they parted it was to find the bunny straddling him, her paws deep into the fur of his chest, her face one of triumph and possessiveness, Judy’s smile one of smug satisfaction. “Tell me how beautiful I am,” she said as her lower body moved slightly, bringing the heat of her lower regions fully into contact with his, a small sigh escaping her throat.

“Lovely enough to stop my heart,” Nick whispered, unable to keep from trying to meet his mate as she moved her hips back and forth with delectable slowness.  
“Oh?” Judy asked archly, her smile growing as her eyes grew heavy and warm. “What else?”

The fox swallowed hard, fighting the hunger that the bunny was waking within him once more, wanting to give in to his base impulses even though he was still worn from their previous intimacy. The look in her eyes, however, was full of her love and Nick found he was powerless against her onslaught. “So many times I look upon you and I’m not certain that I can contain everything that I feel. I want to weep at the joy you fill me with…I want to scream to the world that I love you…”

The fox suddenly found himself incapable of speech as he was engulfed in warmth and pressure, Judy sighing as he passed her outer barrier and felt the bunny all but devour his most intimate part. She took charge, as sure of the command of his body and ability to guide him as he was his ship. They worked in tandem, this tender labor spurred by love, and together they reached the crescendo, each gazing deep into the eyes of the other until it felt as if both would be burnt to cinders with the ecstasy of the timeless moment of release. When it finally passed they simply collapsed into each other, holding, petting, showering the other with gentle kisses until sleep stole upon them again.

Thus it was the way the lovers spent the rest of the day and night, taking full advantage of their forced respite and simply being with each other and letting the rest of the world take care of itself.

***************

“All paws accounted for, Captain!” Francis Fangmeyer called from the middeck as he verified the ship’s roll. “Shall we prepare to make way?”

“In due time, Mister Fangmeyer!” Nick called from where he stood at the helm, Judy next to him, the thin gold colored braid an her coat’s cuffs indicating she’d indeed received her commission glinting in the afternoon sun. “Mister Wilde,” the fox said, his face almost expressionless and belying the pride and love that he felt for the bunny and all of her accomplishments. “Take us out of port, if you please.”

Judy only hesitated long enough to swallow hard before taking the wheel, her paws gripping the brass and wood fixture firmly before giving her answer. “Aye, Captain!” 

A quick glance to the top of the mainmast and the ship’s colors flicking in the steady breeze indicated that they could depart port without the use of a longboat to pilot them, though she’d have to be smart on the angle of the rudder lest they collide with the jetty at the mouth of the small bay that had been constructed of stone and timber that could easily smash the sloop as if it were a toy in a puddle. “Cast lines fore and aft!” Judy called out, turning her head as she repeated to order to make sure there were no lines to foul their departure from the dock. 

Even without sail the ship began to pull away, moving forward with the slightest of starboard drifting. Recalling the lessons in the previous weeks, Judy knew what needed to be done and called out for the boatswain to raise fo’sail. She then watched the progress of the ship as it neared the mouth of the small bay that held the harbor, adding to her height and ability to see all about the vessel by standing on the mounting for the binnacle that held the ship’s compass, adjusting the wheel and hence the rudder as need dictated, though the outgoing tide did most of her work for her. 

When the Night Howler slipped past the end of the jetty with yards to spare on either side, Fangmeyer took the wheel, the tiger beaming at the young officer in training. “Well done, Mister Wilde!” he said with a wide grin, casting a surreptitious wink at the bunny.

“Well done, indeed!” Nick concurred. “Mister Wilde, you did spectacularly.”

Judy smiled at the praise even though as soon as she released the wheel and stepped back, ensuring that Mister Fangmeyer truly had the helm, the bunny began to tremble. “I didn’t think I was ready for anything like that!” Judy admitted in a high, excited voice before adding a hasty, “Sir!”

“You were ready,” Nick said with a nod as he slipped his great coat off and handed it to young Mister Grizner to hang up in his and Judy’s cabin. “Francis, Ian, even Benjamin, do nothing but sing your praises at your ability to absorb the information they pass on to you. If I’d only had such an ability when I was a middie!” the fox joked as he placed a paw on his mate’s shoulder and kneaded some of the tension from her. “Just remember, we might give you an order that we believe you’re ready for, but we’ll not let you endanger any of the crew or the ship and will be there if you need help. It’s part of the learning process.”

They all looked at the ocean before them, the water so blue and inviting, smiles on their faces and the bunny could understand their demeanors. Time on the land was all well and good, complete with the distractions of drink and companionship and fresh food, but there was something almost spiritual about returning to sea. Judy didn’t take any time at all to reacclimate to the rolling and pitching of the deck, the smell of brine in her nose, and the sound of the wind as it washed over the decks and filled the sails. As the order was given for full canvas, the small accompanying lurch as the sloop reached her best speed with the available breeze, Judy felt her pulse also speed up, a thrill running through her as she darted to the rail to catch a little of the misting spray and licked it from her dainty muzzle, the salty taste making her smile.

“I have always felt the same thrill whenever I put out to sea,” Nick said just loud enough to be heard by his mate. “I never thought that it would get any better than that.” His paw and fingers ran up her back, across her shoulder and down her arm before grasping her paw gently. “I was wrong. It became so much better the day the fates brought you into my life and I will pay whatever price they ask for this blessing that is you.”

Judy looked up and saw that Nick’s eyes were on her and full of love and adoration. It made her own feel full as she swallowed past the lump in her throat and fought the trembling in her body that had nothing to do with the anxiety of helming the ship out of port. His next words threatened to completely melt her.

“I have never been more proud of another in my entire life as I am you, my love, my dearest Judy.”

The bunny blinked several times, a slightly stunned, wide-eyed expression on her face. “Nicholas Piberius Wilde…I swear if you make me cry in front of the crew…” 

The fox chuckled warmly and pulled his mate close before bending his head to meet her lips, relishing in the contact for several moments. “Then you won’t be the only one, love of mine.” They turned as one back to the open water and sighed almost at the same time. “You should go find Major Grizzoli, though. I think I’d like it if you were to get a bit more time to familiarize yourself with your new firearms, my love.”

“But…we still need to schedule the watch, there are a hundred things to do and-“

“All of them will still be there after you’re finished with a bit of practice,” the fox said with a smile. “On with you, now!” he added with a series of gentle swats to her rump. “Maybe next port we’ll have a bit of challenge with shooting, though I’ll choose the rewards and punishments this time!”

****************

“Sir?” Ensign Higgins called after he knocked on the door to the Captain’s quarters. “You’re needed on deck!”

Nick looked up from the coffee that he was only halfway through, Judy jerking her head up to regard her mate with a hint of alarm. Both were already dressed for the day, though being at sea meant that it was far less formal than it had been in port, and the bunny had opted for a simple canvas vest to wear over her tunic and trews. Nick, as was his want, wore a similar ensemble, though his vest was a deep, royal blue of dual layered linen with satin liner.

“On my way, Mister Higgins,” the fox called as he set his cup down. He only paused long enough to caress his mate’s cheek in a tender manner, quite happy that the rest of the crew had been so supportive of moving Judy in from the midshipmammals’ quarters. “Finish your breakfast, love. It’s most likely something trivial.”

Judy nodded, pausing long enough to grip his finger to pull his paw in for a kiss to the knuckles before letting the fox continue out of the cabin, though she bolted the rest of her food, simple biscuits and cheese or jam, and a cup of black tea sweetened with honey.

On the deck Fangmeyer stood at the rail with his spyglass extended, a frowning Mister McHorn next to him as both looked fore and starboard at a vessel decked with lateen configured sails. “What seems to be amiss, gentlemammals?” Nick inquired as he stepped up. “Hmm. A barquentine. She looks familiar…”

Francis passed over the spyglass. “I should say so, Sir. It’s the Bellamy Minstrel, but that’s not her crew…”

Nick frowned as he lifted the telescoping device and played it over the ship that they were rapidly approaching. “No. It certainly isn’t. Unless Master Bellamy has been able to magically change himself from an antelope to a jackal.” Nick frowned. “Quietly call for general quarters, Mister Higgins. And I do mean quietly. The mammals on that ship are waving and trying to appear friendly. As long as we don’t alarm them we’ll have that much more of an edge.” He handed the spyglass back to his first officer. “Have some of the smaller lads load the guns, Francis. Don’t run them out yet. Every other gun is to have grapeshot. When we get close enough we’ll issue challenge. If they surrender, so much the better. If not, rake the deck. Save the solid shot if they put up too much resistance.”

“Aye, Captain!” the officers replied before doing as ordered.

“Sir?” Emil Grizner said softly from just behind his Captain. “Shall Mister Hampton and I pass out arms?”

“That you shall, Mister Grizner,” Nick said, turning halfway round to give the young bear a wide, proud grin. “Good call, lad,” he continued. “Now step lively, but keep it out of sight, right?”

“Absolutely, Sir!” the youth agreed with an answering grin.

“Pirates?” Judy asked as she stepped up to the rail.

“Looks that way, love of mine,” the fox answered in a subdued tone, his earlier good humor at breakfasting with his mate gone. “That ship is a small coastal vessel. The Captain was one Octavius Bellamy, an antelope that I knew from Zootopia. Good Captain and seamammal. Most of his crew were smaller mammals, not a mix of jackals and hyenas. I just pray he’s still alive over there. Mostly ran postal detail for the different settlements and the city, so there were better than even odds that he had some wealth aboard, enough to make him a tempting target of opportunity.”

“So what do we do?” the bunny asked, fighting the urge to tap her foot on the deck in nervous anticipation.

“We hail them once we’re close enough, then we order them to heave to and prepare to be boarded. If they’re smart, and they haven’t done anything more outrageous than taking the Bellamy Minstrel it’ll be gaol and time in the mines or toll house. If they resist, we do our duty.” Nick looked down at his mate. “Should it come to the latter, I want you to remember that a fight means neither quarter asked nor given. We put them down and feed their carcasses to the sea.”

Judy gulped and nodded. “Understood, Captain,” she husked past a throat gone suddenly dry.

“That’s my love,” Nick said with a touch to her ear and neck that turned into a gentle caress. “Now arm up, mate of mine. We’ll need all paws.”

Judy nodded and turned, heading for her and Nick’s cabin as Emil emerged from below with his arms full of all manner of pistols and blades, Mister Hampton behind him, and began passing them to crew mammals. The bunny smiled weakly as she walked by, trying desperately to keep from shaking and forcing the watery feeling from her legs. Fencing was one thing, honing skills with sword or dirk, but this was going to be a fight. She was familiar with what to expect from a scholarly point of view and theoretical exercise. Practical application of her skills was something else entirely and she hoped that she wouldn’t panic at the wrong moment and become more of a liability than an asset. 

The drummer’s sword that Nick had purchased for her went about her waist, the weight feeling comfortable and reassuring. The pistols had been a little awkward at first, but now she felt just as reassured by their weight as she did the blade at her hip. Granted, the lead ball shot for the pistols wasn’t as devastating as those for the larger mammals onboard, but she’d learned that at close quarters, size wasn’t an issue and her pistols tended to be quite a bit more accurate at shorter distances. Thus armed, Judy took her mate’s weapons down and carried them in a manner that wouldn’t make them overly conspicuous as she returned to where the fox still stood at the rail talking with his officers.

“And there’s no sign of any of the crew we know?” Higgins inquired with a frown, the hippo wringing his meaty fingers with concern. Despite being the consummate professional naval officer, Judy had learned that Jerome Higgins was a gentle soul.

“None,” Nick said. “We’ll come up to the aft and port when we hail them. If they look like they’re going to so much as scratch an itch, we turn to port, steal their wind, and rake that deck clear of every single mammal we can with cannon shot. Afterwards, we board and see if we can locate Otto and the rest of his crew.” The fox looked at each set of eyes that regarded him. “Keep solid shot high on the chance that they have prisoners below deck.” Nick sighed. “Sand the decks. Take your positions, and the Divines be with you.”

The officers and senior seamammals moved off to carry out their Captain’s orders while Judy remained where she was until her mate held out his arm for her. The bunny let out a shivering breath at the comfort that was offered, and though appreciated, did little to quell pre-battle nerves. 

“You have been trained as well as I can see to it at the moment,” Nick spoke softly so that his words wouldn’t go any further than his dearest love’s ears. “I won’t tell you to go and hide. You’ve earned your right to be here. All I ask is that you don’t take any foolish risks.”

Judy looked up to see her fox’s eyes were slightly glittery and fought the urge to touch his regal looking face.

“I don’t think I could bear to lose you when you’ve managed to steal my entire heart. Just be safe.”

Before Judy could say anything, Francis called out, his paws tightening on the rail just fore of the helm with enough strength that the wood creaked audibly. “Captain! They're turning and running out guns!”

“Aye, Mister Fangmeyer!” Nick replied, his voice strong and steady as a sort of detached hardness settled in his eyes. “Port and starboard! Run out the guns! Hold fire ‘til my command!” The fox frowned until he saw whoever it was at the helm of the other ship make a fatal mistake. “They’re turning port! Mister Fangmeyer! Steal their wind! Port side guns! On my order! Ready shot…!”

All along the deck came the shouted replies of “Ready!” down the length of the ship.

Nick raised his arm, his mouth moving ever so slightly as he counted silently to himself. As soon as the broadside of the Night Howler had a clear line down the entire length of Bellamy Minstrel the fox dropped his up raised arm. “FIRE!”

Eight of the twelve guns along the port belched fire and smoke with deafening booms that, while they were rather painful to Judy’s ears, caused her blood to sing in her veins. Through the smoke that seemed to cling to the deck and rail of the sloop because of the direction of the wind, Judy saw splinters explode from the pinnace as the small clusters of round shot struck wood and rigging and mammals with tremendous force. Even through the ringing in her ears the bunny could hear the screams of the injured. As she watched in stunned awe at the amount of firepower the relatively small vessel could unleash, she realized her mate was calling for Fangmeyer to bring them alongside to board. 

The maneuver was made even easier as the one in charge of the other vessel called for his crew to do the same, realizing that the small ship was too outmatched for a trading of cannon fire, their only hope being to overrun the Zootopian Navy vessel.

On the deck Major Grizzoli mustered his Marines into sharp ranks right at the rail. None of the mammals even flinched as musket shot passed by heads or through the ranks with loud sounding ‘Vweeeet!’ noises like angry hornets passing too close, or brushed through fur and passed through jackets. The lion dropped his arm and the first rank let loose a volley, immediately stepping back and beginning the reload of their long muskets as the second rank advanced a step, raised their own weapons and fired.

A terrible shudder ran through both the vessels as they brushed together, crew from both ships securing them with grappling hooks and ropes, though it was the pirates that attempted boarding first, swarming over the side, stepping on the bodies of their fallen comrades.

Things were occurring too fast for Judy to make sense of them, her perspective tainted by the urge of fight-or-flight, finally settling on the former as the wall of slavering, snarling predators swarmed the deck of the Night Howler in a desperate plight to overwhelm the crew. Then the fighting was everywhere. Judy watched as her crewmates met the initial onslaught with pistol and blade, stunned by the sheer ferocity from both sides. Then one of the brigands appeared before her with such suddenness that it was as if he’d manifested out of the very air.

The slavering hyena had mottled grey and black fur that was greasy looking and beneath the scraggly coat of coarse hairs his skin looked black, scabrous and sickly while a musty, unwholesome reek surrounded him that made the bunny gag. Judy barely drew her sword and raised it in time to deflect the blow from the age darkened and pitted steel of his boarding axe, the edge thudding into the deck as the hyena cackled madly, his tongue seeming overly large for his maw hung out of the side of his muzzle, the offensive swatch of putrid pink flesh dripping saliva.

It was the face above the grinning mouth full of darkened, half rotted teeth that completed the nightmarish visage. One eye was a reddish brown that didn’t quite look directly at the bunny, the other was a calcified orb of white that remained stationary in its socket, the lid around it marred by a pale, jagged scar that ran from ear to snout. “Ooooo! An’ ye mus’ be the cap’n’s favorite bit o’ fluff, eh lad?” the pirate cackled as he raised his axe once more and feinted towards the bunny’s right before reversing the direction and striking for the left.

Judy was able to duck under the swing, rolling forward and to the side, coming up to her feet even as she swung her own weapon in a short arc. The blade bit into the leg of the hyena, though Judy might as well have struck wood for all that the beast paid attention to the blow. Blood ran freely, but the hyena seemed to act as if the wound were as inconsequential as a cut from thick parchment. A back swing of the boarding axe knocked the wide brimmed straw hat that Judy wore from her head and she glared at the pirate in anger, following his attack with another of her own that struck his left forearm.

Instead of pressing another attempt, the hyena’s wild eye widened. “Well, bugger me! Ye ain’t no cabin boy! Naw…yer a gel, aincha? Got you a nice warm hole, eh?” He cackled madly and groped himself suggestively. “Oooooh, you an’ me is gonna ha’ some fun, pretty!” His next lunge wasn’t with his weapon, but with a dirty, filth encrusted paw, his smile even more maniacal and frightening. “I’ll be breakin’ ye in good an’ proper fer me mates, ye know…ye bein’ all warm an’ wet..”

When the hyena lunged again, Judy swung with desperation aiding her blow and felt some of the chill terror leave her gut as the pirate howled in pain as his paw fell to the deck and very much no longer connected to the rest of his arm. 

All sense of sanity left the wretchedly cast eye as the hyena forgot all thoughts of violating the bunny and instead focused on killing her when his snarl ceased midway and his body stiffened. Ready for the blow that never came, Judy let her gaze drift lower. It took her a fraction of a moment to realize what she was seeing before the hyena slid off the end of the boarding pike that Emil Grizner wielded, the long hook bolstered by a pike-like top, the edges honed to gleaming sharpness. His drive had punched the point through the base of the pirate’s skull and through his throat, instantly killing the savage raider. The bear only had a moment to smile at the bunny before a jackal that had broken from the heart of the fray lifted a pistol.

Judy saw it all in a sort of delayed event, time seeming to stretch into finer pieces so that the finger of flame from the pistol with the resultant cloud of smoke blossomed in impossible slowness. She saw the small shudder that quivered through the young ursine’s body before the ball erupted from his chest in a puff of shredded fabric from his shirt followed by a geyser of blood. The young apprentice officer’s honey brown eyes were still locked with Judy’s as he crumpled to his knees then fell forwards with a small sob escaping his throat.

It was then that all restraint fled the doe, and with an inarticulate snarl of stunned rage, Judy turned and faced the jackal that had laid one of her few friends low. Her paw tightening on the hilt of her blade, the bunny let a snarl of primal rage tear from her throat, high and blood curdling, as she lowered herself to the sand and blood covered deck on both feet and her free paw before launching herself as if shot from a cannon herself at the brigand, her lips pulled back from her teeth as far as they could go. She wanted blood and nothing else would extinguish the inferno that burned hotly in her breast.

Had it been some other mammal that charged her, the jackal might have laughed, eager for a good fight. That it was a bunny, something small that he had always thought weak, coming at him with such ferocity caused the raider to pause. He saw his death in her amethyst eyes that had turned to orbs as hard and cold as stone. He was so stunned at being charged by the doe that he didn’t even have time to flinch as she raised her arm and brought it down in a lightning fast arc, her sword leaving her fingers in an end-over-end spin. The throw carried enough force that the tip punched through the breastbone of the canine, sinking to the hilt in the jackal’s chest. He looked up at Judy with complete astonishment a moment before the bunny impacted his body feet first, driving him to the deck before she wrapped both paws around the purple stained wood of the haft and yanked her blade out with a primal scream of grief tinged rage. The diabolical grin the doe gave him, the jackal only realizing Judy was a female as she yanked her weapon from his body, was the most terrifying thing the pirate had ever seen and was foremost in his mind as his life emptied out onto the deck of the ship.

Judy didn’t wait to see the brigand die and spun looking for a new target only to find that the battle was over, only three pirates surviving the all but suicidal boarding charge. Lessons drilled into her took over as the fury that had fueled her moments before dissipated like smoke on the wind and she wiped the steel of her sword on the jackal’s clothing before slamming the blade home into its scabbard. Before the weapon had fully slid home, Judy was darting to where Emil Grizner lay on the deck, tears of disgust, fear and worry coursing down her cheeks.

***************

“Benji?” Nick asked softly as he looked to the still form on the bunk, his heart going out to both his mate and the young bear that lay far too still for the fox’s tastes.

The cheetah shook his head and shrugged with one shoulder. “It’s hard to tell, Nicholas,” the surgeon whispered. “Emil lost far too much blood for my comfort. His breathing sounds clear, but if…” Clawhauser sighed heavily and pulled his spectacles off and cleaned them with the kerchief that he kept in a pocket. “I’m worried about fever. I’m worried about the wound being clean enough. I’m worried about too many things to postulate a happy outcome. I’ve done what I can. The rest is up to Emil and whatever gods he believes in.” The cheetah shut the leather and wood case that held many of his strongest medicines and tonics. “At this point I’ll be happy if he simply awakens.”

Nick felt the first sting of tears start to form in his eyes and blinked them away. He mouthed a silent thank you to the surgeon before joining his mate in her vigil over the young midshipmammal. Not knowing what else to do, Nick simply lay a paw on the shoulders of both as he succumbed to the tears he simply couldn’t hold at bay any longer.

Twenty seven pirates had been on the ship with no sign of Captain Octavius Bellamy or his crew. Twenty four of those pirates were resting at the bottom of the sea, and three were chained below in the ship’s brig. Mister Higgins had been charged along with a prize crew to take the pinnace back to Felindon, the closest port with naval offices. Out of the boarding melee, Mister Grizner was the most grievously injured, the rest of the wounds consisting of bruises, a few cuts that needed to be sewn, and a case of one ear that had been shot off by a musket ball. 

And Nick felt terrible for such, but he’d have wished the grave injury on nearly any other crew mammal save his mate or the young bear himself. They sat in the same position, neither one daring to move, as if to even shift a little would unbalance something terribly delicate. All around was the sound of life on the ship. Details were put together to assess possible damage, others to clean the decks of blood and gore. Footsteps thudded softly overhead, and as the hours passed by, fox and bunny maintained their watch.

Judy lifted her head when she realized that her mate was silently sobbing and felt her heart go out to the fox that she loved a moment before her arms ensnared him in a gentle embrace. “Don’t you cry for him,” she whispered thickly. “Don’t you dare cry for Emil. He’ll wake up. You watch and see, my love.”

“I promised I’d keep him safe,” Nick told the bunny.

“…no…” a different voice said, the harsh whisper bringing both fox and bunny upright with furtive expressions of hope and disbelief.

“Emil!” Judy husked her paw going to her mouth as her eyes widened.

“…promised to…teach me…be sailor…” the ursine breathed. “…said safe…as possible…n-no more…”

Nick had no reply, not trusting himself to speak without stuttering or even uttering something intelligible. Instead he simply placed his paw atop his apprentice’s head and brushed the fur back, much as Nick’s own father had done for him when the Captain had been a small kit.

The bear tried to smile, succeeding only in twitching the corners of his mouth slightly. “..jus’ gonna…rest…a bit…Sir…” he breathed with difficulty. “…need…b-better…got…duties…”

“Then you rest, Mister Grizner,” Nick finally managed to say. “You rest until you feel up to resuming your duties. I’ll not have you shirking your responsibilities and lazing about, now.”

“…no…Sir…” Emil said with another attempt at smile. “…jus’…gonna sleep…a bit…”

For a moment both Nicholas and Judy feared the worst until they saw the rise and fall of the young ursine’s chest. When the fox leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy’s head, an almost happy sigh sounded from Emil. When Clawhauser next entered the cabin to ascertain the status of his charge he found his friends weeping silently and feared the worst until he saw that young Emil was still among the realm of the living.

“Bless you, Lady of Dreams!” the cheetah whispered as he clasped his paws together and cast his eyes upwards. The rotund feline then went to Nick and Judy and forced both of them up. “And now it’s soup and tea then bed for you two.”

“But…” Judy began until an uncharacteristically hard expression settled itself on the surgeon’s face. 

“You’ll do what I say and you will do it now!” Benjamin whispered harshly as he all but hauled the pair out of the cabin physically. “I’ve enough on my plate without the pair of you making yourselves sick! Now go! I’ll watch over Mister Grizner. And I’d better not see either of you before the noon bell!”

The fact that the normally jovial feline was so adamant caused Nicholas and Judy to retire to their cabin. Food and tea were already waiting for them, blessedly the soup was vegetable with a thick savory broth. Nick doubted he could even stand the thought of meat after the day they’d just faced, and ate as much as he could, Judy following suit, each silent with no need to really speak, everything that could possibly be said or conveyed being done through touches and the caress of fingers and the occasional glance. They helped each other bathe, nothing more to the endeavor than the need to get clean before they tumbled to the bed, Nick wrapping himself around his mate and holding her tight, his tail covering both as exhaustion claimed them.

Neither knew what the future held, but so long as the sun rose and there was breath in their bodies, they’d face each day to come together, and when the sun set, what more could they truly ask or hope for. As the stars began to appear in the sky overhead, the Night Howler continued on towards the horizon and the challenges that lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had it all, huh? Romance, sexy time, action, tragedy... I'd honestly say this was one of my better chapters I've written! And a bit on the long side, but I guess that's okay with all of you, huh? ;)
> 
> And I was actually surprised how much I had happen in this chapter. Poor Emil... But, at least Evangela and Judy aren't enemies and the little coyote will make a full recovery. Then pirates... Yup. I think I may have overdone it on this one!


	14. Chapter 14

Nicholas woke with a particularly petulant whine. "Too early for civilized folk."

"And who is to say the likes of you are civilized?" Judy taunted. She was a particularly early riser, and had been instructed by her Captain to get him up well before dawn today. As captain he was not one to tarry abed, though given his vulpine druthers, relished at least a few extra hours. But he had special plans for the day that demanded this execrable early rise.

"You cut me so, cruel woman. Yet, as I have been deemed an Officer and Gentlebeast of the Zootopian Navy, I must obviously be a creature of the highest calibre." 

"Or at least, the 'right' calibre." the mischievous Bunny poked at her Fox's belly, all too close to his sheathed masculinity. 

"Ah, ah!" He gripped her paw in admonishment, "That was not what I had in mind for this ungodly early rising. And there is too little time before proper sunrise to afford the distraction, my wanton mate."

He got dressed in the dark, well practiced as a ship's captain, as the demands of his duties knew no hour nor waited for a light to be struck. To which Judy huffed ever so slightly when she got a lamp up, missing him in his undressed glory. He, on the other paw, had the appreciation of his mate's slim grey form before she too began to dress for the day's duty. 

"While you get pretty," Judy gave him a withering glance, as she doffed her simple and unflattering midshipmammal's uniform, "I'll be getting things ready for the morning's festivities." That included rousing the ship's new drummer boy, a rather incongruously large Zebra of a lad, who was no more enthusiastic than his captain for the attention. But true to his duty, he was up with his master on the aft deck in just a moment. 

The Night Howler's Captain surveyed the ship and the set of sky and sea. Only the night keen eyes of the watch were with him in discerning the pre-dawn horizon and assessed the somewhat filthy weather. Gusty and wet, but not actually stormy, though the strong base swell would give a good pitch and roll for what he had in store for his crew. 

"All hands, battle stations!" And at the command, the drum rolled for every hand to their post. Though predawn, and most not yet out of bed, the Captain knew that enemy action could come at nearly any time, and in low light or foul weather, preparation did not have the luxury of sighting at a distance and the protracted approach that action under sail might otherwise allow. 

Their previous encounters had been without fault, but they were also under nearly ideal conditions. This would be a test of their mettle under less optimal circumstance.

In admirable time, each division signaled readiness. "Please note the time, Mr. North" The Captain instructed the midshipmammal who was recording the minutes of the action for the log. It was good, but could always be better. But rather than simply repeating the drill, he decided to press on to the next step. "Mr. Butterworth, inform the gunnery master that he and the other senior crew leaders have been taken by an unlucky bit of grape shot."

Giving the runner a few moments to relay the message, the Captain considered the sea state and called to the helm, "Prepare to come into the swell, I'd like a good roll to give our gunners a bit of a work out." The helm and sailing master called out the appropriate commands to the mammals on deck and aloft to adjust the rig and sail, with appropriate warning for the pitch in the turn and subsequent roll thereafter. 

"All batteries load drill and be ready to fire on command," and the rumble of heavy gun carriages could be felt as well as heard as they were 'loaded' and then prepared to be run out. At the ready signal, "Port batteries, run out and prepare to fire as you bear-" a pause, "Fire!"

And for a good while with the ship in maneuver, the gunnery crews slaved over their 'hot' guns. The powder boys relayed ball and pantomimed charges of powder to the crews who acted out the swabbing, charging, and loading of their mix of brass and iron pieces while the gunners aimed and 'fired' at the non-existent enemy. 

With the current sea state, maneuvering the guns required timing and extra care. Each piece weighed the better part of a ton, and to attempt to haul it 'uphill' in a roll or keep it in check from running 'downhill' was half the purpose of the exercise. The firing masters, too, needed practice in timing their shots to the ship's roll, especially as the match-lit guns often had a little hesitation, as they were touched off. 

Then it happened.

Shouts, a scream, then felt more than heard, the thud of metal and wood shuddering through the length of the hull and a chorus of more screams from the gun deck. 

"Helm, straight in the swell! Get us slow and steady! Stand down from battle stations!" The captain and more experienced crew knew what had happened even before a runner came up. "Captain, second starboard gun got loose in the roll. Three crew hurt, one badly!" His Judy was down there, as a midshipmammal in training she was required to experience the roles she might have to attend to as any apprentice would. That there was no mention of her implied she was not a casualty. 

The Captain nodded to his second, who then began barking appropriate orders, as he sprinted to the gun deck to assess for himself the extent of damage. 

The Night Howler's crew was well disciplined; recognizing that order in the face of catastrophe was vital to best serve the situation. So, by the time the Captain arrived, the offending piece was already hauled back to its place and re-secured, the other gun crews standing by their stations awaiting orders. Only those crew of the piece and its victims were out of position, tending to each other's injuries, along with the deck officers and gun masters. 

Nick had seen worse, but this was bad enough. Crushed toes, a missing digit, a broken leg, and a crewmammal, not obviously marked, but lying on the deck in obvious pain. 

"It's Cooper, got pinned between the guns" Mr. Whitefoot explained, pointing to the scars across the deck and the scuffed carriages of the number two and opposite number three guns. 

"How did this happen?" 

"Slipped, Sir. Hauling at the gun, and in the roll, we slipped and it got away from us." The lead of the gun crew, now with a broken leg, explained, "Caught young Baiggle's paw in the block." The missing digit. 

"Slipped?" And in that moment Nick noticed the wet deck. There had not been any breaking waves, but wind-caught spray through the ports and the spatter of rain had wetted the deck enough to be an issue. In the normal events of a sailor's tasks, a wet and sometimes slippery deck was simply a thing to be adjusted for. But in the heat of battle, especially with the addition of blood and worse, could become a deadly distraction, so the practice of applying sand for traction was common. 

"Mr. Whitefoot, why were the decks not sanded?" 

"Sir?" Mr. Whitefoot, a rather slight Coyote and still very young Ensign, who was, for the moment, the 'senior' officer of the gun deck. 

The Captain looked around to the others, many of which were well-experienced gunners and saw the belated realization on their faces. 

It took a further beat for the fact to strike the young officer, and he broke his stance at attention, his paws to his face in grief, "Oh Karma take me, it was just a drill..." and he wailed in his high coyote yip. 

"Let this be a lesson for you all, to keep yourselves and your crewmates safe takes precedent over the chain of command. If you see a lapse, call it out. Don't wait for an officer to catch it." 

The Captain returned to the Ensign, who struggled to regain his composure. "Mr. Whitefoot. The drill is over, and once the deck is secured, you can dismiss the crew for the day." He leaned in to the Coyote, "I will need a written draft from you by this evening on all the events of this morning."

As that was being straightened away, the ship’s surgeon appeared at the Captain's sleeve. "Sir!" the rotund Cheetah gasped, less in exertion than emotion, "It looks bad for poor Cooper. I fear he's been crushed in the bowels, lower back and hips..." 

Falls from the rigging, crushing injuries from shifting loads, and fire were the great dreads of ship board operations, even more than a watery grave, and the pair knew the likely lingering doom of the poor sailor. As did another. 

"Sir!" Nick turned to his mate, his wife in all but formality. She had been standing to with the rest before, but upon hearing of the crewmammal’s injuries, broke ranks. "I'll be attending him for as long as it takes." Though she had already proved to be an excellent assistant to the surgeon, her action would properly warrant comment. But Nick could see an atypical fury in her eye rather than the expected compassion and though it best to pass, at least for the moment. 

A stretcher was brought and the wretch was ever so gently maneuvered away to the surgeon's office. He tried to be brave, gripping his crewmates paws in passing, giving them a little reassuring nod, but a terrible faint keen escaped him as his body shuddered and twisted. 

Later that morning Mr. Clawhauser approached his Captain. "Sir, have things mostly tidied up. Three toes and a finger short among the crew, and the broken leg ought to mend, though I'll need to keep an eye on the associated wounds to keep them from going foul."

"And Cooper?"

The Cheetah made a sad growl. "Young Mr. Wilde is attending him well enough." 

"But?" 

"You've seen her care for others. But she's taken this so - badly." He groped for words. "It’s like she’s personally affronted, furious with the situation." 

The Fox kneaded his brow; this was a new and inexplicable aspect to his beloved rabbit. "I'll talk to her."

So it was that at the noon bell he made his way to the surgery. There he found the poor creature, braced by bundled blankets to best pose and accommodate his crushed body. He lay slack jawed, unconscious by means of some potion to spare him the terrible wounds, the space already trace with the tragic stench of his fate. And there was his fair bunny, half-sprawled on the bed besides him, stroking his wretched and weathered brow.

"Judith." 

"I won't leave him this time." She muttered, almost hissed, never taking her eyes off the sad old dog. Then, more adamantly, "No one deserves to die alone." 

A sentiment the Captain, her mate, shared all too well. Comforting the dying was one of the harder lessons of his youth, but one taken most to heart. That she said 'this time' meant there was some as yet unknown history to her. He sat beside her, taking her other paw in his and waited.

Finally. 

"My younger brother, William. I had all too many brothers, many dull louts, others wastrels and rakes, too much like the worst of my Father's habits and character. But little William, despite his sire, was of the most even temper, and..." At this, Judy turned and gave her Nick a weak smile. 

But she turned away, looking at something not in the room as she continued. "We were out for the day in a horse cart, poor old Robbie. A wheel slid off the bank and we all tumbled down to the streambed. William got the worst of it, caught under the cart. Old Robbie panicked; there was blood, and the likely wrath of my father. He ran off. Never did hear what happened to him."

She sighed, and turned back to her beloved. "I saw how badly he was hurt. I knew what was going to happen. But I ran. In the moment, I told myself it was to get help. But even then I knew I was just running away so I wouldn't watch him die." 

Given what little he knew of the Hopps chronology, this was likely something out of her early childhood, and a circumstance that would make many adults quail. And he could appreciate her determination. She was a creature of deep passions and he was not about to begrudge her this vigil. 

"Is there anything you need?"

"No." and she gave his paw a reassuring squeeze. "But he'll want to see his mates, and Mr. Whitefoot, and you, before the end."

Nick relayed that notion to his surgeon, and poor Mr. Clauhauser was dismayed at the prospect. "That means letting him come off the draught, and I can't bear to think as to the likely pain of it." He wrung his paws in consideration. "Fates strike me. And it may also hasten his passing." The Cheetah was a rather gentle soul and he was terribly torn over the issue of retaining life, even in the face of such suffering. 

"So let it be by my command and responsibility, on my soul and before the Fates." The Captain's announcement was mostly for his friend's sake, as he was not so much a pious mammal. But if there was to be a final judgment, he was prepared to face it for those he held dear. 

It was some hours later that he was summoned back. Cooper was awake and in something close to good spirits, given the residuals of the potions. But he was beginning to show a fever, and all knew that time was running out. 

"Cap'n Nickolish, glad you could make it." The old coyote announced blearily. "Me mates an' I have been talkin' 'bout what a pleasure it’s been servin' with ya." His watch mates stood around him, trying to look cheerful for their dying comrade and were clearly relieved to see their Captain. 

"I'm glad you still think so, given your sorry state." 

"True. Rather have gone between Beth and Little Ruthie back at the Copper Rose, but there are worse ways." The two large ladies in question could well have crushed him as easily as the gun carriage, a running joke for those in the know. 

Cooper was determined to keep the tone light, in his own slightly doped fashion. "Cap'n, I'd like ya to keep Whitefoot up. The lad's still off about things. Hell, half of us didn't catch it, and we know better." He feebly waved to the miserable looking Ensign and his mates gave the young Coyote some comradely chuffs. 

"And you, Whitefoot," speaking to him more directly, "You know the Old Way, eh?" Seeing the sad nod, "Good. So you'll say the words when I'm gone, an' all will be square between us."

It would be another day before that would happen, though, thankfully, Clauhauser's treatments kept him sedated through what could have been the most terrible hours of his passing. The same could not be said for poor Judy, who stayed with him without rest for the whole time, swabbing his fever drenched body and otherwise assisting Benjamin in caring for his bodily needs. 

Later that night, with all but the overnight watch on deck, The Captain and the Ensign leaned on the stern rail. "So, how are you holding up after killing your first crewmammal?" 

The Coyote recoiled, "Sir!?" he could only choke. 

"No. That is what an officer is fated to do. This time it was by accident, a small oversight that cost a crewmember his life. Tomorrow, you might be faced with ordering your crew to a knowing death." The Captain withdrew a small flask from his coat and offered it to the Ensign. "That is the small and special hell we have to live with as officers." 

"How do you, we...?"

"As it is with gold or blood, misers and spendthrifts rarely succeed in the long run. It’s all in wise investment, recognizing what you are really buying, and what is the full cost." The fox was not by any means an old grey muzzle, but he still marveled as to how much age there seemed between him and the coyote. Offering sage advice like he would expect of someone twice his count in years. 

"The best of us might cipher out a solution that costs little or nothing in that particular currency. But. Don't let seeking a 'best' solution blind you to the timely one. Delays can cost far more than haste." Nick thought of another factor, and his claws dug into the railing. "Finally, don't fob off those decisions to some other poor soul. There is a special damnation for that kind of cowardice, as well as new or different costs in that deferment." 

"Thank you ever so, Sir." The Ensign found he needed to steady himself at the rail and failed to stifle a yawn. "Permission to take my leave, as it seems my bunk is calling me." 

The Captain saluted the wobbly young officer away, grateful that his surgeon's medicinal enhancements to the flask would promise the poor lad some proper rest. He’d had his own sleepless night in his youth and did not envy the rough education that still lay ahead for him. 

He considered the flask himself. No. Captains, good captains at least, and as he implied, had their own special hells, and that included no respite in that kind of oblivion. 

But he did have his own small reprieve, as he heard and smelled his mate in their shared bunk. There was still the tiny tang of the day's tragedy about her that no amount of washing would take away. But he did not begrudge it. Taking the bitter with the sweet was the most honest course in life. He could tell she was deathly exhausted and took special pains not to disturb her as he climbed in to bed. Nevertheless she instinctively shifted and snuggled into her 'big red bed-warmer'. 

A good crew, a sound ship, a loving mate, all the ingredients he needed for his own earned rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus our first chapter for this story from my friend stevegallacci!!!
> 
> And I can't begin to tell you the impact Mr. Gallacci has had on my creative outlets. Without his influence I would never have gotten into writing. You see, back in my younger days I discovered an independent comic series called Albedo: Anthropomorphics that was drawn and written by this most excellent storyteller. It was smart and far more than the high action/low intellect offerings of the day. And it was peopled with nonhumans, the various species constructs of an extinct mankind, with no true answers of where humans had gone, what had happened to them, and their creations struggling with the problems our species had struggled with themselves. In a nutshell, it was brilliant!!!
> 
> So I was inspired to come up with my own stories and ideas after a while. 
> 
> Then came the day that I learned that stevegallacci was one of the people reading my fan-fics! Talk about being on Cloud 9!!! An artist that I admired and enjoyed for so long was reading MY amateur hack writing and liking it!!! That was such an emotional boost at a rather trying time.
> 
> Since then he and I have collaborated on a number of things, discussed various topics, and I'm beyond thrilled to have him aiding my attempts to provide good stories! I've always been a firm believer that creative endeavors are only better when they are shared, and because of this friendship and artistic collaboration I think that I have become, and am still growing in my own creative pursuits beyond story weaving!
> 
> Thank you, Steve!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

The cabin spun crazily as Judy sat up in bed, her paw clamped to her muzzle to keep from screaming out with the nightmare that had twisted her exhausted sleep into a gut wrenching account of recent events. Over and over the bunny was forced to relive seeing Emil take a pistol ball to the chest, though in the dream the outcome was so much worse. Then she watched as Cooper was crushed far more slowly than what had actually transpired, the mass of the gun and carriage slowly grinding muscles and bones with every break as loud as a musket shot. Mingled with the memories of the crewmammal’s slow death was the fate of her own brother when the carriage had rolled over on the kit when Judy had been little more than a kit herself, that particular horror insinuating itself into the bunny’s torment. As if only adding sauce to this particular nocturnal misery that the doe was forced to endure was the dread that the Night Howler would be putting into Bunnyburrow within the next couple of days.

Before she could even draw in a ragged breath her Nick was there, his arms around her trembling body as one paw soothingly stroked the back of her head. “Easy now, love,” he whispered. “They’re just bad dreams,” the fox crooned softly. “Just bad dreams…”

Judy finally managed to suck in a breath and let it out in a shuddering sigh, her paws and fingers clinging desperately to her mate’s clothing and the thick fur beneath. She tried to speak but her throat was still too constricted to utter anything other than a soft sob.

“Oh, my poor bunny,” Nick continue as he held her, letting the terror dissipate by letting her know that he was there for his beloved by simple expedient of holding her tightly. “This, too, shall pass. It’s something that you will see and live through again, I’m sorry to say.”

Eventually the tension began to evaporate and Judy nuzzled her head under the fox’s chin, relishing the feel of warmth and security that he provided. “Do they ever go away? The nightmares, that is?”

Nick pulled back enough to look into his mate’s amethyst eyes, his own emerald green orbs soft and warm and filled with compassion. “No. Not really. But after a time, you learn to make peace with them.” He cupped her cheek and brushed at the damp fur with a thumb pad. “Right at this moment, though, I’m thinking a nice hot cup of tea and one of Mister Helmeczi’s apple scones with a bit of butter would do you a bit of good.” When Judy nodded silently he placed a kiss of infinite tenderness between her ears before slipping from their shared bed to fix his lovely bunny’s breakfast.

As tea was poured and honey drizzled into the pewter and glass cup that the fox had set aside for his bunny mate’s use, Judy looked out of the widows that dominated the aft portion of the cabin, her ears that had finally started to rise falling in chagrin as she saw that the sun was well and truly up. “I’ve slept too long!” Judy grumbled, in the midst of throwing back the covers when Nick chuckled and shook his head. 

“I thought it prudent to let you rest as long as possible,” the fox said as he approached the bed and held out the cup. “Captain’s prerogative, and all.”

Judy took the cup with gratitude though she did give her lover a skeptical look as she lifted the fragrant tea to her nose. “I shouldn’t receive special treatment,” the bunny told him pointedly.

“I would be the first to agree, but you aren’t the only one that I’ve let enjoy a leisurely morning. Recent events have been trying on a number of you, and a few extra moments in bed won’t be the end of the world.” He sat down and again caressed Judy’s cheek, letting the backs of his fingers trail along her cheek to her neck before continuing on to her shoulder and arm. “Besides, we’ll have work aplenty tomorrow afternoon when we put in to Bunnyburrow.”

Judy nearly choked on the first sip of her tea and struggled to keep from drooling the liquid from her mouth as her eyes widened. “Tomorrow? We’re putting in tomorrow?!?”

The fox nodded. “I need to look at the ledgers the naval attaché is in possession of, and you need to confront your family, love of mine.” He watched as Judy seemed to wilt in upon herself like a bloom that had been too long plucked. He tossed back the last of his brew, the rich coffee redolent throughout the confines of the cabin and set the thick, paw-thrown cup on his chart table. “Just remember you have nothing to fear.”

A slight tremor ran through the bunny as she huddle over her cup. “I…I suppose…”

“There is no supposition,” Nick said as he stepped to the edge of the bed. “You are an apprentice officer in the Zootopian Navy and no one save the Admiralty has any claim upon you.”

Judy looked up with large, luminous eyes and gave her mate a half smile. “What about your claim?”

“Ah!” the fox said as she slid onto the bed, moving behind the doe and pressing his body along the line of Judy’s back. “Which claim in particular are you speaking of? My claim as a Captain of the finest sloop in the Zootopian Navy and you as one of my midshpmammals? Certainly maritime law is to your advantage in that. I don’t think there are many that would willingly go against the Admiralty.” Nick slipped his arms around the bunny’s waist and smiled at the feel of his mate as she leaned her head back against him. “That and I think most would quail at the thought of vexing Mister Fangmeyer or Mister McHorn. You’re part of this vessel’s crew. We stand with our own.”

“Mmmm,” Judy intoned, calming at the embrace and solidity of her fox. “And what of your other claim?” she teased softly.

Nick smiled and teased her neck with gentle kisses, nuzzling into the soft, sweet scented fur, his blood heating up with the natural perfume of his mate. “That is another matter entirely, my bunny.” The fox relished the feel of Judy pressing her back further into him and took the opportunity to pluck the cup of tea from her grasp and set it on the shelf at the head of the bed. Then his eyes growing heavy and warm he slipped his paw under the cotton muslin of the shirt she slept in, no other clothes on her beneath it.

“How so?” Judy breathed, her arm coming up to pull the fox’s head against her neck as she tilted her head to give her lover more leeway. She shivered with the feel of his breath in her fur, the way her fingers delved into his. The bunny squeaked happily when Nick began to nibble at her most erotic places of neck and ears, his nuzzles growing more enthusiastic.

“My claim…is the most important…of all!” Nick whispered between kisses and tender nips while his paws caressed her body beneath the soft fabric of his tunic she’d appropriated. “Your mate will broke no incursions upon his lady love and any uncouth heathen that tries will find me a ferocious opponent, indeed!”

Judy gasped and arched herself hard against her mate as he found the seemingly magical place just below her ear that always brought her ardor up and began trembling with the hunger that suffused her. “Just so long as you know that your bunny is just as ferocious where you are concerned, my handsome Captain,” she breathed.

“I think I recall you being so,” Nick whispered while his eyes closed, the doe’s other paw finding certain places of his body that had woken to their shared warmth. “But there’s no need to worry, my love. I am happily bound to you,” he said and flicked his untied sleeve back to show the garter that he wore around his wrist. 

It never ceased to thrill the bunny to see that her fox happily wore the bit of frilly cloth that she’d used when she pawfasted herself to him until they could be wed and with another sound of delight spun about on the bed, her actions causing it to sway on the ropes that suspended it from the beams above. Judy drove Nick down into the padding of the mattress, showering his muzzle and face with kisses before holding her body above his with dainty paws upon his chest. “Why is it that when I’m with you all of my fears seem to vanish?”

The fox reached up, his own paws cradling the bunny’s face, smiling as she alternately pressed her cheeks into the warmth of his pads. “I think that it’s simply when we’re together that there’s not a single challenge we cannot overcome. And I’d expect no less from the doe that took my heart and made it hers forever.”

The reaction from Judy was enthusiastic to say the least and not for the first time Nick was thankful that his shirts were so readily dremoved without tearing. “Let me show you what else we may accomplish together…” the bunny told her mate with a mischievous grin.

******************

Fortunately when the inevitable knock to the Captain’s door came Nick and Judy had sated their passions and made themselves presentable, taking great delight in bathing the other and dressing for the rather lackadaisical day. When Nick opened the door it was to find the ship’s surgeon sporting a rather wide grin on his round face. “Benji! Whatever could bring you to my cabin on such a wonderful day?” the fox inquired as he finished tying his scarf about his neck, the added bit of frippery less an adherence to fashion and appearance than to hide the small spot where his bunny had nipped him a little too fervently in the throes of passion. It would take weeks for that bit of fur to grow back in, but it was well worth the price.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” the cheetah asked with a sly expression cast first at his Captain then at the rabbit that was fastening her leggings about her ankles and shins prior to heading above deck.

“Not at all,” Nick replied, more than a little relieved that Judy had had the foresight to open the several of the window panes that comprised the aft of the cabin. “There’s nothing amiss, is there?”

“Quite the opposite, in truth,” the doctor said as he entered and moved aside for another figure that stood behind his rather impressive girth. “I’m actually pleased to report that Mister Grinzler is fit enough to begin resumption of his duties. In a restricted capacity, of course.”

The young bear was smiling as he entered the cabin proper and stood straight, his head held high and gave his Captain a sharp salute, not even wincing at the injury that kept his left arm bound in a sling. Nick waved the salute away as a grin split his muzzle and he held out a paw to the apprentice officer. “I must say you’re certainly looking better, Emil.”

“Thank you, Sir,” the bear said and ducked his head when the fox squinted in detailed scrutiny at him. “I’d like to resume my duties with your leave, Captain.”

“In a moment,” Nick said as he continued his inspection. “Benji? Can you tell me what exactly you’ve been treating the lad with? I swear that when we left Zootopia that I was looking down on Mister Grinzler and now it seems as if I’m on eye level with him.”

Judy finished the last hook-and-eye closure on her leggings before all but skipping to where the other mammals were talking and grinned at the young bear before giving him an embrace, grateful to see her friend back up and about. “He is getting taller!” the bunny enthused with a grin as she retreated to Nick’s side. “Perhaps you should have introduced him to the ladies at Tail’s End sooner? It seems as if a little feminine affection has been something of a boon!”

“I don’t think it was…that,” Emil muttered as his ears darkened while another shy smile crossed his muzzle.

“I don’t know,” Nick said as he rubbed his chin. “You were certainly rather spritely in the carrying out of your duties afterwards.”

Emil grew even more embarrassed but there was no mistaking the little smirk that manifested on his muzzle.

“Permission to assume my duties as well, Captain?” Judy asked as she stood straighter while facing her mate.

“Of course. If you’d be so kind as to send the senior officers on deck to me I think they’re all about due for their luncheon and we’re rather familiar how Mister Helmeczi is when his efforts are allowed to grow cold.” Nick stunned his mate when he touched her cheek before she departed from the cabin. “I’ll be on deck in hour. Keep a tight ship until I come up, will you?”

Judy simply smiled and nodded as she preceded Emil down the passageway and up the ladder to the upper deck, her conversation clearly heard by the fox and ship’s surgeon, though she did give a soft yelp as Nick tweaked her tail as she passed. The bunny cast a warm smile at the fox before turning to her fellow midshipmammal. “If you thought the Tail’s End was enjoyable, my brothers say that the Pleasure Burrow back home is even better…”

“What have you done to the sweet, innocent doe we brought on board?” Benjamin asked with a chuckle as he shook his head and sat at the wardroom table.

“A doe, yes. Sweet? Absolutely. But I’m not so sure about the innocent, my friend!” Nick said as he picked up the tea service that he’d had brought in for his mate and placed it in front of the cheetah. “Mother of Foxes, she is quite the lady, though!”

The cheetah accepted a cup of tea before his face lost some of it jovial light. “Nick, I hate to put a dark cloud on the day, but I’ll need permission to replace some of the stores that I’ve used recently. Unfortunately some of the essences and tonics aren’t what you could call inexpensive.”

The fox waved his paw as he finished pouring a cup of tea for himself. “Your medicines are as vital to this ship and crew as our water and food stores, Benjamin. I think that our accounts can take the strain for something so vital.” Nick sipped from the cup before making a face. “And if I recall, some of your supplies taste so much better than this. How can any of you actually enjoy this?” he asked with a sour expression.

“Your just envious that tea drinkers are more refined and cultured,” the cheetah replied with a feigned air of superiority.

“Yes,” Nick quipped with a grin as he set the cup down before pushing it further away. “I love to drink what is essentially trimmings from my mother’s flower garden.”

Benjamin frowned slightly as he added more to his cup from the sturdy pot on the tray. “Heathen.”

*****************

Nick watched as Emil strode about the deck pointing out lines that could use tightening, coils that were a touch too messy and reef lines for the mainsails that weren’t tied as well as they should have been. It was easy to tell that his forced rest as he recuperated from the pistol shot had taken quite the toll on the lad’s sense of duty and he was making up for his absence on the deck.

“If that’s not the mark of a boy that was meant for the sea!” Ian McHorn chuckled softly to his friend Francis Fangmeyer. “He’s seeing things that I would have missed.”

The tiger nodded as the kangaroo at the helm turned the wheel three degrees to port, the aft of the sloop swinging slowly about. “He is certainly sharp today,” Francis agreed. “As is young Mister Whitefoot,” he said with an inclination of his head towards the youthful coyote.

“Aye,” Ian grumbled with a sad expression crossing his face. “I don’t think he’s taken to Cooper’s passing well.”

Francis only grunted noncommittally as he scanned the deck noting that his Captain’s mate was also rechecking the lines for the gun carriages as well. “It was a hard lesson learned and cost us a fine crewmammal,” Fangmeyer agreed solemnly. “Brings to mind the first death under my command all too clearly.”

The rhino shifted from foot to foot for a moment as he put his burly arms behind his back and lowered his head slightly. “Mine was a young moose. Strapping lad, he was, and hard to believe that he’d just turned old enough for his antlers to come in,” Ian said quietly. “Castor by name and worth three of his shipmates with the way he worked. This was back when I was assigned to the Rampage, brig-of-war. It was an older vessel and we’d barely made the shelter of a harbor when we were caught in one of those late summer squalls. Poor lad ran fore to assist with the anchor but I didn’t make sure that the lines were clear and he went with it when we set to ride out the storm. Got wrapped around his hoof and took his right down.”

The tiger shook his head. Lines were a constant hazard and yet vital to the operation of a ship. Getting dragged down to Davey Jones’ locker was always a danger that hung over all of them. “Mine happened when I was serving under Admiral Wilde,” Fangmeyer husked.

“Nick’s father?” McHorn asked with awe. He never tired of hearing about his Captain’s notorious sire.

“Aye. This was before we met that demon Fayng. Just a smuggler, fairly mundane, eh? Board her, take her as prize before heading back to port.” The tiger frowned sourly. “Wasn’t even a skirmish. The crew were fair, upstanding seamammals for the most. My task was to make sure the grapples were taut as the officers came across with the Marines onboard. I wasn’t paying attention, though. My blood was up in anticipation of a fight. Bossun’s mate took a misstep when a swell caught us and went right between the two ships.” Francis shuddered at the recollected memory and closed his eyes with a silent prayer to goddess of the seas. “All I care to say about the rest of the sordid affair was it was a quick death.   
“But, oh, I learned my lesson on that. Tried to quit…to walk away, but Jonathon Wilde would have none of that! He made sure I knew that it might have been the first death on my watch, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He never failed to comfort me all that first week when I’d wake from nightmares of old Hattie coming to visit my dreams…” He looked up at the rhino. “Now, I’ll not give up a life at sea. Not for any amount of gold. Like you, like Nick, I was born to be on a ship, but damned if all of us aren’t fools for the things we love!” he told his fellow officer with a grin. “It’s hard life, but I’d not trade it for anything you care to name on earth or in heaven!”

Ian snorted in amusement. “Fools, eh? You’ve got the right of it there.” He turned and looked up where Mister Wilde was scrambling in the rigging to shore up the reef lines of the sails. “And I think that our Captain’s mate is as bad as the rest of us!”

Francis nodded as he glanced up into the rigging, his paw shading his eyes against the glare of the sun. “She is. I never thought that I’d see a bunny behave more like a squirrel, though,” the tiger commented as he watched Judy scampering along the yardarm. “She does nothing halfway, does she?” he inquired as Nick stepped up to his subordinates.

“Of course not,” the fox said as he followed Fangmeyer’s gaze before lowering it to the shallow cup of a bay ahead. “It seems as if all the moorings are spoken for.” Nick pointed with his chin at a protected portion of the cove that would enable the night Howler to put to sea with relative ease once their business was concluded. “Set anchor there. Make sure we’re secured fore and aft then have the lads lower the longboat. That and set one third of the crew for watches at all times.”

“Expecting trouble, Sir?” the rhinoceros queried with a frown. “In Bunnyburrow?”

Nick nodded slowly as he again glanced up and let a smile play at his muzzle as his bunny finished inspecting the reef ties and made her way to the shrouds. “I doubt my mate’s father will be all that thrilled with our pawfasting. What does concern me is that the Navy doesn’t have a very strong presence out this far at the moment, save us, of course. Should Master Hopps decide to show his ire at our joining I’m fairly certain he could stir up quite the mob.”

Ian McHorn scowled while Fangmeyer looked taken aback. “Sir?” the tiger said. “Bunnyburrow is a colony of Zootopia, beholden to the same laws we are. An attack on this ship or her crew would be the same as a declaration of war!”

“Not if he has someone of station goading him,” Nick retorted in a quiet tone. “Especially a noble.”

“What noble?” Ian asked. “Bunnyburrow doesn’t even have a governor appointed at the moment since Baron Lapinton died without an heir.”

The red fox pointed at a well outfitted brigantine that was tied up to the largest dock that fronted several sturdy storage buildings built of local stone and timber. “Well, the owner of that ship, for one. That vessel is flying the colors of Lord Edward Bucksworth, my friends.”

Francis’ eyes narrowed as McHorn shook his head slightly. “The ruling governor of Deer Brooke? What has that to do with anything?” the rhino asked before his eyes also narrowed. “Well bugger me senseless! He’s the one Judy…er, Mister Wilde was betrothed to, isn’t he?”

“The very one,” Nick replied. “I want the ship set at an angle so that no one can leave the harbor without us being able to intercept them and, should the need arise, bring our guns to bear.” The fox then turned and looked at his second officer with a look of extreme distaste. “And Mister McHorn, what will your mother say when I tell her about your atrocious language? Not to mention that is something that I’d truly rather not imagine?”

The huge mammal cringed with an apologetic look. “I’d be quite grateful if mother wasn’t informed of my indiscretions…”

Fangmeyer looked up to his fellow officer with a wry expression while Nick grinned widely. “Mister McHorn, I have seen you face storm and brigands by the dozens and not even bat an eye. How is it that you’re so subdued by one of the mammals with the sweetest disposition I have ever had the pleasure of meeting?”

“It’s a very long story,” the rhino informed both his friend and Captain. "Suffice it to say that with storms and brigands my survival has much better odds than if I had to face my mother.”

Francis chuckled throatily. “It’s only because she can reduce you to a quivering mass of jelly with a simple look, and heavens forbid there should be tears involved!”

“I can’t help it,” Ian said in a subdued tone.”I love my mother very much,” he admitted as his foot scuffed the deck planking much as a mammal of much younger years would.  
Nick was unable to quell the grin that he gave his officer and patted the larger mammal’s arm. “Understood, Mister McHorn. Now, if you good mammals would see to our anchorage, I think that the sooner we get this visit to port over with the better.”

****************

Defense of the port that serviced the colony of Bunnyburrow was provided by a small fort that had half a dozen cannon overlooking the harbor and a series of four tall watchtowers, the grey-brown stone and timber constructs looking stout and sturdy, though the actual soldiers that formed the garrison were local militia. Even though fealty was paid to Zootopia, the colony was rather independent, and while there were a few officers in red livery of the great city that lay to the south, most of the indigenous troops were decked out in green with small half helms of leather and steel. The helmets of the militia sported brassards of two crossed sickles identifying the colonials while the Zootpian officers bore tricorns with the Zootopian seal in the form of pins.

The longboat dispatched from the Night Howler tied up at a low dock with assistance of two militia mammals while a green clad officer stepped up and offered a smart salute. “Welcome to Bunnyburrow, Sir!” the rabbit in the panoply of a major greeted Nicholas as he stepped onto the well fitted planks of the pier. “Major Virgil Hopps at your service, Sir!”

Before Nick could even voice a reply, his paw barely making it up to return the courtesy of the salute, Judy’s head whipped up, her eyes widening as she leapt past her Captain and mate.

“Virgil!”

The militia rabbit blinked once before realizing that the very junior naval officer that suddenly had him in a fierce embrace was his very own sister and began to sputter incoherently before losing all military bearing and returned the gesture, the dark brown and tan fur under his eyes growing slick with tears. “Judy! We thought you were dead!” the young lapin officer muttered, his amber brown eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

It was some time before the militia officer realized that they were in mixed company and physically pried his sister away and jerked to attention, his arm snapping up in another salute as he faced the fox before him. “Sir! Begging the Captain’s pardon for my unseemly behavior! It’s just…” The rabbit shook his head, his eyes still watering despite his best efforts. “Forgive me, Sir. I have no excuse for my outburst.”

“I understand all too well, Major,” Nick said as he placed a paw on Judy’s shoulder and moved around the bunny with his paw extended in a far less formal greeting. “And there’s nothing to warrant asking forgiveness. If we can retire to someplace a little less public I’m sure that Mister Hopps would be more than happy to regale you with the story of her past few months.” The fox turned to his first officer. “Mister Fangmeyer, would you see to it that the clerk can make ready the journals from the past year ready for my perusal? I’ll make my way to his office on the morrow. Right now there are more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Right away, Sir!” the tiger replied with his own salute.

“Oh, and dismiss the present party until this evening. I’ll leave the schedule for releasing the crew to you and Mister Whitefoot,” Nick added before looking at the crewmammals that tended the long boat. “Return to the ship and begin ferrying those not on duty for time ashore. Remind them that carousing is to be kept to a courteous minimal if you would, Mister Grizner.” He smiled when the young bear saluted and voiced acknowledgement before turning back to the rabbit militia officer. “Now then, Major. Have you anything to drink that is fitting for this little reunion?”

The uniformed buck nodded dumbly, still in shock at seeing his sister, not just alive but clad in the trappings of a Navy officer no less, and dismissed his small squad of militia before gesturing towards the fort. “My quarters are at your disposal, Captain…?”

“Wilde. Though I think I’d prefer it if you called me Nicholas, or just Nick, when we’re in private. I see no reason to stand on pomp and ceremony when there are no others about,” the fox said with an easy smile. “Besides, a quiet place will be most welcome so the two of you can be reacquainted without fear of public displays that some might consider unseemly.”

“As you wish, Captain Wilde,” the rabbit replied with evident relief.

The room within the fort they were led to was a simple affair, though the furnishings were of good quality, though a tad small for the fox’s lithe frame. Still, the thick cushions made the inconvenience of a chair that was a few inches too short not just bearable, but comfortable. As soon as the door was shut, the Major leaving orders that he was only to be disturbed for the dire of events and circumstances, the rabbit retrieved three glasses and two earthenware bottles. The rabbit pried the waxed cork from the first with a small thumb claw and poured out a dark liquid that was such a deep purple as to almost be black, all the while silent tears coursed from rapidly blinking eyes.

As soon as the third glass was full and the bottle set on the simple wooden table, Judy was in her brother’s arms, both crying joyfully while Nick busied himself at looking around the room, thinking that perhaps he should have given the siblings a little quiet time alone.

“Word only reached us a few weeks ago with a mail ship that the Bountiful Harvest had succumbed to pirates with all hands lost,” Virgil said softly as he sat in a chair facing Judy, holding her paws in his as the fur beneath his eyes yellow-brown absolutely sodden with tears. “I was against father sending you away, but the arguments we had matter not one whit now that you’re home!” He squeezed the bunny’s paws to emphasize his joy that his sister was back before nodding to her form of dress. “So, was this some sort of disguise? A ploy to keep you safe? I must admit, it’s really quite brilliant.”

Nick stifled a snort of laughter, a task made even more difficult as he had lifted his glass and just started to sip at the heady liquid within and coughed once. “Perhaps you should enlighten your brother on the events that have transpired since he saw you last,” the fox said in a slightly roughened voice, his smile growing into a grin.

Judy nodded and wondered just where to begin and decided to start the tale with the raiders that took the merchant vessel that their father had owned. She described the attack, even filling in some details that were new to her mate before telling the buck about waking up in Nick’s cabin, tremendously relieved that she’d been found by a passing Navy ship and rescued against all odds. From there it was a simple recounting of recent history, though she omitted the portion about her and the fox’s pawfasting for the moment, her brother’s expression growing more and more stunned as the tale continued.

Virgil Hopps gazed at his sister in disbelief as she continued her story, regaling her brother with her time in the capital city of Zootopia, the things she saw and did while there, then of stowing away on the Night Howler and being taken as a midshipmammal upon being discovered and finally her official commission to the rank by Commodore Kiburi. When the rabbit looked to Nick in disbelief the fox only nodded solemnly.

“But…why did you stowaway? Root weevils, Judy! You could have been put into the toll house or indentured for something so foolish!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Errr…about that…I…I don’t think…” the bunny said softly, her ears turning pink on the insides, the blush clearly spreading to the rest of her face as her delicate nose also darkened. “My mate wouldn’t have allowed that…”

Virgil blinked and sat up straight, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he released his sibling’s paws and reached for his glass. “What mate? Lord Bucksworth only arrived two days ago…”

Judy reached across the table without looking and took the fox’s paw in hers, their fingers twining together. “Virgil, this is my mate, Nicholas Wilde. We’ve already pawfasted in accordance with Bunnyburrow tradition pending a formal wedding and I have given him claim to me.”

Nick wasn’t sure what he was expecting; perhaps surprise or outrage, maybe even the buck railing at his younger sister for her impetuousness. The soft chuckle that grew into full belly laughs was the last thing that the fox thought the Major’s reaction would be. Virgil laughed so hard that he again shed tears, though these were quite different than the ones earlier of emotional relief at discovering Judy was not only alive, but quite well.

“He treats you well?” the buck inquired of his family member once his mirth had run its course.

“Beyond well, brother mine. I not only love, I’m loved without the slightest doubt in return,” Judy answered, her paw tightening incrementally around her mate’s. “And I have something that I love almost as much as I do Nick. Life at sea…it’s so much more than I could have ever dreamed of!”

Virgil turned from Judy to regard the fox with his amber eyes before turning back to his sister. He spent several silent moments scrutinizing her before nodding to himself. Both of the other two mammals watched as he stood and moved around the table to kneel before the fox and took Nick’s free paw in both of his then pressed his forehead to Nick’s knuckles. “I thank you for the life of my sister, Captain Wilde. And I’d like to be the first of her family to give my blessings to your pairing. I truly hope with all my heart that your union is a long and prosperous one that you find success in all of your endeavors.” He stood and shook the other mammal’s paw in gratitude as a smile spread across his short muzzle. “Now I’m glad that I unbottled the good drink! This way we can have a proper toast!”

Nick could only smile in response as he stood and bowed in return to the rabbit. “I’ve never been one to turn down a good celebration. Which begs me to ask just what we’re drinking? I’ve never had the like.”

Virgil stood and held up a paw as he retrieved his glass and lifted it with an inclination of his head to the couple. “First things first, my new brother. To Mister and Mistress Wilde. May all of the joy and happiness in the world be yours all the days of your life!” Only when they’d all drank and the buck refilled the glasses did he impart what they were drinking. “My sergeant has a brother that runs one of the better inns here in Bunnyburrow and takes all the berries he can get a hold for some of his mead batches and double distils them after a nine month aging in oak barrels. No batch is ever the same, but I have yet to encounter a bottle I didn’t like.”

Conversation centered primarily around Judy’s new life and how enamored she was of a career at sea, though there was some discussion of what other family members were doing. It wasn’t until they neared the bottom of the second bottle that Virgil looked at the pair across from him, his expression turning grave.

“So, would the two of you be remiss about coming with me to the farm on the morrow?” the rabbit inquired.

“We’ll need to make the trip anyway,” Judy replied. “More likely the sooner, the better.”

Virgil looked at his sister’s mate who nodded in response. “It would be terribly remiss of me not to introduce myself to Master Hopps. That and I’m more than a little curious about Lord Bucksworth. I know of him only by repute, and I must admit, none of what has reached my ears has been reassuring.”

Virgil grunted. “I will admit that I’m hoping that Judy’s arrival will throw things into disarray. Bucksworth is here to browbeat our father into giving him another one of our sisters to wed as Judy never arrived for her union to him. After meeting him, I’m of the mind that all of this has been more of a blessing than the obvious. Bucksworth is a hard, cruel rabbit. He’s concerned with heirs, not with the wellbeing of either Judy or any of our other sisters.”

“That sounds to be in line with some of the tales I’ve heard,” Nick informed his host. “His predilections for brothels, particularly younger lasses, is spoken of quite often in certain quarters. I can’t say for certain as I’ve never met the fellow.”

The rabbit lifted his lip in a silent snarl. “I think I can put those rumors to rest. The most esteemed Lord of Deer Brooke has set his intentions on our sister, Evelyn. That she’s barely thirteen doesn’t seem to bother Bucksworth in the slightest. He’s already negotiating for her paw in marriage.”

Judy demonstrated some of the more colorful language that she’d learned while aboard the Night Howler and finished her tirade with a very heartfelt, “And if he touches her I’ll have his plums on a necklace!”

Virgil snorted. “My sentiments exactly, dear sister. I’m truly hoping that we can utilize your timely arrival in swaying father’s mind back to a more rational path.” His ire dissipated slightly as a rather smug grin crossed his features. “Though I wouldn’t be opposed to you obtaining that necklace in the slightest!”

****************

Nick and Judy both opted to return to the Night Howler, though at first light both were awake and prepared for the day, the bunny understandably nervous until her mate pulled her into a loving embrace. “You may only be a midshipmammal for the moment, but you are still for all intents and purposes an officer of the Zootopian Navy. Neither your father nor your former affianced have claim upon what you may or may not do.”

Judy nodded, using the gesture to rub her cheek into her mate’s chest, taking comfort from his warmth and scent. “I think I needed to hear that,” the bunny admitted as her eyes closed in gratitude for everything the fox was to her. “Now if I can manage to hold my tongue and not cause too messy of an incident…”

Nick’s response was to laugh as his arms tightened around his lovely mate’s body, feeling her respond in kind. “And where would the fun in that be?” His lips pressed into the sweet smelling fur of her head in a kiss of infinite tenderness. “Come now. Let’s finish dressing. Mister Dundee will have the boat standing by and you know how cross he can get when his schedule is disrupted.”

Judy nodded silently, though didn’t move back to the small wardrobe that held her clothing until she graced her mate with kiss. Once dressed she held her belt and sword in paw, wondering if it would be prudent to arrive at her father’s household armed when Nick settled the silent internal argument.

“You’re an officer, love of mine. You’ll go with all the trappings of your station, and that means your sword and your pistols,” the fox told her pointedly. “I’m not looking for a scrap, but by the gods I’ll not have you go unarmed into this.”

The bunny swallowed hard as she slipped the belt about her waist and cinched it tight, adjusting the frog for her scabbard so it sat in proper position and angle before adding her pistols once they were loaded with powder and shot. “I can’t believe father is actually considering giving him Evelyn! Evie’s barely old enough to have started her courses!” It wasn’t until the words left her mouth before she realized the rather indelicate statement and cast an apologetic look to her mate. “I’m sorry…”

Nick shook his head. “Don’t be. You’re quite correct. And don’t forget the establishment that my mother runs. I’m more than familiar with the vagaries of the female form!” He slipped the watch on its gold fob from the small pocket of his waistcoat and looked at it before adding a couple of twists to the spring. “And we need to step up, my Judy. I’d rather not be late to meet you brother for breakfast.”

Judy reached out and took the fox’s paw as they opened the door to the cabin and strode down the short gangway to the door that led to the deck. “Ever pragmatic, aren’t you?” she asked with a grin and soft laugh.

“Of course! I hate ruing a mammal’s day on an empty stomach. Besides, you know that if I don’t eat I tend to get a little surly.”

“True,” the doe agreed, “but today I don’t think being a touch surly would be all that bad a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the return to Bunnyburrow! Boy, if this didn't open up an whole new potential for shenanigans on all our parts! 
> 
> And this was the first story that I used one of my OC's that is one of my favorites. Virgil Hopps appears in nearly every thing else I've done, including, most notably, Red Tails and Wilde Skies. I always figured if I had sons that I would name one after my paternal grandfather, Angelo, and the second after one of my favorite literary personalities, Virgil. Then again, if I were to name sons and daughters after favorite writers I'd give Stu and Bonnie Hopps a run for their money!
> 
> Now let me get the next chapter up so we can see what happens next, shall we?


	16. Chapter 16

Breakfast with Virgil Hopps had been a simple affair of fresh breads still warm from the ovens served with sharp cheese and a variety of fruits that Bunnyburrow was known for as well as scones and for Nick a platter of eggs that had bits of seasoned fish added in. The coffee the rabbit offered was a good, strong brew with the beans having been aged with cinnamon and nutmeg prior to roasting and provided a delightful complement to the meal. Once the various mammals were sated, Nick and Judy being accompanied by Leftenant Fangmeyer and the pair of Wolford and Rufner and six others from the Marine contingent aboard the Night Howler, the entourage set off for the Hopps’ estates.

It had been decided that the group was to arrive in a show of both style and force with the mammals taking carriages pulled by two teams of Virgil’s militia with more trotting behind. “It seems like a rather sizeable force that we’re bringing,” Nick commented as he sat on one seat with his mate, their paws together, Francis and the Major on the other opposite the fox. “I’m assuming that you have reason?”

Virgil nodded. “When Bucksworth arrived he brought a portion of his party with him. They’ve taken to most of the out buildings, but act as if the farm were theirs. Bucksworth wants ties to Bunnyburrow, of that I have no doubt. He’s here for little else and will press a marriage to get that.”

Nick looked out the window of the carriage and nodded. “I can understand why. There are fine acres to be had here. That and with holdings in Deer Brooke and access to the ones here it would give him control of the major agricultural ports that Zootopia depends on. A rather innovative bit of empire building, don’t you think?”

The Major snorted. “The last thing the world needs is someone of his ilk and proclivities being given free reign and indulging in such grandiose plans. If you are a predator you’re treated as an indentured class. He’s rather specist. He actually tried to dismiss one of my militia for being a panther then threatened to have him whipped when he looked to me for instruction. I’ve found that Sergeant Swift is one of the more dependable mammals in my garrison and needless to say I took the behavior towards one of mine rather poorly.”

“What happened?” Judy asked as she pulled her attention away from the lush countryside of her home.

“I pointed out that while he may be a lord his actual seat of power was rather far away and that things were done differently here,” Virgil informed his sister and Nick with a wicked grin. “I also told him somewhat bluntly that bodies that had musket shot in them tended to sink…something to do with all that lead. He can rave at me all he wishes, but I take threats to those in my command rather personally. Bucksworth and I really don’t like each other in the slightest.”

Nick blinked. “You threatened a noble?” he asked with surprise.

“Oh, not at all, Captain. A threat is implied. I promised that I’d shoot him if he didn’t immediately vacate the fort.” Virgil looked at his paw before buffing his tiny claws on the green coat of his uniform. “Terrible thing growing up in a colony. One’s education in dealing with the gentry is horribly lacking. We can attest my uncouth behavior to my bucolic heritage.”

Judy blinked at her mate when he began laughing, Francis joining in on his Captain’s mirth. “I think I see that certain traits run true in your bloodline, Mister Wilde,” the tiger told the midshipmammal. 

The rest of the relatively short journey was completed in companionable silence. It wouldn’t do for a farmstead to be so far from the docks that the crops were too aged for shipping and the land close to the water was of high quality, fertile dark earth beneath the vegetation where fields had been cleared and cultivated. In all it was quite the pleasant landscape and for the first time in his life, Captain Nicholas Wilde could see eventually putting down something akin to roots in such a place.

Granted, those roots would be temporary at best before the sea lured him back. He was a sailor, as his father before him and his father’s father. Three generations had plied the oceans and Nick knew that no matter how inviting a bit of land might be, he was a creature of the wind and waves. The fox pulled himself out of his reverie and peered out of the carriage. “How much further is your father’s property?”

“Oh, we’ve been within its borders for the past two miles or so,” Judy informed her mate in a soft tone.

It wasn’t until he truly looked at her that Nick realized her head was tucked a little too far into her shoulders, her mesmerizing eyes a little too bright and wide, and the delicate pink triangle of her nose was twitching ever so slightly, though with enough vigor to set her whiskers to quivering. She looked up gratefully when he slipped a comforting arm about her shoulders and gave her a soft look of support and love. “You are among friends and family, my sweet. There’s nothing to be worried about. That, and need I remind you of the recent engagement you proved yourself in? You have been forged and quenched in the fire and blood of battle, are a fright with pistol and an angel of war with blade. There’s nothing that you should ever fear in this world.”

Virgil still had something of a shocked reaction at the thought of his sister in combat, even though he’d already been told of her ordeals and experiences since he last saw her. Despite that, he nodded at the fox’s reassurances while Delgato picked up the thread of conversation. “The Captain is correct in that, Mister Wilde. You are also an officer of the Zootopian Navy. We do not quake and tremble at adversity. We stand all the straighter, laugh in its face, and challenge it to give us its all because we are brave and worthy souls!”

Judy turned to regard the Night Howler’s first officer and smiled. “You are correct, Sir. I am worthy!”

“That’s the spirit!” Francis beamed.

“Yes, rousing, and when you are done, Mister Fangmeyer, I think that I shall hire you out to help fertilize the fields,” Nick commented with a laugh. “He is right, though. We are Navy and we will go to the ends of the world for our own.” He leaned closer to his mate’s ear and added, “And for you I would go beyond and challenge Death itself, even though this humble fox is not worthy of the love and trust that you have given me.”

Judy’s ears were blessedly folded back the better to fit her brimmed hat, thus hiding the deep blush as her heart warmed considerably. The wink that she received indicted that Nick knew exactly what her reaction to his admission was, and knew that she knew. Once the day’s events were over the bunny decided that she’d have to give her mate a proper reward for once more melting her heart, and doing so when others were present and preventing an immediate and proper response.

She smiled as she felt the warmth and support of the arm about her shoulders. Sly fox, indeed…

******************

Evelyn ‘Evie’ Hopps hid in the furthest corner of the room she shared with a few of her sisters and fretted. Her father had told her that she was to be married to the rabbit that had shown up a few days prior, and while excited at first, quite thrilled at the prospect of becoming the wife of such a handsome fellow who also carried a title of minor nobility, that initial flush of anticipation had cooled substantially. True, Lord Edward Bucksworth knew all of the things to say that made her feel rather special, that made Evie blush and feel like a complete and adult doe. 

Edward Bucksworth might be landed and handsome, the very epitome of what a doe should desire as in a husband, but he was cold and dark in his heart. Then he brought about a deep fear from his btrothed. Two nights prior when they’d gone for an early evening stroll about the plantation, Bucksworth had literally hauled his soon-to-be wife into the seclusion provided by a row of decorative hedges and kissed her. Evie’s head had swum at the contact, her heart beating rapidly at this first foray into erotic pursuits, then felt terror as the rabbit’s paw reached beneath the layers of her skirt, his fingers caressing the inner portion of her thigh before the young bunny clamped her legs closed while voicing her protestations.

Thwarting the rabbit’s desires had earned her a sharp slap across the muzzle before Bucksworth’s paw closed about her throat and he leaned close to her. “You’ll be my wife and you will either give in to me, or you’ll earn more than just a little discipline!” he’d hissed.

Evie had been less hurt by the blow than stunned, and offered almost no resistance as his paw wormed its way between her legs, his rough and crass treatment of her most sensitive of places bringing tears to her eyes until Edward had enough and forced her to her knees before him, freeing his buckhood from his clothing.

What had happened next had been the most repulsive, degrading thing that the young bunny had ever had to endure, even eclipsing the time during the spring festival that had seen her skirts torn so that her bloomers were exposed to the most influential members of Bunnyburrow.

No. What her betrothed had done to her, had force Evie to do had been far worse, indeed.

As she sat in the seclusion of her rooms, the bunny could only see a limited number of options to her untenable situation. She could either give in to her father’s wishes and be wed to the Lord of Deer Brooke, take her own life, not something that Evie truly considered as anything more than the most desperate answer, or she could flee. Gathering a few things that she often wore when assisting her mother in the flower beds or the decorative fruit trees of the elder doe’s personal gardens, Evie slipped out of her day gown and draped it over her bed before redressing. Other items went into small blanket that had been with her since she was a kit.

Thus outfitted, Evie cautiously opened the door to her shared room and glanced furtively into the hallway. It was blessedly devoid of even siblings that she could depend upon, and with a slight tremble the bunny darted out and made her way to the areas frequented by the servants that tended to her family’s needs. It only took moments to find her way to the kitchens where the doors and windows were always left open during the summer months to give the excess heat of the stoves and ovens an avenue of escape, Evie darted out between two does that were in the process of preparations for the afternoon’s luncheon and bolted for the woods that bordered the lane that would eventually lead to the town and port of Bunnyburrow itself.

Constantly looking behind her for signs of pursuit instead of where she was going, the bunny almost ran under the wheels of the carriage that was approaching the plantation and backpedaled furiously at the whinny of surprise from the horse that was pulling the conveyance, then again at the heated swearing of the much larger mammal. Just as Evie began to turn to bolt back into the cover of trees a familiar voice brought her up short. The bunny turned with slowness brought on by dread and fear until she met a pair of amethyst eyes that she never thought for her life to ever see again.

“Judy?”

******************

Stu Hopps was pouring over the ledgers that he used to organize the wealth of his holdings with a wilting of his spirits. The loss of the ship that had been carrying his daughter to Deer Brooke had been a financial wound that was still slowly bleeding his coffers dry as the tonnage that it had carried had been vital to his financial stability. Unfortunately the rabbit wondered if the arrival of the Lord of Deer Brooke and the request of another daughter to wife was a godsend or punishment for past indiscretions. Granted, the union of the Bucksworth line with his own would bolster his dwindling riches, though he wondered if it was worth the overall price. While Stu found something of an accord with the young noble, even Edward’s vehement hatred of predators was quite a bit more extreme than his own.

Never mind that Bucksworth was already acting as if the marriage had already taken place and was strutting about the Hopps holdings as if he were the master of the plantation.  
Energetic commotion and exclamations from outside the room caused Stu to grind his teeth in frustration, his concerns already providing enough of a distraction. Muttering a slew of epithets under his breath the rabbit pushed away from the table that had parchment scattered about the surface and made his way to the door, his feet thudding softly on the stained hardwood floors before flinging the door to his study open and allowing the sounds of surprise and jubilation to wash over him. The rebuke he’d been ready to shout died on his tongue as he took in the sight of a fox and tiger standing in the middle of the main hallway, both decked out in the blue uniforms of the Zootopian Navy with another predator, a wolf of all things, in the vibrant red of the Marines. Between the larger predators was the silhouette of his daughter, Evelyn.

What finally drew his eye away from mammals that had never before stepped into his home was his own wife engaged in an embrace with a strange rabbit also dressed in the blue uniform of the Navy, though without the braiding and ornate trappings of the other two. Before he could inquire as to the nature of the unexpected intrusion the uniformed rabbit turned and regarded the old buck with a look that wavered between caution, elation and anger all in the space of a moment.

“Father?” the rabbit said, the voice oddly familiar and one that Stu hadn’t ever expected to hear again.

Stu’s mouth fell open, his paws trembling around the hard cover of the ledger he still held, his eyes narrowing then widening in astonishment. “Ju…Judy?” he whispered in disbelief before the book fell to the floor and being kicked away as he staggered to the child he thought lost months before. The rabbit pulled up short unsure if he should do what he wanted and drag her to him.

The decision was made for him as the grey furred bunny engaged her father in a warm embrace, her arms tightening about him with fervor.

The moment was shattered by a voice that dripped with haughtiness and dark humor. 

“Well! Isn’t this exciting! It seems my options have improved substantially, now, haven’t they?” Edward Bucksworth, the Lord of Deer Brooke informed the small crowd with a look of glee in his eyes as they flitted between the partially concealed form of Evie and Judith Hopps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of a short chapter, but it was needed to steer things into a certain direction.
> 
> And I don't know about all of you, but I hate and love Bucksworth! He's such a detestable bastard that he's just too much fun to write and there's nothing that I can have him do, no matter how detestable, depraved and disgusting that would really be a surprise. JaysStories came up with the absolute perfect villain in that Edward Bucksworth can do anything, and I do mean just about anything, and would be convinced of the propriety and rightness of his actions.
> 
> Now let's get to work on getting that next chapter going...


	17. Chapter 17

Before anyone of the assembled mammals could do so much as turn their attention to the noble lord of Deer Brooke, Judy whipped her head around, her glare one of cold rage directed solely at the pompous rabbit. Her ire only increased as the back of her mate impeded her vision as the red fox positioned himself between the doe and smirking buck.

“Ah, this must be Lord Bucksworth,” Nick said with an obsequious tone, smoothly diverting the rabbit’s attention. “Captain Nicholas Wilde, at you service, m’Lord,” he said with a bow that contained only the faintest hint of courtly courtesy. “Mister fangmeyer, will you please escort the esteemed Lord to a place where you and the lads may comfortably wait until I see to the Admiralty’s affairs with Master Hopps?” The fox glanced at the rabbit with a polite expression. “It’s rather sensitive and privileged information and all, m’Lord. I’m sure you understand.”

While Bucksworth made ready to protest, Francis Fangmeyer stepped forward, still hunched over so as to be able to fit in the room that was made for far smaller mammals. The tiger was as effective as a wall suddenly appearing and the expression in his flame colored eyes made it clear that he would broke no contention to his Captain’s instructions. “After you, my Lord,” Fangmeyer rumbled while holding out a paw to indicate that the rabbit should lead the way. The gesture was even more silently insistent with the extension of the huge cat’s claws, Francis grinning at the manner in which the uppity buck swallowed hard for a moment.

Following the tiger were the two of the red clad Marines that had accompanied the contingent and as soon as they were out of the room Virgil Hopps darted forward and closed the door, turning the key within the lock before casting a glance at the fox. “Well played, Nick!” he exclaimed brightly.

“I’ve dealt with more than my share of nobility. They fail to realize titles and land do not exclude them from the law,” Nick said before turning to the patriarch of the Hopps clan. This time his bow was sincere as he swept his hat off, brushing it along the floor as he went to knee. “Forgive my taking liberties, Master Hopps, but in truth I do have Admiralty business to discuss, though that is second at the moment to keeping your esteemed daughter from committing murder before you and Mistress Hopps.”

Stu blinked his earth tone eyes, the events that had just transpired leaving the frazzled buck a bit off center. “Mu…murder?” he inquired before turning his head to look at his daughter once more. Then as if just then noticing it he regarded her uniform. “Judy? What is going on here? Why are you dressed like a…a…well, that?” Even his wife’s presence at his side didn’t help steady the older rabbit who was beginning to lose some of his shock as irritation took hold. 

“It’s a story, father,” Judy replied as she took a paw from each of her parents. “And I swear I will impart everything. The most important matter at paw this moment is dissolving any agreements to marry one of us off to that creature! He’s not the sort of rabbit you might think.”

Stu glanced from his daughter’s face to the other mammals, the only one that wasn’t family being the red fox who had once more regained his feet and politely stood apart from the small reunion. “We have no choice! Our lands are too indebted and a marriage to Bucksworth is the only thing that will keep us from winding up in squalor!” He pushed away and all but collapsed into a sturdy chair that was sized for rabbits and let his face twist into an expression of near desperation. “If I’m to keep anything of our family’s we have to have a marriage to Bucksworth. The dowry clearly states that he’ll receive a portion of our lands and in return will represent our interests in the markets of Zootopia. Otherwise,” he waved his paw about, “we lose everything!”

Judy crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her parents. “And does that include letting that bilge mucker take his liberties and pleasure with Evie?!” she asked hotly.

Stuart jerked his head up while Bonnie let one paw remain on her husband’s shoulder, the other going to her muzzle as her ears fell and eyes widened in alarm. “Liberties?” the older buck inquired. “Evie? What happened?” Stu directed to his other daughter, holding his arms out to the bunny. When she ran to her father he caught her up, treating her more like a kit instead of the near adult doe she was.

At Judy and Virgil’s prodding, Evie divulged what had been done to her, not even halfway through the telling before she was reduced to tears of shame and huddled in on herself, hiding her face from her parents and the others by tugging her ears in front of her.

Bonnie Hopps encircled her daughter in gentle arms and directed her to a chair in the corner where she held and rocked her child, though the indignation on her face was more than enough to make her feelings clear on the situation. As for Stu, he stood quickly, eyes burning in rage as his ears lowered and the fur around his neck stood on end past the collar and ascot he wore. “Where’s my pistol?” he grunted, too livid to think rationally, though reacting as all fathers should.

“May I recommend a moment to cool tempers?” Nick said as he stepped forward, his paws raised in a placating manner. “I understand that your situation may be rather tenuous at the moment, but there is an alternative rather than giving into the desires of a rabbit that may not have your best interests at heart.”

The patriarch lifted his eyes, a suspicious glare in his earth colored orbs as his muzzle twisted into a moue of distaste. “And what would that be?”

The fox slowly extended a paw under his blue coat and extricated a small satchel and set it on the table, the leather pouch clinking as it settled. “The first is compensation for the supplies that were salvaged from the ship that we found after the looting of the Bountiful Harvest and subsequent rescue of Judith.”

Stu picked up the satchel and loosened the thong that held it cinched tight, his eyes draining of their open distrust and hostility at the weight. Then as he upended the pouch a fair number of gold Zootopian coins fell into his open paw. “Where did this come from?”

“The Admiralty, Sir,” Nick replied as he also produced a parchment. “This is a very thorough accounting of what we removed before the ship was torched. Unfortunately there was no possibility of salvaging her with a prize crew as the damage was far too great. That and it was the only manner in which the poor souls aboard could receive a timely and acceptable funeral.” The fox watched as the mention of the crew caused more than a little regret to cross the older rabbit’s visage. “There is more, Sir, if I may?”

Stuart nodded and slumped a little against the back of his chair while waving a paw in acquiescence to the vulpine’s request.

“The ship was put to the torch under my orders. As such, it behooves me at this moment to make some amends for the cost of the ship immediately and I have a strongbox that will be delivered to you upon the morrow. It’s the least I can do as a representative of the Zootopian Navy.”

The rabbit looked as if a great weight had suddenly been shifted from his shoulders. Of course such compensation would go far to alleviate the debt levied against the Hopps’ holdings, and the loss of the ship and the revenue it might have provided had been the key to again turning the estate into a profitable agricultural venture. Perhaps with that coin on paw, Stuart could reverse the situation that ill luck and a single season of poor crop yields had caused. “This will certainly be of help,” the rabbit admitted grudgingly.

“There’s still more, Father,” Judy said as she moved closer to her Captain. “You see, after I was rescued I met…someone. And…we fell in love. He’s quite the gentlemammal and treats me with far more respect and dignity than Edward Bucksworth ever would if his behavior that has been demonstrated is any indication. He’s a rather affluent citizen of Zootopia with substantial financial and proprietary holdings. As is the custom he’s familiar with, I have been granted a dowry of three hundred acres outside the city that may add to the Hopps fortunes. It’s good land, and the one that I have taken as my mate has no desire to farm. I‘m sure that you would know and understand what to do with it where it could be a boon to both families.”

Both Stu and Bonnie looked up at their daughter’s announcement and revelation, the older rabbit looking less cross and more relieved. “If there’s a chance of ridding ourselves of Edward Bucksworth I might agree to a bargain with the devil himself!” he whispered with a certain level of fierceness. “But where is this rabbit? And he paid you a dowry? What an odd little custom! Is he from a good family?”

“Oh, he’s from a very good family!” Judy enthused as she clasped her paws together tightly to keep from wringing them in apprehension with the actual truth of the situation. “Landed and titled for service to Zootopia, even! As for the dowry paid to me, I was told by his mother that it was their custom as females tend to the household matters leaving their husbands free to pursue their career.”

“Well, to each their own, I suppose,” Stu commented with a curious tilt to his head. “I think I should meet this rabbit, though. I can tell from the manner that you speak that you care deeply for him, and thanks to what the Captain has delivered, plus your dowry, I think that the matter of our debts can be paid in full with a leaving that will grant substantial profit. Now maybe my kits may inherit something other than heavily mortgaged lands.” He took a moment to pour a cup of strong, fragrant tea, the leaves coming from one of the primary crops of the Hopps’ estates. “Now, when do I get to meet him?”

Judy cast a quick glance at the fox she stood next to, her trepidation dissipating slightly with the warmth and adoration in his green eyes and took strength from the love that they shared for one another. “Er…you already have, father. My husband and mate are none other than good Captain Nicholas Wilde,” she informed her parents as her paw sought out the fox’s and twined with his in a very open display of union. “Nick, may I introduce my father, Stuart Hopps.”

Nick had begun another bow of full courtly flourish as etiquette demanded, his head lowered just in time to receive a face full of tea as the older rabbit spat out a muzzleful in surprise and despair with a strangled cry.

*****************

Judy’s nervous pacing took her once more past the door that stood between her and the room that her father and mate were ensconced in, one ear flicking up as she tried vainly to discern what was happening. Virgil chuckled lightly from where he sat far too relaxed for his sister’s taste, a fine porcelain cup of tea in his paw. 

“If there are no screams of agony or the sounds of breaking furniture, I’d say that things are going fairly well,” the young officer said before sipping the aromatic jasmine brew touched with a bit of honey. “Though I don’t think that you could have broached the subject with any more tact, sister dear,” Virgil said.

Bonnie couldn’t help but nod in agreement as she continued to keep Evie close at paw, refusing to let her kit from her sight until the Lord of Deer Brooke was well over the edge of the horizon. With the news that had been imparted, Bonnie was already enamored with Captain Wilde, particularly after declaring that his life belonged to the Hopps and that what had been done to Evie was a personal affront to him, the fox claiming that his kind took the wellbeing of family with the utmost sincerity. Family, even extended, was paramount to a fox. That Evie was smitten with the russet furred naval officer also swayed the Hopps matriarch’s decision. She held out her paw to her other daughter, Judy sighing as she stepped next to her mother.

“I only need to know one thing,” Bonnie began. “Do you love him and are his affections reciprocated?”

Judy had only enough time to nod solemnly and open her mouth to reply when the door to Stuart Hopps’ study opened, the fox exiting first followed by the rabbit who wore a mollified expression. It wasn’t lost on Judy that her mate was wrapping a bit of linen cloth around his left paw, the edge of the fabric dark with blood that contrasted sharply against the unbleached cotton.

“What…?” the bunny began, a frown pulling at her muzzle as one eyebrow arched in irritation as she gestured to the injured paw.

Nick smiled and shook his head. “Proving to your father that I truly mean what I say,” the fox explained.

Stuart surprised his family members by reaching up and placing a paw on the fox’s shoulder, jerking back a little as his pads brushed the gold braiding before finally placing it on the officer’s shoulder blade. Stu directed the young Captain to where his daughter stood and with a slight frown reached out in order to grasp their paws before putting them together and stepping back.

“You…” the rabbit began in a slightly thick, choked voice while blinking rapidly. “You have my blessing,” Stu finished with a sigh, his shoulders sagging a bit with the release of tension. He only let himself relax for a moment before the ruff around his neck stood on end with a marked increase of his ire. Stu’s ears slapped along his upper back as his lips lifted to expose his prominent front teeth in a rather feral expression. “Now to see to Lord Bucksworth,” the rabbit snarled in a patently aggressive tone that bordered on a growl. “Treat my daughter as his doxy!”

“You’ll pardon my intrusion on this issue,” Nick said with respectful tilt of his head, “but I believe Judy has already laid claim to various portions of his anatomy. I believe she said something about a necklace and his plums decorating said jewelry?”

“Too right,” the bunny groused. “The does of Bunnyburrow aren’t to be treated as common brothel whores!”

“Judith!” Bonnie exclaimed in indignation as she clamped her paws over Evie’s ears, her bright, pale purple eyes regarding her older daughter with a sharp glare.

The young bunny pulled her mother’s paws from around her head. “Mother!” Evie began to protest before shuddering with the memory of humiliation. “I know what a whore is and I know that’s not what I am!” As if to prove her resilience she stood straight and as tall as possible. “Besides, I think Edward’s plums on a necklace would be a fetching bit of decoration, don’t you?”

Virgil chuckled as he stepped forward and comforted his younger sibling. “I agree. And I think that it’s time to begin your lessons so that you may protect yourself in the future.” He smiled at the bunny before turning to Nick and Judy. “Do you think that Leftenant Fangmeyer can keep his lordship occupied while we retire for a luncheon? I’m of the mind that it will provide a nice distraction.”

Bonnie nodded and gestured to her older daughter. “And you may want to use the time to explain why you’re in uniform.”

*******************

Stuart and Bonnie both turned from their daughter to regard the fox that sat to Judy’s right, their expressions mirror images of disbelief and a bit of horror. “You took the lashes?” the matriarch exclaimed, her ears beginning to tilt in the same direction to the right before she shook her head sharply. “Mother of Rabbits!” Her gaze fell squarely upon the fox. “Nicholas! I…I don’t know what to say!”

“I couldn’t let her take the lashes, Mistress Hopps,” Nick answered. “As Captain I must maintain discipline for all the mammals aboard, even myself. As Judy’s mate, I will not let her come to harm as long as there is breath in my lungs and my heart still beats.”

Stu gestured to Judy with the stem of the clay pipe in his paw. “And you’re truly commissioned in the Navy?”

The doe nodded. “My commission documentation should already be on the Admiralty’s accounts.”

Before the fox and rabbit could be posed with any more inquiries the door that separated the dining room that the adults of the household used burst open with a livid Bucksworth glaring at the assembled mammals. Before he could vent his spleen a large white and orange paw with black stripes came down upon his shoulder as Francis Fangmeyer physically hauled the rabbit backwards.

“Release me, you filthy cat!” Bucksworth raged while his feet scrabbled for purchase of the polished boards of the floor.

Instead of doing as he was ordered the tiger increased the pressure he gripped the lapine with. “Begging your pardon, Captain,” Francis began with an obsequious inclination of his head. “The miscreant gave the lads the slip, Sir.”

Nick waved his paw as the restrained rabbit began to spew a slew of vile epithets directed at everyone that was seated, though his most foul rantings were reserved for the predators. If the twitch of Stuart’s left eye was any indication, the older rabbit was about to give in to a fit of rage. Instead of letting his ersatz father-in-law lose status or be berated into capitulating, Nick intervened, roaring in a voice honed after a life spent aboard ships and having to ensure that his orders were heard even over the worst gale or thundering of cannon.

“AS YOU WERE!” the fox roared as he stood. “You will keep a civil tongue in your muzzle or you’ll find yourself incapable of speech for the foreseeable future!”

The various rabbits, bucks and does alike, winced at the shouted command, though the volume and tone were both enough to also stun the Lord of Deer Brooke into silence, bringing his tirade to an abrupt halt. No mammal had ever dared address him such a manner and the shock stopped his words in his throat. A small trill of fear flashed in the noble’s eyes before he shook himself out of his daze only to find the fox a few feet from him.

“You forget yourself!” Bucksworth hissed as he jerked free of the tiger’s grasp. “I have title and land and you will address me as Lord or Baron, you foul smelling cur!”

“Were I addressing one of higher station I would, most certainly,” Nick answered in a tone that was as emotionless as the rabbit’s was haughty. “You, however, are a baron whereas I am Captain Nicholas P. Wilde of the Zootopian Navy, son of the Late Earl Jonathon Wilde, Admiral, and heir to his title and holdings and I will have my rank from you.”

The admission of his title, something the fox rarely employed, was clearly another blow to the noble’s sensibilities. Unfortunately the reaction to any situation that caught him unawares was to fall back on an attitude of perceived superiority. “Very well, Earl,” Bucksworth spat venomously. “If your business is concluded I’d like to continue my discourse with Master Hopps and the betrothal of his daughter so that we may conclude our business.”

“My sisters are not business!” Judy replied hotly, almost setting her teacup down too hard, the thin, elegant porcelain not crafted to withstand such abuse.

Looking to Nick and his daughter and the stony resolve or fury on their respective faces, Stuart felt his own resolve to stand up to the unctuous Lord from Deer Brooke fill his heart. With the boon granted by the fox, his holdings and the security of his family were no longer an immediate problem. “I believe, with recent developments, that a marriage alliance is no longer a necessity,” the patriarch of the clan said softly, his words firming in their conviction as he saw the fox nod slightly with a hint of a smile on his muzzle. “I’m going to declare that our affairs are concluded.”

All the mammals in the room heard the grinding of Edward Bucksworth’s teeth as he was gripped in a fit of nearly unbridled anger. “I did not spend two and a half weeks sailing to this bucolic hell to leave empty pawed!” he railed before stomping to the seat that Evie sat in and took the doe’s wrist before hauling her physically to her feet. He ignored the cry of pain as he wrenched her arm up and back, still speaking as he attempted to force the bunny to accompany him. “I will take what we agreed upon as is my right!”

As he turned to stalk from the dining room he was met with Nick blocking his path, the fox’s hanger unsheathed and the point just inches from the rabbit’s throat. “I think you’ve taken about all these good rabbits care to let you have and then some,” Nick told the other noble, his tone and words as chill as the grave.

“Stand aside, fox!” Bucksworth ordered with nothing but contempt in his voice.

When Nick refused to move the rabbit spun only to find Judy blocking that route, her own drummer's sword out, though the point was far lower than Edward’s throat. “I’m just a simple bunny,” Judy laughed without humor before her expression hardened and the tip of her blade darted an inch closer to the Lord of Deer Brooke’s genitals. “I’m not versed in etiquette, but you’ll release my sister or I swear by the Mother of all Rabbits I’ll geld you in front of this entire room!”

Instead of just simply letting go, Edward twisted the little doe’s wrist before pushing her away, Evie sprawling on the floor indecorously so that her legs splayed and her bloomers were exposed for all to see, the slight to the bunny causing a cruel smirk to cross Bucksworth’s muzzle. “At least I learned where this little slut’s true talents lay,” he told the room with a certain amount of perverse glee. “Truly, Stuart, if you wished to alleviate your debt, I think the does of your household would serve well as whores. If the little one could moan so appealingly while pleasuring me, I’m sure the older ones would sing!” He made a show of sniffing at the air. “And as they obviously have little issue lifting their haunches for disgusting predators…”

The goad was an attempt to save some manner of face, though what Edward wasn’t expecting was how other members of the Hopps clan would take the slight. No sooner did the rabbit turn to leer at Judy then he found her with her sword arm across his chest as he was pushed back against the wall, her sail knife at his throat, the keen edge slipping past the fur there until he felt the icy kiss of steel on his skin.

“Stuart! Call your little bitch of a daughter off! I swear I’ll have every one of you in the gaol before the sun sets!”

Though his tone was as haughty as before, there was the glint of true fear in his eyes as he saw his death in the amethyst orbs that regarded him with all the warmth of glass beads.

“I don’t think that I like you calling my mate such things, old boy,” Nick said softly. As soon as the rabbit whipped about to regard the fox with the tidbit of admission, something that he’d already figured through the mingled scents of the tod and doe, he found his head reeling as he caught a sharp backpaw to his muzzle. “I believe such a slight demands satisfaction.”

Bucksworth immediately grabbed his muzzle, his eyes developing a maddened cast as he pulled his fingers back and regarded the blood on them. He worked his mouth around before spitting a gobbet of blood and saliva on the floor of the dining room and smiled malevolently. “A duel, then, bastard kit of a bitch vixen?” the rabbit growled.

“Nothing would please me more,” Nick said with a smug grin, his sword tip not wavering in the slightest. “Blade to blade,” he offered.

The mad look in the other noble’s eyes took on an amused light. “Agreed. Terms?”

“This is a duel of honor. To first cut,” Nick replied. “To first blood, first blood only.”

“First blood?” Bucksworth repeated incredulously. “Are you too much of a cowardly dog of a fox to play for higher stakes?” he taunted.

Nick snorted in derision. “There’s no need for higher stakes. This is simply to determine the better mammal, and of that outcome I’m already assured of the answer.”

“Fine, Wilde!” Edward growled. “To first cut and first blood!”

“Major Hopps,” the fox said without taking his eyes from the Lord of Deer Brooke. “As the ranking militia officer and the one charged with the adherence of local law, are you satisfied with the terms?”

“I’m oddly comfortable with them,” the buff and tan rabbit agreed as he adjusted his green uniform coat. “Should I see either party attempting to exceed the terms of the duel, I will shoot that mammal down, rank be damned.”

“Very well,” Nick agreed. “Master Hopps, does this sit well with you as it will be your holdings that this takes place upon?”

Stuart felt an odd surge of emotion towards the fox that his daughter had chosen as her mate that Bucksworth hadn’t instilled in him and fought to refrain from grinning. “Crops do surprisingly well with a bit of blood in the soil from what I’ve been told. I see no problem, and as you are part of this family, I’d say it’s your duty to stand fast against insults to your extended kin.”

“Well said, good Sir,” Nick replied with a warming of his expression. “Well, I hate seeing any mammal having to exert him or herself after such a fine luncheon, so shall we meet upon the front lawn in an hour?”

“I look forward to it!” the rabbit hissed. He paused on his way from the dining room to glare at Stuart and pointed rudely towards the fox. “Oh. When I bleed this bitch’s offspring, I will be taking Evie with me, as per our agreement. I’ve found that while I haven’t enjoyed the rest of her delectable offerings, she is quite talented with her muzzle, and as a proper doe, knows to be silent and take instruction. I think that she’s well on the way to being most suitable as one of my concubines.”

As Bucksworth left, Judy sheathed both of her blades before darting to her sister and brushed away the tears that had sprung forward at the rabbit’s crass goading. “He’ll not be touching you ever again,” she told her sibling before throwing her arms around the smaller bunny. “If he does, I’ll kill him myself!”

“Evie,” Nick said as he also sheathed his hanger. “Judy’s right. He won’t touch you ever again. In fact, after sunset today I give you my pledge you’ll not even have to look upon him. You have my solemn vow on that. As long as I live, Bucksworth would be ill advised to even come back to Bunnyburrow.” The fox smiled as he gently tweaked the little doe’s ear playfully and made as if he were pulling a copper coin from somewhere within it and held it out for Evie, the bunny smiling at the simple trick. “Besides, you have Virgil and the whole of the militia to watch over you.” It was a simple trick, but it sufficed in stopping the tears that had been falling just a moment before.

Once the little doe was mollified, Nick stepped over to Stuart, Virgil and Judy joining the pair. “Nicholas,” the elder rabbit began before looking away and running a finger around the collar of his tunic before untying his ascot and shucking his jacket. “Nick,” he began again, uncomfortable but understanding that the fox was as good as his word and promised to defend the Hopps as if they were his own kin. “Bucksworth has a dozen retainers on the estate, frightening individuals if truth be told. Do you think…?”

“Absolutely, Sir,” Nick said with a smile, saving the buck the need to ask any more favors. The fox gestured to his second, Francis padding over while still stooped due to the low ceilings and saluted as best he could. 

“Your orders, Captain.”

“I think that you and the lads should accompany Master Hopps about the estate. Wolford and Rufner can assist the militia in ensuring that Bucksworth’s lackeys are in custody and aboard their ship. Also see to it that Mister McHorn knows that once mammals go onboard that they aren’t to come off and have Major Grizzoli post his marines at their gangplank. Any attempt to disembark will be seen as an act of aggression and I leave it to the officers on watch to deal with it as they see fit.”

Fangmeyer grinned as he tried to snap to attention, his head impacting the ceiling with enough force that the chandelier tinkled dangerously. Francis managed to keep from swearing and cracked one flame colored eye open. “Aye, Sir.” He then turned to Stuart. “Master Hopps? May I impose upon you to guide us on our effort to remove the refuse from your fine home?”

*******************

The round up of Edward Bucksworth’s entourage was carried out with the same alacrity that Nick had come to expect from his crew, the raucous enthusiasm of the two marines spreading to Virgil’s militia. There was little fuss from the various Deer Brooke rabbits, many of them still recovering from a night spent deep in their cups, and fortunately for all of them the different does and a few bucks that had been found cavorting with Bucksworth’s cohorts weren’t any of Virgil’s siblings or relatives. Had that been the case there was little doubt in either of the red clad wolves of the Night Howler that they would have witnessed a killing.

With all but his second being herded to the ship he’d come in, Edward Bucksworth was inspecting his weapon for the impending duel. The espada ropera had come from the rabbit’s father the day he turned fourteen, both the sword and his first doe the elder Bucksworth’s way of celebrating his only son’s entrance into the adult world. The steel was a water pattern indicating that multiple layers of different steels had been forged together repeatedly to provide a superior blade that was both rigid and flexible with the first third honed to a razor’s keen sharpness. As a further proof of the smith’s skill, the blade was fashioned in the flamboyant style with the steel crooked back and forth giving it an almost serrated appearance. The rest of the blade’s edge had a rounded finish meant for meeting the blade of an opponent. The hilt was steel gilt with gold and comprised several round segments forged into an elegant, sweeping configuration. A lozenge affixed to the guard was also of pure gold with the sigil of the Bucksworth family chiseled into the precious metal in exquisite detail.

It was a weapon that was used to the taste of blood from Edward Bucksworth’s enemies or those mammals, mostly predators, that were foolish enough to undermine the rabbit’s designs. As he stood and gave the weapon a couple of swipes through the air to loosen his arm, Edward was confident that shortly his sword would sup on fox blood.

As he also stretched his legs, lunging in a manner that his fencing master would have approved of, the Lord of Deer Brooke eyed his enemy. Across the expanse of freshly mowed lawn stood the fox, looking completely nonplused at the pending duel. If anything, Edward observed, he looked quite relaxed and as if he was…praying? The rabbit smirked and finished limbering up, arching his back to a series of satisfying pops from his spine that provided a moment of relief and almost pleasure. Let the fox pray to whatever heathen gods his kind worshipped. He’d soon be meeting them as Bucksworth had no intention of simply drawing blood. It would be easy to let the fight linger and then claim a miscalculation as his sword found his enemy’s heart.

Honor be fucked like a whore when there was so much on the line.

“Are you ready, fox?” Bucksworth sneered. “Are you finished praying to your filthy gods?”

Nick only glanced up though remained silent as he slipped his coat off followed by his waist coat. Francis took both and stepped away as Judy drew close and accepted the belt and hanger from her mate before handing over her father's own smallsword.

Bucksworth sneered in contempt without knowing it. The fox’s own honor prevented him from using his own sword which would have been wiser with its slightly heavier blade and superior cutting edge. The rabbit continued to limber up his body, confident that the contest was all but won already. 

“I’m ready,” the fox finally answered as he turned to face the Lord of Deer Brooke. 

Bucksworth snorted in derision at the fox’s salute with the smallsword, letting his thoughts on such formal courtesies be known. With a flourish of his rapier, Edward lowered into a proper stance, feet wide apart as he held his weapon low, the point aimed directly at his opponent’s heart and turned his body sideways to present the smallest possible profile.  
Nick simply stood facing the rabbit, his body loose and relaxed as he let his vision also relax, not looking at any particular point, but letting his peripheral sight see everything at once. It was evident that Bucksworth had had the benefit of fencing instruction from an early age and his stance, the manner that his off paw was raised and held behind him all classic form. The rabbit also had the right idea of keeping his knees bent. Being relaxed, yet ready, would enable the lapine to move in nearly any direction in an instant.

There was no mistaking the confusion in the buck’s eyes, though, as Nick continued to stand facing the rabbit, his borrowed weapon lowered to point at the ground. He made no move at all, nor did his expression shift the tiniest fraction as Bucksworth mad several wards with his espada ropera before again lowering into a ready stance. The inaction confused the noble from Deer Brooke. At least a fool would make some show of a ready defense, not stand completely still like an idiot. His sneer spreading, Edward leapt forward, the tip of his sword heading for the fox’s heart.

If he wasn’t even going to defend himself, Bucksworth might as well take advantage of it.

The advance was perfect, the rabbit almost gliding forward as he shifted his weight forward from being slightly more on his back leg to the fore, his head maintaining the same plane before he lunged out and up, whipping the tip up at the last moment.

However, the honed steel met nothing but air, the fox not even raising his blade in a parry, just tilting his head to the side so that the only sign the strike had even come close was the riffling of fur on his left cheek. Bucksworth immediately shifted back, his rapier dropping into a ready, prepared to either rebuff an attack from the fox or to press another advance of his own. He did however, catch the gasp of worry from several of the Hopps does at the opening ploy. Country bunnies were far too easily impressed, but they would all see that he, Edward Bucksworth, Lord of Deer Brooke, was the superior mammal.

With a soft snarl the rabbit closed the distance, his rapier leading. The calm stillness of the fox was a little disconcerting. Rapiers were weapons that could be wielded with phenomenal speed, though the advantage of length was countered by the fox’s longer arms and greater height, though the match was rendered somewhat equal by the fox’s use of a smallsword. With his sneer melting into a malicious grin, Edward began a flurry of thrusts and flicking cuts with his blade, confident that the duel would, indeed, be rather short.

“What is he doing?” Bonnie Hopps whispered, her eyes filled with desperation, her hopes pinned on the mammal that her daughter had bound herself to.

Judy leaned a little closer to her mother to answer, her eyes on the spectacle of the duel. “Nick is no dunce with a sword, mother. Believe me. He knows what he’s doing,” she assured as steel rang with her mate’s finally meeting the uppity rabbit’s weapon. Instead of pressing forward with his greater size and strength, her beloved simply met and redirected the attacks that came at him, barely moving his body while Bucksworth advanced and retreated, his legs and body always in motion, or performed a riposte against Nick’s occasional thrust.

“He’s also used to fighting on the pitching deck of a ship,” Virgil added with a slightly bemused expression. “Here he’s on flat, solid ground and has no obstacles save the grass to be concerned with!” The officer of the local militia nodded approvingly. “He’s also letting Bucksworth expend energy while he conserves his.”

The latest flurry of thrusts and attacks were efficiently rebuffed and the rabbit from Deer Brooke leapt back, panting lightly. His eyes narrowed as he realized that the fox was barely breathing hard. Bucksworth slung a flurry of shallow arcs with his thrusts, leading with the actual cutting edge of his weapon, each attack either parried or blocked by the fox, their clash filling the immediate area with sound of tempered steel.

After several minutes of intense action the two parted a few paces and Nick eyed his opponent. Almost as if it were choreographed by a dancing master, the pair began to circle, taking the measure of the other. Their steps were slow and measured, matching move for move, keeping their sword arm and weapon to the other. Nick finally halted, crouching slightly as it seemed he were attempting to hide his entire body behind the small oval guard of his mate’s weapon, the tip unerringly pointed at the rabbit. Nick still kept his eyes relaxed. His own instructor in sword having shown him years before that to focus on one particular point of an opponent’s body blinded indicators from others. Some fencing maestros said watch the elbows, others said the feet, while several had written treatises that the eyes would always inform a combatant where an attack was not only coming from, but where it was going.

Nick had been taught differently and years of facing brigands, pirates and a small war with a trading consortium had shown the fox that the manner of defense and swordplay he’d been instructed in was superior to other schools of thought. Then again, the blade master that had been retained to teach Nick had been the best sort of teacher; a contemporary of his father that had survived decades of service and untold battles. The best techniques were always taught by the survivors.

The fox let his eyes take in everything over the guard of his bunny mate’s smallsword, providing as small a target for Edward Bucksworth as possible, his off paw held in front of his chest at heart height, fingers open. It was better to let that arm and paw take potential damage than letting a fatal blow through, and as had happened before, possibly grab the blade or even guard if the opportunity presented itself. Nick also kept a little more than half of his weight on his foreleg, ready to meet an advance but also prepared to retreat if need be, and capable of changing direction in an instant.

A slight ear twitch from the rabbit was all the warning that Nick received before Bucksworth lunged forward, his lethal blade leading the way. To meet the attack all the fox needed was to shift forward. Instead of tensing the muscles of arm and shoulder, Nick stayed relaxed. He didn’t need to stop the rabbit’s attack, but need only deflect and redirect, something that required a minimal expenditure of resources.

The two came together with a ring of steel as their blades met. Bucksworth put the weight of his body together with the speed of his lunge adding more to the attack than if he’d used his arm alone. Nick was able to meet the attack and flicked his elbow out along with the smallsword, forcing the rabbit’s rapier to miss him by scant inches, though in such a match that was more than enough.

Bucksworth felt his weapon going well wide of its mark and with a soft growl of frustration lashed out with his right foot, the kick aimed at the fox’s knee. Even as he impacted Bucksworth realized that there were several factors that countered the improvised attack. The fox was not only larger, but also accustomed to life at sea where his legs were acclimated to being constantly in motion and had given him solid muscles. The kick turned out to be as ineffectual as the thrust of Bucksworth’s rapier.

As he skidded to a stop and spun back around, it was to find the fox standing easy, his weapon lowered.

“HOLD!” Virgil and the tiger that served under the fox bellowed at the same time.

Nick, upon hearing the order, stepped backwards, grasping the sword in his left paw at the ricasso where the blade and oval shaped guard met. Bucksworth held his own rapier still at the ready, his eyes narrowing as he tried to discern if there was trickery going on.

“Captain Wilde is the victor,” Virgil declared. “The combatants will sheath weapons and step from the field,” the Hopps rabbit ordered.

“I beg your pardon!” Bucksworth cried derisively. “Captain Wilde is the victor? How do you reckon that?!” He wouldn’t submit to the judgment without questioning the likely predisposition to rule in the damnable fox’s behalf. “And how have you come to this decision?” the rabbit demanded. He held out his arms and looked down at himself. “I see no blood, no wound. Explain yourself!”

The smirk that teased at Virgil’s muzzle infuriated Bucksworth, though before the other rabbit could say anything a drop of something thick and viscous fell on the fur just beside and below the rabbit’s eye. He rubbed at the distraction, his finger pads coming away with the discoloration of blood for the second time that day. Disbelieving that he might have actually lost the duel, the Lord of Deer Brooke pulled his own ear down in front of his face, finding a cleanly cut ear tip that slowly oozed crimson.

Without a word, Bucksworth narrowed his eyes and regarded the fox with purest hatred. Maintaining the glare, the Lord of Deer Brooke sheathed his weapon before turning and stalking to his second. He accepted his waistcoat and draped his more ornate coat over his arm before settling his gilt tricorn hat with a plume dyed to match the rest of his clothing on his head.

Bucksworth’s belongings were already waiting for him back at his ship in the harbor so there was truly nothing left to keep them at the Hopps’ plantation. As soon as he and the black rabbit reached the end of the lane to the ersatz road that led back to the harbor, the lord leaned a little closer, keeping his words between himself and the ebony hare.

“As soon as we reach the ship I want you to make your way back here,” the Lord of Deer Brooke began in a quiet tone that dripped with venom and malice. 

“If you ask me to abscond with that little strumpet I think I might have to end my employment,” Rothsberg muttered in his gravelly voice.

“No,” Bucksworth muttered darkly. “Come back at night and burn the house down with every one of those thrice damned rabbits in it.” He let his face twist into an expression of hatred most foul. “Burn it all!”

Rothsberg let his eyes widen in surprise at what had just been requested. “You want me to…”

“Burn it and burn all of them!” Edward hissed between his teeth. “If I can’t take these lands through a marriage, then I’ll take them a different way that’s just as effective!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Bucksworth is a completely reprehensible character and so much fun to write with!!!!
> 
> And a bit of a fight.
> 
> I'll say it again, though. Please don't try and correct me on the fight. I've been making and using swords for nearly 27 years and this is one category that I know. I even used to duel to first blood for...well, we'll just leave it that I used to duel, m'kay?
> 
> Looks like there's still more trouble to come, though!


	18. Chapter 18

Evie was taken in paw by her sibling, Virgil deciding that she and other Hopps kits that were old enough needed to begin lessons in the arts of defense and the use of arms, with their parents’ permission, of course. Stuart had sent older sons to ensure the manor and outbuildings were secure, no one trusting the decidedly unstable Lord of Deer Brooke, as well as making preparations for some of the larger mammals that had accompanied the entourage had adequate quartering. While that was taking place he took his daughter aside to speak with Judy. 

As for Nicholas Wilde, he was ensconced in the kitchen of the manor house, Bonnie Hopps setting a basket of various accoutrements and jarred substances. The older doe took a seat diagonally across from the fox and tapped the surface of one of the wooden table they sat at.

“Give me your paw,” the doe directed gently, keeping her eyes from the fox’s face and concerning herself only with the injured appendage. She barely waited for Nick to comply before unwrapping the linen cloth that bound the wound. Whenever there was a mishap on the plantation, it was Bonnie that tended to it, learning doctoring and herbcraft from her own mother and grandmother. She’d sewn more than her share of cuts, set broken bones and acted as midwife to her daughters and the wives of her sons. As she peeled the last layer away her muzzle curled in sympathy at the cut across the Naval officer’s palm pad and hissed in reaction. “Captain Wilde, this is very deep! Why would you do this?”

The fox only shrugged as the matronly doe uncorked a bottle that emanated an acrid smelling aroma, the young officer more than familiar with tincture of lime from his association with Benjamin Clawhauser. “A little too much zeal on my part, Lady Hopps,” Nick answered with a hiss as the liquid was carefully dribbled over the laceration, the sting making it nearly to his elbow. Best that the fox suffer a little bit at the moment than the wound to possibly fester in a day or so. “It was imperative that Master Hopps understand that I was most sincere in my pledge to this family.”

Bonnie finally looked up after dabbing away blood that sluiced from the cut, a wry smile on her muzzle. She was met with the strikingly green eyes of her daughter’s chosen mate and felt her ears flush a little at the guileless respect that she saw within their depths. “And you can stop that,” she ordered softly. “I’m no Lady and, for all of me, you’re as good as any of my own children. You’ll call me Bonnie and that’s the end of that.” There was something that passed between them with the glance they shared and she felt herself warming to the fox a little more.

Perhaps her daughter really had chosen the right mate for her. Sure enough the fox had put himself in harm’s way for them, defending not only her and Stuart but also little Evie, with as much determination and fervor as any of her brothers or even parents would have. Prodding at the edges of the cut, Bonnie satisfied herself with the assessment and found a small cedar box that had a selection of needles and fine silk thread.

“Then I ask that you address me as Nick,” the fox said with an easy smile as he watched the bunny thread the silk through the polished sliver of curved steel between her fingers.

Before the bunny began to sew his injury closed, she pulled another small glass bottle out and poured a few drops on a swatch of clean cotton before dabbing the cut. “It’s just a little clove oil. It won’t completely deaden the pain, but it will lessen it. Had I any left I would use poppy. Just mind that I don’t need you flinching when I begin to sew.” 

As she bent to her task, Bonnie drew an expression of concentration and pushed the needle into the callused pad, through the cut and then the other side, looping the silk and knotting it almost as quickly as the Night Howler’s surgeon. She then repeated the process, her deft paws moving with practiced speed and accuracy. “Isn’t there some other way that you could have done this?” When no immediate answer was forthcoming, the doe looked up to see the fox’s heart in his eyes.

“No,” Nick replied softly as he shook his head. “I needed to show that I will bleed for Judy, for you, for Master Hopps. She…Judy…she’s my world. That means that her family is as dear to me as my own.” He winced a little as the doe pulled the next stitch a little too tight with surprise at the admission. “I thought all I could ever want would be at sea. I…I never knew just how empty my life was until Judy filled my heart. I love your daughter. I love her with all that I am.”

Bonnie lowered her head and bent her attention to the task of the moment, though her muzzle bore a knowing smile while her jewel like eyes sparkled merrily. Despite having not talked to a predator in some years, there was something about this fox that she liked. As quickly as she could Bonnie finished her ministrations to the injured paw and set the needle into a small saucer of pure spirits while cleaning the rest of the detritus. “And you’re truly a noble?”

“An Earl, the title passed from my father and his father before him,” Nick admitted softly as he watched the doe apply a poultice before applying a clean wrap of soft cotton cloth.

“And, I’m afraid there’s just no delicate way that I can pose this, but you will aide us in our debts?” Bonnie looked up, her eyes glistening at just what that offer meant. She had feared that many of her children would have wound up in precisely the position that Bucksworth had said, filling brothels and taverns as hired companions, or worse. Indentured servitude was often the manner that debts were paid off amongst many of the more affluent families of the Bunnyburrow colony.

“You have no debts,” the fox said with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “So long as I have breath and means I will protect your family. After all, you’re my family, too, now.”

Bonnie stood quickly, one paw at her muzzle as her eyes overflowed, the other taking the fox’s uninjured paw, her ability to thank the young noble completely inadequate with the gratitude that she felt. “Oh, Nicholas!” she wailed softly before moving closer and pulling him to her as she would one of her own children, holding him to her breast as she wept with relief.

In truth, though a little awkward, the embrace was as comforting as one from his own mother whom Nick suddenly missed with a hitch in his chest. When the doe placed her chin upon his head between his ears and began to rub back and forth. It took a moment for the fox to comprehend that it was similar to the manner in which his mate marked him with her scent and realized that the bunny was accepting him as one of her own, that gesture alone saying far more than words ever could.

“There’s more though, Mother Hopps,” Nick said softly as the doe pulled away, smiling at her reaction to the form of address. “I was being completely truthful about needing knowledgeable paws for my lands. I don’t know the first thing about working the land and would make a ruin of it if I were to try. They are fine acres that could add to the wealth of our families with the right management. They’re also quite close to the markets of Zootopia.”

“And Stuart knows of this?”

Nick chuckled throatily. “I believe that he wishes to send some of your older children and their families to take possession. I have friends that have a good solid ship of their own that would be more than happy to help relocate the stewards of Wildemoore to their new home.” He grinned widely, “With the estate picking up the costs, naturally.”

Bonnie made a small strangled noise before dashing at her eyes with an embroidered kerchief that had been tucked into her sleeve. She kept it in her paw as she encouraged Nick to stand and slipped her arm through his to guide him outside for tea before supper. The fox, more accustomed to courtly behavior due to his station, escorted her with all of the gallantry one would a high-born lady, the treatment causing Bonnie to let a high laugh out as she flushed a little. No wonder her sweet Judy had lost her heart to the dashing vulpine. “Nicholas, I’m not sure when you won the duel. It all happened so fast! Then again, I did have my eyes closed for most of it. Weren’t you frightened?”

The fox laughed lightly and patted the doe’s arm. “Not really. There is a distinct difference in fencing in a maestro’s salon and actual combat, Mother Hopps.” Despite being told to call her familiar, Nick saw that for the second time he called the matriarch of the Hopps clan that she seemed to glow in pleasure. “I’ve seen far too much to be intimidated by one as crass as BB.”

“BB?” Bonnie asked in curiosity.

“Baron Bucksworth. He’s little more than an over indulged popinjay who, like a mocking bird can only sit and screech at his betters. It was during his final attack. He was so focused on running me through that he failed to realize that I had more than one blade.” He looked down to see the doe’s look of puzzlement. “I ask that you never fear me, Mother Hopps, but I am a fox and I do have these,” he said and held out his bandaged paw with the fingers splayed so that his claws were quite visible. “The terms were met in an honorable manner. To be truthful, though, I would have happily ended him to keep all of you safe from that gawping loiter-sack.” He looked down at the mother of his mate, his expression earnest. “You are the family of my beloved, and I’ll take on any that threaten my extended family with the last breath of my body.”

Again Bonnie felt herself filling with affection towards the fox and smiled, her paw resting gently on his as they stepped through flower beds to a small table set in the shade of a willow.

“Would you mind regaling me with the tale of my daughter’s rescue, Nicholas? And leave nothing out!”

*******************

Stuart eyed the mix of his own sons and two of the accompanying marines that had come with his daughter and her fox as they swept the estate. His own son’s militia were setting up tents for quartering for the night on the side lawn, the day having worn on late enough that it would be dark before they reached the fort that sat overlooking the port of Bunnyburrow.

Beside him his daughter looked over the grounds that had just a few months prior been so familiar, though it seemed as if a lifetime had passed since she’d last walked the very same ground. Very little had changed around the manor house and grounds and the fields beyond, yet at the same time it all seemed so very different. It was then that Judy realized this little part of the world hadn’t changed; she had.

No longer the naïve bunny that had been sent on her father’s ship to be wed to that cur Bucksworth, Judy was a proud midshipmammal of the Zootopian Navy and a part of the ship Night Howler, blooded in battle and well on her way to becoming a very capable officer and seamammal.

“I must say, your fox is an impressive individual,” Stuart said, looking out over his demesne. He saw Judy turn to look at him from the corner of his eye and let a smile play at his short muzzle. 

A slight tightening of her throat prevented the young bunny from speaking immediately and only nodded until she cleared the lump by swallowing hard. “He truly is, father.”

“He loves you?”

Judy nodded solemnly. “He…I invited him to bed. He refused until we were pawfasted, father.” She told him a little more in depth of what had transpired since he last saw her, her candor at some of her more foolish decisions and Nick’s actions to protect her while also giving her his utmost trust and confidence. “He’s everything I could have hoped for, more than I had a right to pray for, and far beyond anything I could have dreamed.”

The bunny put her paw on her father’s arm.

“I never thought that I could love another the way I do him and he loves me just as much.” Judy smiled and tightened her grip. “I know that he’s not what you wished for in a son-in-law, but he’s a good mammal, father.”

Stuart chuckled and pulled his arm away so that he could drape it over his child’s shoulders as he brought her close and rested his head atop hers. “I know he is. And I want you to know that both of you have my blessing.”

Judy started and blinked as she regarded the old buck. “We…we do?”

“Of course! All I ask is your forgiveness for what I almost forced you into. I’m seeing much more clearly, now. Bucksworth was a mistake. A terrible mistake that my desperation blinded me to. You and Evie almost paid for my folly in the worst way I can imagine.” He cast a wry expression at his daughter. “I’m handing the plantation over to your brother, Judy. I’m getting to old to make sound decisions anymore. Our debts, that your Nick has so generously absolved, has proven that.”

“You…who?” Judy inquired with stunned amazement.

Stuart smiled and shook his head. “I would wish that Virgil would take the reins, but he has his life as an officer in the militia and the prospects of one of the Sward does for marriage. I was thinking that Zachary would do well. He has much more foresight than I do for these times.” The buck chuckled softly. “The times are changing and I’m hard pressed to change with them.”

The bunny could only nod. Zach had a sound mind when it came to the administration of the plantation and had been the reason that their family’s debt hadn’t been worse than it was. “But what will you do? I don’t think idling away your time in town playing cards and cribbage would be the wisest choice!” Judy replied in a half jest. “And to be honest, without something to do you’d drive mother to something rash in desperation!”

“I’m old, but I haven’t taken leave of my senses!” Stuart laughed. “No, I’ve already spoken to Nick. I’ll go with others to look over the acres he wishes us to manage in his stead. I think Bailey would do well there. He’s far too much like you, Judy. Bunnyburrow holds nothing for him. Perhaps Zootopia will. In fact most of your younger siblings should go. It would provide ample opportunities for them that aren’t available here. Zachary and the older kits have their families. They’ll do well here, but the others need…well, something more.” He scuffed at the turf with a foot. “Actually, your mother and I will be leaving when you and Nick depart. He’s informed me that it would be the fastest means to Zootopia where he will introduce us around.”

“You’ll be aboard the Night Howler?” Judy asked with a trill of pleasant surprise as she easily fell in step with her parent.

“Your fox thought it best. The only time I’ve experience water was for bathing,” the buck quipped with a wry expression. “I will admit that I am a little worried…”

They turned to the house, Stuart leading his daughter to the patio where Bonnie often took her afternoon tea when the older rabbit glanced at the daughter that he was so proud of and joyful to have had brought back to him.

“You’ll be fine, father,” the bunny said as she leaned affectionately against Stuart’s arm and shoulder, not unlike the way she used to when still a kit herself.

“I hope so,” the buck commented without conviction. “So tell me,” Stuart began in a lighter tone. “Nick mentioned something about room and board already being available for us in Zootopia. What manner of place is The Copper Rose?”

********************

The large size of the Hopps clan meant that space in the actual manner house was limited, and in typical rabbit fashion, when building out would have meant a lavish expenditure of resources that could be better employed elsewhere, Stuart and his sons had gone down, carving tunnels with rooms in the very earth, though each hallway, wall and ceiling were sheathed in wood and a sort of plaster slurry made from the excavated earth before being whitewashed. By slathering the slurry over lathing and tamping it until it was dry, the rabbits had produced a substance that was both strong and durable as mortar. This, however, meant that there was space in the above structure for others, including the officers that had accompanied the fox who had reservations about sleeping beneath the ground.

Nick divested himself of his coat, Judy taking it from him and folding it carefully before placing it in a cedar chest, her own coat already put away. She then set out a basin of water for washing and finished disrobing before taking a seat on a short padded stool.

“And we’re really taking my parents with us?” the bunny inquired as she cleaned herself methodically before turning her attention to her feet before Nick stepped over and took the washcloth from her and tended his mate with a warm smile.

“Absolutely,” the fox said with his smile turning into a grin at the sounds from his Judy as he massaged her toe pads. “I’ll not have some merchant captain treat my extended family as so much cargo.”

“But there’s more to it than that,” Judy mumbled, her eyes growing heavy at the absolute bliss of her mate’s touch. How he knew just how to tend to her so that it was both relaxing and arousing was a wonder, but she was more than happy to let him continue and would show her appreciation later. 

The sound that came from the fox sent a shiver up Judy’s spine as her tail twitched in reaction to the throaty chuckle.

“Of course there is! I want your parents to see the competent seamammal that you’ve become. I want them to understand that you’ve chosen this life and have not only adapted to life at sea, but you’re thriving.” Nick worked on her toes, massaging each individually as he looked into her eyes. “I want them to be as proud of your accomplishments as I am.”

There was nothing that the doe could say in response, though her eyes filled with love, conveying the gratitude that she felt at her mate’s words. When he finally finished with both feet, Judy felt him step behind her and had just started to open her eyes from the hedonistic bliss when the first stroke of a soft brush down her back caused her to sag in complete relaxation. “Blessed gods and goddesses, Nick…” she breathed. “I should be doing this for you after the day’s events!”

The fox again let out that wonderful laugh that seemed to sooth while stoking the bunny’s ardor. “And if this is what I want to do?” he inquired with a second brush stroke that his bunny melted into.

Judy smiled, her mouth opening slightly against the suddenly warm feeling that suffused her entire body. “As my Captain wishes…” she chirred before trailing off with a deep sigh. In fact, so relaxing was the grooming and so enthralled with the attention she was receiving, Judy became completely unaware of anything save the long stokes of brush and paw as both worked in tandem over her back, arms and then her legs.

She sucked in a breath and let her head fall back. When something other than the brush moved between her thighs it was all the doe could do to keep from falling backwards and sat up, her fingers finding her mate’s shoulders and held on as she was bathed in a completely different manner. Letting her breath out in a high, stuttering mewl of delight, Judy availed herself more readily as her beloved pressed forward into her most sacred place, exploring her with gentle caresses of his tongue, dipping into her folds and filling her with a warm, wet lust that continued to build. The addition of his heated breath washing over her and into her fur only added to the bunny’s wonton abandon.

Judy’s paws began to twitch as the fox brought her to the cusp of carnal oblivion and she scrabbled at his shoulders and neck all the while whispering the fox’s name as if it were a mantra. She finally found Nick’s ears and used those to draw his head in further to her, unmindful that he had placed her legs over his shoulders. When his most intimate kiss drew him deep into her body, Judy sat up, sobbing her mate’s name as he touched her deep within, her head thrown back and let Nick tumble her over the edge into complete rapture. 

“Niiiiiiiiick!” the doe squealed breathlessly as it seemed like the mother of all storms raged inside of her body before finally bursting in a flash of light behind her lids and the pulsing release of lustful desire in her loins. She felt as if she were falling with the pinnacle of climax and realized that it was partially true as her mate gently dumped her on the bed that they would share. As her senses slowly came back, the world around her tinged with a deep pink nimbus Judy opened her eyes a fraction of an inch to see her fox stalking her from the end of the bed, his clothes gone and let her eyes rove over the nude glory of cream and russet fur. It was enough to cause her appetites to flare once more, the beauty of his lithe form hardened by years of life at sea while simultaneously being softened by the rich expanse of his luxurious coat.

It was the hungry, almost feral light in his emerald eyes that thrilled her the most, though. Yes, there was anticipation, eager and powerful in those luminous windows, but there was also love, deep and profound.

Nick crawled over her, pausing every few inches to nuzzle her supine form, to burrow into her silken fur or plant tiny kisses and gentle nips of his teeth that made the bunny writhe. Then he was fully over her, almost a force of nature in his own right. Before she could even say his name Nick’s muzzle was over hers in a deep, languorous kiss and when the doe opened her mouth to let him in he used his fangs to lock behind her teeth, letting Judy’s tongue dart out to taste herself on him before exploring her with barely constrained fervor.

It was more intoxicating and delicious than the finest sweet wine or cordial the bunny had every sipped and she moaned softly into the long kiss, drinking in the fox’s very breath deep into her lungs, wanting to consume and be consumed in turn until they were one being of love and sensation. When his foxhood reached her nethers there was hardly any resistance, and she screamed with undiluted ecstasy as Nick delved deep into her with a slow, inexorable advance, pausing once firmly ensconced in the wet heat of her body, Judy claiming what he gave as was her right.

Nick released his mate from the kiss as both adjusted to the union of their bodies, both drawing lungfuls of the cool air that wafted in through the open windows and gazed at each other, words wholly inadequate with what lay in their eyes for the other. It wasn’t until the bunny began to paw lightly at the fur of his chest that Nick thought about moving, content for the moment to stay where he was, already close to his own culmination with his ministrations to his mate’s pleasure. There was a sort of pleading in his bunny love’s amethyst eyes that wouldn’t be denied, though, and his heart melting at the depth of her feelings for him, began to roll his hips in a slow rhythm that took him deep into her before withdrawing, like the very tide itself.

Already primed by his supping upon her, Judy felt herself building to another crescendo and pulled her fox down before clasping him tightly with arms and legs, her own body attempting to meet his with every thrust. 

“Sl…slowly…love…” Nick pleaded in a breathy whisper through gritted teeth. “I’ll not…last long…”

Instead of replying, the bunny lifted her head, her muzzle finding the powerful muscle between her mate’s neck and shoulder and bit down, a sign that he need not take his time and that Judy was as close as he to fulfillment and needed but one thing to complete their mutual bliss. With a smile around her muzzle full of fox, Judy felt the swollen knot of her mate’s base press against her, the doe’s body requiring a moment before relenting and allowed that vagary of Nick’s maleness entry, Judy moaning into his fur and shoulder without releasing. The sound was repeated from the fox as he fully delved into his beloved even as she bit down harder. They’d discovered that both thrilled at the biting, regardless of which one was doing it, though Judy had proved on more than one occasion that she didn’t have her mate’s restraint and had drawn blood.

For the bunny it was the ultimate feeling of content, to be so full and to feel so feminine. It was, she’d confessed, the paramount thing that she’d been born for.   
When Nick’s pace faltered it was shortly followed by a soft growl close to Judy’s ear, so deep and rich and male and sent a shock through her so that as he finally climaxed, his essence spilling into her in powerful culmination she was just the span of a heartbeat behind and both fell into the abyss of utter sensual abandon. They held on through the tumultuous release, sailing their own sea of love and union and reveling in the other and rejoicing their shared lives in that moment that seemed to stretch into forever with the very spark of Creation itself.

Neither knew how long it was that they drifted before the world began to reassert itself around them. All Judy knew was that her dear mate had tumbled to his side, the knot of his foxhood keeping them delectably joined, and held her tightly to him as he gulped air. The tremble that ran through him tickled Judy deep in her body prolonging her own climax of passion and it was all she could do not to sob aloud in joy and abandon, sufficing herself to hold on to the one that held her heart and soul and she his before sleep stole upon both and wrapped them in its tender embrace.

******************

Orders had been delivered to the Night Howler that no soul was to leave the clipper that belonged to some southern noble and that all diligence was to be maintained. Should any try to leave the ship, Mister Fangmeyer, the senior officer with the absence of Captain Wilde, had been most explicit. So it was that Abigail found herself in her preferred perch in the crow’s nest atop the mainmast, her sharp eyes having no difficulty in the darkness of night and watched as sailors made ready to depart with the tide the following day.

The ocelot, the only name she’d ever given or responded to being Abigail, and woe to the mammal that called her ‘Abbey’, had worked hard to prove herself worthy of her red coat and position on the Night Howler. In more than one engagement with brigands and pirates the feline had saved a crewmate with well placed shot, either from her musket or, oddly enough, bow and crossbow that resided with her in her perch. Her sharp eyes had proven the saving grace for the warship on several occasions, her ability to see in near complete darkness was rivaled only by the Captain himself.

Her present task, though there were many mammals aboard that would also take the watching of the clipper seriously, couldn’t come close to the dedication of Abigail. An order from her Captain, the only male onboard she truly respected and admired, was nigh the word of the goddesses the feline adhered to. It wasn’t that she disrespected the others, but none had proven themselves as Captain Wilde had. He was a mammal worthy of her respect and had proven his loyalty to her.

The sloop rocked gently in the calm swells of the water outside the harbor, the motion a little more robust from her position so high off the deck, but Abigail would have it no other way. She was bound to her crew, but she preferred to be apart. Only one mammal knew the why of that, and the ocelot had no fear that her Captain would betray her trust of confidentiality. 

So it was that the fox had ordered the Flowering Maiden watched, so Abigail would do so. There was no worry of falling asleep. Plenty of time for that when she died. Nor was their worry of distraction from either thirst or hunger. Abigail had plenty of water in stoppered bottles and provisions in the form of Mister Helmiczi’s version of tack, which were actually palatable biscuits, smoked fish and a few fruits saw to that. While her amber eyes focused on the clipper, her right paw lifted one of the biscuits up to nibble on while her left absently caressed her musket.

The musket was a point of pride for the feline. After her second engagement, the Captain and crew had commissioned a firearm specifically for her. As it was, that battle had seen her deftly firing and reloading as if she were an angel of war, her efforts saving many of her shipmates while they captured Red Jack Jumbeaux, a foul tempered, and even fouler smelling wastrel of a pirate. Most of the cost had been covered by none other than Captain Wilde himself, the fox one of the ones that had been spared a sword in the back by the ocelot’s efforts. 

As it was, the musket was worth a noble’s ransom. The barrel had been forged longer and for larger shot before being twisted, the process rifling the entire length which provided greater accuracy and range while shortening the length to something more manageable. The stock had been carved out of cocobolo, a wood so hard and dense that it sank as quickly as a rock in water, though had a far greater strength than oak or mahogany and other woods more commonly used. As far as the ocelot was concerned, the red, orange and black striations of the polished wood were truly beautiful to behold. The striker and flash pan were mounted on the left side to accommodate Abigail’s preference shooting left-pawed and all of the furniture was nickel silver.

It was a point of pride that she’d never missed a shot with it. Not once.

Abigail didn’t let herself get distracted, though, and kept close watch on the clipper.

Were it not for her keen eyes she would have missed the small figure that slipped over the port side along the cable that secured the vessel to the dock, a shadow amidst other shadows. Before she could even shoulder the musket the figure dipped between the hull of the ship and the pier, vanishing from sight completely and eliciting a soft snarl from the feline.

Her orders had been clear and slinging her firearm while ensuring other accoutrements were stowed properly, her small boarding axe and the well honed kindjal she wore, Abigail stood and swung out to the line that ran all the way to the deck below. She half slid and half paw-over-paw descended the rope, her feet landing silently on the wood deck. It was something that often caught some of the other crewmembers off guard, the ocelot as silent as a wisp of fog, and padded to the officer on watch.

“Sir!” she said, her voice high and melodic, though quiet. “Someone departed the Flowering Maiden. He…or she, slipped over on one of the mooring lines. I couldn’t get a clear shot before they disappeard under the pier.”

Francis Fangmeyer looked up from where he stood a little bit apart from Ian McHorn, his ears jerking upright as the other officer turned towards him inquisitively. “What do you think we should do?” the rhino asked.

“The Captain’s orders were quite clear,” Fangmeyer answered, a frown pulling at his face as he ran a large paw over his head. “Bucksworth is an unstable individual at best, cruel and vindictive. I’ll wager he’s set some mischief afoot.”

“As bad as all that?” Ian posed.

The tiger nodded. “He’s a spoiled mammal, and quite mad. You didn’t see the duel. If he’d had a chance I’m sure he would have run the Captain through. He’s not a rabbit that takes losing well at all.” Francis turned to the ocelot. “Abigail, track whoever that was. Find out what’s going on. Capture them alive if you can, but if the mammal that left that ship proves dangerous…well, you know what to do. I’ll gather a few of the lads and head straight away to the Hopps estate.”

Abigail needed no more than that and didn’t answer as she slid her coat off and tossed it to one of her fellow marines onboard. A quick run of her paws over her body to ensure her belongings were in place was all the preparation she needed and was bolting silent as a whisper down the side of the ship to the long boat secured along the flank.

“Major Grizzoli!” Fangmeyer called. “I need four marines in kit immediately!” He then turned to Emil Grizner and a couple of the deck hands. “Come along, boys. Arm up. Mister Grizner, you have the deck. That ship so much as cuts a line and you hole her with a good broadside, Major! Send your marines and take that ship! Let’s go, Ian.”

******************

Abigail understood the reason for mooring the Night Howler at the entrance to the harbor, but silently cursed the time it took for the sailors to get the longboat to the shore. As the keel ground softly against the sandy bottom the ocelot was in motion, leaping over the gunwale and landing on the sand and sparse grass of the sore next to the piers without getting her feet wet before running as fast as she could. Whoever had left the Flowering Maiden had a solid head start on her, and there were far too many directions he could have gone. Leftenant Fangmeyer had been explicit, though, and Abigail’s course was quite clear.

The two seammals handling the longboat had barely begun their return to the Night Howler as the ocelot disappeared into the darkness. Abigail paid no attention to them, all of her attention focused on finding her quarry. Her amber eyes opened as far as they could, the night hiding very little from her feline eyes, Abigail sprinted silently to the area closest to where the unknown figure could escape from the pier and cast about with all of her senses. It took far too long for the ocelot to pick up some form of evidence of the individual, though there was substantial signs of his, and it was definitely a male, passing.

The scent of the male, a rabbit specifically, was fresh and there were other elements that Abigail was able to pick up on. Her quarry had the smells that one would expect to find on a ship, those of pitch, powder, long periods without bathing that only increased his personal spicy musk, and over all of that was…perfume. It wasn’t uncommon for more affluent mammals to scent themselves, but what Abigail was detecting was from association with one that followed that practice. From the information that Leftenant Fangmeyer had imparted that meant that the mammal she was following was most likely the Lord of Deer Brooke’s servant, someone that the tiger was most wary of.

With a trail to follow, the ocelot bound along, her experience in her life prior to becoming a marine allowing Abigail to track her quarry’s passage, even finding a footprint in soft earth that verified what she already knew; rabbit, male, and now she knew his direction. Her aw securing the musket slung over her shoulder, Abigail took several deep breaths before launching into a mile eating pace, her bounding lopes allowing her to leap and dodge obstacles without slowing.

*****************

Nick stirred, climbing out of the deep slumber that had stolen upon both he and his mate after their passionate interlude. He smiled drowsily as his arms tightened slightly around the form of his pawfasted lover, Judy chirring softly in her sleep as she nestled deeper into the fox’s embrace. Just as Nick let his eyes flutter shut, more than happy to slip back into the formless void of sleep, an acrid smell tickled his nose, hardly an instant passing before his eyes snapped open, the fog of sleep dissipating as he came fully awake.

“Judy!” Nick snapped, releasing his bunny even as he all but leapt from the bed they shared. “Fire! We need to get everyone awake and out!” The fox was pulling his trews up, forgoing the rest of his clothing before snagging his sword and pistol while his mate followed suit. Outside of the window firelight was reflected from the steadily thickening smoke that billowed from the far side of the house. Judy satisfied her clothing need with her mate’s tunic and was already heading for the door to rouse her family as Nick went to the window and fired his pistol, the report causing a stir among the militia and marines in the side yard. “FIRE! FIRE! Get the Hopps out!” the fox bellowed before spinning for the door.

As the pair bolted down the hall and stairs they had to cover their mouths as the interior was filling with smoke, the thickest portion of the pall poured out from the kitchen area. Neither mammal gave it a second thought as they ran to the lower reaches of the burrowed out chambers, yelling and pounding on doors with shouts to rouse the older rabbits as Judy led the way to the rooms set aside for the youngest.

There was some confusion as the Hopps came out of rooms, disheveled, many still working on throwing off the last dregs of sleep, though the shouting of orders helped rally them. Others joined to help in escorting the smaller kits out as rapidly as possible in the resulting pandemonium. Nick glanced up to see a very distraught Stuart and Bonnie taking charge back towards the passage that led to the upper portion of the manor house before spinning to his mate.

“Go! Help get everyone back away from the house!” the fox ordered. “We’ll meet at the other side of the main yard! GO!” To assist Judy on her way of following his orders, Nick put his paw in the middle of her back and pushed her gently in the direction the various bucks, does and kits were going.

As soon as the others began to flow up and out into the night, those that kept their wits helping the ones that had begun to slip into hysteric distress, Nick started at the very last chamber to search for stragglers. A series of small chirps and squeaks of terror stopped him at the third room and the fox darted in looking all around for the source of the sound before dropping to the floor and flinging back the bed clothes that were draped over a chair and the large bed. Several sets of eyes wide with fear stared back, the light from one of the hallway lamps that was always left burning to provide a little light showing four very frightened kits.

“Come little ones,” Nick encouraged in a gentle voice as he held his paw out. The fox had never believed in lying, not to any mammal he met, and not to children. “Please! There’s a fire, we have to leave!”

“It’s a fox!” one of the kits said to the other three, her eyes not leaving Nick’s.

Another shook his head. “It’s Judy’s fox,” he replied. “He was the one that fought that other rabbit that was mean and he helped save Evie, too!”

Before the other three could say anything to stop him, the one that had spoken up for Nick crawled forward, the fox picking him up and giving him a quick embrace before setting him down and reaching out for the other three. The display was enough to get the others moving and in moments the others crawled out. Nick made sure to touch each of them with a gentle paw to their cheeks, brushing the soft fur with a reassuring smile as he spoke.

“There’s a fire, but I’m going to get all of you to safety,” Nick told them. “I need two of you to hold on to my neck. Can you do that? Don’t fret about pulling my fur, just hold fast.” He nodded as two of the kits did as he directed, their paws wrapping tightly into his fur with tin arms about his neck as far as they would go and scooped another up in each arm and finished his check of each room, fortunately no one else being too terrified to have fled.

The heat was growing the closer to the upper portions of the manor house the fox and his charges drew. He paused at one room and pulled a blanket off a bed and draped the cloth over the kits and his body, covering them as best he could for their own protection.

“We’ll be going through smoke and some heat,” Nick advised. “Try to hold your breath if you can. I’ll get you outside as rapidly as I possibly can, just hold tight. Please, hold tight!”

The kits nodded or voiced acquiescence and steeling his own nerves, Nick exited the lower levels to a blinding roil of smoke and sparks as the fire spread rapidly, already the roaring as the wood of the house was consumed almost a tangible thing. Following his own advice, Nick drew in as deep a breath of good air as he could before recalling the layout of the rooms. Once his course was set, Nick leapt forward, running as quickly as possible for the open doors. 

Unfortunately the fire had engulfed the upper floors and as it fed, dropped cinders, coals and hot ash over the floor. Nick winced and clenched his jaws together as hard as he possibly could to keep from screaming in pain as he burned the pads of his feet, the sparks that he stirred in his passing burning away fur in tiny spots. One particular hot spot even singed the fur along the underside of the fox’s tail, though fortunately it didn’t fully catch fire.

Just as he thought he’d falter from the pain of his feet and the his starving lungs, he burst through the doors into the yard, ready paws catching Nick as he finally stumbled out. As the blanket was pulled away the kits were taken from him and a grateful fox staggered and fell with a whimper, the pads of his feet and toes raw and blistered with one actually charred from a particularly dense pile of embers.

Judy and the marines that had stayed at the estate tended to their Captain as a buck on the cusp of full adulthood stepped up with a relieved smile. He had topaz colored eyes and light tan fur with the black rimmed ear tips common amongst the Hopps clan. “That’s all of us, Judy,” he told his sister while eyeing the fox with stunned admiration. “Penelope, Damien, Charity and Gwenie were the last.”

“Good,” Judy replied distractedly as she took care of her mate, helping him sip from a ladle of water while one of the marines poured more water over the fox’s feet.

Nick was more than happy to lay where he was, the water returning some of his strength, though the cool liquid that was dumped over his burned pads caused him to yelp in pain as he watched the manor house was fully consumed, gouts of flame already spewing from the windows of the upper floor before they also erupted from the lower level. He finally pulled his eyes away, the fox’s face a mask of disgust, sorrow and regret. “Stuart and Bonnie,” Nick croaked, his tongue and lips feeling slightly burned with the heat that he’d run through.

“We’re here,” Bonnie replied in a sick sounding voice as Stuart followed his mate, stunned beyond all belief at all of his efforts and hard work vanishing, everything that his family owned and had worked for being consumed in the conflagration. She held two of the kits that Nick had brought out, the other two holding on to her sleeping gown, the young rabbits regarding the fox with wide-eyed awe and admiration. She said nothing more as she set her children down and knelt so that she could wrap her arms gingerly around Nick’s neck. Her face was sodden with tears of relief that all of her kits were safe and whole with little more than frayed nerves.

Stuart looked at the fox with mixed emotions playing across his face before turning back to the inferno that was the home he’d struggled and worked so hard to build. “It’s all gone…”

Judy cast a look up at her father, too relieved to have her mate safe and mostly sound and shook her head. While she could understand the event was terribly shocking, there were far more important elements to consider. Movement from the side showed her oldest brother, Zachary, drawing near and placing a paw on his father’s shoulder. “We can rebuild, father,” the buck said with a nod. “We haven’t lost anyone, and we have the land. We can always build another house.”

Stuart nodded before placing a paw over his son’s. “You’re right, of course.” He reached out and placed his other paw on Nick’s shoulder. “And I have all of my children,” he whispered as tears started to flow. “But…how did this happen? How did it start?”

******************

Rothsberg crouched in the tree line and watched as the manor house burned with enough of a glare to require the rabbit to shield his eyes. It was what his employer had requested, but not with the effect desired as the entire Hopps clan had made it out in time. Edward Bucksworth would certainly not be pleased with that, his intent having been the elimination of the entire clan, though this would be a dreadful blow for the Bunnyburrow rabbits to recover from.

The roar of the conflagration kept him from hearing the rustle of clothing against different plants and didn’t realize that there was someone in the woods with him until the locking of the striker on a musket sounded behind him. Wheeling about the rabbit found the glowing amber eyes of an ocelot glaring at him over the barrel of a firearm that was pointed directly between his eyes.

“Try for your pistol or blade and I’ll hollow your worthless head like a gourd,” she said, her gaze unwavering and as cold as colored glass.

*******************

Just as the older Hopps children and combined marine and militia began to cobble some sense of order in the milling fluffle, all heads and ears turned towards the single musket report that came from the woods, any echo being swallowed as the manor house collapsed in on itself in a shower of sparks and swirling embers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spicy, a little exciting, and a thoroughly enjoyable chapter to write!
> 
> Yeah. That's about all I got for now! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

“Sir! They’re running out their guns!” Emil Grizner shouted across the deck, his arm pointed at the ship that flew the colors of the Lord of Deer Brooke.

Francis Fangmeyer began to bellow orders, the deck of the Night Howler swarming with sailors as they followed the tiger’s directions and prepared to meet any hostile action taken against them, one of the seamammals beating out the call to stations on his drum. Like the well disciplined crew they were, guns were loaded and run out, buckets of sand scattered across the decks while other swarmed up the shrouds and readied to raise sail, though the position at the mouth of Bunnyburrow harbor would limit the sloop’s primary advantage of speed and maneuverability. The marines that were left aboard readied themselves for action, grappling hooks, boarding pikes and muskets all at the ready.

The tiger, needing a better tack to engage the ship from Deer Brooke, spun the wheel at the helm, that act alone bringing the aft of the sloop slowly about as the rudder functioned like an enormous oar. The flank of the ship lined up with the larger vessel, the crew for each gun carriage standing-to as they completed their preparations and awaited the command to fire. Spinning the rudder the opposite direction to halt arc of travel, Francis bellowed out for his crew to hold fast as shouting came from the merchant ship, carrying easily across the water, a moment before the gun ports slammed shut. “Hold! Hold what you’ve got!” he roared. "They’ve closed their ports! Stand fast!”

Gunners followed the orders they were given, though long matches in paw were ready to touch off the powder should the tiger so deem. Along the rail, also ready and steady as they’d been drilled stood the red clad marines under Major Grizzoli, muskets at the ready for a volley as were the cannon. The lion looked up to the helm at Delgato. “Orders, Sir!”

“Orders are to get over to that ship and take her in custody, Major!” Delgato snarled, wondering if the crew and captain of the trader realized just how close they’d come to the point of no return. Opening gun ports on a ship of the Navy was a dreadful offense that could, depending on the disposition of the commanding officer, be construed as an act of piracy at the very least, or even an open act of treason. “I care not one whit how you take her, Malcolm, so long as there are no killings. But bring her captain and any other mammals of rank to me with all due haste!”

The lion nodded and bellowed orders with the same sort of authority that Francis Fangmeyer had, the marines moving quickly and with precision to the long boat that was once more tied along the starboard hull. As the contingent began the short distance to the merchant vessel Delgato watched with narrowed eyes and a slight curl to his lip. Whoever had ordered the guns of the clipper run out was a fool. And a dangerous fool, at that.

*****************

Nick hissed in reaction to more water being poured on his injured footpads, the tending of his burned feet temporarily interrupting the orders he was calling out to both his marines and the green clad mammals of the militia. The uniformed soldiers moved amongst the various bunnies and rabbits lending aid as needed, mostly in the form of fresh water. When the charred remnants of the manor house came down, the roaring conflagration drew everyone’s attention so that the discharge of a musket was almost lost in the horrendous cacophony as so much in the way of hard labor and dreams died, though every soul that had ever tasted combat within the mixed group turned as almost one entity towards the sound.

“Wrap them!” Nick directed Judy where she was attempting to care for the worst of the burns. “Soak the batting and wrap them!”

Judy, able to differentiate the dual aspects of her fox from loving partner and mate to Captain, did as told, her own ears erect and straining to hear anything more over the death of the house she’d grown up in as her eyes seeped bitter tears for her family. 

Once his feet were swaddled the bunny assisted the fox to a standing position, trying to ignore the barely audible whimpers of pain he let escape. Even half bared as he was, Nick carried himself with the air of authority and pointed at several of his marines. “Flank left and right! Make ready!” he ordered. 

Nick and Judy both watched as the red clad warriors not only broke left and right but also fixed bayonets with alacrity, the marines seeming far too calm for the events of the night, though it was a mark of their training and professionalism. It did cause the fox some consternation that the various Hopps huddled closer together in fear, their sensibilities greatly rattled by the fire and loss of their home, making them too easy targets for something, or someone, with malign intentions. The fox squinted at the edge of where the terrible fire cast its glow before giving way to the shadows of the night. Though his vision was dazzled slightly by the flames, he did catch a bit of movement, recognizing the second of the silhouettes that emerged from the murky blackness.

“Hold fast and stand down!” Nick ordered, several of the rabbits nearby flicking their ears at the sheer volume the fox managed, a couple of the youngest actually covering theirs with paws. It had the desired effect, though, and the marines went to port arms, ready for an instant’s action, but their weapons pointed safely upwards. “Abigail? What in all the seas are you doing out here?”

The ocelot nodded to her fellow marines as she passed them, nudging her prisoner forward with the butt of her musket. “Sir! I saw this one depart the ship in the harbor and tracked him here. He was the one that set the fire. He stinks of smoke and powder and the fur of his paws is singed.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed as he took in the visage of Baron Lord Bucksworth’s crony. “Rothsberg, wasn’t it?” he asked. “There is too much going on here to be coincidence, so I will ask you once and once only. Did you do this of your own accord, or were acting at the behest of your master?”

When the buck failed to answer, instead staring up at the slightly taller fox with dead, muddy colored eyes that reflected the flames, Abigail took it as an insult to the one male in the whole of the world that she respected. Though there were no sounds that came from her throat, nor did her expression change, there was death in her fiery amber eyes and she ground the barrel of her musket into the point between his shoulder blades.

As Nick, Judy, the marines of the Night Howler, militia and a number of Hopps looked at the dark furred rabbit, they didn’t see the small figure approaching on silent feet. Judy barely felt the tug on the sail knife that was sheathed on the belt slung over her shoulder, though even if she had there was no possibility of her stopping the smaller doe. Evie darted forward, the keen edge of the steel leading the way, and slashed with the blade upwards, murder and retribution clear in her citrine hued eyes.

As for Rothsberg, he’d seen how the waif of a doe had been brought to heel and hadn’t thought the bunny a threat. Now, however, as the icy sensation of the sharp steel was replaced with the warmth of his own blood, the buck reconsidered his impressions. His Lord Bucksworth hadn’t dominated the Hopps child, he’d woken something inside her and she came at Rothsberg with a righteous fury.

Evie knew the rabbit as soon as her eyes fell upon him, the one that had watched with a faint smirk as she was molested most foul by Edward Bucksworth. He said nothing when the bunny was forced to service the Noble and when his lusts were spent the filthy mess that coated her fur and the bitter taste of shame that was even worse than Bucksworth’s seed. He made no effort to protect Evelyn’s dignity when her clothing was rent and her body exposed for the amusement of Edward’s retainers. All that would have been required was a simple word, but the doe was given nothing.

Shame and the loss of her virtue had turned into a rage that burned so hotly in her breast that it was almost holy in its purity.

Before she could strike a second time, Nick and Judy both restrained the bunny, knowing full well the source of her ire, the older doe carefully plucking the sail knife from her sister’s paw. As for Rothsberg he was holding his arm to his chest, protecting it with his right. When the bunny cut him, the attack nearly castrating him, the buck’s arm raised of its own volition in honed reflexes. Before he could do more, the ocelot’s musket collided with his limb, the force enough to snap the bones and adding to the pain from the ball that she’d put through his shoulder when he tried to escape upon finding him.

“Lift a paw against her or her family and I will have your pelt,” the feline said softly.

The fox gave the female a nod of approval. “Well said, Abigail. Marines! Take this creature into custody. The rest of you assist the Hopps. See to it that they have water and what blankets for the little ones as we can.” Nick then turned to the bunny that was trembling between him and his mate, though the reaction was far from being one of fear. “That was brave, Evie, but next time you feel the need to defend your honor, ask for a sword. I’ll be happy to lend you mine.”

Evie looked up having expected a reprimand but saw only genuine concern in the fox’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile a little. 

As the rabbit was taken away so that his wounds could be tended to by one of the marines, the ocelot stepped forward. “I’ll look after her, Sir.” She then took note of her Captain’s feet. “Go sit down before you make those worse.”

“I’ll be fine, Abigail,” Nicholas said absently, one paw on Judy, the other on Evie’s head in a protective gesture. “We need to tend to the good mammals.”

“We will,” the ocelot said. “Sit.”

Judy nodded in agreement. “She’s right, my love. Benjamin will already be pressed enough as it is.” She pointed to a tuft of grass. “And you can command as well off your feet as on them.”

Nick cast a hard look at the ocelot before taking note of the expressions of his marines and no few of the Hopps around them. He let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “Mutiny is it?” he inquired lightly. “Well, it seems I’m in the minority.” He let Judy and Virgil who had been keeping his siblings in as much a semblance of order as possible before joining the fox. “I’d recommend sending out a detail to the surrounding farms to petition for clothing and other necessities.”

“You’ve done more than enough, Captain,” the tall rabbit said, Virgil feeling a sense of gratitude and debt to the mate his sister had selected, no small amount of fondness accompanying that sentiment. Would that he could find a doe that complimented him as well as Judy and her fox did each other. “We’ve got things well in paw.”

*****************

By the time the sun crested the eastern horizon a pall of smoke hung over most of the Hopps’ lands, the manor house finally succumbing to the fire so that all that remained were charred bits, the actual flames having consumed the available fuel. Many of the younger rabbits were asleep in the tents erected by the marines and militia. Simple field kitchens had been erected with the materials available in the untouched outbuildings and gate houses around the plantation with food consisting of grains with some preserved fruits and nuts being cooked in large cauldrons.

Bonnie Hopps had found a supply of medicinals in one of the out buildings and with the help of her daughter, Marigold, made a poultice for Nicholas’ feet, the primary ingredients being vinegar and a fresh ground mustard. Much to the fox’s surprise the thick yellow substance did make his damaged foot pads feel better, cooling and soothing them. “My brother is the local smith,” the matronly doe said as she gently laid fresh batting that had been soaked in cider vinegar over the feet of her daughter’s mate. “For years he’s sworn that mustard was the best remedy for burns. I always found the notion completely absurd, of course, but a mishap with a kettle allowed me to learn otherwise.”

“You weren’t burned terribly, were you, Lady Hopps?” Nicholas inquired with a sigh of relief.

The doe pointed a wooden spoon at the fox as if it were a sword. “None of that. You’ll call me Bonnie, and I wasn’t the one burned. Poor Judy was. There are very few things that I can think of, well, until now, that can be more painful than scalding water splashed over a bunny’s ears. All I had at hand was mustard that I was going to use for Stuart’s supper, and I remembered what I was told by my brother. Surprisingly enough, it worked! Judy stopped crying almost immediately and in moments her ears weren’t even red.” She chuckled before caressing one of Judy’s ears at the memory. “I thought it was a miracle, but no, just simple frontier medicine. I felt so guilty for months, though!”

“It was my fault!” Judy protested. “I knew better than to get under foot in the kitchen. I received what I deserved and you never had to worry about it happening again!”

“Still,” the older doe continued, “it’s a terrible thing when a parent hurts their child like that. I think I wept for a week straight as I kept envisioning all the ways it could’ve been worse.”

It wasn’t until the doe finished her tale that Nick realized his pads had stopped hurting. “Unbelievable,” he breathed in relief and experimentally wiggled his toes. “It truly does work…”

“It does,” Bonnie said with a soft look and a touch to the fox’s face. “It’s the least I can do and…and I can’t tell you how grateful I am…my children…” 

As the bunny’s lower lip began to tremble and her eyes filled and accepted the offer of a gentle embrace as the fox opened his arms. “They’re my family to now, Mother Hopps,” he whispered in her ear as Bonnie trembled with the realizations of what might have happened now that she’d had a few moments to recover from the initial shock. 

Judy looked on at two of the most important mammals in her life until a commotion at the lane that led from the plantation to the town proper caught her attention. Plodding with a determined gait, his footfalls actually causing the ground to shake was Ian McHorn, his expression a study of stunned disbelief at the ruins of the manor house. That same expression was mirrored on the faces of the throng that accompanied him, some marines, a few of the sailors from the Night Howler, and rabbits from neighboring farms.

“Sir! What happened here?” the rhinoceros inquired at seeing his Captain with injuries and the charred devastation.

It took a few moments to give the large officer a rather abbreviated account before inquiring why his third officer was standing before him.

“That’s a bit of a tale as well, Sir,” McHorn said as he doffed his hat and ran his thick fingers over his furless head. “As soon as Abigail saw someone departing The Lord of Deer Brooke's ship in a rather suspicious manner there was some commotion on her decks. Next thing any of us knew was that they opened up gun ports and ran her guns out in clear threat of engagement. The short of it is as soon as Mister Fangmeyer brought us about they withdrew their cannon. We took her without bloodshed or a single shot fired. From the testimony of the ship’s contingent the Lord of Deer Brooke ordered the guns run out to fire upon us just after his crony escaped before cooler heads prevailed.”

“And what of Bucksworth?” the fox inquired.

The rhino stood straighter as he grinned widely. “If you’re referring to that lout of a noble, he was screaming rather indignantly whilst cooling his feet in our brig, Sir!”

“I think that’s the best news we’ve heard all morning,” Judy quipped.

*******************

With the arrival of other colonists from the surrounding farms and plantations, the Hopps were well taken care of, runners heading out before returning with things such as clothing and the like. Though there was some competition between the various families, there was something to be said about the solidarity of the mammals that sought to carve out a living on the frontier. They all tended to take care of their own, many remembering the generosity of the Hopps clan after a particularly brutal storm two summers prior.  
With a select group of the youngest of the rabbits, the trek back to the harbor. As Edward Bucksworth’s actions had been, at the most basic, reprehensible, his ordering the cannon of his ship run out was the very least an act of aggression against a ship of the Zootopian Navy and could be construed as not only piracy, but that of treason. Stuart and Bonnie Hoops, as well as several of the younger kits, were conveyed to the harbor in carriages while preparations were being made for immediate departure to Zootopia to turn over the wayward Baron.

Supplies were being stowed with the crew of the Flowering Maiden pressed into service as porters and long shoremammals. Benjamin Clawhauser was rather upset at his friend’s injuries until he learned how the burns were obtained and then ordered Nicholas be taken to his cabin so the ship’s surgeon could examine the wounds.

“I know you’re only following your vocation, Benji,” the fox said as the rotund cheetah poked at Nick’s foot pads and jerked away, “but that tickles and hurts.”

“Stop being such a kit,” the physician said before turning to the matron of the Hopps clan. “And you used mustard, Lady?”

The doe shook her head at the deference the mammals of the ship paid her, though she couldn’t fault their courtesy. “I know. It sounds silly, but it does work.”

“I should say so!” the spotted feline exclaimed with a grin. “I know of vinegar for mild burns, but this is spectacular! I’ll have to keep that in mind. I also wouldn’t mind learning other remedies that you might have. Why, there’s one little outpost that has a tree whose bark is excellent for aching heads and-“

“Benjamin, there will be plenty of time to swap recipes, but for now I need you to send the officers to me. And the midshipmammals as well. If you’d be so kind to leave Midshipmammal Wilde the necessary items, she can help me wrap my feet up.” Nicholas sighed as he moved and felt the tight flesh around the burns pull painfully. “Also a little nip of brandy, I think. Just to take the edge off, mind you.”

Benjamin handed a roll of cotton cloth to Judy before closing his bag with its various implements and sighed. “I’ll send them and have Emil bring you a brandy.” The cheetah paused at the door that led to the passageway and shook his head. “You realize that if you keep this sort of thing going, your mother will have a spectacular new rug as she’ll skin me for certain! I promised her that I’d do my best to keep you whole and moderately healthy.”

*******************

The decision was made to take Bucksworth’s ship as a prize and deliver him and the senior rabbits of his crew to the Admiralty on charges, though it was a given that the Lord Regent of Zootopia, Duke Leodore Lionheart, would certainly take umbrage at the noble’s behavior. A portion of the crew would be held by the militia and Virgil was of a mind to force them to aid in the rebuilding of the manor house to pay off the debt of their association with Bucksworth. 

As the merchant ship was being taken as a prize the older Hopps members that would be relocating to Nichols’ lands to assume stewardship would be birthed upon that vessel. Half of the senior officers and midshipmammals would also be aboard with a third of the Night Howler’s crew to see to their needs. Stuart and Bonnie Hopps would stay aboard the sloop-of-war with the youngest of the kits, more than ample space available with the empty bunks and hammocks.

After three days of preparation the two vessels were ready to depart and Nick, despite the protestations of Judy her parents, and Benjamin, made his way to the top deck to oversee the setting of sail with the tide. Even though the crew was slightly diminished due to the prize crew on the Flowering Maiden, the fox’s orders were carried out with the professionalism that Nick expected of the mammals under his command. It was perhaps an hour out from the colony of Bunnyburrow when Judy and Bonnie, who found being on the ship quite thrilling, indeed, noticed that where the fox stepped he left slightly bloody paw prints on the deck. While the younger bunny was unable to order her mate below to tend to his injured feet, the matron of the Hopps family had no such compunction and promptly set into the young Captain.

“Nicholas! Go lay down before you do more harm to yourself,” Bonnie said sharply. “If you don’t tend to those burns they’ll fester and then where will you be?”

“I’m fine,” Nick replied, though setting one foot down a little harder than anticipated due to a small swell caused him to wince, that show of discomfort causing the older doe to cross her arms over her breasts as she gave him a withering look.

“My puff of a tail you’re fine!” Bonnie exclaimed, Judy looking at her mother with scandalized astonishment at the swearing in front of others. “If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for Judy! Can’t you see what it’s doing to her to know that you are needlessly causing yourself pain?”

Nichols made as if to reply before casting a quick glance at his bunny mate and saw that indeed her expression was one of silent suffering for his own, her amethyst eyes flicking to the deck and numerous blood stains. “You’re right,” he admitted. “Mister Fangmeyer! You have the helm. I’ll be below.”

The tiger came padding up to the helm. “A wise decision, Sir,” he said with a nod. When his friend and Captain put a paw on Fangmeyer’s forearm he smiled and received one in return. “Besides, we have many a fair paw to help us with the sheets and lines!” he replied with a gesture to the various kits that were learning the how’s and why’s of the sloop from experienced seamammals that were patiently answering the inquiries put forward. “I think there may be a few more sailors in this lot!”

There was one Hopps kit, though, that wasn’t with her siblings, and with the rest of the crew busy setting sail she had little difficulty in stealing away to where the brig was located near the bow of the ship. With her eyes hardening as she glared at Edward Bucksworth, Evie stayed concealed behind tightly bound rolls of canvas of the replacement stores. Even behind iron bars and denied the comforts he believed were his right Bucksworth held himself with an air of superiority and it was enough to make the bunny’s blood boil in loathing and hatred. She twisted her paws around the pistol that she’d liberated from her sister Judy’s personal belongings as her teeth ground together in fury and shame.

As Evie looked on at the rabbit that had forced her to pleasure him, had exposed her in a means most degrading to his retainers, and before she knew it she’d pulled the lock back, the striker ready to send a shower of sparks into the flash pan. The sound, small as it was, didn’t go unnoticed, and Bucksworth’s ears perked up.

“Who’s there?” he demanded imperiously, his eyes flickering about the gloom below decks. When the little Hopps doe stepped out from behind the spare sail, his muzzle split into a malicious grin. “Ah! Little Evie! Have you come to resume the lessons that I began with you? Like so many other does you crave to learn what you’re supposed to be? You want to feel the joy of having your little cunny filled, your belly full of my seed?” Edward stood and moved closer to the bars separating them while pawing at his groin. “Come then, girl! I’ll show you what you’re meant to be, the little slut that you were born as.“

The red hot rage that filled the doe turned to ice and even as the noble taunted her. Without thinking about what she was doing, Evie lifted the pistol and pointed it at the spot between Bucksworth’s eyes. Her paw was steady, despite the weight of the firearm, and the flat expression in her eyes caused the smug superiority to evaporate in his.

“Put that down,” the rabbit ordered softly, his earlier bravado faltering.

With a silent snarl of abhorrence, the young doe did as told, the barrel dropping incrementally until it was pointed at the noble’s crotch.

“This isn’t amusing in the slightest!” Edward hissed, though the quaver in his voice only strengthened the bunny’s resolve.

“Nor was what you did to me…amusing.”

Evie felt the trigger cup her finger as she slipped it into the sculpted guard. All it would take was the slightest twitch and revenge would be hers. As it was, when the soft voice from behind her reached her ears the young doe almost discharged the pistol in a moment of fright.

“I don’t think anyone would miss him,” the voice said. “Kill him if you have to. No one will blame you.”

Evie let the pistol fall to her side as she spun around, not even bothering to try and hide her sister’s weapon. Watching her coolly while peeling the leaves from a steamed artichoke was the ocelot that had caught the noble’s retainer that had burned down her home. There was a hardness to the amber eyes that cat possessed, but there was also a hint of understanding. Both of them ignored the rabbit in the brig as first he let his relief seep into his voice before once more dipping into its normal tone of contempt and condescension. 

The doe didn’t carry through her intent, though, holding out the flintlock to the feline who released the trigger and let the striker down gently before looking at it with a raised eyebrow. Shaking her head once the ocelot tucked the weapon into her sash and held out a paw to the bunny, her fingers closing on the ones that met hers in a gentle grip. “This one will get his. You don’t have to worry about him ever again.”

With a sigh that came out slightly tremulous, Evie let herself be led away from the brig. “You…y-you were the one that caught Rothsberg…” She glanced up as the cat nodded. “I…thank you…I suppose. I…I mean we…”

The cat stopped, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly, though the rest of her expression remained passive, almost blank, though there was a touch more warmth to her sunshine yellow eyes. She put a finger to the bunny’s mouth to quiet her stammering. “It was nothing. Don’t thank me.”

“But…but I need to!” the doe breathed before her visage crumbled. Before she knew what was happening the ocelot had her arm around her shoulders, supporting Evie in a surprisingly gentle manner. “You…they said…your name is Abigail, yes?”

The ocelot only nodded as she continued to guide the bunny to the upper decks. She did pause long enough to pass Judy’s pistol to a young bear. “I’ll explain to Mister Wilde later,” she said with a nod. As soon as the bear disappeared she picked up a basket and wooden flask, flipping the cover off for a quick peek first and sighed in exasperation. “Adam,” she began with a withering look at the wolf that was busy preparing food in a narrow kitchen, “I think we’ve discussed this before. No meat.”

The wolf, a rather imposing mammal as far as Evie was concerned, drew a pained look. “Abigail, you need to have a proper diet! You can’t just-“

“No meat.”

The wolf sighed, his shoulders slumping before reaching into the basket and pulling out a serving of smoked fish. “Fine. No meat,” he acquiesced before noticing the bunny. If the ocelot wouldn’t accept a proper meal, there was no reason the wolf couldn’t turn his need for keeping the other mammals under his care properly fed and turned to toss several things into a similar container for the doe and passed it to her with a wink. With his duty to others satisfied, he turned back to a series of large pots and cauldrons that were bubbling merrily.

On deck Evie saw several of her siblings at the rails gazing out at the sea, Bunnyburrow rapidly fading into a smudge behind them with something of an adventure ahead. A few weren’t taking to the constant motion, one of whom was her father, Stuart hanging his head over the rail and moaning in abject misery. She did notice that a few of her siblings that were closer in age gave Evie knowing glances as they whispered behind paws, the gossip amongst her family causing her shame to grow as it was compounded with the loss of status.

Abigail picked up on that and gave the young rabbit bucks and does a glare, scattering them as effectively as leaves on the wind before once more placing a paw on the young bunny’s shoulders. “Let me show you something that will make you forget for a bit,” the ocelot said softly.

Evie glanced at her then gasped as the feline knelt and tied the hem of her dress into something akin to simple pantaloons. Wh…where are we going?” she asked the red coated marine. When the ocelot pointed upwards, the doe’s eyes followed to the semi-sheltered platform at the top of the mast. Heights didn’t bother the doe, one of the few out of the Hopps family that wasn’t intimidated by having her feet off the ground and had regularly found trees to climb around the plantation. “A-am I allowed?”

“Yes.” 

With a shrug as she set the strap of the basket over her shoulder the bunny moved to the shroud lines and began climbing. The higher she got the more exhilarated she felt, her earlier rage and hatred vanishing with the paw-over-paw ascension. When she got to the top the ocelot showed her how to get into the crow’s nest and settled her things before giving the seas around the sloop a good long look. It was then that Evie noticed that the very unique musket that the cat carried was already in the crow’s nest, along with spare water flasks, a sturdy looking pillow, light blanket and tarp. “Do…do you…well…live up here?”

“As much as possible.”

It was difficult getting anything from the ocelot and Evie stared at her with a small moue of concentration, trying to figure the marine out. It was then that Abigail took her by the arm and turned her while pointing to the horizon ahead of them. It was quite the sight, and the bunny felt all of her earlier angst, anger, and shame melt away. It wasn’t until the feline spoke again, her face close to the doe’s ear, her breath warm and gentle as was her voice.

“Out there. The sea doesn’t care. You can let all of the bad things go and the waves will carry them away, make you clean.” Abigail’s eyes seemed to glow from within and there was the slightest curl to her lips, almost a smile. “I know because I have been where you are.”

Evie started at that, turning to find the ocelot nodding. She then reached forward and placed a single black feather in the bunny’s paw. It wasn’t what Abigail said next that drew Evie in. 

It was what she sang.

‘If I were a blackbird, the wind 'neath my wing  
I would follow th' vessel my true love sails in  
In th' top-rigging, I'd there build my nest  
I'd flutter my wings o'er her lily-white breast’

‘My words, they are simple, my story is true  
O, once I was carefree, my own path to choose  
I courted a lady by night and by day  
But now she has left me an' gone far away’

‘If I were a blackbird, the wind 'neath my wing  
I would follow the vessel my true love sails in  
In the top-rigging, I'd there build my nest  
I'd flutter my wings o'er her lily-white breast’

‘She followed me gladly to Donnybrook Fair  
I bought her fine ribbons to tie in her hair  
She offered to marry and stay by my side  
But then in th' morning she sailed with the tide’

‘My parents, they chide me and will not agree  
Saying me and my true love ne'er married should be  
But let them deprive me, let them do what they will  
While there's life in my spirit, she's the one I'll love still’

‘If I were a blackbird, the wind 'neath my wing  
I would follow th' vessel my true love sails in  
In the top-rigging, I'd there build my nest  
I'd flutter my wings o'er her lily-white breast’

Evie stood with her paws clutching the edge of the crow’s nest, her eyes and dainty muzzle both agape as a warmth suffused her, starting from her heart and flowing out with every stanza, every word, and the fur along her spine stood on end eliciting a shiver. It was several moments after Abigail finished singing, the breeze having carried the song away, though it still rolled through the doe’s ears.

Finally shaking herself from her trance, Evie reached out to timidly touch the ocelot’s paw. “Y-you were…were forced…like me?” When the feline nodded silently it caused tears to fall from the bunny’s eyes, but it was almost cathartic, draining the last of her bitterness and leaving a small seed of peace within her. “I-I-I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. I lived. You lived. We’re stronger for it.” The glance she gave at the paw on hers and then the doe’s soft blue-green eyes was even warmer and more open. Then her own eyes widened when Evie gave her fingers a squeeze. Abigail shook her head and tried to pull her paw away. “Don’t.”

Evie’s ears twitched apart quizzically. “You don’t…I thought you could be my friend…”

Abigail’s left ear dipped as she weighed the words. “That would be…” she trailed off.

“Would be what?” the bunny inquired before the ocelot drew her to the point where the shroud lines were attached and showed Evie how to swing out and get secured footing before leading her down. Once they were on the deck the doe gently grabbed her upper arm. “Please. Answer me. Being friends would be what?”

The cat steered the young bunny towards her parents and older sister. “It would be dangerous.”

“For whom?” Evie pressed, her feet skidding a little on the deck planking.

Abigail gave the doe a sad smile. “Both of us,” she replied before turning and climbing back up the shrouds to the crow’s nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we meet Abigail, a character created by SophieRipley and is now playing with our sea going band!
> 
> And the song 'If I were a Blackbird' is a song that was written waaay back in the early 1600's as far back as I could trace it and really quite lovely. Well, not really written. Things like that were passed down orally, which is cool if you think about it as each person could add a little of themselves to it! It's a pretty good drinking song! Or would be if I could sing! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Consciousness came swiftly and without fanfare for Abigail, as was her wont. Her first wakeful sensation was the gentle rocking of the ship, and the vertical beam pressed into her back where she sat, one knee pulled up to her chest, her coveted musket leaned against her shoulder. Quickly this first set of sensations were followed by a flood of other details as her predatory mind—or her military mind, as the Captain might remind her—woke abruptly and logged everything: the scent of pitch and wood and salt, the sound of creaking, the movement in other parts of the ship as night watches gave way to day watches and crewmammals began their mornings. All of this was normal. 

What was also normal was the fox sitting across the narrow space from her, looking at her stuffed half behind a crate in the bowels of the ship. Captain Wilde watched her wake with an impassive stare, but Abigail could see the concern behind his professional detachment; she could always see it. The attention was, by now, simply part of her routine but he was still male and still a predator and so the attention was seen as little more than a nuisance to her. 

In all due fairness, she didn’t hate Nicholas Wilde as much as she did most predators. It was difficult to hate him as much, though she’d never understood precisely why. Certainly it had to do with the circumstances of their meeting; the first time they’d met she’d been arrested by the young captain in connection with a colony attack, and Captain Wilde was the only one on his crew who had believed she’d had nothing to do with the event. Then later they’d met once more and he’d saved her from a rather grim ribald captivity. 

It was that second meeting, of course, that spurred her to use her limited militia training to join the Zootopia Marines, with Captain Wilde’s endorsement. She hated owing a debt to anybody.

Presently, her attention was drawn to the Captain in the dim light of the ship’s hold. “There is, I believe, a bunk in crew quarters with your name on it, Marine.”

The tip of the ocelot’s tail twitched. “There is, I believe, a standing order from the surgeon for you to remain off your feet, Captain.”

They matched stares for a time, then the Captain smirked. “A stalemate, then?”

Abigail looked away, though there was little to which to devote her attention. “There’s a rabbit sleeping in my bunk.” It was true: a little doe had taken to sleeping there instead of with her siblings elsewhere when she learned that particular hammock belonged to Abigail. She wasn’t certain who’d told the doe, but Abigail suspected it was Benjamin. It was the sort of thing he’d do, to give the girl an outlet for her obsession with the feline.

Nevertheless, Evie’s appropriation of Abigail’s bunk was an excuse and a weak one at that. Abigail’s bunk was located in crew quarters, surrounded by other mammals. Being made to attempt sleep under such conditions was intolerable, so she didn’t. Instead she’d found this spot nestled in the dark and out of the way, where she felt safer than she possibly could have in the hammock that was assigned to her. 

Nicholas knew that, which made his reply all the more damnable for its kindness. The smirk faded. “She does seem to sleep better there. We can’t have the kit going without sleep.”

Abigail scowled and stood, lifting her things as she went. “I’m relieving Manchas in the crow’s nest. You need to see Benjamin. Maybe he can convince you to follow orders for a change.” The acid in her voice was strong but nonetheless somewhat lacked heat.

“Beauty of being the master of this vessel, Abigail,” muttered Nicholas to ocelot’s back. “Nobody on board has more authority.” She paused briefly in her attempt to leave the scene, but then moved on without comment.

On her way up to the top deck, she passed through the crew quarters. Evie was still asleep, swaying gently in the hammock that was too large for her; the raven feather Abigail had given her was tied to the base of one ear with a leather cord; Abigail was certain she could recognize Mister Wilde’s knotwork, and she wasn’t certain how she felt about the blessing it implied of Judith, that she was content with the gift enough to give her sister an easy way to carry it with her. For that matter, Abigail wasn’t certain what possessed her to give the doe the totem in the first place; it had been gifted to Abigail by its original owner, a wild raven who had followed her for some time before she’d come back to Zootopia, and its protection had always brought her comfort.

Perhaps she simply wished to pass on that comfort to Evie. Perhaps she was becoming sentimental; the idea was mildly alarming. Sentiment caused softness; softness caused death.

As Abigail passed through the galley she noticed Judith speaking quietly to Adam Helmiczi; as she entered they fell silent and gave her two very different looks. The wolf looked at her as if she were starving and refusing food, while Judith gave her a reserved appraisal, one that seemed…almost cautiously positive. Abigail’s only reply was a twitch of her tail, a quirk of her ears, and a silent scowl. Judith had given her a fair share of attention before; she had, after all, eventually been told the rumors about Abigail, most of which were to some extent true. Hearing that one of the mammals on your crew attacked another much larger crewmammal once—and didn’t lose the resulting fight, at that—was certainly something that would cause some staring, even if the attack was justified as a response to harassment.

But this new attention had nothing to do with the rumors and everything to do with the rest of the Hopps clan’s obsession over her. Abigail had heard the whispers. They found her novel, even exciting. Most had never seen a feline as small in stature as some of them, and some seemed a little worried to have her on board along with them. The matriarch of the rabbits, Judith’s mother, in particular seemed to dislike Abigail. She’d spent much of the voyage up to now throwing Abigail glares and piercing stares whenever Abigail had passed within line of sight. Abigail was certain the concern had something to do with little Evie tagging along after her all the time like a lost duckling, but the child’s aberrance was not Abigail’s fault.

She passed through the galley without a word, not sparing another moment to scowl at the pair, and made her way up to the deck and the rigging where she deftly scampered up, up, up to the highest point on the ship, from which she could see everything that was topside and miles out to sea. It was her favored place, away from all others on board. They could see her if they looked up, but their gazes didn’t affect her from that distance. 

She dropped silently into the crow’s nest proper next to Manchas, a black-furred jaguar and large even for his species. He glanced down at her and smiled lightly. 

“That makes nearly four full hours last night.”

Abigail took a cup she’d stashed up here, crumbled a tack biscuit into it, and poured a measure of wine from the wineskin she carried. “I was tired,” replied Abigail dispassionately. “Must you time my sleep to the moment?”

“Yes,” said Manchas simply. “Nobody else I know sleeps so little. Especially felines.”

They were silent for a long minute. Before speaking again, Abigail fished out one of the larger pieces of now-softened tack and chewed it, the tawny port in her skin giving the simple bread a sweet flavor that was almost palatable. “Plenty of time for sleep when I die,” she muttered under her breath. She knew Manchas heard her, could tell by the way his ears swept back, but he had the grace to not mention his concern. He’d seen how Abigail reacted to that with others.

Before long she’d finished the tack she had soaked and Manchas swung out of the crow’s nest without a word, giving her only a parting glance. Once he was gone, the ocelot sipped at the remaining wine and watched the sun rise. It was quiet on deck and not a ship could be seen around the Night Howler, save Bucksworth’s vessel, which had been taken as a prize and was being used to house the majority of the Hopps fluffle. If trouble began brewing, Abigail would be the first to know.

The morning hours were uneventful; that wasn’t to say they were boring: Abigail passed the time observing the crew work on deck, keeping the ship running smoothly and without hiccup. She had poured herself a second cup of wine to go with another handful of tack and a parcel of dried fruit, however, when she heard someone coming up the shroud lines; it was pretty clearly not a member of the crew, as none of them would be so clumsy. She looked over the side just in time to see Evie struggling to reach her and lose her footing. Abigail grabbed the back of her tunic quick as lightning before the doe could fall and dragged her into the nest, dumping her unceremoniously at her feet.

“What are you doing?” hissed Abigail as the girl tried to right herself and put her skirts in order. “You shouldn’t be up here.”

Evie harrumphed from her final cross-legged position and frowned up at Abigail. “A few days ago you said I was allowed to come up here.”

Abigail hauled her to her feet. “A few days ago I brought you up here myself. If I hadn’t heard you, you would have plummeted to your death.”

“But I didn’t,” smiled Evie. “You caught me!”

Abigail sighed and leaned against the mast. After a moment she picked up the cup she’d set aside. She plucked a piece of tack from it and offered it to the child. 

Evie took it and chewed it experimentally. “I didn’t know cats ate bread.”

“Tack,” corrected Abigail. “Why not? Food is food.”

“But you’re a predator.” Evie looked at her with a measure of curiosity, her gaze lacking condemnation. “Shouldn’t you eat poultry or fish?”

Abigail sipped the wine and looked away from the bunny. “Most do. I’m above that.”

Evie tilted her head. “Why?”

Abigail looked back at her with a frown. “Eating meat destroys innocent creatures and feeds the evil within us. Most predators are content with that; I am not.”

“But why?” persisted the doe. “Even Captain Wilde eats meat, and he’s not bad.”

Abigail could have gone on a rant dispelling Evie’s naiveté, explaining to her how all predators and most prey were born evil and even the best of them could never truly rise above that. Instead, she growled softly and narrowed her eyes, her tail whipping behind her. “Do not test me, little one.”

Evie was unimpressed, and her frown showed as much. “I’m trying to be your friend, Abigail.”

Abigail set aside her cup of tack and wine, her appetite gone, and turned her back on the bunny to stare out at the ocean on the other end of the small space. “I don’t need friends, child. I’m better without attachments.”

“I’m not a child,” balked Evie. “I’m fourteen! I’m old enough to shoot someone….”

Abigail remembered that moment days prior when she’d found Evie below with Judith’s pistol. She turned and knelt before the girl, gazing hard into her eyes. “The ability to kill,” murmured Abigail, “does not make you an adult.”

Evie took Abigail’s paws in her own. “Neither does pushing everyone away from you.”

Abigail pulled away, stood, and took a step back. She shook her head and turned her back on Evie again. 

Evie stared at the ocelot’s back for a quiet moment as the feline tried to ignore her. She’d looked into Abigail’s unusual eyes moments ago, one amber-gold and the other blue, and she’d seen such a profound loneliness expressed there alongside Abigail’s terror that someone might notice it. Her young heart bled for the older feline, but she didn’t know how to get through to her. 

“Being alone doesn’t make you strong, Abigail,” whispered Evie. If the feline heard her, she gave no sign. Evie reached under her tunic and pulled out her pendant, a soapstone cameo on a ribbon. It was carved by her brother Virgil, an image of a blooming dandelion, and gifted to her one solstice several years ago. She took it off and laid it on top of the small water cask next to Abigail’s cup before leaving the ocelot to her solitude.

Darkness had long fallen and the midnight hour had passed when finally Abigail descended from her perch and made her way on deck. What crew was awake and on duty never saw her as she padded across the planks to make her way below decks. The doorway leading down, however, was blocked by Bonnie Hopps. She stood fully dressed with her arms crossed, a frown on her face. 

Before Abigail could speak, Bonnie did so herself. “Come with me.”

“No,” replied Abigail shortly, and she tried to brush past the bunny.

Bonnie stepped sideways, preventing the ocelot from passing her. “Come with me…now. We have to talk.”

Abigail stared at Bonnie as she retrieved a cup of tea from somewhere and brushed past her to make her way aft, and she considered ignoring her. Something about the matriarch was domineering, not allowing anyone to disobey. So Abigail followed her to the aft deck, where a makeshift seat had been constructed along the stern rail. Bonnie sat against the rail looking at Abigail, and Abigail glared back at her.

“I’m not accustomed to taking orders from anybody except the Captain. You do not look like Nicholas Wilde.”

“No, I am not your Captain, but I think we need to discuss the matter of my daughter,” the doe said, returning the hard look for a long moment before her eyes softened slightly. “Evie…” Bonnie began before shaking her head, her eyes closing as she shivered slightly. “A terrible mistake was almost made. An accord with that creature that is jailed below that nearly cost two of my daughters.” She swallowed hard as the ramifications of events finally settled upon her consciousness. “An endeavor that nearly cost her herself and her entire family.” 

When the ocelot shifted, Bonnie instinctively held up a paw thinking that a rebuke was coming before continuing. 

“We…I…have amends to be made. There is not nearly enough time left in my life to atone for what Stuart and I nearly put our children through, or the ruin that was nearly brought down upon our family. Evie has taken a liking to you. I believe that she, after her ordeal, wishes to be stronger, to be able to prevent what was done to her from ever happening again. So, it is only natural that Evie would chose to associate with one that she sees as being what she hopes to become. 

“Now, I have seen how you have tried to…to dissuade her infatuation with you, and how you have taken on this behavior of a cast iron bitch. Perhaps this is what you feel is best, though for whom I’m unsure. I will lay down my life to protect my daughter. And I certainly harbor no doubts that were it to come to a contest of combat prowess that I’m lacking in your skill, but hurt my daughter, and I will be a fury the likes of which you have never seen. All I ask is that you be patient and kind to my Evelyn. She has already been through much. If you have to blame someone for the trials that she has endured, don’t put that blame on her. Put it on me. Where it belongs for not protecting my daughter.” 

Abigail stared at Bonnie for a long moment, her ears swept back and tail twitching dangerously. Her paws clenched into fists to prevent a baring of claws, and she wasn’t certain if she should be furious or taken aback. Bonnie had surprised her by not railing against her, but she’d made assumptions.

“You presume to speak of my motives as if you know me,” whispered Abigail coldly, “but you do not. Who are you to make such assumptions of me? I intend no harm to your daughter, nor do I intend kindness, nor patience. Perhaps it’s escaped your notice but I do not desire her attentions. She should turn her gaze to her own kind, where it belongs. Past that she can do as she wishes. Evelyn is not my friend, Madam Hopps. She could make a living as a night woman, and I would not care.”

It was a bold-faced lie and they both knew it.

Bonnie’s mouth tightened slightly as her eyes flashed, her ears flicking fully erect. “Of course you don’t care,” the doe tossed back. “That is why you kept her from falling when she made her way to that perch atop the sails. Or that you reach for her when she stumbles a little and you’re near at paw.” The taut line of her muzzle slowly dissolved into a matronly smile of knowing. “I’m unsure if you are trying to convince me or yourself with your protestations. All I ask is that you be gentle and kind.” 

The doe continued to look at the feline over the rim of her pewter cup that had finally cooled enough not to burn her lips and took a sip. It wasn’t her preferred jasmine tea, but it was passable. 

“Abigail, I’m not just a mother. Not all that long ago I was young and I know what is happening when one gives and receives certain looks. A little warmth in your life wouldn’t be so terrible, would it? All I ask is that you treat Evie gently. No more, no less.” She stood and smoothed the fall of her dress and made to go back below decks to the cabin that she and her husband were berthed in, the officer that it belonged to on the clipper that followed in the sloop’s wake. Bonnie paused and reached tentatively to the ocelot and touched her sleeve with a gentle paw. “I know not your history, but there might be a bit brighter future if you you’re courageous enough to let others in. Every soul that exists needs a little warmth. Without it we stand to become like that beast that forced himself on my child.” 

Without even bothering to wait for a response, Bonnie took her tea and stepped from the aft deck, returning below, leaving Abigail on the aft deck with naught but the breeze and stars above for company. 

Abigail leaned on the rail in the wake of Bonnie’s exit, staring without seeing at the horizon. She was shaking ever so slightly. She’d cultivated her talents, including her mental abilities, all her life. And now here came this petulant rabbit who thought she knew what she was talking about, when she couldn’t have been more wrong if she’d tried to be. Abigail told herself that she was furious because of the arrogance of the woman. She told herself she was blinking back tears because her tear ducts were bound tightly to her temper.

After a few minutes to collect herself, Abigail made her way below and through the masses of slumbering crewmammals and rabbits, to the little corner half-obscured by a crate far aft in the belly of the ship. She sat against the wooden beam there, and felt something jabbing her from the pocket in her tunic. When she pulled it out, she saw the cameo Evie had left her that afternoon. Abigail took a slow breath, then let it out equally slowly. After a moment of reflection, she looked around to confirm she was alone…then slipped the ribbon over her head and tucked the pendant into her shirt.

Sleep came slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! SophieRipley gave us a chapter to go with her character Abigail! So jazzed about this! And I'm going to try and get one more chapter put up before I head off to the woods for the rest of the week to recharge and so on!
> 
> All of you have a great week and I will see you when I get back!!! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Alex Thatch was not one for being a nervous hare but the events of the last couple of days had been enough to put the ancestors’ twitch back into his large ears and nose. He was one that always looked for the brightest part of life he could, in these times and for someone of his birth you had to find it any way you could. 

Never knowing his folk and living in an orphanage working the lands before being forced onto the lord's ships at the age of ten seasons. Even with nine years on the seas, he had never gotten out of being a meagre deck paw seeing to the grimmest of jobs. Though among his fellow crew mammals he had been popular, being a keen player of the fiddle and a male of good nature and spirit meant he always made the most of his company. They had to as their Lord and masters were of a curler nature and demanded a considerable amount of them with little to show for the efforts. 

Then that grand day when they had made port at the harbour of Bunny Burrow, there Lord Edward Bucksworth having some business with the Rabbits that ran the settlement. All the rumours that flowed around below deck, quietly mutter behind long ears were that he was after one of the Hopps daughters. Always best to keep to the ropes, sails and chores and worry little of the whims and wishes of the young Lord Bucksworth, the Nasty little devil that he was.

They had been granted shore leave a great chance to spend ones petty wages on the local brews, and social does at the inns. Himself and some of the lads had been drinking outside one of the inns, he had his trusted fiddle out and playing a merry tune to which his friends had been singing too. A song of a waiting love back home which got spirits up and made voices rise to the winds without fail. After his play on the Fiddle, he had spotted a doe that had made him forget his grog. His heart had felt like it had stopped then gone into a frenzy beating like a fish out of water on the deck dodging the bludgeoning. She had been no Hare, but a rabbit and one of his fellow deck hands had whispered she was one of the many Hopps girls. To Alex she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, he had found him being pulled from the barrel he had been perched on to keep her in sight as she had walked up the road talking with what must have been a younger sister.

Like many males he had visited the inns and bedded females during his time, but this rabbit had taken hold of something he didn’t know could be gripped like that, suddenly all that didn’t matter, it wasn’t enough anymore. 

The following morning he waited for her making sure he had washed and brushed, his copper rose fur, white blazes shinning like a fresh coat of paint to a hull. Matched that with the best and cleanest clothes he owned. He didn't think he looked half bad no high born lord in their finery, but he looked and smelled clean. A tall, strong hare in his prime with a charming smile, friendly face and bright gold eyes. The others had warned him he was playing in dangerous seas. Not only was he low born, which was bad enough, but he was also a hare, something that in most cases didn't work. Rabbits and Hares had a colourful history together to put it nicely often competing which had lead to conflicts in the past. So it was no surprise they didn’t seem to rub shoulders. But Alex had been born to no one thus learned nothing of the old hates. To him, he had just seen something he could never forget, something he must follow, one of those moments that if you didn’t at least look to see what may happen, you may as well not be alive at all. 

"No good will come of it Lad," one of the old sea paws had warned him. 

But he be damned if he wouldn't at least find out the pretty lasses name.

Hang the consequence of what might happen, so what that he was a hare and she a rabbit.

She had been walking on her own at the time so he had approached her offering to walk her home and take some of which she was carrying, the least he could do for one of their hosts. She had agreed to his company, and they had walked back to her home talking the whole way. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her. She was a slender thing with soft pure white fur. He could see a flash of that gold on her neck and her paws and feet, which made his mind travel to places he wouldn’t speak to a doe so fair. 

She spoke in a light free air not a once of weight on her soul that he could tell, she spoke freely as he asked her about her home and laughed at some of his jokes about his own home which he brushed aside quickly. All too soon they reached the gate that leads up to their elegant home, it had all come to an end too soon but as they parted he plucked up the courage to ask her name, as she had been walking away. The white doe had turned a smile that robbed him of clear mind on her stunning face. 

“Annabelle”.

That was it for him the spell was cast, every day he met her and walked her home and quickly things and moved forward until one evening he had played his violin for her at her asking, and he had played his soul's voice to the moonlit skies. Everything that he was and would be god willing was put into that fiddle. That night they had truly fallen in love they had embraced each other hidden away from her family and his masters. They had shared a kiss, but he wouldn’t let it go any further he knew what it was to be a gentle mammal and true. No one had tort him this he had seen such cruelty in his time he had promised to never be like that and only wanted to enjoy life, and this doe embodied that belief. They had spent that night holding each other talking of all things singing and playing, dancing all on their own.

Annabelle was as pure of heart as she look beautiful and had a great love for the things found in the written word, talking of the books she loved to read and all the fantastic storys and things she had learn within their pages. And such a bright doe her love of books had made her, knowing things he didn’t. All sorts to beasts in other lands, to the names of oceans he had sailed but knew not true names. But also amazing, fanciful storys that enflammed up his imagination, great gods of ancient times. Gods of thunder, of life and love, the sun and winds. Magnificent winged mammals with the strength of one hundred males. To Alex this kind of talk captivated him not know how to read or write this had been amazing to hear. At the same time had felt dim compared to her, she had had none of that kind of talk however, speaking of sailing, knots, weather and all things sea she knew nothing. One moonlit night she had brought a quill and paper and tort him how to spell his own name. Tounge sticking out of his mouth he had turned the lines that meant nothing to him into something that was him, those thin lines on the parchment was himself, a record of his existence though be it a small one. 

This remarkable gift was given to him by this angel of a rabbit, and she promised that when they had time she would teach him to read and write proper, not just his own name. 

That had been the beginning of their secret afar it was all too short lived. When the madness of his master was revealed for all to see. They had been ordered back to the ship then as the tension built to a crescendo. He had been aboard the Flowering Maiden when Edward Bucksworth in a fit of rage had screamed the order for the guns to be rolled out on the Zootopian naval vessel, Night Howler. They had looked at each other in horror knowing what that would mean but thank the earth and stars that a call to belay the order had been called down. That had been a horrible night from a gun port Alex could see the glare over the woods as the Hopps mansion burnt to the ground. All he could think was how his master had done it and how the love of his life was in there maybe burning alive. He had wept as the marines boarded their ship and offered no fight, surrendering to them in a mess of misery and anguish.

But it looked like the gods had smiled upon him for Annabelle had survived thanks to that captain Nick Wilde. Even he had heard of that fox in stories; a mammal of real honour. He’d saved them, getting the entire family all out in time. Then it turned out that many of the Hopps rabbits would be sailing back with them to Zootopia where their fate would be decided. He would have been as scared as the rest of his crewmates that the gallows awaited them if it wasn’t for the fact Annabelle was now on the ship with them. 

A sound made his large ears turn as he ducked back down behind the cargo he was hiding behind. They were being watched by the marines constantly, it was pointless as the life of the deck paws like himself had improved massively since the navy had taken command. No longer had any of them to fear the cat-o-nine tails or worse. So he and his fellow crewmates were happy to do as their new commanders asked, the hope that if they showed skill, they might be spared the hangman's noose and offered a chance to serve in the navy. The same couldn’t be said for Edward or his officers and lieutenant who honestly had to worry about the necks. 

But he was risking everything, even his life as he had given the marines the slip all to see the one he long for more than life itself. Nothing else mattered but Annabelle, and he had to fight every fibre of his being as he saw her making her way to their meeting place. She paused by the folded canvas looking over her shoulder but he grabbed her paw making her gasped and pulled her behind them and into his arms for the first time in weeks, he hadn’t spoken to her since their last night together before the fire. 

“Oh, Alex,” she sighed rubbing her head under his chin. 

“Anna, gods how I've missed you!” He held onto her trying to pull her into his very essence, afraid that any moment she could be taken away from him.

“Me as well,” she whispered, a wistful smile on her beautiful face.

They just held each other as the ship rocked gently around them and the sounds of the ship at sail played about them making it seem like the vessel itself was happy to feel the love within its wooden timbers for the first time.

After a moment there was a small sob, and it was Annabelle who looked up into the golden eyes of the hare seeing tears making their way down his face.

“I'm so sorry…your home…you could have…” The guilt he had been holding was too much to keep in. The demon he had worked for all his life, the vile little slug he had helped sail to Annabelle’s home had tried to destroy it all. Just because he couldn’t have what he wanted, he could have killed not only Annabelle but any one of her siblings and from what Alex saw they all seemed like kind mammals. He had been a part of it he had delivered the devil himself to their door. All the pain he had felt all the stress of watching the Hopps bunny get over the shock and loss of a home without being able to embrace and help the very rabbit he felt he had nearly killed just burst from his chest. 

Anna held the stricken Hare to her breast rocking him softly stroking those delightfully long ears. It had been so hard for herself it had been such a storm emotions of love, worry for her sisters and family all the while feeling shame of her own for loving a Hare and one under the employ of the strange lord. But she couldn’t help it this Hare had excited her like no other talking of his travels the places he had seen. He was funny and full of zest for everything good. Even though it should have been beaten out of him long ago. He had played music to her she didn’t even know existed one that had spoken to her. His sturdy body built for speed and stamina muscular from a hard life at sea was terrific to feel under her paws. She had wondered if it was the same way her sister Judy felt when holding on to her fox. 

Right now her heart went out to her strong hare, and to help him feel better like she was, holding him to her seeing his eyes dry his breath even and watch as his ears listen to the sound of her own beating heart, made her feel more alive than she had ever felt. 

“Alex look at me,” with the softest touch she moved his head to hers, so they were nose to nose, gold eyes meeting turquoise. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, even if you did I would forgive you”, the golden eye turn Molton as the tears made the dance as Alex blinked at her words and could help but smile. 

And with a sudden move, he embraced her again making her gasp once more.

“You are much too good for me fair maiden, but what of your library? All your books?” he said holding her tight.

“Oh, there are always more books to read Alex! And I had read all those. Now I have to find new stories and make some of my own,” she said waving the burning of her favourite thing away as if it was nothing. He could see it through that it was hurting her how she had loved those books.

“What do you think will happen when we get to port?” she asked after a long moment as they pulled apart. 

“I'm not sure low borns like me…” he stopped seeing her concern.

“Let’s not worry about that now, let's be here in the now,” he told her, his smile that showed none of his hardships, the same grin that she would always return to without a moment’s pause. 

“What do you make of the sea?” he asked wanting to talk of happier things.

“Oh, it's so beautiful! I see what Judy was talking about!” she said her eyes lighting up like the morning sky.

“The colours, the air so fresh and clear”, she spoke softly the wonder rolling from each word like music to his ears.

“I want you to show me, Alex! Show me the view from the top of the mast like you said,” he felt his own heart take flight with her words.

“There was a bird that followed us out of port and over the ocean, I couldn’t take my eyes from it, the books I have read don’t give it justice! I wished we could both fly across the ocean together escape all this.” Oh, that sounded heavenly. 

“Aye, that sounds like a marvellous idea. You wait when you see the great whales rise from the depths too. And when the watch for the rainbows that glisten in the spray as the ship dives into the waves!” He only ever spoke of the best things this world had to offer to her, and it felt more important than ever to do that now. 

They talked of the ocean for a long moment they both got excited as they spoke forgetting where they were, Alex forgetting he would be missed by the marines. Annabelle wrapped up in their little world they were painting together. It just didn’t matter to such young souls the mere troubles of life, and it wasn’t long till they were once more embracing each other, their lips together. The difficulty of living did, however, matter to a marine who had been hunting the missing scurvy deck paw that had made off when he hadn’t been looking.

“YOU THERE! STAND FAST!” the wolf snarled. 

The two young lovers jumped, noses twitching in fright as they looked around to see the red clad marine with rifle ready. 

Alex instinctively moved Annabelle behind him, which the marine took for aggression. 

“Take your paws off her, you blaggard!” he called while charging forward. More marines followed his calls and in the next heartbeat Alex was dragged by the ears over the cargo and slammed down onto the hard wooden floor.

“Me lady, did he hurt you?” another marine asked the hysterical doe.

“No! No, stop! You’re hurting him! Stop!” 

No one took heed of her pleas for mercy.

Alex tried to tell her it was all right and not to worry, but a blow to the side took his voice and replaced it with a yelp of pain. Cold iron was locked around his wrists as he was roughly brought to his feet, the commotion had now kicked up a stir. All former crew of the bountiful harvest were corralled and counted as Alex was dragged down to the brig with no concern taken for his well being. 

On his way down to the belly of the ship, he had had his consciousness taken from him by a hard blow to the head as they had dragged him away, a door frame the culprit that had stalled his call out for Annabelle, hearing her scream his name.

******************

The brig was a lonely place to be but at least down there in the belly of the ship it allowed him time to think things through. When he had come around it was to find a nasty lump on his head and his ankles shackled in loops that ran the length of an iron bar that was locked at one end. His back against the hull it wasn’t too bad and left his paws free to rub his head. His mind had been a little panicked at first the shock of their finding making his mind think silly things. At first, he had worried for Annabelle, but she would have been treated fine with present company that was aboard the vessel. Her family would be fuming no doubt, but again from what he had seen of the Hopps clan, they seemed a good lot. 

Then he had thought of his own predicament the one who had found him had clearly through his intentions sinister as his masters. Would he be hung or worse keelhauled, he had seen that only once before, one who had been the target of young Edwards wrath. It involved being tied up a cannonball around your ankles and two lines then you would be dropped overboard and pulled under the ship. The rush of current with how hard you were pulled around all tide into if you would survive the ordeal. If you were drawn too fast, you would be pulled up to smash into the hull of the ship if that didn’t lead to damage the sea life that clung to the belly of the ship would slice you to ribbons. To slow you would be spared the hull but risk drowning. The soul in question had survived the immediate punishment but later past on due to the lacerations obtained curtsey of the barnacles. A hellish way to die.

I didn’t take long for Alex to regain his senses, however. These mammals of the Zootopian Navy were not brutes, nor dim witted. He was sure after speaking with sweet Annabelle they would realise what was happening, and the affections they held to each other. There would still be a punishment for him sneaking off lashings of some sort no doubt all of which he had experienced before and would again for his Annabelle. 

If it came down to it he would take a keelhauling for that doe.

*****************

“He is not one of that’s slime’s close cohorts so don’t you dare compare him to that wretch”.

A large group of highly agitated rabbits were now gathered in the newly acquired quarters of Captain Mchorn, who was currently rubbing the base of were his horn met the bride of his nose in exasperation.

Young Annabelle and her secret love had set off the rather frayed remnants of the Hopps’ family tempers, and now it was heading for the gunpowder so to speak. At the moment it was young Annabelle herself with only a little pawful of support at her side facing down the rest the Hopps clan, who felt that she had committed some sort of treason for falling for a hare for one thing, but also a hare in the employ of Edward Bucksworth. McHorn had already spoken to the young lass and had been privately impressed that the young doe held the same fire in spirit as her sister, though be it cut from a softer and gentler cloth. She had been brought to him in floods of tears with her family and the marines that had found her thinking she had been set upon by the hare in question. When McHorn had taken her to have a private word she had stood fast, her ears up and defiance in her eyes. It was clear nothing of the sort had taken place it was just young love getting the better of both their judgments. 

He sighed with his large nostrils flaring. These rabbits would be the death of him before he even got the Flowering Maiden back to port. He wondered what Captain Wilde would say when they discussed the voyage. 

“What kind of hussy chases that sort?” came an angry call from one of the Hopps males. 

“That’s enough!” McHorn called getting to his feet, in the nick of time remembering not to embed his horn into the beams overhead.

“We will cool our tongues before we say things we will regret.” His loud deep voice along with his size was enough to bring the bickering herd to silence. He knew emotions were getting the better of this argument and things would be spoken that would hurt all involved too deep to be simply forgiven. On top of that, he could see a fire in the eyes of Annabelle he had seen within her older sister Judy and knew the warning signs that foolish actions could replace hurtful words if this went on any longer. 

“This is a matter for Lady Hopps to decide on. I will deal with Mister Thatch. Now please calm your tempers until we reach port when your family as a whole can determine what is to be done with the affections of Miss Annabelle.” He spoke with a finality which seemed to get through to the mass of long ears. He sat back down but spotted the fear now replacing the anger on the white doe’s face so as the rabbits left he didn’t dismiss the young doe as well but waiting for the rest of the family to move on before speaking.

“You worry for Mister Thatch’s well being?”

“Yes, Captain McHorn, it was my fault I talked him into meeting me, I heard what happen with Judy and… Captain Wilde,” she paused at that her eyes filling with fresh tears once more at the thought of what she had heard. McHorn realised that the young doe must fear something similar to what happened to her sister, she wouldn’t know any better.

“Please, sir! I beg you spare him, I will take…”.

Again the rhino got to his feet swiftly cutting her off, but this time it wasn’t with anger but with a much softer intention. He could see the young bunny was again getting overwhelmed with everything taking place and he didn’t want to course her any more hurt that he could help she would be having a hard time of this voyage now with her families anger to face. He would simply not even begin to hear the doe speak of taking any punishment instead of her hare.

“Lady Hopps, please you don’t have to beg. Master Thatch will know the seriousness of his actions and depending on his answer to this will determine the outcome. I will hear none of this taking his stead.” He saw more tears building at those words, but he smiled at the young doe.

“But by your word he sounds like an upstanding sailor and a fine male, so I doubt that any physical punishment will be necessary. However, I will need to restrict your meetings in future to no more than talking during rest hours in open spaces. I also implore you to consider your family during these moments as they only worry for your welfare.” He got back to his feet and dismissed Annabelle and smiled as she paused at the door to say a sincere thank you before disappearing.

***************

Alex large ears twitched as he heard the iron bolt slide back in the heavy wooden door that lead into the brig and upon seeing Captin McHorn duck his massive head to enter he foolishly tried to get to his feet. Unfortunately he forgot that he was bound by the ankles and settled for the best saluet he could do in his current position raising his paw to his brow and sitting up as straight as his position allowed. 

“Sir,” he said as clearly as he could.

“At your easy,” the rhino spoke, his face stern but impassive.

“I hope you are aware of how much more severe this situation could have been, sneaking away from your guard to meet young Miss Hopps.” McHorn could see that the hare did indeed know how dangerous his predicament was.

“Sir… may I ask, is Annabelle well?” Alex asked unable to hold his tongue. He needed to know if she was unharmed, until then his situation could hang.

The silence stretched on. McHorn’s face was still stern but unreadable. Alex was aware that asking this was out of turn and could be seen as disrespectful, and a flash of anger in the rhino's eyes made his nose twitch, but he had to know. 

“You will be pleased to hear that though shaken, young Lady Hopps is fine.” Mchorn was again privately pleased to see the hare’s first worry was not for his own well being but for his beloved. It went a ways to show off the character of the male, thus he would allow the interruption this once.

He saw a great weight lift from Mister Thatch as his shoulders relaxed and a sigh of relief escaped him. 

“She speaks very highly of you and vouches for your honour and intentions. In light of this I will take this no further than a night in the brig and no grog rations for you. As for your affections with Miss Hopps, that is a matter for her family to decide on.” The Rhino turned to make his leave leaving the hare with one more parting words.

“I don’t need to remind you to keep your future meetings to off-duty hours, and in the open for all to see, and in a proper fashion”.

“Yes sir, of course, sir.” 

And with that he was once again left on his own, for now, Annabelle was well, and he was spared what he had feared. A night in the brig would be something he was more than happy to pay and something he couldn’t have hoped for. As for the future, he would have to leave that in the paws of the Hopps brood, which he would do all he could to show that he was, though be it of low birth, a hare of honour and good nature.

The next coming days he was allowed back to duty, his fellow crew mammals and friends scolding him for his foolishness and admiring his good fortune not to get anything worse than a night in the brig. A lot of good natured banter and ribbing had been thrown at him as well, all of which was to be expected. Alex quickly learnt that many of the fellow Hopps rabbits, mainly the bucks, had not taken too kindly to his fondness in regards to their sister. He had gotten a bit of a roughing up from a rather large buck who turned out to be named Scott. He didn’t raise a paw to defend himself and took it on the chin for lack of a better word. It was something he had expected as soon as he realised how they had felt about him and his type. It was nothing too bad, a bloody lip and some sore spots, but nothing to bother a seasoned sailor and even more so for one with his background. He had been pleased that not all the Hopps clan were so harsh. Many shot him dark looks, a small group had spoken with him asking him of his intentions and more about who he was, to which he had answered with honest words. 

By far the worst thing about all of it was that it seemed they were keeping Annabelle as far from him as possible and no matter how much his friends and fellow deck paws tried to banter and lift his spirits up they couldn’t raise his mood. He missed her deeply and felt like their actions had ruined any chances of them being together. His shipmates had stopped trying to get through to him now, and that evening he lay in his hammock, one leg hanging over the edge and found a small measure of comfort in cleaning his fiddle which he hadn’t played in a long while. 

His fiddle was the voice of his soul, and he wouldn’t curse his shipmates with the sound of his feelings with them so low. He watched them as they talked and got up to all things sailors did while out at sea and at rest. 

A dark furred rabbit nearby was carving a wood ship, and an excellent bit of craft it was. Talk between the burgeoning artist and another revealed the toy being made for a son he hadn’t seen for many years who lived in Zootopia. There was another group playing dice and wagering whatever they had to gamble with, laughing and talking in good nature. Another group playing cards all speaking of girls they had whiled away time with or adventures they’d had and other tall tales. His fellow crew mammals were feeling better about their prospects as the voyage went on, seeming to impress the navy sorts with there work and talk flicking around that they might be free to go and find work else were. Many spoke of the prospects of finding better luck with other ships and a few even talking about trying to join the navy themselves. 

Some of the rabbits were now three sheets to the wind with their rations of grog and talking rather happily, but a few kept goading Alex to lend them some music, to give them something to sing about but so far he had turned down their requests. A younger deck paw passed him a stale bit of tack though it was still edible. A quick nod and forced a smile to the young rabbit in thanks and it was then he spotted something that made his heart skip. Deep in his chest it began beating as if he had been dead and it had remembered to thump for the first time in ages. 

Annabelle had just sat alone at a table off from there cordoned off area of the lower deck. She’d already spotted Alex and was smiling somewhat sadly at him. He nearly up turned his hammock when he sat up causing the doe to laugh as a paw went to her delicate muzzle as he rubbed his head. It was payment for his sudden movement. Ship beams were never forgiving and rarely lost a battle of objects colliding with them. 

Alex knew from past attempts that he wouldn’t be able to go and speak with her as it appeared other members of the Hopps Clan had asked the marines guarding them to stop him from doing so. But just laying his eyes on her soft, luminous white fur was enough to raise his bottom-feeding spirits up from the depths to soar above the waves in flight. Nearly falling out of his hammock once again in his haste to get out caused his fellow crewmammals to stare in bewilderment. Alex made for a free table to stand upon, his normal stage for when his fiddle needed to be played. At that moment with his fair maiden not far away, and the only way to reach her would be with one of his gods given gifts. A cheer rose up as his fellows saw him taking to his stage and raised his fiddle to his chin.

He would start with something he felt fitting as he knew once he began his crewmates would call upon faster and more roguish tunes. He played the song that came to his mind, often felt as sad as it was one of the last times the crew would be together, but Alex would play it with gusto for them and for Annabelle. And that was the reason this song came to mind was due to the doe’s presence. A verse that was all about a lass that one loved with all his heart, one that kept a sailor’s sprirts as steadfast as the winds that filled the sails.

As Alex started to sing the crew went quite, listening to the lyrics and knowing the meaning. Once they would get to port, they would go their separate ways and would more than likely not be all together again. Then with each passing stanza the crew joined him in his song, singing together with heart and feeling.

As the hare finished his song the crew cheered and Annabelle clapped along with them from afar, her eyes alight with joy to hear Alex sing once more and finding a way to send his love to her. Upon sing his Annabelle’s delight Alex’s fiddle was back to his chin once more, a wonderful fast tune filled the air below decks. Cheers and shouts rose, with beats of paws to barrels or tabletops before another rabbit jumped in with a flute. Not a moment later mammals were up and dancing with another crewmate began to sing the next shanty, and that was how it went. Alex gave an apologetic look to Annabelle for the choice of the following song he played with them. The doe merely laughed and clapped along with the singing and music a song of sailors calling back to port to find fun and good times in the arms of the females who only asked for payment in return for that kind of company. And all that did was give Alex more zest to play and join in with the delight that was being called to the ship's timbers. Even the vessel itself seemed to join in the rollicking music and jovial atmosphere. To the hare and doe it was only them as they just had eyes for each other. The next song was one of going to sea once more as money calls. Then it was one of doing it all for one's grog and any drink a sailor can get his paws on. Then it was back to just back to music all with instruments real or improvised to play with all the gusto they could muster.

It didn’t take long for Annabelle to be dancing right up on the line that separated them from the old crew of the Flowering Maiden, to the marines credit they kept stock still on guard but didn’t stop the fun, as always a credit to the Night Howler and her Captain.

They didn’t even stop them as both Alex and Annabelle stood not a yard from each other each side of the line both dancing as Alex played his fiddle and Annabelle spun and hopped to the music and the rest of the crew sung arm in arm. 

After the song, there was a pause as everyone cheered and took swigs of the grog, one of the crew that could approach Annabelle offered her a cup of her own with a little wink at Alex. The crew watched as she looked down into the drink then up at the sailors who all sat in silence apart from someone beating a drum roll on a barrel. Looking a bit bashful with a self conscious grin she raised the cup to her muzzle and drank to a massive cheer from Alex and his mates with much stamping of powerful feet upon the oak floor boards. Nothing like the first taste of whisky to make the insides warm and spirit soar.

“Do me lady know any songs to sing?” came a call from one of the older, grizzled looking rabbits that had seen his fair share of rough seas.

“Eh…not sure about songs you boys will like…but umm,” they saw a flush spread up her ears.

“Don’t worry if you don’t, sweet Anna. They tease, but they’re a good lot,” Alex said quietly, not wanting her to feel like she needed to anything she wasn’t inclined to.

She hushed him with a wave from where she now sat on a small create, and the crew leaned forward all with expectant grins on their faces. Alex was worried his shipmates would scare her, but she seemed to be enjoying her self as she took another little sip of liquid courage, apparently taking to watered down whisky rather well.

The doe cleared her throat paused again, then with a cheeky grin like a kit about to do something they knew they shouldn’t she then spoke in rhythm, in her fare voice.

“There once was a lady from Nod, who was gifted a child by God. But it weren't the Almighty that lifted her nightie, t'was the Vicar, the dirty old sod!'”

Another moment of quite then the crew burst out into cheers, peels of laughter and huzzahs. Alex even got some pats on the back for finding such a fun and loving doe. Annabelle shocked at her own daring saying something she once heard one of her brothers say could help but feel a thrill of being so bold as one of the heroines she had read about. Even a Marine in all his finery snorted in laughter before collecting himself then winked at Annabelle’s return of cheeky grin and raised eyebrows. 

Alex meanwhile was laughing along with the others looking fondly at his love, there was one thing right in his mind, no matter the storm it kicked up he would prove to the Hopps clan that he was good for her, and if that failed…well, not even the strongest winds would keep them apart. He dared a quick grasp of her soft paw and laid a kiss upon it looking into her stunning turquoise eyes. 

With a grin from her and a call for more music the hare put the fiddle back to his chin and began to play for his sweet doe once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got Tom1380 to join us on the water!!! A rather cute installment in my opinion! Then again, I am a sucker for romance! 
> 
> Some of you may notice that there are a few words that seem to be misspelled, but that is far from the case! Tom1380 uses Word, but it's the UK version and really doesn't like my upstart US version, particularly with the butchering of the Queen's English. Believe me, those are some of our favorite conversations! So, just gloss over that and have fun!
> 
> And that's it for a while, my dear friends and readers! Off to the woods I go to recharge and try to regain a little sanity, but we know that might be a futile hunt! I embrace my insanity, buy it a drink, French kiss it and feel it up every chance I get! ;)
> 
> All of you have a smashing week and to each of you a wish good times, great fellowship and fabulous cheer!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's our opening! A rather promising start, a dash of set-up, a bit of intrigue, favorite characters!
> 
> Now, I have been corrected in certain details about characters and their names, so if you see minor changes from the first time you read this you'll know why. I do try to keep the Disney canon in regards to their characters as true as possible, but I'm only human despite some people's claims! ;)


End file.
